Dejandote ir
by ksy991
Summary: Que sucede cuando tu amor, tus sensimientos, tus recuardos son borrados? IchiRuki 1 capitulo realmente no le da una percepcion buena a la historia
1. Chapter 1

Autor: LoverofLove

Traducción: ksy991

Bueno esta es la traducción del fic de LoverofLove me pareció muy bonito y muy interesante, espero que le guste tanto como a mí.

_**Dejándote**_

_Capítulo 1: La normalidad_

En casa de Ichigo, bueno exactamente en su habitación se encontraban él y Rukia en una de sus particulares peleas.

"¿Pero qué demonios es esto?!" Rukia gritó, cuando vio la herida recientemente marcada en el pecho de Ichigo. "¿Cuántas veces vas a interferir, cuándo yo estoy a punto de exterminar a un hallow?!"

"Bueno, yo no tendría que interferir si no fueras tan descuidada!" Ichigo gritó, con su peculiar tono de enfado.

Había pasado aproximadamente un año desde que la Sociedad de Almas triunfó en la pelea de los Arrancar. Desde entonces, fueron asignaros Rukia e Ichigo a proteger el Pueblo de Karakura de cualquier amenaza que se presentara. Cada semana que pasaba, menos y menos hallows estaban apareciendo.

Rukia continuó durmiendo en el cuarto de Yuzu y Karin pues ya hacia parte de la familia. Tras una ardua pelea en Hueco Mundo, por fin estaba en casa. Rukia se fue acostumbrado a la tecnología y a las costumbres del mundo humano.

Rukia también continuó asistiendo a la escuela con Ichigo, Orihime, y los demás. Ellos estaban en su último año de escuela, Ichigo ya tenía diecisiete años. Aunque parezca extraño, debido al largo tiempo que Rukia había estado en el mundo humano, su gigai parecía haber crecido un poco, pero no fue solo en estatura, ella, junto con Ichigo y sus amigos, también habían madurado.

"Ves esto?" Ichigo dijo apuntando a la herida, Rukia simplemente desvió la mirada. "mira enana, ese golpe solo me dio en pecho," él plantó su mano encima de la cabeza de Rukia. "Si yo no hubiera interferido, seguramente te hubiera dado en la cabeza, con lo pequeña que eres!"

Rukia cruzó sus brazos y le dio a Ichigo una de esas miradas que dan miedo, a las que Ichigo después de tantos años no se había acostumbrado. "¡yo no soy tan débil, Ichigo!-grito muy enfadada- Yo hubiera vencido a ese estúpido hallow, SOLA!"

¿Ichigo levantó una ceja, "Oh, de verdad, es que se me olvido que estaba hablando con Miss Poderosa ¿A caso crees que ese halloww no hubiera podido matarte? huh? Pues yo no estoy muy seguro de eso. Solo recuerda al bastardo de Aizen, el podría ser un vivo ejemplo para ti, tan poderoso que era y mira como termino, ¡muerto! –en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de triunfo.

"¡Yo nunca dije que no pudiera morir idiota! Yo simplemente estoy diciendo que yo no me moriré ahora. Hay una diferencia entre no pueda y no quiera- mermando un poco el sonido de voz agrego-bueno, eso es lo que dice este manga- y sacando de no sé donde un manga ya un poco deteriorado, se lo puso casi en la cara a Ichigo.

La sonrisa afectada de Ichigo desapareció y se reemplazó por su usual ceño fruncido"¡Eh! yo he estado buscando ese manga por todas partes! Ya casi lo iba a terminar de leer, y al día siguiente cuando lo estaba buscando no lo pude encontrar! ¡Así que tú lo tenías! ¿no?- y en descuido de Rukia se giro hacia ella arrebatándole muy rápido ese pequeño libro.

"¡Ichigo! Devuélvemelo! no lo he terminado todavía!" – ella empezó a gritar mientras hacía vanos esfuerzos por alcanzar el manga, ya que Ichigo lo había levantado con su mano, haciendo que la pequeña shinigami diera unos cuantos saltos.

-¿y, ahora sabes cómo me sentí cuando no lo pude terminar de leer?, solo voy a leer la parte que, me hace falta y después te lo regreso,- diciendo en un tono más serio- y la próxima vez que quieras tomar algo que es mío, PIDEME PERMISO- eso ultimo lo dijo centrándose un poco más en la parte de "pídeme permiso".

-Pues esto no sucedería, si no dejaras tus cosas regados por toda la habitación, tal vez las personas no pensarían que ya no las necesitas. ¡Así que devuélvemelo! – Rukia sigue tratando de conseguir su manga, pero le fue inútil.

-¡Ya te dije que te lo voy a entregar cuando termine de leerlo!- le gritaba a Rukia mientras ella se encaprichaba por conseguir su objetivo, -¿A si?- dijo Rukia, cuando dio un repentino soltó sobre Ichigo, llegando al escritorio, tomando unos papeles que estaban sobre este. – ¿No es este el informe que debes entregar mañana a la Sociedad de Almas?- dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

La cara de Ichigo se ensancho a más no poder, por el informe que recientemente había terminado después de tres meses de mucho, trabajo, pero retomando su postura simplemente dijo- No te atreverías-.

Rukia apenas sonrió, "Oh yo no diría eso, dame el manga o vas a tener que hacer de nuevo este informe- ella dijo enrollando el papel y poniéndolo detrás de su cuerpo alejándolo de la vista de Ichigo.

Ichigo ya no pudo aguantar más y se abalanzo hacia Rukia, comenzando una persecución en su propia habitación- ya basta de estupideces- grito, mientras se detenía, tomando a una despistada Rukia, le tomo la mano que tenia libre, tratando de tomar la otra para así arrebatarle el informe, pero debido a la gran cantidad de desorden que había en su habitación, Ichigo tropezó con lo que parecía ser una camisa y calzoncillos, envueltos alrededor de un zapatos de lona, causando que callera encima de la pequeña muchacha, aterrizando en la cama, en una posición un poco comprometedora.

Y así solo, comenzó otra lucha, haciendo a Rukia retorcer de debajo él y para no dejarla escapar el se limito a envolver sus brazos en su cintura intentando agarrar el manga. Ichigo trataba de tomar sus manos, pero Rukia se agarraba de la camisa de Ichigo casi queriéndola romper de un solo tirón.

-¡Demonios Rukia ¡ ¡Simplemente dame el maldito informe! Y deja de jalarme la camisa, de esa forma no podre sanar- dijo finalmente tomando cada una de sus manos y poniéndolas a cada lado de su cabeza.

Entretanto, Yuzu estaba acabando la cena, e Isshin procedió poner la mesa. Karin se sentó a la mesa leyendo una revista deportiva. Yuzu había terminado al parecer. "Yo iré a llamar a Rukia para decirle que la cena esta lista"- dijo.

-Entonces yo iré a buscar a Ichigo- Isshin dijo con una extraña mirada y presente de determinación en su voz.

Karin apenas masculló – cállate viejo- sin despegar los ojos de su revista.

-No te preocupes hija papa sabe que lo amas demasiado, Los comentarios crueles son simplemente una manera de decírmelo- dijo Isshin pareciendo emocionado, y arrodillándose al lado de Karin con su mano encima de su corazón. Karin solo le dio un tremendo golpe en la cara

¡Ahora vamos Yuzu! No permitiré que mi tercera hija tenga que comer algo frio por culpa de Ichigo- dijo Isshin mientras frotaba su mejilla y se dirigía hacia las escaleras con Yuzu detrás de el.

Yuzu comino hacia el cuarto de Rukia pero por desgracia no estaba allí, así que decidió que tal vez podría estar con Ichigo. Cuando ella llego al cuarto de su hermano, su padre estaba de pie en la puerta, con la boca abierta, cuando ella se acerco hacia el cuarto, puso la misma expresión que tenía su padre. Ellos permanecieron de pie por un buen tiempo cosa que hizo que Karin subiera de mal humor.

"Eh, la cena está poniéndose fría. ¿Por qué demonios tardan tanto? Dijo acercándose al lugar donde estaban su hermana y a su padre, lo que parecía ser el centro de atención.

Lo que vio era realmente de admirar. Ichigo estaba encima de Rukia, en su cama, con su cintura posicionada entre sus piernas. Observándose también la forma en que tenía sus brazos sujetados.

"Ichigo! Damelo ya!"

"¡Yo te lo voy a dar, Rukia! Simplemente se paciente!"

"De ninguna manera! Dámelo ahora!"

"Permítame terminar primero!"

"Te estas tomando mucho tiempo! ya no puedo esperar!"

"Bueno si no te tranquilizas, no te lo voy a dar"

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?- Karin gritó desde la puerta mientras, Yuzu tenía una mano encima de su boca

"Mi muchacho se ha vuelto un hombre finalmente," Isshin dijo, mientras lloraba.

Rukia e Ichigo volvieron sólo sus cabezas para mirar a los intrusos-¿Que demoni….? Vallanse estamos tratando de arreglar un problema, no se metan - Ichigo dijo para contestar la pregunta de Karin.

Karin contestó, mientras apuntaba su dedo hacia los dos, -¿qué problema podrían estar resolviendo en esa posición?-

Ichigo y Rukia los dos tenían una mirada cuestionable en sus caras, entonces giraron sus caras muy despacio, para darse cuenta en la situación tan incómoda. Se asustaron inmediatamente y sus caras tomaron un color tan rojo como el cabello de Renji. Ichigo disminuyo la presión que tenía en las muñecas de Rukia, y solo en ese momento Rukia lo empujo con todo su poder, haciendo que Ichigo callera en el piso amortiguando su caída con la parte de atrás. Rukia en redo sus brazos en el cuello de Ichigo arrebatándole el manga, y de esa misma manera él le quito el informe, mostrándoselos a los presentes, con sus caras aun ruborizadas.

"Ummm, bien. La cena está lista…. Por favor baje cuando usted….mmm terminen cualquier cosa que estaban haciendo - Yuzu dijo incómodamente.

"NOSOTROS no ESTÁBAMOS HACIENDO NADA!" Ichigo y Rukia gritaron simultáneamente, levantándose y siguiendo al resto de la familia fuera del cuarto.

En la cena todos permanecieron en silencio. Nadie hablaba y cuando alguien hacia el intento Ichigo los miraba, diciéndoles prácticamente- si hablan, se mueren-.

Finalmente Isshin rompió el silencio, y hablando de una forma seria, cosa que era roro en el dijo- hijo sabes muy bien como son las relaciones de pareja, a si que solo limítense a cuidarse, y traten de aguantar hasta el matrimonio sé que eso un tanto difícil pero……..- fue interrumpido.

"NOSOTROS no ESTÁBAMOS HACIENDO NADA!" Rukia e Ichigo se levantaron de sus sillas, mientras gritaban al unísono.

PROXIMO CAPITULO: A donde quieras que vallas.

**NOTA: **con este capítulo es difícil clasificar el fic en Romance/Angst, pero este es solo una introducción en la que se muestra un día como tantos en los que Ichigo y Rukia siempre están, se que nada importante pasa, y tal vez eso no ayude, pero bueno tengo fe XD


	2. Dondequiera que vallas

_**NOTA: **_El principio del fic simplemente muestra, como Ichigo y Rukia pasan un tiempo juntos, en el nudo del capitulo aparece el aspecto principal de la historia, perdónenme si esta un poco emocional. Bueno no siendo mas a leer se ha dicho.

--

_Capítulo 2: Dondequiera que vallas_

Ya era el mediodía y ellos apenas llegaron al parque. Rukia estaba llevando una mini-falda con una camiseta, mientras Ichigo usaba unos pantalones caqui un poco desgastados, ellos llegaron a un parque donde se podía divisar un lago, y muchos niños que jugando alrededor, parejas tomadas de las manos, y una que otra persona, paseando a su perros.

-Bueno, ¿Para qué exactamente querías venir a este lugar?- Ichigo preguntó con las manos en sus bolsillos, mientras miraba a Rukia.

Ella miraba fijamente hacia el lago, donde se divisaba un pequeño barquito- No sé.- respondió

-Qué rayos quieres decir con que "no lo sabes"? Si fuiste tú quien quiso venir al parque antes de que esta estúpida reunión fuera planeada- Ichigo contestó irritado.

Ella giro su mirada hacia él, con sus manos en sus caderas,- Esta bien, vallamos a comer un helado, tengo unas ganas increíbles de comer uno- Simplemente se limito a contestar eso, con una mirada muy seria.

--

-Eso estuvo bien- Rukia exclamó mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

Ichigo grito- Estuvo bien porque un estúpido perro no te ataco haciéndote perder el helado-

Rukia hizo una sonrisa burlona - Eh! yo te ofrecí algo del mío, incluso te lo iba a dar todo, pero tú no dijiste nada, y tan solo te quedaste mirando hacia otro lado-

Ichigo permanecía de pie solo mirándola y pensando "Esa enana, ¿acaso no se da cuenta que compartir un helado, en un lugar como esto puede resultar un poco incomodo?"

Ichigo parecía irritado-"Esto es ridículo. ¿Paraqué vinimos tan temprano, aun falta mucho para que comience la reunión- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Rukia, pero ella mantenía su vista hacia el lago, nuevamente mirando ese barquito. Sus ojos parecían brillar con el agua, y el sol parecía reflejarse en ellos, ella seguía mirando ese barquito, como, cuando un niño quiere algo, lo que hizo que Ichigo dejara- ¡ Vamos!

En ese instante su mirada se giro hacia él, pero cuál fue su impresión cuando sintió que Ichigo le tomaba una de sus manos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, mientras que el la llevaba hacia algún lugar, pero cuando salió del estado de Shock en el que parecía estar se pregunto a sí misma "¿ pero qué….?, ¿ hacia dónde vamos?"

Ichigo simplemente seguía caminando, dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño kiosco que estaba a la orilla del lago, cuando llegaron allí, Ichigo se dirigió a hablar con un hombre que al parecer estaba atendiendo o vendiendo algo, cuando se dio cuanta estaba ya muy cerca del lago, este estaba a un más hermoso y estaba sorprendentemente limpio, incluso habían señales de "No Tirar Basura, Por favor".

Ichigo le estaba dando algo de dinero, mientras se acercaba a ella y la conducía hacia un barquito que estaba en la orilla, cuando el ya estaba dentro de este, extendió su mano –Aquí, entra-.

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Ichigo nunca se comportaba de esa forma, pero lo raro era que a ella no le desagradaba, ella tomo la mano de Ichigo mientras que cada rose con sus dedos le hacía sentir una sensación un poco extraña, pero eso no le importaba, ella solo quiera entrar en ese barquito, sin importarle lo demás

-¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?-

-No actúes como tonta- Dijo algo avergonzado- Podría jurar que desde que llegamos a este lugar has querido estar aquí, así que ahora estamos aquí.- tomo los remos y empezó a alejarse de la orilla, se dirigieron al centro del lago, hasta que Ichigo soltó los remos, y se detuvieron, Ellos simplemente permanecieron en silencio que admirando el paisaje.

-¿Cual crees que es el objetivo de esta reunión, "tan importante"?- Ichigo preguntó.

Rukia solo encogió los hombros, mirando algunos niños que jugaban cerca de la orilla. -Yo prefiero no pensar en eso. Cada vez que hacen algo así, no es para dar buenas noticias.-

Ichigo miró fijamente a Rukia y curiosamente se acomodo en una posición más cercana a ella. El pudo notar que ella no deseaba hablar sobre eso y decidió cambiar el tema.

-Eh Rukia, crees qué es eso?- dijo apuntando al agua.

Ella se movió ávidamente al borde para ver- Creo que el calor te está afectando, yo no veo nada.-

El saco un poco su cuerpo del bote para mostrarle con un poco más precisión, y Rukia hizo lo mismo- Tienes que mirar un poco más cerca, ¿ves? ¡Allí!.

Rukia frunció el ceño, -¿Estás loco?, no hay nada a….- Ichigo movió su mano rápidamente y salpicó un poco de agua en la cara de Rukia, alcanzando a mojar un poco su camisa también. Ella no había reaccionado solo estaba ahí con su boca abierta y tratando de procesar lo que había pasado.

¡Ichigo Kurosaki! ¡Eres un tonto! Estoy toda empapada! - Ella gritó poniéndose de pie en el barco. Él se rió.

-No… pude evitarlo,….. Esa cara que tienes….. No tiene….precio, jajaja - dijo con un poco de dificultad mientras no dejaba de reír.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que no tiene precio? ¡Tu vida! Por eso no será tan difícil matarte!" ella gritó.

Ichigo se puso de pie, -De acuerdo, tranquilízate solo era un chiste! , yo estaba intentando ponerte de buen humor,- Ichigo dijo mirando hacia otra dirección, que no fuera la cara de Rukia.

-¿Ponerme de buen humor?- Ella le dio un pequeño empujón en el pecho que lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera directo al agua y en un segundo el duro chapuzón se oyó.

-¡RUKIA! ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?- GRITO Ichigo muy enfadado.

-Eso era por salpicarme,- cruzo sus brazos mientras se sentaba atrás en el barco.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, está bien solo ayúdame a subirme al barco- le dijo en un tono más calmado y le extendió la mano, a lo que Rukia respondió, se paro y también extendió su mano para ayudarlo. Ichigo sonrió maliciosamente y de inmediato le dio un fuerte tirón haciéndola caer.

Ya eran dos los que ahora estaban empapados en el lago, Al principio Rukia empezó a maldecir a Ichigo y después empezó a salpicarlo, cosa que Ichigo imito, y sin darse cuenta ya estaban jugando y riendo.

Rukia sintió que algo rozo su pierna, grito y se acerco a Ichigo, mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor su cuello, Ichigo quedo helado- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! – dijo, con un tono algo tímido.

-Algo me tocó!- ella gritó asustada.

Ichigo se rió, -se llama el pez, Éste es un lago, No una piscina."

Rukia se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, "Oh," fue lo único que pudo decir, pero a un así no soltaron el abrazo, sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca, y sus rostros prácticamente se rosaban, podían sentir la respiración de cada uno.

-Umm, creo que deberíamos salir ya va siendo hora de que esa estúpida reunión empiece- Ichigo dijo con un tono de melancolía en su voz.

-¿Eh?,! A! si, claro,- Rukia le respondió un tanto distraída. Ichigo fue el primero en subir al barco, para así, de esa forma, poder ayudar a la pequeña shimigami.

--

Su relación ha crecido aun más a lo largo de estos años. Se peleaban, se burlaba, se reían, se veían tan felices, tan completos. Todo el mundo a su alrededor podía ver la manera en la que ellos se miraban. Todos menos ellos, o mejor dicho si se habían dado cuenta, pero prefirieron ignorarlo.

--

Ellos tomaron unas cuantas toallas que había en aquel kiosco e intentaron secarse, o bueno esa era la intención aunque no le sirvió de mucho. Comenzaron a caminar por el parque. Ichigo solo miraba a Rukia, miraba como su cabello se movía al ritmo del viento, al igual que su falda y su camisa, dejando ver una hermosa figura, el no entendía lo que estaba pasando y se detuvo, mientras que Rukia avanzaba hacia los balancines (columpio). Ése era el lugar de la reunión. El siguió mirándola fijamente, su rostro perecía tan lleno de paz, tan a gusto, y porque no decirlo llego a pensar que hasta bonito, no bonito no era la palabra "hermoso".

Rukia se giro para ver a Ichigo, y tomo con una de sus manos la cadena del balancín, para sorpresa de el ahora ella también lo estaba mirando y aparte le estaba sonriendo,- Ichigo, ¿me empujas?-

El shinigami sustituto, no pudo negarse, a la manera en que ella se lo pidió, a la manera que lo miro cuando lo hizo. El camino hacia donde se encontraba la morena, y el peso a empujarla con mucha delicadeza- Divirtiéndote con las cosas más infantiles, nunca vas a cambiar.-

-Ya sabes, además no creas que voy a cambiar mis gusto porque tú lo digas- dijo de forma indiferente.

Ichigo levantó una ceja, mientras la seguía empujando- ¿Oh de veras?, ¿Estas segura?-

-Claro que si- respondió con una voz temblorosa- además el que me hallas salvado de la pena de muerte en la Sociedad de Almas, no significa que voy a hacer todo lo que tú quieras, pero yo….yo…yo- dirigió su mirada a Ichigo.

Era la misma manera en que ella lo miró cuando lo vio por primera vez. La misma manera en que lo miró cuando ella estaba dejando atrás ese mundo, para dirigirse a la Sociedad de Almas, para ser ejecutada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre quedaba mudo por esa mirada, esa mirada que de algún modo parecía detener el tiempo.

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar y salir de ese hipnotismo, el contexto de una forma muy desinteresada –solo porque te he salvado no significa que me importa si cambias o no.-

Ella empezó a levantar la voz- ¡eres un tonto! Estaba intentando decirte algo importante y lo tenías que estropear-.

Ichigo dejó de empujarla y agarró las cadenas para detener el balancín, se dio la vuelta y quede de frente a la morena.-Bueno, si estas intentando decirme algo importante, entonces porque simplemente no lo haces, yo no soy adivino, para deducirlo simplemente.

Esa mirada de nuevo, le agujero el alma cuando ella se quedo mirando aquellos ojos ámbares. Rukia sonrió ligeramente, -tienes razón. Simplemente, gracias por siempre estar a mi lado. Incluso cuando yo te digo que no lo necesito. Yo sé que puedo se terca y testaruda, pero tú siempre está ahí. Gracias Ichigo- ella se ruborizo al tanto como la luna empezaba a brillar en el cielo.

El peli naranja sonrió- tonta- y en algún momento las manos se posaron sobre las del, Ichigo había estado sosteniendo las cadenas del balancín, y había estado acercándose cada vez más a Rukia. Solo unos cuantos centímetros los separaban, La cabeza de Ichigo se inclinó ligeramente, haciendo que el espacio entre sus labios se redujera a un mas.

Entonces, Rukia susurró, -Ichigo, yo-yo…-

Aun apoyándose más cerca sin tocar todavía relativamente sus labios, Ichigo contestó, "Sí Rukia?"

-Yo-yo…"- los dos cerraron sus ojos, para por fin concluir lo que habían empezado, pero…..

-¡Hola!- se oyó un grito desde la distancia, Los dos helaron y entonces Ichigo dio un pequeño salto alejándose de Rukia, mientras ambos se ruborizaron al instante.

Renji aparecio siguió de Rangiku, Toushirou, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yoruichi y Urahara. Ellos estaban utilizando ropa muy moderna, para el gusto de Ichigo, De la otra dirección Ishida, Orihime, Tatsuki, y Chad venían. Tatsuki habia estado envuelta con ellos desde que regresaron de la pelea con los Arrancar.

Urahara y Yoruichi fueron aceptados nuevamente en la Sociedad de Alamas, aunque permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo en el mundo humano.

- Eh, lamentamos llegar tarde! pero es que necesité la ayuda para regresar a mi casa, después de lo que había comprado , la verdad es que ya se me estaban acabando la comida y tenía que comprar mas- Orihime dijo alegremente mientras que el resto del grupo se puso verde con tan sólo recordar las cosas que compró.

Rangiku dijo,- no te preocupes Orihime, nosotros también llegamos tarde, Renji, Yumichika, Urahara e Ikkaku estaban apostando, cuántos tipos podían irse detrás de mi jajaja, pero el Capitán Toushirou no le entro a la apuesta. El definitivamente no sabe lo que es diversión.

Rukia se puso de pie y caminó hacia al grupo, Ichigo la siguió y dijo- Entonces ¿Para qué es esta reunión?.

Toushirou empezó. -Como probablemente se ha fijado, la cantidad de hallows que aparecen en el mundo humano, están disminuyendo considerablemente. No ha habido ningún durante cinco meses. La Sociedad de almas a llegado a la conclusión de que, los hallows se están preparando para atacarnos, exactamente para atacar a la Sociedad de almas, y han decidido…….- hizo una pausa, a la que a Ichigo no le gusto.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué decisión tomaron?- pregunto Ichigo un tanto impaciente. El resto de los shinigamis miraba hacia el suelo, no queriendo ver la reacción de sus amigos, al escuchar la respuesta.

Toushirou respondió-ahora ya no hay necesidad de que lo shinigamis estén aquí. Ellos pueden ser de mucha más ayuda en la Sociedad de Almas.-

-¿Qué está diciendo exactamente?- replico algo nerviosa Orihime.

La mirada de Rukia se terno en dirección al suelo, al igual que lo hacían el resto de los shinigamis, ella supo de inmediato lo que lo que significo lo que dijo el capitán, como los demás, ella no necesitaba otra explicación.

Ishida empujó sus gafases hacia atrás, -Por favor, continúe Hitsugaya.-

Y así lo hizo- nosotros ya no podemos permanecer aquí, por lo tanto Rukia no podrá estar aquí, ella, tiene que irse con nosotros, mañana partimos.-

Tatsuki habló-entonces, si ustedes se van, ¿no los volveremos a ver?.

Renji reacciona hacia esa pregunta, ellos habían empezado a tener algo y le dolió mucho el tener que contestarle-no, no nos volverán a ver de nuevo, cuando dejas este mundo permanentemente, no hay forma de regresar.

-En otras palabras, cuando nosotros morimos,- Chad dijo.

Finalmente Ichigo empezó a hablar. Él hablaba entre susurros, mientras el resto parecía estar hablando de cosas menos importantes, pero aunque él estuviera ablando tan suave, su voz fue oída por una muchacha de cabello un tanto oscuro, que tenía su cabeza agachada.

-Entonces, ¿esperas que nos quedemos sentados, observando cómo se van de nuestras vidas, como si nada hubiese pasado?, yo no sé ustedes muchachos, pero yo no puedo permitir que esto pase?- bajo un poco mas su tono de voz que ahora sonaba un poco triste- yo no quiero que eso pase.-

-Pues tendrás que querer, no tienes opción. No tenemos opción, tendrá que vivir una vida normal de nuevo, algo que siempre has querido tener- Rukia dijo sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, pero esto no le sirvió para poder ocultar esa gran tristeza que estaba en sus ojos.

-¿Una vida normal, Rukia?- Ichigo dijo un tanto alterado.- Mi vida nunca ha sido normal, desde que tengo uso de razón he visto a todas las almas que no han podido descansar, incluso podía ver a esos estúpidos hallows. Cuando viniste me diste un propósito para seguir viviendo, a si que no hables como si estos años no hubieran sido nada, como si todos los momentos que pasamos. Se pudieran tirar a la basura como un trapo viejo- le estaba ablando a Rukia directamente, como si el resto de las personas no estuvieran ahí.

Su voz era ahora triste y melancólica- ¡Ichigo, por favor! No haga esto. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Nosotros no podemos cambiar nada. No empieces algo que no podremos terminar.- empezó a gritar a medida que seguía hablando tratando de reprimir las lágrimas, que amenazaban con salir.

-¿Por qué no? ¿A caso ya te rendiste sin antes pelear?- estaban prácticamente cara a cara.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta?, solo tenemos un día, en tan poco tiempo no podremos hacer nada,- y diciendo en forma de susurro, un susurro audible para Ichigo-yo prefiero pasar estas últimas horas contigo.

Ichigo giro su cabeza para no mirarla. A todos se les podía notar la tristeza en la cara. Orihime, Tatsuki y Rangiku estaban amenazando con llorar, el resto solo miraba hacia el suelo y Rukia mantenía los ojos cerrados para evitar que las lágrimas saliesen.

Toushirou habló después de unos minutos innumerables de silencio.- nos encontraremos en puente, mañana al ocaso. Diremos que en ese lugar está el adiós, pero por ahora disfrutemos el tiempo que tenemos.

-Yo me voy a casa- Ichigo dijo en un tono frio y firme, empezando a alejarse, Rukia miro a los demás, y ellos le dieron algún tipo de afirmación y permiso para lo que ella en verdad quería hacer en ese momento, a si que se dirigió a la casa del muchacho peli naranja.

--

Ya era tarde. El tiempo pasó muy rápido, y ya eran las once de la noche, Yuzu, Karin e Isshin, todavía estaban despiertos, esperando información, que muy a pesar de Rukia y de todos no se esperaban que fuera "algo" tan grave. Todos estaban reunidos en la sala escuchando lo que Rukia decía, todos menos Ichigo, que apenas había llegado, se fue a su habitación y se encerró con llave.

-¡Yo no puedo creer que te tengas que ir, Rukia!, ¡hemos pasado por tanto juntos! ¡Incluso ya eres como una hermana para mí!- Yuzu dijo con las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡si, aparte de mi tú eras la única persona cuerda en esta casa, no sé si podre volver a ser la única!- Karin dijo con un tono que se mostraba frio y triste a la vez.

Y como si fuera poco Isshin hablo en un tono tan serio que casi podría imitar perfectamente a Byakuya- Perder a una hija como tú va ser muy difícil, mi estimada Rukia, pero yo preferiría que hablaras con Ichigo antes de que te vayas, ya que él fue el que más tiempo paso contigo.-

Rukia sonrió muy débilmente-ya lo sé, solo quería darles las gracias por todo lo que ustedes han hecho por mí, es algo que nunca voy a olvidar.- al decir esas palabras sintió como algo en su interior se rompía, y a si cada uno de los que estaban allí procedió a darle un abrazo, un abrazo que era un adiós definitivo, y después empezaron a dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras Rukia observaba como se alejaban, no solo de ella, si no completamente de su vida.

--

Rukia seguía sentada en el sofá, permanecía en silencio viendo alrededor, de la que un día fue su casa, mientras pensaba en Ichigo, tenía que ir hablar con él, tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar las cosas así.

--

Ichigo estaba recostado en su cama, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, no se había cambiado, ni siquiera había comido algo, mientras que su mente viajaba, a aquellos momentos en los que estaba junto a Rukia momentos felices, aunque a veces peleaban o discutían, eran momentos felices, momentos, que se derrumbaron después de aquella reunión.

-¿Cómo puede irse solo a si? , ni si quiera está haciendo algo para evitar que esto pase, ¿A caso este mundo, no significa nada para ella? ¿A caso no significamos nada para ella?- Ichigo pensaba mientras su vista se iba nublando por las lagrimas, que trataban de escapar.

Era una noche hermosa, no había nube en el cielo que evitara que la luz de la luna, entrara por su ventana. –no sé si pueda verla partir, al parecer Rukia no tiene razón para quedarse, para estar conmigo, ¿Por qué debería luchar por ella, si se ha rendido sin luchar, si ha aceptado tan fácil irse?- pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando oyó unos golpes en la puerta, ya era casi más de media noche, pero él no se inmuto ante estos golpes, simplemente no podía verla sabiendo que al otro día no la iba a tener a su lado.

De repente, se oyó un ruido que provenías de la ventana, y entonces una muchacha de ojos violetas apareció en su habitación.

-¡Rukia!, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Ella suspiró- esa fue la única manera que encontré para poder entrar y hablar contigo, ya que no abrías la puerta, y sé que siempre duermes con la ventana abierta. Ichigo tenemos que hablar.

Ichigo se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta,-Nosotros no tenemos nada que hablar Rukia, Simplemente, espero que disfrutes la nueva vida que vas a empezar- el peli naranja dijo sin mirarla. Y antes de que el abriera la puerta dio un salto, hacia el colocando ambas manos en el pecho del shinigami sustituto- ¡Ichigo! Deja de ser tan infantil! ¡Si crees que eres el único que estas sufriendo, eres realmente un idiota!.

-Y si estas sufriendo- ¿Por qué no haces algo para poder quedarte?, ¿por qué simplemente no te quedas a mi lado?- Ichigo dijo un poco enfadado.

-Por que yo no puedo hacer nada.- Ichigo trato de de responder algo, pero Rukia lo detuvo poniendo uno de sus dedos para callarlo.- Tú no puedes hacer nada.- dijo suavemente, sus ojos ya dejaban ver algunas lagrimas.

Las manos Rukia continuaban sobre el pecho de Ichigo, y de algún modo el peli naranja movió sus manos colocándolas sobre ella, abrazándola por la cintura, y dijo entrecortadamente casi a punto de estallar en llanto- Pero yo no sé podre vivir sin ti.-

La shinigami mantenía su vista fijo en el suelo.- Podrás hacerlo- y las palabras que dijo después fueron como puñales que atravesaban su corazón.- Planean borrar nuestros recuerdos, y llevarse no solo tus poderes espirituales, también los de Ishida, Inuoe, y Chad.-

Ichigo se alejo de ella rompiendo tan sutil abrazo- ¿Esto es una maldita broma verdad?¿Dime que estas jugándome una broma, enana?- Rukia tan solo permaneció en silencio- te tienes que ir, y ahora planean hacernos olvidar todo, ¿como si esto nunca hubiera sucedido?, Esto no puede ser cierto, esto debe ser una maldita pesadilla.-

-La Sociedad de Almas piensa que esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer, sinceramente yo no sé qué pensar, parte de mí no quiere olvidar, pero no sé si quiera recordar este dolor.- dijo con una evidente tristeza en su voz.

-Rukia- Dijo un poco fuerte, pero antes de poder seguir hablando fue interrumpido por la pequeña shinigami- Se que probablemente no iras a despedirnos mañana, porque esa es la manera en la que enfrentaras esta situación, así que solo lo diré, aunque mañana tal vez no recuerdes nada. Desde el primer día en que nos conocimos has estado protegiéndome, siempre nos peleábamos por tonterías incluso lo seguimos haciendo- su voz salía con dificulta, no solo estaba llorando, se estaba muriendo por dentro - pero a pesar de esas peleas, siempre has estado al pendiente de mi.-

-Rukia- Fue lo único que Ichigo pudo pronunciar.

-No. Déjame terminar. Los días en los que estabas conmigo, siempre estaba feliz, ya no estaba sola, tú estabas allí, tú estabas a mi lado, yo solo quiero decir "gracias, gracias por todo", pero, per…ro, ¿podrias hacerme un favor?- le dijo casi suplicando.

Ichigo la miro tiernamente, interesado en que podría hacer para que ella dejara de llorar, tal vez si hacia lo que ella quería, su llanto iba a cesar- Dime.-

-Se feliz. No vivas tu vida con ese ceño fruncido disfruta cada momento que tengas, cada minuto, cada segundo, vive Ichigo, vive.- ella le dedico una sonrisa, pero fue empañada por las lagrimas que cubrían su rostro, se giro e intento coger el el asa de la puerta, pero Ichigo extendió sus brazos, y en un segundo la estaba rodeando por la cintura, dedicándole un cálido abrazo- Quédese esta noche, quédate conmigo.- le dijo con el poco brillo que le quedaba en los ojos.

Rukia sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda –Ichigo, yo…-

-Por favor, si quieres puedes irte en la mañana sin despertarme, pero solo por esta noche, quédate a mi lado.- dijo casi en un tono de suplica, mientras con sus manos secaba las lagrimas que se deslizaban por el rostro de la shinigami. Ella asintió con la cabeza, mientras que regalaba una pobre sonrisa, y caminaron hacia la cama, colocándose cómodos uno al lado del otro.

Permanecieron en silencio, Ichigo cerró sus ojos, solo para escapar de la cruel realidad. De repente sintió que algo oprimía su pecho, abrió sus ajos al instante, y encontró que Rukia lo abrazaba con tal fuerza, que no se necesitaron palabras, para expresar el miedo que tenia de partir.

Rukia mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pero sus labios encorvaban en una sonrisa, Rukia no entendía como ese muchacho peli naranja, terco y testarudo, podía hacerla sentir tan segura, tan feliz.

-Rukia- dijo mientras se aferraba más al cuerpo de la shinigami.

Ella lo miro con sus ojos violetas, mientras estos se perdían en el color ámbar de los ojos del shinigami sustituto.- Si, Ichigo.-

El quedo mudo, ya no quería hablar tan solo quería estar allí, mirándola, en un momento todo lo que iba a decir se esfumo- buenas noches- fue lo único, que dejo pronunciar su boca.

Rukia sonrió-buenas noches, Ichigo-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, comprendiendo que aquellas palabras serian las ultimas que se dirían, los dos querían que ese momento durara para siempre, trataban de mantenerse despiertos, pero el cansancio era inevitable y pronto se perdieron en sus sueños.

--

Rukia miraba a todos aquellos a los que un día llego a considerar como amigos, como una familia, miraba a todos a los que ahora tendría que olvidar, fue irónico el como la lluvia empezó a caer.

Renji había abierto la puerta que le llevaba a la Sociedad de Almas y Rukia simplemente fue la primera en dirigirse a esa luz, ella miro a cada uno, tratando de dar una sonrisa, para luego voltear su cuerpo y dirigirse a la puerta, su corazón se desmoronaba en pedazos con cada paso que daba, Rukia se detuvo y pensó, "una vez cruce esta puerta, y fue ahí donde comenzó todo, y ahora voy a cruzarla y allí se terminara todo", siguió caminando, ya solo faltaban tres pasos para entrar y el detenerse no estaba en sus planes, pero lo hizo, una mano sujeto su muñeca, de la misma manera, como la sujetaba anoche, se giro, solo para encontrar al único con el que no se había despedido.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.- Ichigo, pe.. pero que estás haciendo aquí? –

El la miro mientras permitía que sus emociones salieran a flote, - Necesito que sepas, que cada momento que pase a tu lado, desde el momento en que te conocí, hasta este momento, nunca los voy a olvidar, ninguno de ellos podría olvidar, ninguna herida causada, ninguna pelea librada, porque de ti, conseguí el valor para no desmayar, simplemente de ti conseguí el valor para tener otro momento contigo, y doy gracias, por haber tenido la oportunidad, de verte reír, de verte llorar, pero sobre todo doy gracias por haber podido verte sonreír, tú me diste la felicidad que nunca pensé que podría tener, tu eres alguien a quien nunca podre reemplazar y estará en mi corazón para siempre.

Ellos permanecían de pie, mientras todos los que estaban allí los miraban, Rukia tenia lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia, todos estaban observándolos, pero para Ichigo y Rukia, no existía nadie más, solo ellos estaban en ese lugar, solo ellos dos, hasta que finalmente Rukia envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del peli naranja enterrando su cara en su pecho, y él se aferro a ella de tal modo que daba la impresión de que no la dejaría partir, Rukia alzo su mirada- Incluso cuando mi mente olvido, mi corazón recordara, que en algún lugar del universo me enamore de alguien llamado Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo teniendo una poco distancia entre sus labios, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro, ella se giro entonces para escapar del sufrimiento y del dolor, pero Ichigo la tomo por su brazo y la giro contra su cuerpo y le susurro- incluso en mi muerte voy a amarte, incluso aunque pasen mil años y toda la eternidad voy a amarte para siempre y por siempre- y dicho esto, sus labios se encontraron en un cálido beso, mientras el tiempo se detenía.

Cuando ya debían irse, ella se encamino hacia ese portal, y antes de entrar giro su cabeza atrás y con una triste sonrisa y una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla, se fue.

--

Ichigo se encontraba en su cama, mirando fijamente el techo – ella me amo- pensó dando una sonrisa llena de dolor, - tengo miedo de dormir, no quiero dormir, una vez que lo haga ella se habrá ido para siempre, pero no pudo quedarme despierto para siempre.-

Rukia estaba sobre el futon , sabiendo que lo que venía durante la noche era inevitable- Me ama- dijo con una suave sonrisa y dejando al descubierto el camino que las lagrimas habían hecho en su rostro.

Y como si pudieran oírse atreves de la distancia.

-Rukia, algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo, te lo prometo-Ichigo dijo, mientras por su ventana miraba la luna.

-Yo esperare hasta que ese día llegue- pensó Rukia, mirando fijamente la luna.

Y juntos pensaron "y cuando llegue, nunca te dejare ir de nuevo". Y así sus ojos se cerraron y fueron vencidos por el sueño.

--

PROXIMO CAPITULO: _Todo es igual._


	3. Todo es igual

_Capitulo 3: __Todo es igual_

Hoy iba a ser un buen día. Ichigo lo sabía. Era verano y sus clases en la universidad habían terminado. Estaba en su último año de medicina. Su plan, o mejor dicho, el plan de su padre, era que el se quedara en el negocio familiar, pero la verdad a Ichigo le apasionaba mas la música, escribía sus propias canciones en medio de clases cuando el profesor se descuidaba, de esas canciones, creció una banda en la que Chad tocaba el bajo, Ishida el teclado y Tatsuki la batería, e Ichigo se encargaba de la guitarra y de ser el vocalista.

Usualmente tocaban en un restaurant/bar, donde tenían un trabajo de medio tiempo, gracias a que Orihime era la cocinera de cabeza del establecimiento. Al parecer sus habilidades culinarias habían mejorado, aunque todavía seguía con sus invenciones absurdas. Era un lugar bastante elegante. Los hombres llevaban por lo general traje y las mujeres lucían vestidos preciosos, era un lugar donde todos se sentían en familia, como si estuvieran en casa, los clientes no se molestaban por la música, al contrario, muchos iban, a ese lugar para poder oírla.

Ichigo ha estado viviendo en su propio apartamento desde que empezó la universidad. Se canso de ese hombre que le despertaba temprano con un punta pie, sorprendentemente, Yuzu y Karin también se fueron el año pasado cuando entraron a la universidad, amaban a su padre pero necesitan escapar.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Ichigo, la verdad es que nunca le gusto su cumpleaños, porque siempre sentía que no era gran cosa, algo que solo se celebraba cada año debía pasar por desapercibido, pero tiene toda la razón para no gustarle su cumpleaños, especialmente, desde el año pasado, en ese mismo día, donde conoció a Senna, su novia, ella era su vecina, empezaron a salir, desde hace un año, el la quería, pero realmente no la amaba. Pero este año iba a suceder algo diferente, el lo sabía.

Estaba cumpliendo veintidós años. Esa noche tenía que trabajar, pero como Orihime nunca fue buena guardando secretos, se le escapo, que eso era simplemente una excusa, para que llegara, a una fiesta sorpresas, que ya no era tan sorpresa, no iba a ser algo grande, él prefería algo modesto, solo las personas que en verdad lo cocían deberían estar ahí, ¿para qué más?, sus amigos obviamente, estarían allí, planearon todo esto, sabiendo lo que él pensaba, pero aun así siguieron adelante. Siempre trataban de animarlo a que se relacionara con otras personas, hace tres años intentaron hacerle una cita a ciegas, pero no salo muy bien que digamos, tenía problemas para establecer conversaciones con otras personas, pero de algún modo sentía que no había razón para estar frunciendo el seño en todo momento, en algunas palabras se podría decir que era feliz, pero en ocasiones, y especialmente cuando llovía sentía que algo le faltaba, pero algo muy dentro de sí, le decía que no debía estar triste, molesto o deprimido, debía, no tenía que ser feliz.

Ichigo estaba caminando por una de las rutas que más le gustaba. No se dirigía a ninguna parte, solo estaba caminando, amaba caminar por cierto parque donde había un lago, siempre se veían niños jugando y riendo, barquitos que flotaban, pero si te dirigías hacia el centro del lago y tan solo te quedabas mirando hacia la inmensidad, te perdías en el horizonte y al mismo tiempo te sentías tan lleno de paz.

Eran aproximadamente las dos y media de la tarde, vestía unos pantalones caqui, y una camisa azul claro que se movía con la brisa, caminaba en entre las personas, dejándolas atrás, habían bancos puestos a lo largo de la acera, donde había gente sentada oyendo música, leyendo revistas, o comiendo, ese ere el día en que más lento transcurría el tiempo, en aproximadamente unas dos horas todo el show que estaba preparado comenzaría.

--

Se había planeado hace poco ir al mundo humano, era extraño, el capitán comandante, había establecido hace cinco años que nadie podría ir al mundo humano, debido a que los ataques de hallows se habían detenido, por tal razón no había mucho que hacer en la Sociedad de Almas, se volvió una costumbre vivir en un gigai, así habría algo que hacer, podían comer, hacer ejercicio, podían hacer todas las cosas, que ellos como almas no podían, pero también el tiempo transcurría en esos gigais, haciéndolos ver de más edad a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Rukia sabía que había ido al mundo humano un par de veces, pero no recordaba a nadie de ese lugar, había hecho un par de cosas en el mundo humano, pero no sabía que con exactitud, pero eso realmente no le importaba, solo quería estar allí de nuevo. Urahara y Yoruichi se habían adelantado. Su hermano, Byakuya, que sorprendentemente tenía una relación con Unohana, se estaba preparando para partir, al igual que Renji, Shuuhei, Rangiku, Momo, Toushirou y ella. Ikkaku, y Yumichika planeaban llegar después. Todos alquilaron una casa bastante grande, que les permitía perfectamente, quedarse por un tiempo.

Rukia acababa de llegar, pero rápidamente fue cautivada por la belleza que desprendía ese lugar, las flores, el césped, el cielo, los rayos de sol que acariciaban su piel. La Sociedad de Almas también tenía cosas como esas, pero de algún modo era muy diferente, se sentía diferente, de repente sintió que tenía que hacer algo.

La pequeña shinigami, llego rápidamente al cuarto que compartía con Rangiku y Momo, en su cama estaba su muñeca preferida, una muñeca de Chappy. Asombradas por su comportamiento, le preguntaron-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa, Kuchiki.chan?- pero lo único que pudo decir es que necesitaba estar afuera, y sentir como la brisa acariciaba su cuerpo, así que agarro lo que Renji le había dicho que era un "manga", que había comprado antes de llegar a la casa, lo metió en su bolsa y salió.

Ella caminaba, sabiendo perfectamente a donde se dirigía, pero teniendo cuidado de recordar cada detalle, por donde iba pasando, la muchacha de pelo castaño, estaba ahora caminando por un porque donde había un lago en medio. Después de buscar un lugar tranquilo, encontró un banco desocupado en la acera. Después de tomar un asiento y ponerse cómoda, empezó a leer aquello a lo que llamaban "manga".

--

Ichigo tenía sus manos en los bolsillos, mientras miraba el paisaje que estaba en su alrededor. Cerró los ojos y tomo una gran bocanada de aire, pero aun así no se detenía y continuaba caminando, cuando sus ojos se abrieron, se fijaron en una silueta que estaba en un banco, una silueta a la que se iba acercando, parecía como si todo el aire que había tomado, se hubiera atascado en sus pulmones, estaba cautivado por todo lo que veía en ella. Su vestido azul, su cabello castaño que reposaba sobre sus hombros, ella parecía estar perdidamente en lo que a simple vista era una revista o un manga.

Ichigo no podía apartar su vista de ella. Cuando perecía que tan solo faltaban unos cinco pasos para acortar la distancia que los separaba, ella alzo su vista, para descansar un poco sus ojos, pero esos ojos violetas se encontraron con un muchacho peli naranja, que al descubrir que ella lo estaba viendo quedo en shock. Pero repentinamente tropezó con una piedra, haciéndolo caer, para evitar esa terrible caída puso sus manos al frente, pero lamentablemente todo el golpe lo recibió su rodilla. El permaneció tirado en el suelo, sosteniéndose con sus manos, no quería levantarse, quería evitar la vergüenza tan absurda por la que acababa de pasar.

La boca de Rukia estaba abierta de par en par, se levanto rápidamente dejando el manga en el banco. Se arrodillo cerca de aquel muchacho, que parecía no tener movimiento.

-¡Oh!, ¡Dios mío!, ¿Se encuentra bien? – dijo con preocupación, pero sin alejar la pequeña curva que había aparecido en sus labios después de ver lo que había pasado.

-¿Ahh? Si, si estoy bien, pero al parecer mi rodilla no lo está, pero creo que viviré.- dijo sin moverse.

Aquella muchacha se rio entre dientes-¿necesita ayuda para levantarse?-

-Umm. Este creo que me quedare aquí un rato más, creo que esta es la mejor manera de tomar el sol, si, no hay nada mejor, que estar tirado sobre el concreto- su risa cada vez iba aumentando un poco más.

-Bueno, al menos permítame ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, estar tomando el sol sobre el concreto es una cosa pero estar comiéndose el concreto es otra.- Dijo con un tono de gracia.

Ichigo suspiro haciendo una risita,- Si tienes razón- mientras se empezaba a voltear, y ella sostenia uno de sus brazos, ahora él se estaba sentado en frente de la muchacha, sosteniéndose con sus manos.

-Gracias- pudo decir, una vez que sus ojos se perdieron en ese mar violeta. Después de cinco segundos de estarse mirando fijamente el uno al otro, Rukia rompió aquel contacto mientras aparecías una sonrisa en sus labios, y miraba hacia el suelo, Ichigo hizo lo mismo.

Ella siguió con su cabeza baja, cuando noto la rodilla de aquel muchacho- Su rodilla esta lastimada-

-Bien, ahora sé de dónde viene el dolor- dijo en tono burlón.

Rukia se puso de pie se dirigió al banco donde estaba sentada, cogió su bolsa y de allí saco un venda, regresando al lado del muchacho.

-Aquí, levante la pierna y colóquela sobre las mías- dijo cuando se arrodillo.

-¿Qué estas planeando hacer? Le respondió en tono vacilante.

Ella levantó una ceja -¿Qué crees que voy a hacer? Voy a atarlo con esta venda y lo voy a tirar colina abajo para que caiga rodando al lago- dijo mirándolo sarcásticamente.

Ichigo levantó una ceja y sonrió ligeramente.- pues si usted intenta hacer algo como eso, yo me la llevo conmigo, y así caemos los dos al lago.-

La peli castaña sonrió- solo apretar la pierna, para que deje de sangrar, eso es lo que pienso hacer-

-Bueno, si es eso está bien, doctora- dijo con un saludo.

Rukia desvió su mirada, para enrollar la pierna lastimada, sin evitar que una nueva sonrisa apareciera.

-Ya esta, eso es todo. Va estar bien pero probablemente le va o doler un rato, tiene suerte de que haya estado aquí para detener la hemorragia, de no ser así quien sabe que hubiera pasado- dijo sabiendo que ella era la razón por la que el chico tuvo ese accidente.

-Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con la suerte, fue el destino que me trajo hasta usted- Dijo suavemente.

-¿Usted cree?- Rukia contestó con una sonrisa y levantando una ceja en tanto volvía a poner todo en su bolsa.

-Claro que sí, pero ya hablando enserio, gracias, eres una de los extraños más amables, que he podido encontrar, no debes ser de por aquí ¿verdad?- Ichigo dijo un poco intrigado.

-No, realmente, no soy de aquí. Estoy con unos amigos, solo es por cuestión de negocios, pero este lugar es muy hermoso,- alzando su mirada para observar a su alrededor- la verdad es que en donde vivo no hay paisajes tan bonitos como estos.-

-Si, se a lo que se refiere, Yo he vivido aquí todo mi vida y todavía me sorprende lo hermoso, que este lugar puede llegar a ser- dijo mirando hacia la colina, solo para así poder divisar el lago que tanto admiraba.

-¿Sabe? Deberíamos pararnos, antes de que la gente, empiece a venir- Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa.

Ichigo alzó su brazo para mirar el reloj- Noo, tenemos por lo menos de quince a veinte minutos, antes de que las personas empiecen a llegar, la verdad es que deberíamos quedarnos un rato y hablar un poco más, si no te incomoda- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los ajos de Rukia se desorbitaron ante el comentario, giro su cabeza hacia atrás y dijo- No, no me incomoda para nada- esa frase salió con un tono de alegría que trataba de esconder pero al parecer fue inútil.

El peli naranja extendió su mano y dijo –Kurosaki Ichigo-

Haciendo lo mismo y tomando la mano del muchacho- Kuchiki Rukia.-

El tiempo parecía volar mientras que hablaban de pequeños detalles de sus vida, Ichigo le conto sobre el trabajo de medio tiempo de mesero, y ella le conto que estaba esperando para saber cuál iba a ser su trabajo. Rukia no podía pensar en nada, su hermano, Renji, La Sociedad de almas, habían pasado a un segundo plano. Juntos rieron, bromearon, juntos pasaron un momento que no había pasado durante más de cinco años.

Rukia se puso en pie y le tendió la mano- la verdad es que esa rodilla no se ve muy bien, creo que podría necesitar un poco de ayuda.- dijo riéndose entre dientes.

El joven de los ajos ámbares tomo su mano- Wow, como tú digas, doctora.-

Ichigo se levanto con un poco de dificultad mientras sostenía la pequeña y suave mano de esa muchacha, pero cuando lo hubo hecho, se quedo mirándola fijamente por unos segundo, Rukia carraspeo un poco- ya puede soltar mi mano.-

-¿Ehh? A, lo lamento- dijo soltando su mano y poniéndola detrás de su cabeza- ¿y bien cuanto tiempo planeas quedarte?- pregunto intentando ser indiferente.

-Pues, no estoy muy segura, pienso que mucho considerando que alquilamos una casa un poco grande.-

Ichigo sonrió, le alegro de forma considerable escuchar esa respuesta.- ¿Entonces volveremos a vernos?-

La peli castaña hizo una pequeña sonrisa con sus labios, - bueno, espero que la próxima vez no se encuentre primero con el suelo.-

-Haha. Muy gracioso. Pero ¿Nos volveremos a ver?, dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

Rukia volvió a reír, mientras se alejaba, perdiéndose entre la multitud.- Bueno, si de verdad fuel el destino quien nos reunió en un sitio como este, pues yo diría que sí, es muy probable que si-

Ichigo, alzo su voz dejando escapar la alegría que tenía en su interior,- Entonces estaré esperando, el día en que nos volvamos a ver, Kuchiki Rukia.- grito tratando de no perderle de vista.

-Yo también, Kurosaki Ichigo, yo también.- dijo mientras se alejaba, y entonces en forma de un adiós, giro su cabeza atrás esbozando una ligera sonrisa en tanto el peli naranja todavía, permanecía en ese lugar.

Ichigo estaba de pie mirando a lo lejos,- Si tuviera que pedir un deseo para mi cumpleaños, desearía volverla a ver.- pensó en tanto salía de su hipnotismo.- Este es buen día después de todo.-

--

-¡Rukia! ¿Dónde demonios estabas?- grito Renji cuando la vio entrar a la casa, todos se quedaron viéndola, mientras Rukia entraba a la sala. Byakuya la miraba, esperando una explicación. -Lo lamento, les dije a Momo y Rangiku, que iba a salir un rato, sola para admirara el paisaje, es que ¿No puedo salir por una hora o dos?- dijo dejando se bolso sobre una mesa.

Renji y Toushirou giraron sus cabezas cuando se oyó la voz de Byakuya .- Urahara y Yoruichi planean encontrarnos esta noche en un restaurante, necesitamos discutir algunas cosas.- pasándole un papel donde estaba la dirección de aquel lugar.- Nos encontraremos a las seis.-

--

Llegaron diez minutos antes al restaurante, pero al parecer Urahara y Yoruichi, habían llegado a un más temprano. El restaurante estaba lleno, solo había una mesa desocupada -¡Hola!, Me llamo Keigo, por favor síganme, yo los ubicare en una mesa.- lucia unos pantalones, negros, una camisa blanca, con un corbatín, al parecer ese era el uniforme para las personas que trabajaban allí, ya que todos lucían la misma vestimenta. El grupo se hecho unas miradas entre si, por la forma tan familiar en que aquel muchacho les hablaba.

Procedieron a sentarse- Buenas noches, caballeros, señoritas, me llamo Tatsuki, seré su mesera por el momento. Aquí están los menús, cuando decidan que van a comer vendré a recibir su orden. Todos quedaron en Shock al ver una cara tan familiar, pero en especial Renji. La única que no se fijo en la muchacha fue Rukia que aun seguía mirando el menú.

Y tan pronto como todos lograron salir del shock y miraban sus menús, Taksuki, se dirigió a la plataforma del restaurante- Buenas noches para todos, nos complace que nos estén acompañando esta noche, ya que hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro mesero favorito. El va entrar por esa puerta en aproximadamente treinta segundo, y seria de mucha ayuda si todos pudiéramos cantarle el happy birthday. ¿Sería mucha molestia si nos ayudan con eso?,- pregunto esperando que la respuesta no fuera un "no", pero a nadie pareció molestarle la idea.

¡SI!, se grito a lo largo del restaurante.

-O.K, entonces tenemos que estar listos ya casi va a llegar- y todos los que estaban en el restaurante dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta, en espera del famoso mesero, para sorpresa de Byakuya y los demás, excepto Rukia claro. Vieron caras que no debían de estar allí , Orihime, Chad, Isshida, Yuzu, y Karin. Todos estaban atónitos ante tal aparición, no sabían como lidiar con este hecho, Byakuya, y todos, sabían muy bien que tarde o temprano se encontrarían con todos ellos de nuevo, pero encontrarlos a prácticamente todos en una noche era demasiado fuerte.

Entonces un hombre apareció, vestía los mismos pantalones negros, la misma camisa blanca y el mismo corbatín, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su cabello naranja. Todos y en especial Byakuya quedaron con la boca abierta, no querían encontrarse con ninguno de ellos pero en especial con él. Los ojos de Rukia estaban abiertos como platos, era una gran sorpresa encontrarse con él en ese mismo día, pero más que estar sorprendida estaba feliz.

Ichigo acababa de entrar cuando ya le estaban cantando el "HAPPY BIRTHDAY", el solo sonrió.

Se rio un poco mientras se rascaba la cabeza, -"gracias a todos", - fue lo único que dijo, se dirigió a sus compañeros- "gracias de nuevo", pero dudo que quieran quedarse de pie y mirándome toda la noche. Así que volvamos a trabajar que para eso estamos aquí.- todos asintieron.

Orihime se acerco al homenajeado – Ichigo, nosotros volvemos a trabajar solo si tocas algo esta noche. ¿Trato hecho?- dijo con su particular alegría.

Ichigo rio y hecho una mirada a todo el lugar- si no me queda de otra-, toda le gente que ya lo había escuchado antes, se alegro al saber que iba a tocar, se alejo de todos y se dirigió a la plataforma.

Rukia no apartó la vista de él y todos además de Renji, Shuuhei, Byakuya, Urahara y Toushirou no pasaron por desapercibido este hecho. A sí que básicamente todas las mujeres del lugar se fijaron en esa mirada. Rangiku y Momo, quienes estaban sentadas a su lado trataron de hacer algún comentario. Rangiku le pego con el codo y Momo la dio de puntapiés bajo la mesa.

-Hey, ¿Que es lo que estas mirando? Rangiku dijo con ese tono un tanto comprometedor.

Rukia rápidamente desvió su mirada de aquel hombre, que se dirigía hacia la plataforma.- ¿Huh? Oh nada.-

-¡si, claro y yo nací ayer, no le quitaste la vista de encima a ese muchacho,- Momo dijo.

- No digan tonterías y no hablen tan fuerte-Rukia dijo irritada.

-Hay por favor Rukia, nadie puede oírnos, estos hombres aburridos están entretenidos con alguna tonta conversación,- Rangiku dijo para tranquilizar a Rukia.

Ellas sabían que estaba mal intervenir ante tal encuentro, pero ¿Cómo evitarlo?, ellas eran mujeres después de todo.

-Lo conocí hoy cuando salí a caminar- Rukia dijo mirando a los ojos de Momo y Rangiku que se ensanchan con sorpresa y excitación. – estaba sentada en el parque, leyendo mi manga, cuando sentí que alguien me estaba mirando, trate de encontrar a esa persona, y le vi caminar hacia donde yo estaba mientras me miraba, el estaba un poco sorprendido, tal vez le recuerdo a alguien, pero después se tropezó con una piedra, y cayo directo al suelo, fue bastante cómico, pero lindo. Así que yo lo ayudé con una herida que se había hecho en la rodilla, y después hablamos por un rato. Realmente no esperaba verlo de nuevo.- la ultima frase la dijo mirándolo nuevamente.

Momo y Rangiku no podían creer lo que habían acabado de escuchar,- que lindo Rukia,- fue lo único que se les ocurrió decir.

-¡Shh! Ahora si están subiendo el tono. - Rukia contestó.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron al unisonó.

-¿Por qué no vas a saludarlo?.- Momo sugirió.

-Hahaha, no creo que deba hacerlo.- Rukia se rió, mientras miraba la cartilla del menú.

-¿Por qué no?, sabemos que desea hacerlo.- Momo contestó.

Rukia se quedo en silencio en tanto levantaba su mirada, para ver al muchacho.

-Bueno, si no vas a saludarlo, ¿Por qué no vas y le pides algo de tomar? La verdad me muero de sed.- Rangiku dijo con una sonrisa de malicia y una ceja levantada.

-Está bien, está bien , ya regreso.- Rukia sonrió.

--

-Hey, Ichigo, no mires ahora, pero hay una pequeña y hermosa, chica que viene hacia acá. Que daría por pasar una noche con esa sexy mujer. Keigo dijo tomando del hombro a Ichigo.

-Hey mantén quieto a tu amiguito, al menos por esta noche.- Ichigo dijo separándose de él.

-Lo haría, pero es que las mujeres no me ayudan,- Kiego dijo defensivamente.

-Pero al menos podrías guardar la compostura el día de mi cumple añ……, ¡Hey! Que te he dicho sobre estar en mi plataforma, ¡vete de aquí!- Ichigo gritó alejando a Kiego de "SU" plataforma. Keigo termino al lado de la barra rompiendo unas copas.

Y tan pronto como Keigo cayo, Ichigo observo a la pequeña y sexy mujer que se acercaba. Le pareció estar en una película, porque la manera en la que estaba caminando y la forma en que lo miraba, le hacía parecer que todo estaba en cámara lenta. Ella lucia un ajustado vestido negro que resaltaba su figura el cual tenía un escote, que le hacía sentir que con cada paso que ella daba, el se acercaba al cielo. El estaba de pie perdido en los ojos de aquella mujer, cuando por fin pudo regresar agradeció a Dios que ella estaba mirando a otro lado y no a él y en cuanto aquella muchacha empezó a girar su mirada hacia él, trago saliva, se le notaba a leguas lo nervioso que estaba.

-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?, Ichigo se recrimino a si mismo.- nunca me he comportado de esa forma y menos por una mujer, ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?. Ahora recoge ese sacacorcho, e intenta disimular un poco, ¿Qué te parece?, si eso es lo que voy a hacer. Pero muévete, mueve…..

-Hey tu,-escucho una voz que parecía el mismo coro de los ángeles. Aparentemente Ichigo olvido la razón por la que estaba en el suelo y estaba teniendo problemas para levantase, sus nervios lo estaban afectando o algo por el estilo estaba sucediendo. Simplemente al oír su voz sus piernas perdieron el equilibrio haciéndolo resbalar y darse un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que por cierto se pudo escuchar en todo el restaurante.

La mano de Rukia voló a su boca y los ojos se salieron de sus orbitas, -por Dios, ¿está bien?

Ichigo lentamente se paso una mano por la cabeza, y haciendo un gesto de dolor-Uh, si, si estoy bien, solo que estoy empezando a notar que cada vez que no vemos yo termino en el suelo. Tal vez debería empezar a usar un casco y unas rodilleras, o tal vez empezar a cargar algunas curitas.- contestó con una sonrisa.

Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿Se sentiría bien si le digo feliz cumpleaños?-, pregunto con un tono de niña buena.

Ichigo replico en tono sarcástico,- Pues yo no sé, ¿Por qué no hacernos la prueba y vemos que pasa?-

- Feliz Cumpleaños, Kurosaki Ichigo,- dijo tan alegre como pudo.

-Wow, debes tener alguna clase de poder especial o algo,- dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Ella rio, a sus adentros, porque a decir verdad ella si tenía algunos poderes.

-Y bien, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Me preguntaba que me recomendaría- dijo apoyando sus codos en la plataforma y sosteniendo su cacabea con las mano.

Ichigo levantó una ceja con una ligera sonrisa.-¿para beber?

-NO, para ver una película- dijo haciendo el mismo gesto que Ichigo.

El peli naranja se rió entre dientes,- Bueno eso depende. Necesito que responda unas cuentas preguntas antes y después podre decidir qué es lo mejor para usted.-

-¿Enserio? Bien creo que no tendré problemas, a si que adelante.- dijo mostrándose interesada.

-O.K, si va al cine ahora mismo, y hay una película de miedo, una de comedia y una de acción, ¿Cuál vería?

Ella levantó una ceja, -¿Cómo eso podría ayudarte a decidir que debería tomar?-

-Oh créame, esto es lo más importante?- hizo una gran sonrisa.

-No oí que mencionara alguna de romance.

-Eso es porque, si la meto en la lista, por alguna extraña razón todas las mujeres escogen esa, y así no se vale.

Rukia se rio- De acuerdo, la de acción-

-¿Una muchacha de acción, huh?- Interesante. Bueno si tuviera que escoger entre pastel de chocolate o pastel de vainilla, cuál escogería?-

-Pastel de chocolate, sin dunda.

-De acuerdo último pregunta. Usted está en arena movediza, se queda quieta y espera a hundirse o trata de salir haciendo saltos mortales.-

-Saltos mortales-

-O.K, espere un momento. Ichigo camino hacia la barra y vertió una bebida en un bazo y por ultimo metió una fresa.- Tome un sorbo- le dijo un tanto impaciente.

Ella acerco el bazo a sus labios y así lo hizo.- ¿Soda?-

. Ichigo sonrió- vamos miéntame y dígame que no le gusto.- dijo con extrema confianza.

-Pues realmente me gusto-, sonrió- la fresa le da un buen toque.-

-Oh, esa es una creación mía.- Ichigo rió con ella.

--

-Míralos, se ven tan felices- Momo dijo a Rangiku.

-No me acuerdo cuando la había visto reír de esa forman, la verdad es que no deberíamos estar haciendo algo así, pero no lo puedo evitar, Ichigo al parecer no es más que un simple humano ahora, recordar, lo que hacía antes, me rompe el corazón-Rangiku contestó.

-Lo sé, el simple hecho de recordar la noche antes de que se olvidara de todo me hizo llorar, ya que ella no podía hacerlo.

-Solo no dejemos que Byakuya los vea, no creo que vaya a ser muy difícil, considerado que están hablando de negocios y Unohana ayudará un poco usando su encanto en él.- Rangiku dijo señalando a donde se encontraba Byakuya.

--

-Bueno, no es que me este quejando ni nada, pero me imagino que vino aquí por negocios, y además creo que el grupo con el que vino debe estar esperando a que regrese- Ichigo dijo intentando parecer tranquilo para no mostrar que lo entristecía saber que ella tenía que irse.

-¿Intentando librarse tan pronto de mí, huh?. Dijo en tono burlón. –No, la verdad es que ahora están hablando de otras cosas diferentes a cosas de negocios, y no me necesitan, y además no siempre tiene que tratarse de negocios, una mujer necesita tener su propio espacio, ¿No cree?- Rukia dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sin entender por qué estaba actuando de esa forma tan "coqueta".

Ichigo quedo impactado ante esa mirada- claro todos tienen derecho a tener su propio espacio y hacer lo que quieran en el, tal vez alguna persona, le gustaría pasar algún tiempo conmigo.-

-tal vez, sea lo que más desea esa persona- Rukia dijo como un susurro.

Ichigo la miro, mientras ella mantenía su vista en el bazo, tratando de poner su mano sobre su hombro, levanto su mano suavemente, dejando los nervios de un lado.- entonces, ¿crees que ella aceptaría estar un rato mas conm………..-

Orihime salía de la cocina con un vestido blanco.- ¡Ichigo!, ¡apresúrate! Ya es hora de que vayas a tocar. – grito, poniendo sus manos alrededor de su boca para que fuera más fácil oírla.

-O.K, ya voy solo dame un segundo.- Ichigo le devolvió el grito y después se dirigió a Rukia,- solo voy a tocar unas cuantas canciones, usted solo quédese aquí y óigalas ¿si?, no me tardo.-

-¿Estas en una banda? -Rukia dijo sorprendida.

- Uh, si- dijo mientras se desataba el delantal.

Rukia trato de hacer un comentario, pero no encontraba palabras para hacerlo, eso era un cosa más que le hacia interesarse en el mas de lo que estaba.

-O.K, bien quédese aquí, le juro que este es uno de los lugares que mejor vista tiene, - dijo subiéndose a la plataforma donde Chad, Tatsuki e Ishida lo esperaban.

--

- ¿Qué está pasando?- Byakuya dijo desconcertado.

-Parece que van a tocar algo de música, Wow, nunca pensé que Kurosaki, fuese ese tipo de persona.- Urahara contestó.

-Yo tampoco. Pero volviendo a la conversación, necesitamos encontrar la forma de reparar muestras zanpaktou. Hace poco cuando peleaba contra un estúpido hallow, desenvaine a Zabimaru y me fue muy difícil hacerla retroceder .- dijo Renji, cambiando drásticamente el tema.

-Ya lo sé. He estado haciendo investigaciones, para saber qué es lo que produce que las zanpaktou no funciones correctamente.- dijo Urahara.

-Pues será mejor que lo averigües pronto Urahara.- agrego Byakuya, en tono molesto.

-¡No me apresures Kuchiki!, eso no es algo muy fácil de hacer. – menciono Urahara, para intentar defenderse. Mientras los demás parecían comprender al sombrerero loco.

- Esto es ridículo," Yoruichi susurró a Momo, a Rangiku y a Unahana- al parecer ¿no se cansaran de hablar de cosas tan aburridas como esas?.

Unohana contestó al instante, -Al parecer no.-

-Hey, miren Rukia está sola en ese lugar, creo que voy a hacerle compañía.- Dijo Rangiku a las tres damas.

-Creo que también iré, me estoy aburriendo un poco.- Momo agrego.

-Y supongo que nosotras nos quedamos aquí,- Yoruichi dijo torciendo la boca.

--

-¡Rukia!- gritaron al unisonó, mientras se acercaban a ella, y se acomodaban una a cada lado de la pequeña shinigami.- queríamos saber cómo estabas- dijo Momo.

-Pero ¿no será muy evidente si todas tres nos quedamos aquí?- Rukia pregunto.

-Dudo que se den cuenta, están demasiado entretenidos hablando de sus zanpaktou- Rangiku dijo, mientras los miraba.

--

Ichigo estaba en el escenario y por primera vez, desde que empezó a tocar se sentía nervioso, -tal vez es por ella- pensó, tratando de tranquilizarse tomo una bocanada de aire, camino hacia al micrófono, y allí comenzó el show.

El restaurante entero resoplo en aplausos, debía decirse que realmente tenían talento, Rangiku y Momo, quedaron con la boca abierta, trataron de disimular, en tanto, miraban a Rukia.

Ella estaba mirando fijamente al peli naranja. Y lentamente su boca encorvó una sonrisa y lo único que pudo decir fue –Wow-. Mientras sus ojos resaltaban aquel brillo que se había perdido hace cinco años.

Ichigo miraba a Rukia, y ella lo miraba a él, estaban perdidos en esas lindas y pequeñas miradas, que tan solo con un día de haberse encontrado ya se podía expresar lo mucho que las necesitaban.

--

Próximo capitulo: _Si yo caigo._

--

**NOTA**: espero que disfruten este capitulo, muy pronto subiré el cuarto.


	4. si yo caigo

_Capitulo 4: Si yo caigo_

-Rukia. ¡RUKIA!- Rangiku tuvo que gritar para llamar la atención de su amiga.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa? - Rukia contestó girando su mirada, mientras se recuperaba de su hipnotismo.

Las dos chicas sonrieron con malicia – te está gustando aquel niñato, ¿no es así?- Momo dijo con una gran sonrisa plantada en su cara. Rangiku apenas cabeceó, las dos no podían terminar la frase, pero si podían pensarla, -"te está gustando aquel niñato, otra vez"-

-¿Qué?- Rukia dijo alterada, pero al mismo tiempo se rió entre dientes ligeramente,- yo apenas lo cosco, me parece un buen muchacho, nada mas.- sus amigas estaban locas, pero aun a si la conocen muy bien, pero lo que acabaron de decir, no tenía sentido o ¿si?.

-¡Bien! Bien. No te exaltes, era solo una pregunta.- Momo, dijo alzando sus manos de la misma manera en que lo haría una persona, que dice "no me mate". Rukia solo se quedo mirándola.

-¡Oh, mira!, el esta regresando, creo que ya nos tenemos que ir Momo.- Rangiku dijo tomando del brazo a su amiga.

-No, ustedes no se tienen, que irse. –Rukia dijo tratado de que la situación no se saliera de las manos.

-si claro, ¿quedarnos a interrumpirles el momento? Pues no lo creo.- Rangiku dijo guiñándole el ojo a Rukia, y ella le respondió con una mirada asesina.

La multitud empezó a sentarse, mientras se escuchaban los gritos de algunas mujeres, que estaban en el restaurante, Ichigo estaba acomodando su guitarra. Cuando se oyó el grito de una muchaca.-casate conmigoooooooooo.- grito, mientras que los demás se reían.

Ichigo le dio una sonrisa un tanto incomoda-Uhh, tal vez después- y al instante esa muchacha quedo privada.

Rukia observaba la escena, con un poco de recelo.- genial, aparecer tiene muchas admiradoras.- tomo su bebida y dio un sorbo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-¡Vaya¡, Eso fue agotador-poniéndose su delantal, se acomodo detrás de la barra del bar-Y bien ¿Dónde nos quedamos?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

Rukia lo vio un tanto sorprendida.-acabas de tocar increíblemente y ¿regresas como si nada hubiera pasado?- la peli castaña juraba, que aquel chico iba a regresar con los sumos por el aire, pero no fue así.

-Ichigo dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios- gracias- dijo mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Y tomando de nuevo, un poco de confianza- Que le parece si le ofrezco otra bebida?.-

-Me alegra escuchar eso, la verdad es que aquí hace mucho calor.-

De nuevo hizo la misma bebida que había hecho anteriormente, y se la dio tan rápido como pudo, Rukia puso un semblante serio- ¿No hay fresa esta vez?-, Ichigo puso cara de preocupación- ¿Cómo pude olvidarme?- tomo un a fresa y la dejo caer dentro del bazo.

Orihime se acerco hasta la barra.- Ichigo! Eso fue maravilloso, deberías tocar más a menudo, y así conseguiríamos mas clientes.- dijo alegremente.

-Gracias, por cierto quiero que conozcas a Rukia.- respondió Ichigo.

Orihime iba a decir "hola", cuando giro su cabeza y vio a Rukia, quedo petrificada y sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, y repentinamente, dio un salto, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de Rukia. A la pequeña shinigami, casi se le salen los ojos.

-Umm, hola, es un placer conocerte- Rukia contesto un poco desconcertada.

Orihime al parecer, fue la única que pudo conservar sus recuerdos, cundo se suponía que nadie debería hacerlo. Trato de disimular la gran tristeza que sentía, le parecía tan injusta esa situación, -También es un placer el poder "conocerte"- esa palabra ya la había dicho antes y la estaba volviendo a decir ahora, que irónico,- bueno, tengo que volver a trabajar, espero verte de nuevo- y con esas últimas palabras se alejo rápidamente.

Ichigo rasco su cabeza, para ver si así podía entender lo que acababa de pasar- ¿sabes? Eso fue un poco raro.-

-Hey, ¿podrías darme otro poco de sake?- se escucho la voz de un hombre que estaba sentado en una mesa cercana a la barra.

-claro, en un momento- Ichigo se dio la vuelta para servir la bebida. Pero noto que aquel hombre se había sentado al lado de Rukia. Era obvio lo que tramaba. Ichigo quiso estrangular a ese tipo por alguna razón." Rukia es una mujer muy hermosa, y atraería a cualquier hombre, y el apenas la conocía como para armar una pelea con ese tipo y partirle la cara"-(que era exsactamente lo que deseaba hacer). –pensó, así que solo le dio la bebida al hombre y empezó a limpiar la mesa de la barra.

-No te he visto antes por aquí.- el hombre se dirijo a Rukia

Ella apenas dio una sonrisa de cortesía.- pues es porque es la primera vez que vengo.- dijo evitando ver a aquel tipo, mirando su bazo o simplemente hacia la pared.

-Tiene sentido, yo la habría reconocido fácilmente, si la hubiera visto antes, me llamo Lenn.

-Hola- fue todo lo que Rukia dijo sin tan siquiera mirarlo.

-¿Qué le parece si pedimos otra bebida, y nos cocemos mejor?-

-No, la verdad con esta es más que suficiente.- Rukia levanto su bazo para mostrarle que todavía tenía algo.

-De ningún modo- dijo a su comentario- Hey, compañero, traiga otra bebida para la pequeña señorita, de aquí-

-Ichigo levanto una ceja, "compañero" pensó, había escuchado toda la conversación, y le parecía gracioso ver como ese tipo no se rendía.

-Ya le dije que no necesito otra bebida, y ¿a quién le está llamando pequeña señorita?- dirigiéndole una mirada acecina, "¿puede este tipo agarrar alguna indirecta?- pensó.

-No tiene necesidad de mirarme así,- dijo rudamente, y puso una mano en su muslo.

A Rukia le salió una venita en su frente- Quite ahora mismo esa mano de ahí o va a perder su brazo.- dijo rechinando sus dientes, y aguantando las ganas de desenfundar su Zanpaktou.

-Oh, vamos yo se que usted también quiere que esto pase,-dijo resbalando suavemente su mano por el muslo de Rukia.

Ichigo, no supo cuándo ni cómo paso, pero ahora el estaba al otro lado de la barra, agarro la mano que estaba sobre la pierna de Rukia, y le dio un tirón, lanzándolo completamente fuera del taburete para después agarrarlo por la camisa.

-Sera mejor que entienda "compañero", ella no quiere que la toque con esas asquerosas manos, así que le recomendaría, que saliera ahora mismo de aquí- Ichigo dijo frunciendo el seño de tal manera, como lo solía hacer hace cinco años.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tranquilícese- el hombre dijo tímidamente, Ichigo lo soltó y como alma que lleva el diablo salió por la puerta. Todas las personas estaban mirando, el espectáculo, pero ya no había tantas, considerando que era tarde, y la mayoría se había ido.

Rukia quedo completamente sorprendida ante tal acción, ella se hubiera encargado fácilmente de ese tipo, pero no esperaba que Ichigo hiciera tal cosa. El peli naranja se acerco a ella y le pregunto dulcemente,- ¿Estas bien?.-

La shinigami asintió- ¿Sabes? No tenías que hacer eso,- dijo esbozando una suave sonrisa, y en tono de gratitud.

-Si pero yo prefiero verla sonreír, que emitiendo esa mirada de "voy a matarlo"- dijo riéndose.

Momo vino corriendo,- Rukia vamos, tenemos que irnos, antes de que se enteren que estuviste aquí todo el tiempo,- dijo muy preocupada.

Rukia rápidamente se puso de pies y tomo su bolsa, tomo un poco de dinero y lo dejo debajo del bazo.

Ichigo la tomo de la mano,-No se preocupe, su ex compañero ya había pagado bastante.-

Ella sonrió tristemente, no era el tipo de persona que permitiera que algo así pasara, pero algo en su interior le decía, que no importara cuantas veces le ofreciera ese dinero él no lo iba a recibir.

Rangiku apareció de la nada-¡Rukia vamos!- dijo apresurándola.

Rukia se alejo rápidamente de Ichigo, -gracias por la noche tan divertida que me hiciste pasar.- sonrió y con esas palabra se fue.

Ichigo trataba de reír, miro hacia la barra- Oh mierda- dijo agarrando la bolsa de Rukia y saliendo del bar.

* * *

Todos ya estaban en un auto que había alquilado Urahara, a excepción de Rukia y Rangiku- si preguntan dónde estábamos, que es lo más seguro, estábamos en el baño ,-Rangiku dijo caminando a paso largo hacia el auto, y cuando faltaba voltear una esquina para llegar al auto, Rukia se sorprendió al oír que alguien le llamaba por su nombre.

Ichigo corría tratando de alcanzarla.-Hey- hizo una pausa, tratando de tomar un poco de aire- Te fuiste tan rápido, que olvidaste esto- dijo mostrándole la bolsa.

Rukia miro el bolso, y miro hacia atrás, después lo miro a él y sonrió dulcemente-Gracias- dijo tomando la bolsa en sus manos.

-Mire, la verdad no quiero sonar como el tipo de antes, pero- sus mejillas tomaron color carmesí- ¿le gustaría salir algún día conmigo?, claro, si tiene tiempo.-

Rukia sonrió y contesto- ¿Qué le parece mañana?

Ichigo no podía esconder la cara de asombro, no esperaba una respuesta tan rápido,- Cla…. Claro, nos encontramos en el mismo lugar donde nos conocimos? ¿Qué tal al mediodía?-

-Fantástico- sus labios dibujaron una hermosa sonrisa, y cuando se disponía a partir- ¡Oh¡, casi me olvido, - se empino y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Feliz Cumpleaños, Ichigo- Rukia camino hacia atrás, disfrutando la cara de susto que puso aquel muchacho de cabello naranja, finalmente se dio la vuelta, para formar una gran sonrisa.

Rangiku la codeo, -parece que tienes una cita-

Rukia se encogió de hombros,- tal vez, tal vez no, pero antes de que alguien se entere, voy a disfrutar ese día, lo más que pueda., ¿me ayudaras con eso?.-

Rangiku apenas cabeceó, -claro.-

* * *

Ichigo camino a su departamento, cuando entro, se tiro sobre la cama, mirando hacia el techo puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza,- Este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido.- dijo sonriendo, y cuando vieno a su mente la imagen de aquella muchacha, de cabello castaño, sonrió a un mas, y así simplemente se quedo dormido.

Rukia bajaba las escaleras , estaba lloviendo a cataros. Todos estaban fuera de sus gigais parados frente a la puerta. -¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué está sucediendo?-

Renji gritó.- ¿A caso no escuchaste nada de lo que estábamos hablando Rukia?-

-Rukia lo miro fijamente y frunció el seño. -Yo no estaba con ustedes, Idiota-

Renji refunfuño- tenemos que patrullar las calles, así que date prisa- Rukia cabeceo y salió rápidamente de su gigai.

Byakuya habló.- Nos separaremos, para tener una mayor cobertura, Toushirou, Unohana y Renji, vienen conmigo. El resto, ya saben lo que tiene qué hacer.-

Y tan pronto como ellos se fueron Rukia dijo -De acuerdo.¿ Alguien me podría decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer?-

Shuuhei (el teniente que tiene el 69 en la cara XD) giro su cabeza,- No debiste pasar toda la noche con Ich… con aquel muchacho de la barra.- dijo muy serio.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Rukia pregunto asustada.

Momo y Rangiku gritaron al unisonó- ¡ Nosotras no dijimos nada!-

Shuuhei sonrió- no fuiste la única que no presto atención a esa reunión, te vi coqueteando con él, podía verlo hasta con los ojos cerrados, fuiste muy obvia.-

Rukia dijo con mucha furia. –Yo no estaba coqueteando con nadie.-

-Por favor.-

-Vinimos aquí a patrullar ¿no?, pero no entiendo que es lo que vamos a patrullar, si hace mucho tiempo no aparecen hallows.- dijo cortando el tema y empezando otro, mientras caminaban por las calles en medio de la noche.

Shuuhei empezó entonces con la explicación.- Durante un mes han estado apareciendo hallows todas las noches. Algo está pasando, y no sabemos porque de pronto empezaron a aparecer de nuevo. De hecho. No sabemos realmente porque se detuvieron.-

-Ya veo, así que esa es la razón por la que vinimos al mundo humano. Ahora ya todo tiene sentido, considerando que no se nos permitía poner un solo pie aquí.- Rukia dijo, por fin entendiendo el motivo de su visita.

Rangiku la interrumpió.- Pero eso no es todo, al parecer Algo ha estado matando a los hallows que aparecen.-

Rukia se sorprendió al oír eso,-¿Eso no puede ser?, Todos los shinigamis están en la Sociedad de Almas. Y además el capitán Yamamoto, sello cualquier energía espiritual de este lugar. No hay nadie que pueda enfrentarse contra un hallow, si ni siquiera pueden verlos.-

-Pero eso es lo que está pasando, estamos esperando alguna señal, que aparezca, para así, si llegamos a tiempo podremos observar, quien o que está deteniendo a los hallows.- Momo explicó.

Rukia mantenía su mirada baja, tratando de absorber toda la información. "era definitivamente algo malo que los hallows estuvieran apareciendo, pero quien o que los mataba, era algo peor. Si era un shinigami, sería ejecutado por romper las reglas…

Y simplemente así, sus teléfonos, empezaron a emitir una señal sonora. Todos se fueron a la dirección que salía en sus móviles. Aunque no era algo bueno lo que estaba pasando debían admitir que era mucho mejor, que estar sentado en un escritorio, haciendo informes.

-¡Deben estar allí¡- Shuuhei gritó y apuntó. Y cuando ya estaba llegando al lugar que parecía ser el escenario de la batalla, una gran energía espiritual se sintió, lo que causo que levantara un cortina de humo. Cuando por fin hubo desaparecido, se acercaron al centro donde se había librado la batalla, pero era demasiado tarde. El hallow había muerto, y al parecer su acecino había desaparecido. Mientras salían de su asombro, Byakuya y los demás habían llegado, pero por desgracia, también habían llegado tarde.

* * *

Ichigo despertó bañado en sudor. Se levanto, tratando de normalizar su respiración.- No de nuevo- dijo escondiendo su cara entre las piernas.

Ichigo había estado teniendo el mismo sueño durante mucho tiempo. No sabía porque, pero no le había contado a nadie, fue al baño, y se lavo la cara con un poco de agua fría. Alzo su mirada, colocándola en el espejo, pero algo lo asusto, vio que uno de sus ojos había empezado a ponerse negro. El parpadeo varias veces y se froto con fuerza los ojos, y se apoyo esta vez más cerca al espejo pero ya no había nada.

-¿Qué rayos tengo en la cabeza?, debo estar volviéndome loco. Al parecer creo que herede algo de mi padre. -Demonios.- miro nuevamente al espejo y noto una marca roja en su camisa alrededor del hombro, se quito rápidamente, la prenda, y observo que tenía una cortada, que todavía estaba sangrando.- ¿Pero, que demo…? MI camisa ni siquiera está rota. El reloj sonó entonces, eran las 11:20 A.M, - Maldición.-

* * *

Rukia llego un poco tarde. Ya eran las 12:10 pero no fue su culpa, Byakuya la agobio con preguntas como "¿Qué vas hacer? ¿A dónde vas?, ella no tenía planeado decirle que, tenía una cita con un humano, eso seguramente lo haría enojar, sin contar el hecho de que iría y mataría a ese humano. Así que solo le dijo que iría dar un paseo por los alrededores, quería disfrutar el tiempo que iban a estar en ese lugar, además los hallows solo aparecen en la noche y no la necesitarían hasta entonces.

Rukia caminaba a lo largo de la acera, y vio el banco donde se había sentado a leer el manga, se detuvo y se rio, mientras ponía una mano en su boca. Ichigo estaba allí, estaba arrodillado en el suelo con sus manos detrás de la cabeza. Rukia se acerco, arrodillándose también.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- dijo riéndose.

-Te dije que nos encontramos en el lugar donde nos conocimos. Y estoy esperándote precisamente en ese lugar.- dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿debo suponer que tropezaste de nuevo, después de ver a otra muchacha que estaba leyendo?- dijo haciendo la misma sonrisa ligera, que hacia Ichigo.

El peli naranja frunció el seño ligeramente.- ¿Y quien dice que yo me tropecé, porque te estaba viendo?-

La pequeña muchacha, se rió entre dientes,- lo digo yo. Pudiste esquivar esa pequeña piedrita que estaba en tu camino, perote caíste al instante en que te mire.-

-O.K estaba con la guardia baja- suspiro- y para contestar, pues no, no he tropezado por estar viendo a otra linda muchacha.-

Rukia sonrió de oreja a la oreja, -¿Quién dijo algo sobre "otra linda muchacha"?.

Ichigo se sorprendió al oír lo que acababa de decir, sus pensamientos lo habían traicionado, pero para no demostrar que era un cobarde, rápidamente lo acepto.-O.K, O.K eres una mujer muy linda ¿Feliz?- Sonrió mientras se sentaba.

-si, realmente lo estoy, estoy muy contenta.- dijo orgullosamente.- y gracias.-

- Geesh, lo que tiene que hacer un hombre para agradarle a un mujer.-

-pues lo que hiciste fue algo muy bonito- dijo en tono de niña buena y poniendo su mano sobre su corazón.

-Así, ese es el tipo de reacción que esperaba recibir,- ambos se miraron y rieron entre dientes. Entonces Rukia recordó algo.

-¡Oh sí! tengo algo para ti.- metió su mano en su bolsa y saco una caja con curitas.

Ichigo rio- Amo cuando la gente se anticipa a los hechos.-

-Bueno, dijiste que deberías empezar a llevar algún tipo de protección, cuando nos encontráramos en el restaurante.- dijo sonriendo.

-Espera no es sólo una venda. Es una venda de Chappy,- él dijo en tono burlón.

-Ni siquiera pienses en burlarte de Chappy, las personas que lo han hecho no han sobrevivido.- dijo en tono defensivo.

Ichigo rio.- está bien, está bien, ¿Qué te parece si damos un pequeño paseo, y te muestro los alrededores de la ciudad?- Rukia asintió.

Y de esa forma comenzaron el paseo que iba a ser el más lindo de sus vidas o al menos eso pensaban.

* * *

Realmente se estaban divirtiendo, se sentían tan bien el uno al lado del otro, fueron a comer helado, fueron a ver una película de acción, ya que Ichigo recordó lo que había respondido, la noche pasada. Y ahora estaban caminado por un parque.- ¿ Así que eres músico , huh? Rukia preguntó curiosamente.

-Si, es mas como un hobbie, amo la música, pero se supone que voy a ser doctor. Prácticamente mi papa lo planeo hace mucho tiempo, realmente no tengo opción.- dijo tristemente.

- siempre tienes una opción. Si amas tanto la música, no deberías rendirte, tal vez si hablas con tu padre, estoy segura que el entenderá, además tocas bastante bien.- Rukia dijo intentando convencerlo.

Ichigo la miro y sonrió,-supongo, la verdad es que no quiero decepcionarlo.-

-Si tu padre sabe que eres feliz con la música, dudo que eso sea una decepción para el- Rukia simplemente dijo.

El peli naranja rió un poco.- rayos, pareces tener alrededor de veintiuno o veintidós, y ya hablas como una mujer de cincuenta.-

Rukia se rio entre dientes.- "Yo he vivido como diez vidas tuyas"- pensó

-Y bien ¿Cómo van los negocios? Ichigo pregunto curiosamente.

-Umm, van bien, solo llevamos un día pero ya hemos avanzado un poco, van bastante bien.- dijo recriminándose a si misma, por mentir.

-¿Segura que no te necesitan allá?, es que no me gustaría que perdieras tu trabajo por mi culpa- dijo un poco preocupado.

- No te preocupes por eso. Aunque son mis compañeros de trabajo son como mi familia, hemos trabajado juntos por mucho tiempo.- dijo girando su cabeza hacia un lado soltando un poco de aire, para que Ichigo no la viera.

Después llegaron a un patio de recreo, donde habían muchos niños jugando. Los ojos de Rukia se iluminaron cuando vio los balancines. (Columpio)

Ichigo sonrió a tal imagen de inocencia.- Ven, yo te empujo,- Rukia esbozo una gran sonrisa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba en el balancín, dejando a Ichigo atrás. El se acerco y empezó a empujarla suavemente, de repente, sintieron como una especia de Dejavu. "Esa situación les era tan familiar".- los dos pensaron. Ichigo dejo de empujarla, perdido en sus pensamientos. Rukia trato de ponerse en pie con la intención de decirle lo que estaba pensando. Pero cuando su mano agarró una parte de la cadena se hizo una pequeña cortada en uno de sus dedos.

-Auch- alejando su mano y mirando su dedo índice, estaba sangrando.

-¿Que paso?- Dijo Ichigo colocándose en frente, y arrodillándose para estar al nivel de Rukia.

-Me corte con la cadena.- Rukia dijo mirando fijamente el dedo.

-Déjame ver- dijo Ichigo metiendo su mano en el bolsillo y sacando la curita de Chappy- al fin de cuentas esto sirvió para algo.- dijo sonriendo.

El tomo la mano de Rukia suavemente, y envolvió la curita alrededor del dedo lastimado. Sostuvo la mano durante unos segundos, después se inclino un poco y le dio un besito a la vendita.- Va a estar mejor dentro de poco.-

Ella rió entre dientes, -Gracias.-

-¿ qué te parece si vamos al lago? Dijo ofreciéndole la mano

-vamos- dijo agarrándolo.

* * *

-No creo que sea conveniente.- dijo Ichigo.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso crees que no puedo?,- dijo la pequeña shinigami poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

-NO creo, estoy completamente seguro.-

-¿ Esto tiene algo que ver con mi altura!?- Dijo subiendo el tono de voz

-Claro que si. No eres precisamente un gigante.- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-La altura no tiene nada que ver ¡genio!, te voy a demostrar que puedo subir a ese árbol. Ya verás. Te apuesto lo que sea a que subo.- dijo confiadamente.

-¿Lo que sea?. Eso es arriesgado. Yo podría decir que si no subes, mi premio seria que pasáramos una noche loca de pación sin parar de……

Rukia abrió los ojos como platos.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué estas diciendo?- grito

Ichigo sonrió con malicia- ¿Qué? Yo iba a decir que pasáramos una noche loca de pación sin parar de cantar en un Karaoke. ¿A caso estabas pensando otra cosa?- dijo abriendo su boca, aparentando estar sorprendido. – Rukia tienes una mente un poco malvada.- se rio

Rukia lo miro mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.- voy a subir a ese árbol y simplemente te lo voy a demostrar,-así que sostén mi helado- dijo dándole el cono que habían comprado antes.- también sostén esto.- dijo quitándose el suéter, dejando a un Ichigo con un boleto gratis a la luna, pero regreso cuando ella le tiro el suéter en la cabeza.

Rukia empozo a subir el árbol dejando a Ichigo con la boca abierta, subió y avanzo hacia una rama que estaba encima del peli naranja, hizo una estupenda pirueta quedando colgada con los pies, pero lamentablemente, al hacer eso no calculo la distancia con la que quedaría con Ichigo, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, lo que hizo que Rukia perdiera el equilibrio, y callera, pero afortunadamente Ichigo pudo cogerla con un brazo mientras que en el otro sostenía el helado, Rukia estaba avergonzada, pero dio gracias a Dios de no haberse roto el cuello.

Ichigo la puso en tierra- ¿Estas bien?- dijo riéndose ligeramente.

-Si, y pude demostrarte que podía subir a ese árbol- dijo alegremente.

- Sí, sí, ya me di cuenta, estaba equivocado- dijo odiando admitir que se había equivocado, pero aun así le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Entre tanto un hombre que paseaba con su perro quedo atónito al ver as esa pequeña señorita subirse a tan alto árbol, dejando caer la correa del perro, pero para desgracia de Ichigo, lo primero que hizo aquel "pequeño perro" , fue correr en dirección a él.

* * *

-Bueno, supongo que gane la apuesta- Rukia dijo cruzando sus brazos.

-Pero, no apostamos nada ¿Recuerdas?- contesto Ichigo.

-Pero aun así gane una apuesta.-

-Al parecer te estas olvidando, de la pequeña caída.-

Los dos voltearon sus rostros y vieron que un perro se dirigía rápidamente hacia Ichigo, el "perrito" quería un poco del helado que el peli naranja estaba sosteniendo. -¡Ichigo! Ichigo! Tira el helado! – grito Rukia con sus manos alrededor de su boca.

-¿Qué?- fue todo lo que dijo, estaba demasiado distraído, y los ladridos de aquel animal lo distraían aun mas. Finalmente pudo reaccionar y empezó a correr, tratando de mirar a Rukia para así poder entender lo que le había dicho, desvió la mirada, y se tropezó con un de los bancos que había a lo largo del parque, pero esta vez todo el golpe lo recibió su tobillo izquierdo, el helado quedo todo embarrado en el suelo, haciendo que el perro finalmente se detuviera y disfrutara de aquel bocado.

Rukia corrió en dirección a Ichigo y se arrodillo a su lado.- Dios mío, eso fue horrible, ¿estas bien?- dijo muy preocupada.

Ichigo hizo un ruido de dolor- estaba intentando decirte que tiraras el helado.- Rukia volvió a decir.

-Si, creo que eso fue lo que acabe de hacer.- dijo con un tono de disconformidad. Intento ponerse en pie con la ayuda de Rukia pero un dolor punzante en el tobillo no se lo permitió.- Ahh, demonios.-

Rukia miro un tanto inquieta- deberíamos ir a un hospital, ¿Dónde queda el más cercano?

Ichigo suspiro- supongo que el más cercano, es la clínica de mi papa.-

-¿Tu padre tiene una clínica?- preguntó interesada.

-Si, pero está en la casa en la que crecí.-

-Bien, dime donde queda.- dijo pasando el brazo de Ichigo alrededor de su cuello.

* * *

-Ichigo ¿Qué rayos te paso?, le pregunto después de vendar el tobillo.- te caíste en frente una hermosa mujer, eso debe doler.- Ichigo giro sus ojos, pero sabía que lo que decía su padre era la pura verdad.- no quiero hablar sobre eso.- dijo tratando de evitar los comentarios de aquel viejo.

-Bien te recomiendo que no hagas ningún esfuerzo con ese tobillo, y más si estabas planeando hacer algo en medio de la noche, creo que no será conveniente.-

Ichigo grito mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo- cállate, viejo tonto.-

Rukia apenas los miraba, no creía que esa fuese una relación entre padre e hijo.

-Buen golpe hijo.- dijo mientras aparecía un chichón en su cabeza,- ¿Por qué simplemente no te quedas esta noche, tu cuarto todavía está disponible, además tus hermanas también se van a quedar hoy aquí, mañana van a ayudar con la clínica, es que he tenido mucho trabajo estos días.-

-Está bien, creo que es ,lo mejor.- Ichigo contesto, intentando ponerse de pie.

-Rukia- han, porque no lo ayudas a subir al cuarto?- Isshin dijo con una sonrisa de malicia y levantando una ceja.

-Eres un pervertido. Vámonos Rukia no le hagas caso.- Ichigo dijo intentando salvarla de su padre.

* * *

Dos muchachas muy jóvenes estában comiendo y hablando de algo en la cocina, cuando observaron que su hermano se acercaba con una pequeña mujer. -Yuzu, Karin, quiero que conozcan a Rukia. Rukia ellas son mis hermanas.- Ichigo las presento. Yuzo sonrió, mientras que Karin quedo con la boca abierta.

-¿Estas bien Karin?- Ichigo preguntó.

-¿ah? Si, estoy bien. Es un gusto conocerte, Rukia- dijo mientras salía de la cocina con Yuzu del brazo.

-Que extraño, pero bueno, mi cuarto esta en el segundo piso.- dijo Ichigo.

* * *

Rukia le ayudo a sentarse en la cama- Bueno, ya tengo que irme, tengo trabajo que hacer- dijo tristemente, ya era de noche y tenía que comenzar con su rutina.

Ichigo suspiro.- la pase muy bien hoy, exceptuando lo del perro, claro.-

-Si, yo también- se inclino un poco y le dio un beso en la frente- descansa ¿si?, vendré mañana en la mañana, para ver como sigues, ¿O.K?.-

El peli naranja sonrió inmediatamente.- ya me siento mejor. Pero estaré esperándote.- y así Rukia salió del cuarto de aquel muchacho.

Ichigo noto que el sweater de Rukia estaba sobre su cama, inmediatamente, se acerco a la ventana, olvidándose de su tobillo. Por suerte pudo verla, todavía no estaba muy lejos- ¡Rukia!- grito.

La peli castaña giro su cabeza en busca de aquella voz que grito su nombre, y se fijo que provenía de un muchacho que se estaba asomando por una ventana.

-olvidaste tu sweater- dijo lanzándoselo.

-Gracias, te veo mañana.- y finalmente con una sonrisa se despidieron.

* * *

-Nos volveremos a separar una vez más, así tendremos oportunidad de atrapar al hallow y con esto a su acecino.- Byakuya dijo.

Rukia se encontraba caminando por la ciudad, pensando en lo bien que lo había pasado con Ichigo, mantenía un sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa que volvía después de muchos años. Ella realmente estaba empezando a sentir algo por ese testarudo. Eso la asusto un poco, ¿Se estaba enamorando?, ¿A caso Momo tenía razón?, ¿Qué podía hacer? El es un humano y yo soy una shinigami.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cundo su teléfono sonó.-Esta cerca- dijo, dirigiéndose a la dirección que señalaba el móvil.

Cuando llego aquel sitio su teléfono dejo de sonar y no había ningún hallow alrededor. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a Ichigo, tirado sobre el suelo.

-¿Por qué estaba afuera? ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar? ¿A caso el hallow lo ataco?- se pregunto en voz alta, -Tengo que llevarlo a casa de nuevo.-miro a hacia los lados, se acerco a él y con mucho esfuerzo lo levanto, y utilizando el shunpo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en frente de la residencia o clínica de su padre, y rápidamente entro por la ventana.

Lo dejo de nuevo sobre la cama, Ichigo estaba bañado en sudor y estaba frunciendo el seño más que nunca. Rukia acaricio suavemente su mejilla y en cuento lo hizo la expresión de Ichigo se relajo considerablemente, le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la ventana.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo afuera?- Y con esa última pregunta salió de la habitación.

**Próximo**** capitulo: **_¿Qué he hecho?_


	5. ¿Que he hecho?

_Capitulo 5: ¿Qué he hecho?_

Despertó exhausto, miro el reloj, eran más de las tres de la tarde ¿Cómo demonios había dormido tanto? ¿Por qué no lo despertaron?

Se puso de pie rápidamente, pero sintió algo de mareo y se agarro del escritorio, de no ser que ese pedazo de madera estaba allí se hubiera dado un buen golpe contra el piso, despacio se dirigió a la puerta y de la misma forma bajo las escaleras, solo para ver a su hermana Yuzu que se encontraba haciendo unas galletas.

-¡Oni-chan! ¿Dormiste bien?, debiste hacerlo considerando que dormiste hasta las tres de la tarde- Yuzu dijo revolviendo algo en una olla.

-Eh, pues si, se podría decir que sí, pero de alguna forma me siento un poco cansado.- Ichigo dijo apoyándose contra la pared de la cocina.

Yuzu frunció el entrecejo.- tal vez deberías decirle a papa, que te revise, podrías estar enfermo o algo por el estilo.-

Ichigo cerró sus ojos apoyando un poco mas su cabeza contra la pared.- Tal vez debería hacerlo.-

Karin entro a la cocina un poco molesta y dijo en forma de regaño.- Yuzu, la mujer que se rompió el brazo ayer necesita más medicamentos y el tonto de mi papa, no los compro y ahora me toca a mi hacerlo, hay esas cosas me enferman.- mirando a su hermano- Oh ¡ Ichigo ya despertaste.-

El peli naranja solo inclino su cabeza y levanto su mano en forma de saludo, Karin se acerco a la meza y tomo una manzana, mientras que Yuzu volvía a su labor en la cocina. Cuando Karin se disponía a darle un mordisco a la fruta recordó.- Hey, Ichigo, Rukia vino esta mañana.-

-¿Qué? Y ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- grito alejándose de la pared.

-Déjame terminar. Rukia vino y cuando Yuzu le dijo que estabas dormido no quiso que te despertaran, luego recibió una llamada de su móvil, dijo que tenía que irse, ya que había una reunión importante, que te diéramos sus saludos.- dijo Karin sin mucha emoción.

-Ahh, ya veo.- Ichigo contesto decepcionado.

Entonces Karin cuestiono.- A propósito, quiero comentarte algo.-

El peli naranja levanto una ceja- Dime.-

-No te has dado cuenta que Rukia es….- Pero fue interrumpida por una patada voladora que impacto en la cara de Ichigo.

-¡Bueeenoos diaaas Ichigoooo!, estás perdiendo la práctica. - Isshin dijo sonriendo, mientras se quedo de pie con las manos en la cadera mirando a su hijo que reposaba en el suelo.

-¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿A caso no puedes dar los buenos de forma normal, como la gen te normal?. Ahora recuerdo porque me fui de esta casa.- Ichigo dijo poniéndose en pie y sobándose la cara.

Yuzu, hablo.- oni-chan no se siente muy bien hoy.-

-¿ de verdad? ¿O será una excusa?, porque la verdad eso a mí no me importa mucho, recuerdas que te conté que había un hombre que tenía una pierna rota, una muñeca torcida y una conmoción , ese hombre me estaba insultando, pero a pesar de su condición ¿saben lo que hizo su padre?- Isshin dijo orgullosamente.

Los tres contestaron al unisonó – le arrebataste su muleta, y lo tiraste al parabrisas de un auto.-

-Ven? Eso no me detuvo para golpear a ese hombre, y ¿Por qué debería detenerme ahora, que Ichigo se siente un poco mal?.-El hombre viejo dijo agitadamente.

Karin torció su boca- Si, pero, se te olvida, que aquel hombre solo tenía una pierna rota, y al quitarle su muleta se torció la mano, y cuando lo tiraste contra el parabrisas le causaste la conmoción.-

Isshin frunció el seño.- ¿Quién les dijo eso?, Yo nunca lo mencione- camino hacia la mesa de la cocina y se sentó con lagrimas en los ojos.

El teléfono de Ichigo empezó a sonar – Hay mierda, olvide que tenía que trabajar hoy, me retrase por tres horas.- dijo mientras buscaba sus zapatos- Haaa, por cierto ¿Qué estabas diciendo sobre Rukia?.- dijo en tanto amarraba los cordones de sus zapatos.

-Oh, yo te estaba diciendo si no te acorda……

-Hoy está haciendo un día muy bonito,- dijo Isshin parándose rápidamente de la silla y poniendo sus brazos en los hombros de Karin. Ella lo miro levantando una ceja.

-Ichigo se puso de pie. –Hug, bueno,- dijo mientras se rascaba el cuello, y mirando con extrañeza a su padre-Ya me tengo que ir, hablamos luego.- salió de la casa, rápidamente.

-¡PAPA! ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Karin dijo alejándolo de ella.

-El tiene que recordar, pero solo.- Le respondió Isshin mirándola a los ojos seriamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.- ¿A caso tu también la recuerdas?

-No solo a ella, recuerdo todo.-

--

Ichigo llego a su departamento.- ¡Mierda! Isshida seguramente se va a enfadar, por llegar tarde.- Voló al baño y tomo una ducha rápida. Ichigo estaba frente al espejo con su toalla alrededor de su cintura. Pero empezó a sentirse débil de nuevo, sus piernas flaquearon haciéndolo caer sobre sus rodillas, mientras se sostenía del lavamanos, resbalo su mano por el filo de este cayendo al suelo boca abajo, sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar y después ya solo había oscuridad.

--

-Bien, ya estoy aquí. ¿Cuál es la emergencia?- Rukia dijo entrando en su a la casa.

Renji estaba en la sala apoyándose contra la pared con sus brazos cruzados, -Sólo entra aquí y siéntate.-

Rukia procedió a hacer lo que pido Renji, se sentó al lado de Momo quien estaba al lado de Toushirou- ¿Qué está pasando? Vine tan rápido como pude.

Shuuhei contestó sentándose en una silla,- No le prestes atención, tiene problemas con Tatsuki, y ahora se está desquitando con todos los demás.-

Rukia levantó una ceja y sonrió-¿ Tatsuki? ¿Ella no era la mesera de la otra noche?-

Toushirou contestó poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza,- A si es.-

Renji gruñó,- cállense.-

Byakuya y Unohana entraron a la sala. -¡Oh, Rukia!, creo que ahora si podemos empezar.- Unohana dijo, seguida de Yoruichi y Urahara.

Urahara estaba de pie en el centro del cuarto,- De acuerdo. Mi querida, Yoruichi, he estado investigando este caso, y por fin hemos encontrado algo bastante interesante. Si tenemos en cuenta que cada hallow aparece cada noche, sorprendentemente marca un patrón. ¿ Yoruichi,?.-

Ella camino hacia el centro- Gracias cariño.- dijo sacando un rollo de papel.- este es obviamente un mapa de Pueblo de Karakura. Hemos marcado cada lugar donde aparecieron los hallows durante las últimas semanas, como podrán ver si unimos las líneas, forman una clase de manzana, con unos zigzag que van formando otra manzana.- explico.

- Parece más un melocotón- Momo contestó.

-¿En serio?, yo pensaba que era una ciruela-

-¿Una ciruela? No, no, no. Es definitivamente una naranja,- Rangiku interrumpió.

-Todos están equivocados eso es un tomate.- Renji intervino.

-Tu dices eso porque tu cabeza parece uno.- Shuuhei dijo tratando de fastidiarlo.

Renji cerró los puños con fuerza, así como Byakuya dirigía su mano hacia su Zampaktou, pero Unahana, lo detuvo acariciando su mano.

-¿Podemos volver al tema? Por favor- Yoruichi dijo haciéndolo parecer más una amenaza que una petición.

-Urahara asintió, al igual que todos,- bueno alejándonos de la fruta centrémonos en los zigzags. Estos pueden darnos una pista de donde puede aparecer el próximo hallow, el único problema que tenemos es que no sabemos en qué momento va a aparecer. Pero si es muy probable que aparezca esta noche en este lugar o en este.- dijo señalando dos legrares en el mapa.

Byakuya continuó.-entonces, esta noche nos dividiremos en dos grupos e iremos a eso lugares y esperaremos hasta que algún hallow aparezca, pero sin embargo no lo mataremos. Nuestro plan ahora, es averiguar quién los está matando, esperaremos hasta que el o eso aparezca. Ese es el nuevo plan. ¿Entendieron?-

Todos asintieron- bien pero ahora. Alguien tiene que ir a pedir la cena.- Shuuhei dijo

Rangiku sonrió,- Y pienso que es justo que ella valla, ya que ella fue quien nos hizo retrasar.-

- Muchas gracias,- Rukia dijo con una venita en la frente, sabiendo que no podría escapar de esta.

-Eh, yo te acompaño.- dijo Renji tomando las llaves del auto.

Ya estaban afuera de la casa, cerca del carro. Rukia sonrió diabólicamente.- no solo vienes para acompañarme ¿No es así?. Nunca pensé que alguien llegara a interesarte tanto.-

-Pues alguien si me interesaba bastante, hace años, pero eso fue hasta que comprendí, que era demasiado pequeña y más terca que una mula.- contestó sonriendo.

Ella abrió su boca y gruño, sabiendo perfectamente que se refería a ella, para ser más específicos se refería al momento en que él le confesó sus sentimientos y Rukia le respondió que no lo quería de esa forma, que solo lo quería como amigo.- Hey, no hay necesidad de traer eso a la conversación, además tu sabes que lo único que siento por ti, es amistad.-

-Bueno, como sea, solo espero que ella no piense lo mismo.- dijo mientras encendía el auto.

--

Origine, se acercaba a Isshida, que estaba frente a la pantalla de un computador, estaba muy enojado. Isshida había sido el contador del lugar desde que Origine comenzó a ser la cocinera.

-cariño, ¿Algo va mal?.- dijo abrazándolo suavemente por la espalda.

Frente al contacto, su semblante pareció relajarse, se dio la vuelta y ahora ya estaban frente a frente.- Es solo que tengo mucho trabajo, estoy intentando conseguir la nomina del mes de Agosto, pero tal parece que la computadora no quiere ayudarme hoy. Esta es la tercera vez que intento sacarla pero no puedo, y aparte me ha tocado estar corriendo de un lado a otro, recibiendo a los clientes, ya que el tonto de Kurosaki, no ha llegado.- dijo empezando con un tono de voz suave, pero que fue aumentando a medida que seguía.

-¿Todavía no ha llegado?- Orihime dijo mirando su reloj.- debía estar aquí hace seis horas.

-YA LO SE. Pero espérate cuando lo vea- Isshida dijo en gritos de nuevo.

Orihime puso una mano en su mejilla,- Tranquilízate, tal vez tenga una buena excusa.- dijo suavemente.

-La única excusa que yo veo, es que este en el hospital, de lo contrario yo lo mandare a uno.- contesto.

Orihime, pareció triste y preocupada. – No pensaras que le habrá pasado algo ¿Verdad?.-

Isshida se la paso su rabia al escuchar el sonido de la voz de Orihime. Dijo dulcemente.-Seguro que está bien, tan solo olvido que tenía que trabajar esta noche.- le beso la frente y la abrazo.

-Hey ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?, ¿Viste quien estaba con Ichigo el día de su cumpleaños,?-

-Si, era una muchacha, estuvo casi toda la noche con él. Me sorprendió el hecho de que haya entablado una conversación tan fácilmente con alguien. ¿Por qué?- Orihime rompió el abrazo y lo miraba fijamente- Por favor dime que tu sabes quién era esa mujer.-

El se quedo en silencio por unos minutos,- ¿A qué te refieres?-

La peli naranja sonrió.- Era Rukia. Dime que la recuerdas.-

Él le devolvió la sonrisa,- Pensé que era el único que la recordaba. Tatsuki, Chad y Keigo, ni siquiera se inmutaron ante su presencia. No sabía que debía hacer.-

-Gracias a Dios! La verdad es que no quisiera ser la única que recordara, la primera vez que la vi, todos los momentos que pasamos juntos vinieron a mi cabeza, y no pude aguantar las ganas de abrazarla,- dijo con el alivio.

-No te preocupes, no eres la única, yo también me alegro de que pueda hablar con alguien del tema, pero por desgracia ya tengo que irme, hay un hombre que quiere tomar algo, luego hablamos.-

Ella se rió tontamente cuando él se inclino y la beso.

- ¡Orihime! Date prisa, Keigo se está comiendo las sobras de los clientes.- Chizuru gritó por el restaurante

--

Rukia y Renji entraron en el restaurante. Se acercaron a la barra y saludaron.

- Eh. Debe gustarte realmente la comida de aquí esta es la segunda vez que vienes, Renji.- Tatsuki dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

- ¿Dos veces en un día, huh? ¡Wow Renji! ¿Es por eso que pusiste la alarma del despertador? La verdad es que nunca te levantas temprano, y saliste diciendo que ibas a conseguir el desayuno….- Rukia dijo sonriendo malévolamente, sabiendo exactamente la razón por la que él puso el despertador.

- Uh, sí. No pude dormir bien, así que me levante temprano y decidí venir por el desayuno, pero eso no es gran cosa.- Dijo aparentando estar tranquilo y no estrangular a la pequeña muchacha que tenía a su lado, quien disfrutaba de hacerle su vida un infierno.

-Bien, supongo que los huevos de esta mañana le gustaron, para tenerlo de nuevo por aquí- Tatsuki dijo.

Rukia sonrió aun mas- ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los huevos, Renji? Recuerdo que la primera vez que los probamos, la bandeja quedo aplastada en el suelo.-

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Deberías saber que los gustos van cambiando- Renji le grito a Rukia quien estaba sonriendo ligeramente.

Ahora Tatsuki también estaba riendo – Renji esta, bien. ¿Que les parece si mejor me siguen para poder tomarles la orden?-

Ambos asintieron, - Bueno esperen aquí, iré por la comida,- Taksuki dijo mirando a Renji y sonriendo a la vez. Renji no se dio cuenta en que momento un sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Rukia comenzó a reír de nuevo cuando Tatsuki desapareció a través de la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios te parece tan gracioso?- Renji dijo sentándose y mirando a Rukia con una cara de enfado.

-El hecho de que esa muchacha te tiene comiendo de su mano,- ella no sabía por que esa situación le parecía tan familiar, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía muy gracioso

Después Tatsuki y Orihime salieron de la cocina, Orihime sostenía el pedido. –Lo sentimos, uno de nuestros empleados mas idiotas, se comió su orden. Tatsuki dijo, mirando a keigo que tenía la cara más inchada que un balón.

Orihime sonrió – espero que no les moleste que le diéramos otra orden de chuleta de pollo en vez de la de carne.- Dijo entregándole el pedido a Rukia.

-No, no hay ningún problema, en lo absoluto, no se preocupen, está bien.- Rukia contestó.

De repente las puertas del restaurante se abrieron de golpe. Y un hombre vestido con un elegante traje de color negro y usando unas gafas del mismo color que hacían un combinación perfecta, entro.

El camino hacia donde estaban Orihime y los demás, no sin antes sonreírles a unas muchachas que pasaron por su lado.

-¡Ichigo donde demonios has estado?.- Tatsuki pregunto irritada.

-¿Estas bien? ¿A caso tuviste un accidente?. -Orihime cuestionó.

-Llegas seis horas tarde, Isshida va a romperte la cara, está muy enojado.- Tatsuki continuó.

- Wow, wow, wow. Cálmense un poco. Yo no viene acá a trabajar, vine para que me atendieran.- dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces ¿No tuviste un accidente?- Orihime preguntó de nuevo.

Ichigo se acerco un poco más a ella. Puso su mano debajo de su barbilla, para obligarla a mirarlo- No, estoy perfectamente, pero gracias por preocuparte, preciosa, ahora me podrían traer algo de comer, la verdad es que me estoy muriendo de hambre.-

Orihime estaba muy aturdida para poder moverse. Tatsuki, grito y le tomo la mano alejándola de la cara de Orihime- ¡Ichigo! ¿Estas seguro que no te diste un golpe en la cabeza o algo por el estilo?-

El la miro y sonrió- Hey tranquila, tengo suficiente para todas. Si quieres también puedes unirte- dijo tomandola por la cintura y acercándola considerablemente hacia él.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- dijo intentando librarse de su brazo.

El se rió entre dientes, y se giro para ver a los dos que estaban observando la escena atónitos. Su cuerpo se helo cuando sus ojos ámbares se encontraron con unos violeta. Permitió que Tatsuki se soltara de su abrazo para así encaminarse hacia ellos, pero especialmente hacia la pequeña mujer. Rukia estaba contra la pared y llevaba puestos unos ajustados jeans que dejaban observar la esbelta figura que tenia con una camisa que dejaba al descubierto su plano estomago.

Ichigo arremetió contra ella, y apoyo sus manos sobre la pared a ambos lados de la cabeza de Rukia. El tenía una sonrisa que daba miedo. Se acerco a un mas a sus labios pero sin tocarlos, susurro- Ahora mismo dejaría alegremente esta estúpida cena, por pasar todo la noche con usted y poder sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra el mío.-

Rukia tartamudeo intentando decir algo. Renji estaba ahora cerca de Ichigo y tomo uno de sus brazos.- como puedes tener las agallas para acorralar a alguien y tocarlo sin su permiso, sin mencionar el asqueroso vocabulario que estas usando.-

Ichigo volteo a ver a Renji.- Suéltame, si no quieres perder ese brazo.- dijo riendo en tono agresivo.

-No te voy a soltar a menos que tu plan sea irte ahora mismo.-¿Qué clase de persona te crees para estar usando esas malditas gafas oscuras en la noche?.- Renji le recrimino.

Ichigo agarro la mano de Renji y rápidamente se la torció poniéndolo contra la pared y sosteniendo su mano por detrás de la espalda, y mientras con una mano sostenía el brazo de Renji, la otra la puso alrededor de su garganta- Te dije que me soltaras. Tendrás suerte si vuelves a usar esa mano de nuevo. Simplemente quería romperla pero, puedo hacer algo peor.-

-Suéltalo Ichigo- grito Rukia enfadada.

-A caso ¿Tienes algo con este tipo?- preguntó en un tono irritado.

-Claro que no- La peli castaña respondió rápidamente, sin entender el motivo por el que se apresuro tanto a decir que "no tenía nada con él".

-Bien, entonces regresemos a lo que estábamos- dijo soltando a Renji y tirándolo contra el suelo, este cayó sosteniéndose la mano, no podía creer que un simple agarre le hubiera afectado tanto.

-Creo que no entendiste. El que no esté saliendo con el no significa que voy a acostarme contigo- Rukia grito con un tono de enfado y decepción.

El peli naranja se rio-¡Oh vamos! Dijo pasando sus manos por su cintura y empujando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Inclinándose un poco y acercándose a la oreja de la peli castaña susurro- Yo puedo ver lo mucho que me deseas, con tan solo mirarte a los ojos.-

Rukia se estremeció con la respiración de Ichigo que bailaba alrededor de su cuello, y sintió como las manos que estaban sobre su cintura empezaron a bajar. Rukia lo empujo lejos- Quítame las manos de encima – grito mientras le daba un tremenda bofetada que hizo que sus gafas se cayeran.

Su cabezo giro hacia un lado en dirección a Renji. Los ojos de este shinigami casi se salen de sus orbitas y quedo con la boca abierta, y una sonrisa malvada apareció en el rostro de Ichigo, cuando comprendió el miedo que tenía el pelirrojo de tan solo mirarlo.

Renji estaba mirando fijamente a esos ojos negros con amarillo que antes eran de color ámbar. Estaba completamente aturdido. "¿Cómo era posibles? El- El es…no, no puede ser, nosotros nos llevamos todos sus poderes espirituales, ¡Demonios!- ¿Qué rayos se supone que debo hacer?.- pensó rápidamente.

Ichigo se acerco a él y se inclino para tomar sus gafas, y en la cara de Renji, pregunto- ¿Ves algo que te guste?-

Renji apenas frunció el entrecejo, tratando de evitar un escena desastrosa, ya que no podía hacerle frente sin su zampaktou.

Ichigo apenas se rió y volvió a ponerse sus gafas y miro a Rukia- Tu te lo pierdes- y con estas palabras empezó a alejarse y notó que Keigo estaba mirándolo fijamente. El se detuvo y Keigo lo agarro por la camisa- ¿Me enseñas?.-

Ichigo levantó una ceja y lo alejo un poco tomándolo por el cuello. Keigo sonrió ligeramente con miedo a suplicar. -¿por favor?

Ichigo sonrió- estas en mi camino- Y con eso dicho, tiro a Keigo sobre una mesa, y una mujer con cabellos rubios miraba a Ichigo de una forma muy sensual. Ichigo le vio inmediatamente después de apartar su mirada de Keigo, incapaz de moverse por la colisión del golpe. El camino hacia ella, sonrió y la envolvió con un brazo alrededor de su cintura-¿Nos vamos?. Ella solo asintió, y con esto se marcharon los dos fuera del restaurante.

--

-¿Qué demonios le paso a tu brazo? Toushirou preguntó en cuanto Renji se sentaba y Rukia ponía la comida en la mesa.

-Seguramente empezó a acosar a esa mesera, y ella se defendió y por eso conseguiste tener una mano rota.- Shuuhei dijo cuando empezó a comer su hamburguesa.

-¡No seas estúpido!- grito Renji enfadado- Ese tipo…-

-Yo preferiría no hablar de eso, tiene más que ver conmigo que con Renji, y el simple hecho de pensar en eso me incomoda,- Rukia interpuso.

Momo agrego –Espera, eso no parece estar bien. ¿Qué paso, Rukia?- dijo suavemente con preocupación.

-Ese estúpido muchacho llamado Ichigo, es realmente un idiota. Trato de poner sus sucias manos alrededor de Ru…- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Rukia lo interrumpió.

-¡Ya dije que no quería hablar sobre eso! ¿Es que no lo entienden?- se paró de la mesa.- Ya no tengo hambre.- y se dirigió a su habitación y en cuanto entro se pudo escuchar como azoto la puerta.

-Renji, ¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso?- Rangiku preguntó preocupada.

-Ichigo entro mirando a todos de mala manera, empezó a coquetear con Tatsuki y Orihime, entonces vio Rukia y se fue directo hacia ella. Y dijo que dejaría la cena por pasar una noche con Rukia.- Renji explicó.

Todos levantaron sus cejas al oír las palabras que había pronunciado Renji, no podían creer que esas palabras las hubiera dicho Ichigo- Sin embargo, yo intenté alejarlo de ella, él terminó rompiendo mi mano y estrangulándome contra la pared. Ella le dijo que me soltara, y el así lo hizo pero después se acerco a Rukia de nuevo, y empezó a tocarla, pero bueno, Rukia es Rukia, y le dio tremenda cachetada que hizo caer sus gafas.-

-Eso es realmente algo de película, me hubiera gustado poder verlo.- Rangiku dijo con excitación.

- ¿A sí?, Bien porque aquí viene la parte seria. Yo pude ver sus ojos después de eso. Eran negros y amarillos.- dijo muy serio.

Byakuya hablo, sin expresar su opinión en lo que se refería a ese tipo que había acosado a su hermana, ya tenía planeado salir en medio de la noche y matarlo, lentamente. Pero ya había una razón para no hacerlo.- Como pudo estar en su forma hallow? Se supone que él no tiene poderes en lo absoluto.-

Todos miraron a Byakuya. Urahara habló ahora.-O.K si eso es verdad es posible que hayamos encontrado a nuestro asesino.-

Yoruichi continuó- Quizás deberíamos pensar las cosas con más detenimiento.-

-Pero ¿Por qué? - Shuuhei preguntó irritado,

-Porque simplemente no se pueden tomar las cosas a la ligera. Estamos esperando las coordenadas para así atrapar al asesino, y no nos podemos desviar del plan, porque tenemos una suposición, que si bien podría ser correcta, también podría ser errónea-

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, ya solo en la habitación quedaban Momo, Shuuhei, Renji y Rangiku, que aun trataban de encontrar un explicación lógica, a lo que Renji había contado.- Simplemente no lo entiendo después de tantos años y ni tan siquiera recordarlo, esto la dejo tan afectada, no parece la misma Rukia fuerte que conocí, ella por lo general, obviaría esto haciéndolo a un lado como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.- Renji dijo.

-¡Idiota¡ ¡es porque Rukia siente algo por el! Dios, todos los hombres son tan estúpidos.- Momo le replico.

-¿Qué ella que? Pero que yo sepa no siquiera lo ha visto, bueno a otra vez- Renji dijo sorprendido.

-A si jeje, es que se me había olvidado.- Momo dijo tímidamente, mientras que Rangiku la codeaba.

Pero Renji no pasa por desapercibido ese detalle, y al instante lo entendió todo.- ¿Por qué demonios nadie me había dicho?- Pregunto enfadado.

-Porque pensamos que le irías con el chisme a Byakuya.- Shuuhei contestó indiferentemente.

-Nosotros solo queríamos que Rukia estuviera contenta. ¿No te parece cruel mantenerla alejada de la persona a la que ama?- Momo dijo tristemente.

-Esto es una locura. Nosotros no podemos permitir que ella se acerque a ese idiota, porque va a volver a sufrir cuando tenga que irse de nuevo y eso le va hacer más daño.- Renji trato de explicar.

-Pero tú no eres precisamente el más indicado para decir eso, ya que también sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que alejarte de Tatsuki.- Shuuhei contestó.

Renji replico- Tienes razón. No le voy a contar a Byakuya.- dijo tratando de ser indiferente.

-Por eso es que esta situación es muy difícil para ella, ¿Entiendes Renji? Rukia estaba empezando a sentir algo por Ichigo, "de nuevo", y es muy difícil para ella comprender por que de un momento a otro el está actuando de esa forma, y no solo la trata de comprender con su mente ,también con su corazón.- Rangiku dijo tristemente.

-Pero de otro modo, si es Ichigo quien está matando a los Hallows, no podemos dejar que Rukia le vea haciendo esto, podría recordar, y eso no nos conviene.- Shuuhei dijo. Y todos cabecearon, estaban de acuerdo, con él.

-Pero no creo que Rukia quiera verlo de nuevo, ya que enfrente de sus ojos salió del restaurante con otra mujer, Y de la manera por la que estaba actuando, no creo que se halla llevado a esa mujer a comer un simple helado.- Renji dijo un poco incomodo

Toushirou apareció de alguna parte, -Rayos, Pero tenemos que recordar que si algo paso, ese no era Ichigo. Tal vez está siendo controlado, a demás es probable que el ni sepa que es lo que está pasando.- dijo asustando a todas los que estaban en la sala.

-Si claro. Trata de explicarle, eso a Rukia.- Momo dijo cruzando sus brazos

--

"¿Por qué Ichigo está actuando así? ¿A caso me equivoque al pensar que él era un buen hombre? ¿Pero porque esto me duele tanto?, Que tonta soy, ya se la respuesta a esa pregunta, es porque me gustas, o bueno me GUSTABA. ¡DIOS! Como odio sentirme así. Soy una estúpida. Lo conozco hace apenas unos días, no debería estar sorprendida, tal vez sea así realmente. Pero lo que más rabia me da es que se halla marchado del restaurante con esa mujer. Pero ya no más. El es un desgraciado que no merece, que llore por el.- dijo hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas voces que provenían de afuera del cuarto. ¿Rukia podemos entrar?- Dijeron Momo y Rangiku.

Rukia se incorporo rápidamente sobre la cama, secándose las lagrimas.- Si claro-

Ambas entraron, mostrando una tristeza en sus caras, y a la vez un as de comprensión. Se sentaron sobre la cama y Rangiku pregunto.- ¿Quieres hablar?-

Rukia continuo pretendiendo que nada pasaba. -¿Huh? ¿A que te refieres? ¿Hablar sobre que?.-

Momo puso la mano en el hombro de Rukia, y suavemente dijo- Vamos. Nosotras sabemos cuando algo está mal. Te conocemos muy bien Rukia.-

Rukia suspiro y miro hacia abajo.- No puedo creer que esto me este afectando tanto. Nunca me había sentido así, excepto desde que kaien….- hizo una pausa- pero esta vez es tan diferente. No sé, esto parece tan tonto e infantil.- dijo haciendo una risita afectada.

-No es tonto ni infantil. Esto es lo que pasa cuando uno, bueno- Rangiku dudó pero aun así continuó,-Cuando uno se enamora- Dijo tristemente.

-Pero al parecer me he enamorado de un completo idiota, no se por que no saque a Sode no Shirayuki en ese momento.- Rukia contestó levantando la voz.

-Tal vez no era él quien hizo y dijo esas cosas.- Momo miro a Rangiku

Rukia frunció entrecejo- ¿Cómo que no era él? Si yo misma lo vi, a menos que tenga un hermano gemelo.-

Las dos amigas hicieron una risa falsa al mismo tiempo,- Heh, heh- pero fueron interrumpidas por Toushirou, que golpeaba la puerta y gritaba, - Ya es hora. Tenemos que ir a patrullar.- las mujeres que estaban dentro de la habitación cabecearon.

--

-Rukia, Unohana, Rangiku vendrá conmigo. Urahara, Yoruichi, Renji, Momo y Shuuhei., ya saben su posición, por lo tanto lo único que queda es esperar.- Byakuya informó.

--

Rangiku estaba sentándose en el borde de un edificio, mientras le susurraba a Toushirou – Espero que le hallow no se aparezca en nuestra posición. Si es Ichigo, ¿como démonios vamos a mantenerlo fuera de la vista de Rukia.?.-

Toushirou continuó- No lo sé, esperemos que Ichigo no a sea el asesino.- Rangiku suspiro y volteo a mirar a Rukia, que mantenía un semblante tan serio como el de su hermano, esa era la manera en que ocultaba sus sentimientos.

El hallow había aparecido en la posición e Hurahara. Byakuya informo, y un sentimiento de alivio se sintió en su voz.

--

-Gracias a Dios, que está aquí y no donde Byakuya.- Momo dijo con el alivio.

-Si, pero ¿Por qué se está demorando tanto en aparecer el asesino? De nada nos va a servir si el otro grupo llega antes. - Renji contestó.

-Byakuya no planea venir, está esperando hasta que le demos la información necesaria. Así que se paciente, estoy seguro que aparecerá en cualquier momento.- Urahara dijo confiado.

-Deja de hablar como si supieras que el asesino es Ichigo.- Renji dijo enfadado.

Urahara miro a Renji fijamente- solo porque le quitamos sus poderes espirituales, so significa que le hayamos quitados sus habilidades de hallow. Es Ichigo. Estoy completamente seguro.-

Y tan pronto como el termino de hablar, un hombre con traje negro, y gafas oscuras apareció- Bastante elegante si me preguntan-Urahara dijo y Yoruichi cabeceó.

Ichigo camino directamente hacia el hallow y este lo miro. Ichigo sonrió malévolamente, y despacio se empezó a quitar las gafas, luego saco un guante rojo con una llama azul y una calavera dentro de la llama azulada, y lo uso para transformarse en shinigami.

Su cuerpo cayó a un lado de la calle, mientras sostenía fuertemente a zangetsu. Sonrió perversamente, y de la forma más horrenda se tiro contra el hallow cortándolo por la mitad. Y simplemente después regreso a su cuerpo, comenzó a caminar colocándose las gafas y metiendo, las manos en los bolsillo.

-Bueno, creo que eso confirma la teoría de Urahara.- Shuuhei dijo después de un largo momento de silencio.

--

-Y bien, ¿pudieron ver algo? - Rukia preguntó habiendo llegado todos a la sala.

-Bueno, no exactamente,- Yoruichi dijo sin saber que contestar.

-Vimos como lo mato. Tiene mucha energía espiritual, pero no pudimos verle muy bien.- Urahara ayudo a Yoruichi.

-Y ¿Eso es todo?- Rukia contesto molesta, por no recibir una respuesta concreta.

-Bueno, el es como de esta alto- Shuuhei dijo mostrando una estatura más o menos parecida a la de Ichigo- es delgado y muy rápido.-

-O.K eso tal vez podría significar algo, al menos vimos que alguien, ya sabemos que si los están matando. Y no siendo más creo que me voy a recostar, me siento un poco cansada.- Rukia dijo suspirando y subiendo las escaleras.

Byakuya se sentó en donde su hermana estaba sentada anteriormente.- ¿Y como se supone que vamos a proceder?.-

Unahana hablo- tendremos que irnos lo más pronto posible. Probablemente sus poderes despertaron al sentir nuestra energía espiritual. Cuando le Dije a Renji que viniera unas semanas antes de que nosotros llegáramos, un hallow desapareció misteriosamente. Nosotros debimos despertarlo. Y si nos vamos creo que volverá a la normalidad. ¿Qué opinas Urahara?.-

-Yo estoy de acuerdo. No sabemos a ciencia a cierta que es lo que pasara, pero esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Pero el problema, es que no nos podemos ir si sabemos que los hallows están apareciendo todas las noches.- Urahara contestó.

-Cierto. Tendremos que darnos prisa con la investigación antes de que las cosas empeoren, y la situación se complique con Kurosaki.- Byakuya dijo retirándose del lugar.

--

Despertó en la cama con las gafas puestas-¿Qué demonios?- se pregunto cuando sintió que algo le estaba lastimando la frente, ya que tenía su cabeza hundida en la almohada. Se levanto mientras se quitaba las gafas. Después observo la forma en la que estaba vestido, llevaba un traje completamente negro, su camisa estaba completamente abierta, dejando a la vista su musculoso pecho, pereciera como si le hubieran arrancado los botones y ni hablar de su pantalón estaba tirado a un lado del cuarto. "No recuerdo haberme puesto eso, ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo comprado,", pero salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que algo estaba en su cama, giro su cabeza y noto que alguien estaba su lado.-¡SANTO DIOS!, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto cuándo se cayó al suelo completamente desconcertado.

Aquella mujer aparentemente ya había despertado, se paro de la cama dejando ver su esbelta figura, completamente desnuda, tomo su ropa y empezó a vestirse, enfrente de un aturdido Ichigo- Wow, que cambio de actitud. A noche prácticamente me obligaste a venir aquí- Dijo mientras tiraba su cabello hacia atrás- Nunca había visto ese lado tan salvaje, a decir verdad nunca pensé que estuvieras en tan "Buena forma" para aguantar toda la noche, Ichigo- Pestañeo y con esas últimas palabras salió de la habitación, Ichigo se sentó sobre la cama, estaba completamente mudo, no procesaba lo que acababa de oír y de ver.

Desordeno su cabello con las mano- Mierda- ¿Qué demonios paso ayer? ¿Por qué Sena estaba aquí? ¡AHH, DEMONIOS!.-

Miro hacia los lados y vio que su reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde, pero al lado del reloj encontró algo que lo dejo sorprendido, y más se sorprendió de que estubiera abierto. Era un regalo que aguien le había dado hace años. Él le pregunto a su padre sobre ese regalo, después de haberlo encontrado en su armario, pero lo único que dijo, es que era un regalo de alguien muy cercano, Ichigo se acerco a la mesa, y sostuvo aquel regalo. Cada vez que lo tomaba, siempre pensaba en las palabras escritas en una carta que se dirigía a él. Esas palabras parecían tener algún significado que él no comprendía. Pero fueron esas mismas palabras las que le hicieron escribir su primera canción, el amaba esa carta, y después tomo al guante rojo que estaba fuera de la cajita donde lo había metido junto con la carta. Y olvidándose de lo sucedió esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, mientras guardaba la cajita en el lugar designado.- No recuerdo haber sacado esto. Estoy teniendo problemas para recordar, desde ayer. Tal vez sea por la caída en el baño. ¿Sera que me pegue un golpe fuerte en la cabeza?-

Ichigo camino al baño y procedió tomar una ducha, tratando de olvidar el extraño dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, por alguna razón desconocida. Se puso un jean y una camisa verde con letras anaranjadas, fue al zapatero y tomo unos tenis negros y así salió de casa.

--

Ichigo comenzó a caminar a su lugar de trabajo, no para trabajar, hoy no le tocaba, pero si para comer algo. No quería cocinar, y ya sabía muy bien que la comida de ese lugar era bueno, entonces ¿Por qué no ir?

Simplemente después vio a la mujer que había sido capaz de hacer saltar su corazón de un golpe. Ella vestía un par de zapatos decorados a los externos, una hermosa falda blanca y una camisa de color de violeta. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras Coria hacia ella- Hey, Rukia-

Ella salto al sonido de esa voz, y entonces frunció el seño- Tienes mucho valor para aparecerte así, ¿Sabes?-

El también frunció el ceño-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó sin entender el por que de sus palabras, pero luego pensó "demonios, tal vez se entero de lo que pasa anoche con Senna" –Te juro que yo no quise…-

-Tienes que estar bromeando.- Rukia dijo riéndose con disgusto- simplemente no puedes venir y decir que no quisiste hacer lo que hiciste ayer, ¿Tanto me equivoque contigo? ¿Qué clase de persona eres?- dijo gritando con rabia mientras mantenía sus manos en las caderas.

-Que?-Que hice?-Dijo con un tono de confusión, mientras tenía un extraño sentimiento de culpa. Realmente no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Sabes Ichigo, si tu no sabes lo que hiciste anoche, yo no sé, que fue lo que vi en ti- Rukia dijo dándose la vuelta, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lagrimas saliesen.

Ichigo extendió la mano y agarró su muñeca, -Espera!-

Ella no se giro hasta que como pudo cambio su cara de tristeza, por una totalmente fría. Miro su mano que estaba sobre su muñeca y luego lo miro a los ojos. Esos ojos estaban suplicando que se quedara.

- Por favor,- él dijo en una voz suave, desesperada. –Yo-Yo no sé que es lo que está pasando.- dijo tristemente.

-Entonces dime cuando lo sepas. Estaré esperando una explicación.- arrancó su brazo suavemente de su agarro y escapó, sin contar el hecho de que necesitaba correr y esconderse del mundo. Esa debilidad que sentí ante él, la asustaba.

Ichigo la miró desconcertado y triste. -¿ Qué está pasando?- dijo tratando de entender.

--

Cuando abrió las puertas, dio un "hola" a todos, suspiro y camino hacia la barra. Orihime solo lo miro, sin saber que hacer y Tatsuki frunció el entrecejo.

-Hey ¿Qué les pasa?- dijo deteniendose, antes de llegar a la barra.

-Ichigo, ¿Cómo entras así, como si nada?- Tatsuki le gritó.

Su rostro tomo un semblante de susto, y camino un poco hacia atrás.- ¿De que estas hablando?- dijo vacilantemente.

Y entonces de la nada, alguien lo empujo bruscamente contra la pared y se encontró un par de ojos furiosos detrás de unas de gafas.- Eso es por no venir ayer a trabar-

-Isshida, pero que…….- Ichigo dijo colocando sus brazos sobre los de Isshida que le sostenían por la camisa, pero no pudo terminar la frase.

-Y esto es por lo que le hiciste ayer a Orihime- Isshida tiro su puño hacia atrás, para coger impulso, y darle un certero golpe que lo hizo resbalarse contra la pared y quedar en el suelo. Ichigo estaba sentado con sus rodillas contra el pecho.

Puso su mano en la mejilla, mientras que con la otra se limpiaba la sangre que había salido de uno de sus labios. Frunció el ceño, pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.-¿Qué te pasa Isshida? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Y mucho menos a Orihime!.-

- ¡Tatsuki y Orihime se acercaron a la escena. –Eres tonto o te haces? Primero llegas y te tomas confiancitas como para abrazarnos y después nos dices esas cosa. Pero lo que más rabia me da es acordarme de las palabras que le dijiste a Rukia, esas fueron las peores. Eres un estúpido bastardo.- Tatsuki grito. Orihime lo miraba tristemente.

Isshida levanto a Ichigo de la camisa, colocandolo de golpe contra la pared de nuevo. -¿Qué demonios te está pasando, para hacer lo que hiciste anoche, Kurosaki?-

Ichigo gritó intentando convencerlos de que no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando, porque el no hizo "Nada". Miro hacia el suelo y dijo suavemente.- No puedo recordar nada. No sé que fue lo que paso anoche, para que yo actuara tan diferente, ni siquiera se dé que forma actué, y tampoco tengo idea de cómo termine con Senna en mi departamento. Simplemente no lo sé.-

Isshida se sorprendió al oír eso-¿Senna?-

Orihime puso su mano en el hombro de Isshida para calmarle un poco, y sin decir nada, supo que ella quería que lo soltara, y así lo hizo. Ichigo estaba apoyándose contra la pared, manteniendo su mirada baja, puso una de sus manos sobre la frente.-No entiendo-

-¿Qué no entiendes Ichigo?- Orihime preguntó suavemente.

Ichigo levanto su cabeza, los miro con una mirada llena de tristeza, y al parecer un dique de agua que estaba apareciendo en sus ojos.- ¿Qué me está pasando?.-

--

_**Próximo**__** capitulo: **__No se ha terminado_


	6. No se ha terminado

_Capitulo 6: No se ha terminado_

-Rukia.-

Ella se asusto, al oír que alguien la llamada, casi al mismo instante en que cruzo la puerta de la casa, se dirigió a la cocina donde su hermano la esperaba sentado al lado de la mesa. Rukia separo un poco una silla y se sentó. –Me asustaste hermano.- dijo suspirando para calmar los latidos de su corazón.

Byakuya levantó una ceja.- ¿Me estás diciendo que yo te doy mie…- Rukia le interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar.

- Es sólo un refrán- dijo tímidamente. Era increible como su hermano se tomaba las cosas tan enserio. Intento cambiar el tema -¿Para qué me necesitas?- pregunto mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Te fuiste desde las seis de la mañana. No tengo idea de a donde fuiste, ni tampoco porque tardaste tanto tiempo. Ya recibimos nueva información. Muy importante para variar, y tu no estuviste acá para oírla.- dijo con una expresión muy seria, como siempre.

Rukia bajo su cabeza, y puso una expresión de culpa.- Lo siento. Yo salí solo para aclarar mi mente. En verdad necesitaba hacerlo.- dijo tristemente.

Byakuya puso sus manos sobre la mesa y se inclino un poco para poder ver la cara de su hermana, sin quitar esa expresión que lo caracteriza, sumada ahora con una de preocupación.- ¿Qué sucede?.-

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron como platos. Ese era uno de esos momentos, cuando sentía que él estaba allí, no como un capitán, no como su superior, como su hermano. Trato de parecer relajada y le dio una falsa sonrisa.- Nada.-

Él frunció el entrecejo, pero no se movió ni un milímetro. . Rukia movió sus manos poniendo una encima de las de su hermano. Dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz.- De veras, nada pasa.- término de decir sin mover sus manos. Su relación como hermanos había ,mejorado notablemente, desde que Byakuya empezó su relación con Unahana. El ya no era el tipo de persona tan "fría" como entes lo era.

Rukia agrego.- Por favor, dime cual fue la información que recibieron.-

Byakuya enderezo su espalda, dando esa mirada fría de nuevo.- Esta mañana. Sentimos extraños pulsos de energía espiritual, una energía muy poderosa. Era increíblemente fuerte. Creemos que algo se acerca, algo que tiene que ver con las misteriosas apariciones de los Hollows. Necesito que te quedes cerca, se me hace muy difícil contactarte, si estas fuera de casa, eso podría empeorar las cosas.-

Ella suspiro. – De acuerdo. Lo lamento, no volvera a suceder.- sabia que esa era su manera de demostrarle que estaba preocupado por ella, no porque fuera parte del equipo, ni de la misión, sino porque era su hermana. Y con este último pensamiento empezó a ponerse de pie para salir de la cocina.

-Rukia,-

Ella se detuvo y giro su cabeza para mirarlo

-Mañana comenzaremos con nuestra misión, es por eso que todos tienen esta noche libre.-

Rukia sonrió tristemente.- gracias por la oferta, pero yo prefiero quedarme.-

Él frunció el entrecejo.- Unohana y yo planeábamos salir a cenar, pero si te vas a que…….-

-No, no, no- ella le interrumpió poniendo sus manos en frente y moviéndolas ligeramente.-En serio estoy bien. Solo necesito tiempo para terminar una lectura que comencé cuando llegamos aquí, por favor no te preocupes, sal con Unahana.- dijo tratando de ser convincente.

--

Orihime miraba a Isshida con preocupación en sus ojos, Y Tatsuki, permanecía con su cabeza baja. Cundo Chad entro al restaurante y observo la escena corrió hacia ellos y pregunto.- ¿Qué sucede?.-

Isshida se giro dándole la espalda a Ichigo.- ven Kurosaki, sentémonos y hablemos mas calmadamente.-

Ichigo asintió despegándose de la pared en la que había permanecido apoyado. Los cinco procedieron a caminar hacia una mesa que se encontraba en la parte de atrás. Todos se sentaron excepto Tatsuki, quien dijo que así estaba cómoda. Así que solo opto por apoyarse contra la pared.

-¿Qué está pasando Ichigo? -Orihime preguntó suavemente, mientras que los que estaban en la sala miraban a Ichigo esperando una respuesta.

Ichigo tenía sus manos sobre la mesa, entre tanto mantenía su mirada baja.- Durante el último mes, me han pasado cosas que, nunca me habían pasado antes. He tenido pesadillas casi todas las noches, y cada vez que despierto estoy sudando y temblando. Encuentro cortadas en mi cuerpo, que recordaría fácilmente como me las he hecho, "si es que soy yo quien se las hace", y lo peor es que ya estoy comenzando a ver cosas,-

Tatsuki levantó una ceja, ¿Ver cosas?-

Cabeceo, mientras todavía mantenía su cabeza baja. -Cuando me estoy mirando en el espejo, en mi cara empieza a aparecer un tipo de mascara, y mis ojos comienzan a tomar un color negro. Pero eso no es lo peor, la otra noche me quede en la casa de mi padre, porque me había torcido el tobillo y sinceramente no tenía ganas de regresar a mi casa. Esa noche también tuve un extraño sueño, pero no era tan malo como los otros. Desde que tuve ese sueño, siempre he querido volver a ver esa pequeña silueta que estaba al lado de mi cama. Parecía estar llevando un Kimono negro. Después vi como una luz azul aparecía, y el dolor que sentía por el tobillo empezó a desaparecer, (Si no entendieron muy bien, esa luz azul era el kido de Rukia), se sentí tan bien, que solo me deje llevar por esa sensación y me fui quedando dormido. Pero de alguna sé que no fue solo un sueño.-

Isshida continuó mirándolo fijamente, ahora su mirada ya estaba calmada. Chad miro a Ichigo y pregunto- Ichigo ¿Qué paso anoche?

Ichigo frunció el ceño- Todavía estoy intentando averiguarlo. Lo último que recuerdo es que me dirigía a mi casa, estaba corriendo porque debía estar aquí hace tres horas, se me había olvidado que tenía que trabajar. Me duche tan rápido como pude, y cuando salí del baño me estaba mirándome en el espejo, me empecé a sentir débil de nuevo. Perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre mis rodillas, recuerdo que estaba en el suelo y tomo comenzó a volverse negro. Estoy olvidando casi un día entero.-

-¿No puedes recordar nada, Kurosaki?- Isshida preguntó.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza.-Juro que no recuerdo, nada.-

Tatsuki serenamente dijo, -Quizás te estas volviendo loco y necesitas estar en algún manicomio.-

Orihime levanto su voz al escuchar la forma tan fría en la que había hablado su amiga –Tatsuki!- grito.

-¿Qué? Es una posibilidad ¿No?- dijo defendiéndose.

-Si, esa es una posibilidad- Ichigo respondió mirando hacia abajo.

-Estas actuando de una forma completamente diferente- dijo Chad.

-Tal v vez deberías ir al doctor. Es mejor saber qué es lo que te está pasando. De verdad que nos estas preocupando.- Tatsuki dijo con preocupación escondida en su voz.

Orihime empezó a desesperarse algo que era raro en ella-¡El no está loco! Simplemente está pasando por un mal momento. Todo lo que Ichigo necesita es nuestra ayuda.- Dijo mientras unos pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza.- Yo sé que no estás loco, se que todo lo que viste es real, y aparte se, que quien te llevo a tu cuarto fue un Shinigami, ¿Quién mas podría sanarte de la forma en que lo hicieron?-

Isshida le miro, como si el estuviera oyendo sus pensamientos, y estuviera de acuerdo.

-No te preocupes, Orihime. Gracias por el optimismo, pero probablemente debería hacerle caso a Tatsuki,- Ichigo dijo con dolor en su voz.

Keigo y Chizuru llegaron agitadamente-Muchachos, ustedes no deberían irse del trabajo cuando tenemos clientes. Orihime, Chad, dejaron la comida a medio preparar en la cocina. Tatsuki hay un montón de órdenes que llevar a las mesas. Isshida y la caja esta rebozándose de los clientes que están haciendo fila para pagar la comida y nadie los está atendiendo.- Chizuru dijo, mientras que Keigo solo cabeceaba.

Todos estaban sorprendidos del hecho de haber olvidado que estaban trabajando y simplemente tomaron su camino hacia el trabajo.

-No te preocupes Ichigo. Nosotros te ayudaremos con esto.- Tatsuki dijo y Chad cabeceo estando de acuerdo.

Isshida suspiró. -Eh, Ichigo con lo que paso hace rato. Yo lo sinto, no sabía que…-

Ichigo levanto su mirada- No te preocupes. Pero demonios casi me sacas todos los dientes.- dijo riéndose, y sobando la mejilla que había sido golpeada, dejando ver un pequeño hilo de sangre que se asomaba por su labio.

Isshida movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y empozo a alejarse-Estas sangrando ¿sabes?, límpiate y pon algo de hielo, de lo contrario vas a asustar a todos esta noche,-

-Ichigo-, Orihime dijo suavemente cuando Isshida se hubo ido.

Ichigo se giro al llamado- ¿Si?-

-¿Qué piensas hacer con Rukia?- dijo tímidamente.

Él suspiró, - me encontré con ella esta mañana. Dijo que tenía mucho valor, para verla a la cara después de lo que había hecho y dicho. Trate de explicar, sin saber que debía explicar, y simplemente me dijo que no quería verme. Pero creo que es normal ella debe estar pensado que soy un maldito bastardo. Y si por alguna razón me cree lo que les acabe de contar creerá que estoy loco.-

-Yo no creo que ella piense eso, no deberías dejar las cosas a si no más. Ichigo es mi impresión o tú te estás preocupando demasiado por esa muchacha?- dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva.- ¿Sabes? Creo que ella te importa más de lo que tú crees.-

-Bueno, pero después de lo que paso dudo mucho que quiera volver a verme. Esta mañana solo me encontré con ella por casualidad. Ni siquiera sé donde vive, o su número de teléfono.- dijo perdiendo toda esperanza de volverla a ver.

Orihime lo vio con una mirada de complicidad.- Quizás venga esta noche el Show, Ustedes han planeado tocar esta noche, desde hace mucho tiempo, casi todo Karakura lo sabe y casi todo Karakura va a estar aquí.-

-No lo sé. Tal vez ella no venga-

Orihime apenas cabeceó- Yo creo que si, pero bueno ahora tengo que volver al trabajo, quédate aquí yo te traeré algo de comer.- y con esas palabras salió.

Ichigo se perdió en sus pensamientos- Por favor, que venga esta noche. Ven esta noche. Se dirigió hacia una mesa que había en aquel lugar y tomo un cuaderno y un lápiz y empezó a escribir.

--

-Vamos Rukia. No puedes quedarte aquí, y aburrirte toda la noche.- Rangiku dijo sentándose en la cama, mientras que Rukia buscaba el manga que había estado leyendo.

-Yo no me voy a aburrir. Solo quiero quedarme y terminar de leer el manga, no he tenido tiempo y voy en la mejor parte.- dijo mostrándose indiferente.

-Si, claro, te quedaras aquí a leer un libro. Claro ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros. -Momo dijo poniendo comillas alrededor de "leer un libro".

Rukia apenas rodó sus ojos y gritó,- No es un libro es un manga.-

--

-Al final terminamos viniendo aquí. Yo no quería ver este estúpido Show, pero con Renji al volante, era inevitable que viniéramos a este sitio.- Shuuhei dijo.

Renji apenas grito-Cállate.-

Todos entraron y se sentaron, pero Renji fue el único que desvió su mirada hacia una mesera.- Wow, es bueno verte por aquí de nuevo. Renji.- Tatsuki dijo pestañeando. Renji se asusto, ya que esa era la primera vez que ella hacia algo como eso después del "incidente".

Todos hicieron una cara de insatisfacción-Bueno, supongo, que fue buena idea que Rukia no haya venido. No me imagino la cara que hubiera puesto si lo hubiera visto.- Momo dijo una vez habían llegado a la mesa y se encontraban sentados, mientras señalaba al peli naranja que estaba hablando con el Quincy. Todavía no había empezado el Show, pero pronto lo iba a hacer. Ichigo lucía una camisa de algodón negra y unos pantalones de color caqui.

- Hey Renji, estoy en mi hora libre ¿Te gustaría tomar algo conmigo?.- Tatsuki preguntó confiadamente.

Él tartamudeó, -Uh, uh, sí, seguro-

Los dos salieron mientras que todas dibujaban una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola- una voz suave se oyó y todos se giraron para ver a quien le pertenecía.

-Umm. Hola señorita ¿En qué podemos ayudarla?- Rangiku dijo mientras sentía un dolor en su pecho, sabiendo que ellas dos fueron muy buenas amigas antes de ese fatídico día.

Orihime sonrió y se tiró a abrazarla-No finjas, Rangiku.-

Sus ojos se ensancharon por las acciones de la joven mujer, y unas lágrimas se empezaron a asomar por sus ojos. Le correspondía a su abrazo-Pero- pero,- no pudo terminar la oración de lo sorprendida que estaba.

Después de aquel abrazo Shuuhei hablo-¿Cómo es que la recuerdes?.-

Ella le sonrió- cuando Ichigo me presento a Rukia, todos los recuerdos pasaron por mi mente como un rayo. Siempre me sentí como si estuviera olvidando algo, y ahora entiendo porque- dijo muy contenta.

Toushirou logro articular una frase-Eso es imposible, las modificaciones de memoria no son tan débiles, como para que en el primer contacto recuerdes todo.- Momo apenas encogió los hombros.

-Pero al parecer esa cosa no es tan buena, Isshida también recuerda todo- Orihime agrego.

-¿El Quincy?- Toushirou preguntó aun más confundido. Orihime apenas cabeceó alegremente.

-Pero cómo?, ahora son dos personas?, eso es muy raro.- él dijo.

-No te preocupes tanto.- Momo dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Necesito de su ayuda.- dijo con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Lo que necesites- Rangiku dijo alegremente.

-Puedo ver que Rukia no vino. Ichigo necesita verla. El ha tenido algunos problemas últimamente.- Dijo con tristeza.

-Ya lo sabemos. Sabemos cuáles son esos problemas- Shuuhei dijo.

-¿Qué?- Orihime grito muy sorprendida.

- Nosotros nos llevamos su energía espiritual, pero él no era un simple shinigami. El hollow que lleva adentro lo hace diferente después de todo.- Toushirou agrego.

-Ichigo ya no puede controlarlo, ya que no tiene su energía espiritual, del todo. De hecho esto empezó a ocurrir hace poco.- Momo informó.

- ¡Pero él tiene que controlarlo! ¡Esa cosa esta arruinando su vida!, Quién sabe lo que podría pasar, si esto ocurre de nuevo- Orihime dijo muy preocupada.

-nosotros estamos intentando encontrar la manera de ayudarlo, pero no hemos encontrado nada que nos ayude a nosotros. Esta situación es muy complicada. Simplemente no podemos devolverle sus poderes así no más. Pero la verdad nos gustaría hablar de esto mas tarde. No creo que algo ocurra esta noche. Teniendo en cuenta su estado emocional, creo que sera muy difícil que el hollow interior aparezca. A demás este es nuestro último día de descanso y la verdad preferiría, continuar con esto en otro momento, por ahora solo quiero descansar y beber un poco.- Shuuhei dijo esperanzado de escapar de la tensión.

- Oh,- Orihime respondió. Sentía que forzar las cosas nunca iba a ser una solución, pero sentía que tenia quedarle prioridad a Ichigo, ya que lo que estaba sucediendo no solo lo ponía a él en peligro si no también a todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Pero también sabía lo mucho y lo difícil que era este "Trabajo". Si esa era su última noche de libertad, no tenia porque arruinárselas-O.K , solo una cosa mas ¿Podrían hacer de alguna manera que Rukia viniera?-

-Le preguntamos si quería venir, pero dijo que prefería quedarse en casa. Pero no te preocupes seguramente está muy entretenida "leyendo ese libro"- Momo dijo sarcásticamente.

-¡oh! Ya tengo una idea. Podría llamarla y decirle que es una emergencia.- Rangiku dijo muy agitada.

-¿Qué tipo de emergencia podrías tener, en un lugar como este? Conociéndote, probablemente sería que te estas cayendo de lo borracha.- Shuuhei dijo.

- Hey, respétame, aquí lo único importante es hacer que ella venga.- Rangiku dijo defensivamente.

--

-El se bajo rápidamente de su auto cerrando la puerta de un golpe entrando a un edificio muy alto. Nada lo iba a detener. Nada. Tenía que verla. El se paro enfrente de una puerta, mientras miraba que todos tenían sus cabezas bajas. Estaba agitado, su corazón lo estaba también. Tenía que hablar con la única mujer que había amado en su vida. Tenía que decirle que la amaba. Entonces vio como la puerta se abrió y salieron los doctores y las enfermeras cabizbajos. Mientras que los que estaban con sus cabezas bajas levantaron sus miradas, todos tenían lagrimas en los ojos –No lo logro, hicimos todo lo que pudimos—dijo el doctor con una expresión de impotencia en su rostro. Su corazón se paro al instante. Era demasiado tarde. Había llegado demasiado tarde.- Rukia estaba leyendo en voz alta, soltó el manga con lágrimas en los ojos y sollozos empezaron a salir.

-¡Dios mío! Se suponía que era un manga romántico, no trágico- grito mientras agarraba las cobijas de la cama fuertemente. Trato de continuar su lectura cuando el teléfono sonó. Por el identificador que tenía pudo saber que era Rangiku. Lo tomo , dio un profundo suspiro y contesto –Si dime.-

-¡Rukia! Que estás haciendo?-

-Umm, leyendo, como les había dicho.- ella contesto un poco indiferente.

-¿Estas llorando?- Rangiku preguntó incrédula.

-¡NO! Solo acabe de estornudar.-

-Si claro. ¿Estas enferma? Haaa, pero verdad que nosotros no nos enfermamos. Deja de mentir estabas llorando.-

-QUE NO. Bueno tal vez un poco, pero no es lo que crees, es que este manga esta tremendamente triste.-

-Aja, claro. Sabes que solo nos tienes que decir cuando estés triste, y podríamos tener una noche de chicas y emborracharte hasta que te olvides de todo. Recuerda que somos tus amigas-

-Si, si, si. Como sea, ¿Qué es lo que quieres Rangiku?.-

-Oh, si veras.- ella rió- Necesito que me ayudes-.

Rukia suspiró, -¿Qué necesitas?- Dijo irritada ya, que después de tanto llorar no dejaba de suspirar.

-Necesito que me traigas una cosa que es solo para mujeres. No me acordaba, pero este mes tengo una visita. Ya sabes ¿No?.- Rangiku sonrió cuando termino de hablar. Todos estaban mirándola y Momo y Orihime también rieron, mientras Toushirou y Shuuhei, no sabían exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

-Hay dispensadores en el baño, ¿Sabes?, son solo veinticinco centavos.-

- ¡Pero Rukia! Necesito más protección. Sabes que esto no es cualquier cosa. Por favor, sabes que me pongo muy sentimental en estos días, te necesito.- dijo fingiendo la voz.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No supliques tanto sabes que eso no me gusta. Solo dime donde estas.- Dijo con resignación.

-Bueno, solo digamos que Renji, fue el que manejo.-

-Rayos. Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Por qué tenía que ir a ese lugar?.-

-Lo siento, pero no fue mi culpa. A demás hoy es el tal Show ese. Todos querían venir. Solo date prisa.-

-O.K. ya voy, ya voy.- ella rechisto- Estaré allí en unos treinta minutos.- Rukia colgó el teléfono y fue a cambiarse. Se puso una falda de color lavanda que le quedaba más arriba de las rodillas y una camisa clara con un dibujo en el centro. Se cogió el cabello con una moña, dejando caer ese particular mechón en medio de sus ojos.

Rukia agarro "ese accesorio femenino" Que Rangiku le había pedido, casi suplicándole que se lo llevara. Camino hacia la puerta.- Solo has como si no pasara nada, Rukia- se dijo así misma mientras cogía las llaves de aquel departamento alquilado y salía.

--

La música estaba sonando. Música que era una melodía para sus oídos, sabía perfectamente quien estaba cantando. Cada palabra que pronunciaba le hacía latir con fuerza su corazón. Entro y poso su mirada directamente hacia él. Su mente le decía que no lo mirara, que no pensara en el, pero al parecer su corazón decía totalmente lo contrario. El se encontrara cantando y tocando su guitarra. Se maldecía así misma, cuando empezó a dejarse llevar por la música.

- Rukia!" Momo gritó para sacarle del hipnotismo en el que se encontraba. Rukia giro su cabeza para ver donde se encontraban. Y vio que la mesa en la que se encontraban, está casi al frente del escenario.

-Aquí tienes, espero que no haya pasado nada grave, por la urgencia de tu voz, podría jurar que te estabas muriendo.- Rukia dijo poniendo la bolsa en el regazo de Rangiku.

Ella saltó a y la abrazó inmediatamente- Eres una verdadera amiga. Pero sabes, Momo le comente sobre mi situación a esta mujer, y ella dijo que tenían bastante en el almacenamiento- dijo apuntando a Orihime que se había unido a la mesa. Pero gracias de todos modos y ya que te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta aquí, porque no te quedas un rato?- Rangiku dijo tratando de convencerla.

Rukia tiro con fuerza el brazo de Rangiku. Su boca estaba entre abierta y estaba frunciendo su ceño terriblemente.-¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Estoy más que segura que no necesitabas nada! Te dije que no quería salir, por eso ni siquiera te importo, y me hiciste venir hasta aquí. Y lo peor de todo es que me hiciste venir a este lugar habiendo tantos en el mundo.- Rukia dijo alzando su voz, pero asegurándose de no hacer una escena. Las personas estaban disfrutando la música, y no quería ser el centro de atención.

-Yo pensé que estabas muy divertida "leyendo tu libro" como para venir, Rukia.- Shuuhei dijo sarcásticamente cuando Toushirou comenzó a reír, parece que el si estaba disfrutando la noche como debía, aparte ahí estaba su teniente,

-¡CALLENSE!- Rukia y Rangiku gritaron al mismo tiempo- La verdad es que no están siendo de mucha ayuda- Rangiku agregó. Y un aplauso se oyó en el fondo.

-Yo me largo de aquí- Rukia dijo, dándose la vuelta. Nunca se había sentido, tan enojada, triste, molesta, deprimida al mismo tiempo.

-Deja de evitarme. La verdad es que no me estás dando la oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas. Yo ya escuche lo que tenias que decirme. Ahora necesito que seas tú quien escuche.- Ichigo dijo con el micrófono en la mano, cosa que no paso por desapercibido por todos los que estaban en el restaurante. Mientas miraba fijamente a Rukia. Se giro para mirar al público y continuo.- Esto lo escribí hoy, para ser exactos, no hace más de tres horas, así que si tiene algún error les pido disculpas.- termino de hablar cogiendo su guitarra, mientras rozaba sus dedos por las cuerdas, haciendo que saliera una gran melodía.

_My tears run down like razorblades,_

_(Mis lágrimas corren como ríos)_

_And__ no, I'm not the one to blame,_

_(Y no, no soy el uno culpable),_

_It's you... Or is it me?_

_(Eres tu…O soy yo?)_

_And all the words we never say_

_(Y todas las palabras que nosotros nunca dijimos)_

_Come__ out, and now we're all ashamed,_

_(Salen y ahora no queda más que vergüenza)_

_And there's no sense in playing games_

_(Y no tiene sentido jugar estos juegos)_

_When__ you've done all you can do._

_(Cuando has hecho todo lo que has podido hacer_

_But now it's over. It's over..._

_(Pero ahora se ha terminado. Se ha terminado )_

_Why is it over? We had the chance to make it_

_(¿Por qué se ha terminado, Teníamos la oportunidad de seguir)_

_Now__ it's over. It's over..._

_(Pero ahora ha terminado. Ha terminado)_

_It can't be over. I wish that I could take it back._

_(No pudo haber terminado. Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás)_

_But it's over..._

_(Pero se ha terminado)_

Ichigo, se concentraba cada vez en la música. Esperando que su mensaje pasara a través de esa canción.

_I lose myself in all these fights._

_(Me pierdo, en todas estas batallas)_

_I lose my sense of wrong and right._

_(Me pierdo en lo que está bien o mal)_

_I cry, I cry._

_(Y lloro, Y lloro)_

_It's shaking from the pain that's in my head._

_(Estoy temblando del dolor que proviene de mi cabeza)_

_I just want to crawl into my bed_

_(Solo quiero echarme sobre la cama)_

_And__ throw away the life I've led._

_(Y lanzar la vida que he llevado)_

_But I won't let it die._

_(Pero no permitiré que muera)_

_But I won't let it die._

_(Pero no permitiré que muera)_

_But it's over. It's over..._

_(Pero se ha terminado. Se ha terminado)_

_Why is it over? We had the chance to make it_

_(¿Por qué se ha terminado, Teníamos la oportunidad de seguir)_

_Now__ it's over. It's over..._

_(Pero ahora ha terminado. Ha terminado)_

_It can't be over. I wish that I could take it back._

_(No pudo haber terminado. Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás)_

_But it's over..._

_(Pero se ha terminado)_

Alzo mas su vos, no era él quien estaba cantando, era su corazón, solo su corazón, que no quería, apartar a la mujer que le hacía sentir tantas cosas. Cosas que hace mucho tiempo no sentía.

_I'm falling apart._

_(Me estoy cayéndome en pedazos.)_

_I'm falling apart._

_(Me estoy cayéndome en pedazos.)_

_Don't say this won't last forever._

_(No digas que esto no dura para siempre)_

_You're breaking my heart._

_(Estas rompiendo mi corazón)_

_You're breaking my heart._

_(Estas rompiendo mi corazón)_

_Don't tell me that we will never be together._

_(No digas que nunca estaremos juntos)_

_We couldn't be over. It's not over._

_(No pudimos haber terminado. No ha terminado)_

_We'll be together, __today and forever_

_(Estaremos juntos hoy y por siempre)_

Y el público que escuchaba esa cancion sintió como sus corazones se rompían con cada frase que el mencionaba.

_It's not over._

_(No ha terminado)_

_It's not over._

_(No ha terminado)_

_It's never over._

_(Nunca se termino)_

_Unless you let it take you._

_(A menos que tu quieras dejarlo ir)_

_It's not over._

_(No ha terminado)_

Rukia permanecía de pie sin mover un solo musculo, mientras que Ichigo continuaba en el escenario Orihime y Rangiku se miraron y simplemente aplaudieron con mucha fuerza al igual que todos los que estaban en el restaurante- Creo que el plan funciono- dijo Orihime.

-Vamos. Ahora no sabemos qué ira a ser. Ella es muy impredecible- Rangiku contestó.

Rukia dejo de mirarlo, para mirar ahora hacia el piso, después volvió a mirarlo, mientras sus labios esbozaban una calidad sonrisa.

Él sonrió a cambio. Los dos sabían que esta canción se refería más que todo a las parejas que ya tenían una relación estable, pero ellos solo se cocían de hace poco. Pero por alguna extraña razón, ambos sentían que se conocían hace mucho tiempo. Si bien Rukia podría hacerle a un lado, como Ichigo simplemente podría dejarla ir.

Hubo un descanso muy oportuno e Ichigo solo le pregunto si se iba a quedar para ver el resto del Show.- Tienes suerte de que la canción me haya gustado.- dijo dejando escapar una sonrisa.

--

Rukia se había quedado por el resto del Show con Renji, mientras Tatsuki tocaba la batería. Después de un pasar un buen tiempo- Bien, Renji está llevando a Tatsuki a casa Y Rangiku y Momo se llevaron a Shuuhei y a Toushirou ya que habían tomado demasiado- ¿Le importaría si la llevo a casa?- Ichigo continuó sonriendo esperanzadamente.

-¿Tengo opción?- Rukia preguntó con gracia.

-Si, la tienes, podrías irte con Renji y Tatsuki, pero creo que Renji planea quedarse toda la noche. Juro que vi una pijama de Barnie en la parte de atrás del auto- él contestó desafiándola a su chiste.

-Genial. No me imagino a Renji con una pijama de Barnie. Esa es una buena imagen.- dijo mientras reía.

-¿Señor Kurosaki? - un hombre muy bien vestido se acercó.

Él se volvió y sonrió- Si, señor. ¿Puedo ayudarle?.-

El hombre sonrió, -Joël Goldschmidt de la agencia Plus - dijo extendiendo la mano

Ichigo estaba confundido y respondió al acto del hombre

Aquel desconocido continuo.- Vi el Show de esta noche y sencillamente me encanto su banda. Tengo que decir, que estoy muy interesado. Me gustaría darle mi tarjeta.- y habiendo entregado la tarjeta se despidió y se fue

Ichigo estaba atónito- Esto es genial tengo que avisarle ahora mismo a los muchachos, tomo el celular y empezó a marcar.- Demonios, odio cuando nadie contesta. Bueno la única que tiene excusa es Tatsuki. Sabara Dios que estará haciendo. Supongo que tendré que decirles mañana.-

-Felicidades- Rukia dijo, mientras que Ichigo le dio un fuerte pero tierno abrazo. Los ojos de Rukia se ensancharon considerablemente con esta acción, pero no le molesto en lo mas mínimo.

Ichigo sonrió mientras se hacía para atrás. –O.K vamos a casa ¿Te parece?-

--

-Ichigo dime qué fue lo que paso exactamente a noche.- Rukia pregunto antes de entrar a l auto.

Él suspiró,- Quisiera poder responderte, pero yo no sé qué paso. ¿Cómo podría saberlo si yo no fui quien hizo esas cosa?, solo quiero que sepas que no era yo el que hablo anoche. Sé que eso no es suficiente pero ¿Podría disculparme por todo lo que hice o hicieron con mi cuerpo?.- él preguntó dulcemente.

Ella cabeceó con una sonrisa- La aceptare por ahora, solo porque pareces sincero. -Después de haber dicho esto noto que su labio tenía una pequeña cortada- ¿Qué te sucedió?-

Él se rió entre dientes,- Esa es la forma de Isshida, para regañarme por mi comportamiento con Orihime. Y te digo que realmente consiguió que no quisiera comportarme así de nuevo.- Rukia se rio, mientras que el abría la puerta del carro.

--

El paseo en auto fue divertido. Hablaron de muchas cosas de sus vidas- Vives allí?, No lo puedo creer.- Ichigo respondió.

-Si ahí es en la casa que tiene la puerta azul. Porque?- preguntó curiosamente.

Él se rió.-Porque yo vivo cerca de aquí.-

Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa- Wow. El mundo es muy pequeño.-

Y simplemente después dos personas salieron del apartamento.- ¡Rukia! Veo que pescaste a un buen tipo. Bien hecho.- Yoruichi dijo tocando con el codo a Rukia.- Mucho gusto. Soy Yoruichi.-

-Ichigo. El gusto es mío- La mujer camino hacia al carro y entro. Urahara salió justamente después de que Yourichi entrara al auto.

- ¡Ahh! Ichigo! Yo soy Urahara.- dijo alzando su bastón, dejándolo solo a unos centímetros de la cara de Ichigo quien trato de ir para atrás.

-Te recomiendo que te comportes muy bien con Rukia. Ella tiene muchos amigos, Hombres para variar y aparte esta el ogro de su hermano. Y ellos no tendrán ni una pisca de misericordia contigo si le haces algo a Rukia.- Urahara dijo riendo, haciendo parecer cada una de sus palabras más un chiste que una amenaza.

Ichigo apenas tragó ligeramente, -Huh. Si, pierda cuidado.- y con esto noto que el bastón tenía un dibujito que había visto antes, pero no podía recordar donde.

- Urahara! lárgate de aquí!- Rukia gritó tirando el bastón abajo de la cara de Ichigo.

-O.K, O.K. Solo le estaba advirtiendo, por si pensaba hacer algo "malo"- dijo con un pestañeo.

Los ojos de Rukia se desorbitaron, se agacho para recoger una piedra y lanzársela justo en la cara, pero en milisegundos, el automóvil arranco y ya estaba volteando la esquina. – Ese bastardo, es muy rápido- murmuro mientras hacía rechinar sus dientes.

Rukia miro a Ichigo que permanecía estático mirando hacia donde estaba el auto, con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.- ¿Ichigo? ¿Estas bien?, el solamente estaba bromeando. No lo tomes en cuenta.-

El salió de sus pensamientos.- ¿No lo tomes en cuenta?, quien dijo que yo me moleste por lo que dijo, ese hombre? Tú eras quien estaba a punto de hacerle una conmoción en la cabeza.-

Rukia giro su cabeza ligeramente y levantó una ceja. Puso sus manos en la cintura- De acuerdo, no tienes porque ponerte a la defensiva. Si tienes problemas con este tipos de cosas, es tu problema. Quizás esa sea la manera en que sacas toda la "energía" que tienes guardada, y no puedes sacar fácilmente. Poniéndote a la defensiva, como anoche, por ejemplo, ¿Sabes? deberías ir a un doctor esos cambios de actitud no son buenos. O eres un hipócrita. O simplemente estas consumiendo drogas o algo parecido. Eso podría ser una buena explicación.- dijo sarcásticamente.

El trato de detenerla moviendo sus manos. –Wow, wow, wow. Primero. No estoy loco. Tal vez me comporte como uno de vez en cuando, pero solo cuando estoy con mi padre o con Keigo. Segundo. Prometiste no preguntar sobre lo que paso anoche . Ya te dije que no te lo puedo explicar.-

Rukia estaba a punto de hablar, pero él sostuvo su mano para detenerla,- Ut. Ut. No he terminado, cariño- dijo sonriendo- Tres. No ando en las drogas. No tengo necesidad de gastar mi dinero, habiendo otras formas de sentirse en las nubes- dijo con un tono sugestivo, mientras se acercada cada vez a su cuerpo. Rukia permanecía inmóvil, sin saber que esa extraña cercanía podría ocasionar algo. El estaba ahora tan cerca como para sentir la respiración de ella. Continuo acercándose, disminuyendo a un mas las distancias y dijo en un tono suave y muy acogedor.- Y cuarto. Yo no soy ningún hipócrita. Si yo quiero hacer algo simplemente lo hago. Puedes estar segura de eso.- Ichigo estaba sonriendo ligeramente, pero un poco de travesura se dibujaba en su sonrisa.

Volviendo a la realidad. Rukia se acerco un poco mas y dibujo una sonrisa de picardía en su rostro- Bueno supongo que soy afortunada, de que no estés tratando de hacer algo conmigo. De otra forma el bastón de Urahara ya te abría dado en la cabeza dejándote inconsciente. Sin contar las torturas que recibirías de Renji, Shuuhei, Toushirou, Momo, Rangiku, y para no mencionar el golpe final por mi hermano,- dijo separándose y girando su cabeza con una expresión de seducción.

Ichigo sonrió- hug como si me fuera a dejar.-

-Lo sé, Lo sé. Demasiada diversión por el momento. – dijo inclinándose hacia el buzón.

Ichigo recordó entonces el bastón de ese hombre raro. Él lo había visto antes pero ¿En dónde?- Rukia, Urahara tiene un dibujo muy extraño en el extremo del bastón. Una calavera con llamas azules. ¿Eso significa algo? ¿Alguna clase de compañía?. -Pregunto intrigado.

Sorprendida por el cambio del tema y también por lo que Ichigo había mencionado, se apoyo en el buzón y pregunto –Umm, por qué?

Juro que lo he visto antes. Pero no puedo recordar donde- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Rukia se sorprendió a un mas al oír eso- Quizás lo estas confundiendo con algo mas- dijo tratando de desviar el tema.

-No lo creo. Hizo una pausa y un as de luz ilumino su memoria- Ya recuerdo! ¡Yo tengo un guante con ese mismo dibujo. Me hubiera desgastado las neuronas tratando de recordar. Pero gracias a Dios que recordé.- dijo limpiando su frente.

Rukia comenzó a caminar hacia el, estaba asustada – Tu—Tu, Tienes un guante con ese dibujo?- Pregunto tartamudeando.

-Si, nunca había visto algo que se le pareciera. Hasta esta noche. Es raro- dijo insinuando que no era gran detalle.

Rukia lo tomo del brazo. –Ichigo, tengo que ver este guante- eso era extraño, ¿como demonios el tenia un objeto de algo que solo utilizan los shinigamis?

Él levantó una ceja, - Umm de acuerdo. Está en mi departamento ¿A caso tienes una colección o algo?. –

-UH, si, si claro. Tengo una gran colección. Ahora vamos!- ella dijo tirándolo del brazo.

-O.k, O.k. ya vamos.-

--

Rukia estaba sorprendida por lo bien decorado que estaba el apartamento. Era de hecho muy cómodo. Ella lo siguió, subiendo las escaleras y llegando a su cuarto. Estaba avergonzada de estar en el apartamento, solo los dos, y lo peor en su alcoba. Pero Rukia se enfocaba en ver ese guante.

-si, este guante realmente significa mucho para mí. Ni siquiera sé quien me lo dio, mi papa me dijo que me lo dio alguien que realmente se preocupaba por mí. Cuando lo veo siento algo que no sé cómo explicar.- Ichigo comenzó a explicar mientras se dirigía a la cómoda y la abrió.

Ichigo estaba sonriendo mientras sostenía el guante, para dárselo a Rukia. Ella lo tomo lentamente, debido a que se encontraba bastante sorprendida ¿Cómo era posible que él tuviera esa clase de objeto, que provenía de la Sociedad de Almas?. De hecho Rukia recordó que tenia uno igual, pero lo había perdido hace años.

-Esto simboliza mi amor por la música. Con esto fue que empezó todo. - Ichigo dijo sentándose al lado de Rukia mientras que ella continuaba mirando fijamente el guante.

Desvió su mirada del aquel, objeto, para mirar ahora a Ichigo- Como es eso de el símbolo de tu amor por la música?- preguntó curiosamente.

-Bueno- frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello,- Cuando yo lo encontré, había una nota con él, la nota me hizo un nudo en la garganta, y después sentí la necesidad, de escribir una canción. Tome mi guitarra, la cual no había hecho en años y comencé a tocar.-

Ella se sentía más intrigada- ¿Qué decía esa nota?- Pregunto, pensando que con la respuesta, probablemente entendería, como es que ese guante llego a sus manos. El era un humano, no había manera de que lo hubiera obtenido por si solo.

El rio entre dientes- ut-ut- dijo negando con su dedo-Nunca le he mostrado esa carta a nadie y mucho menos he tocado esa canción para nadie. Cuando quiera mostrarla lo hare pero, por ahora es mi secreto, y no planeo decírselo a nadie.-

Rukia levantó una ceja,- Yo pensaba que solo las mujeres guardaban secretos como ese. Eres tan emocional- dijo tratando de que el cambiara de opinión.

-Los insultos no van a lograr que te muestre la carta, lo siento- dijo tomando el guante y poniéndolo a una altura de forma que Rukia no pudiera alcanzarlo.

-Primero te burlas de mi altura, ¿Ahora que sigue?- pregunto enfadada.

-Tu me dijiste que era emocional. Es justo que yo hiciera lo mismo contigo, a parte lo de tu altura solo es algo físico.- Rukia puso mala cara, mientras cruzaba sus brazos encima de su pecho.

Ichigo sonrió ligeramente.- No lo tomes como algo personal. Fue la única cosa que se me ocurrió para que dejaras de pensar en ese tonto guante- se rio mientras cerraba el cajón de la cómoda.

Rukia gruño y tomo un poco de aire- O.k, lo olvidaremos, solo porque de alguna manera sentí que la última frase era un cumplido- dijo volteando su rostro.

Ichigo inclino un poco su cabeza, para mirarla.- Bueno, tal vez sea un cumplido. Pero volviendo al comentario de lo "emocional que soy", déjame decirte que no es así, solo quiero guardar esta canción o carta para la persona correcta. No la quiero entregar así sin más.- dijo, mientras se acercaba muy despacio. Alzo la mano para sostener su barbilla, entretanto la distancia se reducía cada vez mas-¿Entiendes?- dijo con una voz suave y dulce.

Rukia apenas cabeceo, mientras sentía las manos de aquel muchacho posarse debajo de su mejilla. Los ojos ámbares del peli naranja se estaban perdiendo en unos violeta. Todo lo que quería Rukia era permanecer en esa situación para siempre. Sentir sus labios contra los suyos. Aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo. Pero eso no fue un impedimento.

Ichigo inclino aun mas su cabeza y capturo los labios de la pequeña shinigami. Rukia pareció sorprendida, pero a la vez quería que ese beso jamás acabara. Ichigo retiro su mano de la barbilla poniéndolo en su cintura, y acercándola mas a él. Rukia coloco sus manos contra su pecho, sintiendo cada uno de los músculos bien formados del peli naranja a través de la camisa. Ichigo hizo un pequeño recorrido con sus manos sintiendo sus curvas, mientras que la recostaba suavemente contra la pared.

Rukia enredo sus dedos en ese cabello naranja, y después empezó a deslizarlas por su cuello. Ichigo, comenzó entonces la tarea de desabotonar la camisa blanca que la peli castaña llevaba puesta, sin interrumpir el trabajo que ella mantenía con su cuello. En lo que pareció milisegundos, la camisa blanca ya se encontraba en el suelo junto con la suya, Ichigo puso sus manos, sobre el estomago plano de Rukia, mientras ella grababa cada centímetro del pecho, de aquel hombre que la estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

La pasión de ese momento se estaba desbordando sin cause que la llevara a algún lado, cuando Ichigo comenzó a desabotonar la falda. Esa prenda que se interponía entre los dos para demostrarse lo mucho que se necesitaban el uno al otro. Pero Rukia lo empujo, alejándolo de ella, y cortando tan bello y tierno beso, Ichigo solo pudo oscilar una mirada de sorpresa ante la acción de la muchacha. Rukia respiro intentando tomar un poco de aire.- Yo-yo, yo no puedo……no debo.- dijo decepcionada de si misma.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, pero guardo el tono suave de su voz, obviamente con una pisca de desilusión. ¿Por qué no?-

Rukia suspiro.- Yo solo…- pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono, que comenzó a timbrar. "Mierda, Los Hollows realmente saben escoger el momento".- Lo lamento. Me tengo que ir- dijo agarrando su bolso y saliendo apresuradamente.

--

**Próximo capítulo: **_Mi Deseo_


	7. Mi deseo

_Capitulo 7: __Mi Deseo_

Ella corrió en la casa. Rangiku la vio y levantó una ceja. -Um, Ruk..?- Rukia se detuvo y la miraba con intriga. Rangiku sonrió y apuntó-Tu camisa. Esta mal obotonada.-

-¿Qué?- Rukia miraba hacia abajo y notó, que sus botonos estaban corridos dejando ver un espacio que faltaba por abotonar.

-Supongo que tuviste una noche. Eh? Importante? -Rangiku dijo picando un ojo.

-Nada pasó nada. Me fui antes de que la situación se saliera de las manos.- Rukia dijo arreglando su camisa.

-Awww, por qué?- ella preguntó decepcionada.

-Solo por que apareció un hollow, y tengo que irlo a atrapar. ¿Ya acabaste el interrogatorio?.- Rukia preguntó saliendo de su gigai.-Regresare pronto.-

Salió de la casa mientras Rangiku permanecía de pie.- ¿Qué va a ir tras un hollow?- pensó. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió de un golpe gritando- ¡RUKIA! ¡ESPERA! ¡TU NO PUED….!-no quiso terminar la frase, comprendiendo que ya se había ido. -¡Mierda!-

Rangiku tomo el teléfono y llamo a Renji. No contesto así que volvió a intentarlo de nuevo y no obteniendo respuesta dejo un mensaje.- Renji, No me hago una imagen de lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo. Pero creo que deberías dejarlo para más tarde. Rukia esta persignado a un hollow. Ella no puede ver a Ichigo en ese estado. Así que mueve tu trasero ahora mismo.-

--

Rukia corría pasando por las azoteas de algunas casas y edificios. Todo el tiempo se la paso pensando en la manera en como Ichigo consiguió ese guante, pero eso no era realmente en lo que pensaba. Fue ese un beso. Ese beso que la condujo a otro beso, y otro. Quería estar con él pero sabía que eso nuca funcionaria. Si bien era cierto podría estar con el por una semana, quizás un mes, pero después tendría que regresar a la Sociedad de Almas. Ella no pertenecía a este mundo. ¿Cómo podía sentirse también a su lado, sabiendo que en algún momento tendría que dejarlo? Y a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de aquel momento en el auto.

-Flashback-

-Eres realmente bueno en la música. Nunca se me cruzo por la mente que tuvieras tanto talento.-Rukia dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Bueno. Este. Gracias . Esas palabras me animan demasiado. ¿Pero de verdad piensas que no tengo ningún talento?- dijo riéndose.

Rukia desvió su mirada de la ventana- NO, Ninguno. No quise decir que eres inepto o algo. Simplemente estaba sorprendida de que tocaras tan bien..- Rukia dijo intentando corregir su error.

Ichigo sonrió ligeramente. -Ahh, O sea que estás diciendo que solo tengo talento para la música. ¿Verdad?-

Su rostro mostro un expresión de susto-¡NO!. Genial, esto no está saliendo muy bien que digamos.- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos con desilusión, por la forma en que sus palabras estaban fluyendo.

Ichigo volvió a reír.- No te preocupes por eso. Sé que estabas intentando hacerme un cumplido, pero no escogiste muy bien las palabras. Pero de todas formas gracias.-

Ella suspiró- O.k. de nada .- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Yo quería decirte, que estamos planeando, tocar mañana en el parque. Supongo que va a haber un escenario y todas esas cosas. Incluso escuche rumores que el concierto lo iban a transmitir por televisión, pero sinceramente no se qué tan cierto sea. Y si estas libre- Dudo en continuar- Me haría muy feliz que estuvieras allí.-

Al principio Rukia se sorprendió, pero después relajo de expresión. Sonrió y hablo.- Suena genial.-

-Si, no quieres ir, no tienes que hacerlo. No te presiones- dijo rápidamente.

-Me encantaría. Te prometo que mañana estaré en ese lugar. Y si por alguna razón no puedo ir me lo veré por televisión. No me perdería ese concierto por nada- dijo convenciéndolo. Notando que Ichigo exhalaba, demasiado aire, probablemente estaba aliviado con su respuesta.

Fin flashback

¿Después de esta noche, ella podría ir mañana?. NO quería decepcionarlo. Lo había prometido. "¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto? Necesito concentrarme- Pensó en voz alta.

Su mirada cambio- Soy la única que está en condiciones de ir tras ese hollow. Todos están tomados y no creo que puedan hacerle frente sin causar un gran alboroto en la ciudad, y Renji, bueno digamos que Renji no está disponible esta noche. Y no me perdonaría que ese hollow le hiciera daño alguna persona.-

--

Bajo de golpe contra el suelo, causando un estruendo, que se podría sentir a más de cien kilómetros del lugar. Por su mente solo estaba la idea de matar, asesinar, destruir, solo quería luchar. Todas las noches peleaba, pero sentía que no le era suficiente, faltaba más, "más diversión". Pero aunque sus peleas con esos estúpidos hollows eran tan insignificantes, jamás dejaría la oportunidad de masacrar a uno. Pero cuando se estaba acercando a su blanco, sintió un reiatsu familiar; Uno que había sentido hace mucho tiempo. Ese reiatsu, se dirigía a la misma dirección en la que él se encontraba. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido cuando pensó que habría más diversión, mas sangre, más muerte. Una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro mientras las ansias de matar lo carcomían por dentro.

--

Su teléfono empezó a emitir una señal sonora más rápidamente.- ¿Qué rayos?- dijo mientras continuaba corriendo, pero sin despegar la vista de su teléfono. –Hay algo mas allí, definitivamente ese hollow no es el único intruso. Mierda esto no se ve bien.- dijo Rukia mientras un mal presentimiento se acomodaba en su pecho. Luego su teléfono empezó a sonar de nuevo, pero estaba recibiendo una llamada, lo observo y se sorprendió al ver que era Renji el que marcaba.

-¿Ahora qué? Estoy tras un hollow. ¿Podrías esperar?- dijo irritada.

-¡Rukia, yo me encargare de este, ve a casa!- Renji dijo mientras se ponía la camisa rápidamente.

-Joder. Ya casi estoy allí. Y probablemente te estás vistiendo mientras hablamos, aparte tendrás que regresar a la casa para dejar el gigai, y cuando llegues será demasiado tarde, y simplemente no puedo permitir que, ese quien está matando a los hollows ande libremente por este mundo, podría ser muy peligroso, tenemos que detenerlo cuanto antes.- dijo con más determinación que nunca.

-Rukia, no lo repetiré de nuevo. Así que vuelve a casa ahora mismo.- Renji grito, mientras que en su mente pensaba "Rukia no puede verle. Ella no puede recordar."

Rukia alejo el teléfono para mirarlo con furia, como si en ese momento estuviera viendo a Renji- Hey, tu ¿Qué te pasa? No pienso regresar, así que date de una vez por vencido. Te veré cuando regrese a casa.- Y con esto dicho colgó antes de que él pudiera decir algo.

Renji gritó una vez más, pero comprendió que ya había colgado, y se grito para si mismo- Mierda.- aunque Renji saliera ahora mismo no llegaría a tiempo para detenerla. Nadia podría ahora.

--

Rukia había llegado. El hollow estaba en búsqueda de otra alma que devorar. Ella sonrió ligeramente, pero con satisfacción, al saber que había llegado antes que el asesino. Rukia comenzó a caminar despacio hacia el hollow. No se había dado cuenta de la otra presencia que estaba en ese lugar. Rukia desenvaino su zanpaktou con la misma velocidad en la que caminaba. Pero desde atrás una luz muy brillante se dirigía a su espalda, logro esquivarla, mientras buscaba al dueño de esa extraña luz que casi la mata. Se dio la vuelta para tener una mejor vista del hombre que estaba sobre un edificio con una extraña mascara en su rostro. Esa escena ya la había visto antes, era extraño pero esa mascara se la hacía muy familiar.

Y mientras que estaba desprevenida, con su vista perdida en aquel hombre, el hollow voló hacia ella dándole un fuerte golpe, haciéndola impactar de lleno contra la pared de un edificio. Rukia reacciona tan rápido como, pudo, tratando de hacer algún movimiento, con su espada pero le fue inútil. Miro al extraño hombre que solo permanecía de pie mirando tranquilamente. Capas de ver esos ojo negros con amarillo, detrás de la masca, un sudor frio le recorrió el cuerpo. Sin poder utilizar su zampaktou, se abalanzo contra el hollow, colocando sus manos sobre el abdomen de la bestia, mientras pronunciaba el kido, #99, con esto el hollow retrocedió, permitiéndole a Rukia moverse e impactarle una patada en el estomago, el hollow impacto contra el suelo, mientras daba un terrible crujido.

Rukia tomo su zanpaktou con gran velocidad y estaba lista para atacar a ese hombre enmascarado. La luz de la luna estaba ahora sobre él. De un momento a otro él había bajado de aquel edificio, quedando a una distancia, precisa, no estaba tan lejos pero tampoco estaba muy cerca. Rukia pudo ver algo que la dejo atónita, Su cabello era naranja- " naranja"- se repetía una y otra vez. Ese hombre se lanzo contra Rukia, y casi como un reflejo pudo detener el ataque, pero para su sorpresa, su espada quedo a unos milímetros de la máscara, extrañamente, antes de que el la golpeara se había detenido, su cuerpo empezó a caer lentamente hacia el suelo, aquel enmascarado se encontraba ahora tendido boca abajo, en el piso.

Rukia no entendía que era lo que pasaba. Primero ese extraño planea atacarla y de un momento a otro, se desmorona en el piso, sin ni siquiera haber recibido una herida. Rukia se arrodillo frente al cuerpo que ahora reposaba en el suelo, y lentamente empezó a girarlo, mientras su máscara se caía en pedazos. Quedo como piedra, al ver lo que sus ojos estaban viendo en ese momento. Estaba frente al hombre que había logrado cautivar su corazón. Se levanto con mucha dificulta, alejándose del cuerpo, como si con esto él fuera a desaparecer. Negó con su cabeza, girándola a ambos lados –Esto no puede estar pasando. Simplemente no puede ser- Dirigía su mirada hacia su zanpaktou, la sostenía con fuerza, al punto de casi romper la empuñadura, era exactamente lo que quería hacer en ese momento. Demasiadas sensaciones se confundían en su interior. Confusión, temor, pero sobre todo dolor. -¿Por qué él estaba ahí? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?- Miro nuevamente a Sode no Shirayuki , y prosiguió a cerrar sus ojos con mucha fuerza.- No puedo hacerlo- dijo en voz alta. Abrió sus ojos y los dirigió hacia el cuerpo que yacía tranquilamente sobre la tierra. Una lagrima llena de dolor cruzo por su mejilla, ahora que tenia al asesino de los hollows debía terminar con la misión, por la cual había venido a este mundo, tenía que acabar con ese hombre, tenía que matarlo.- Simplemente no puedo- susurro, mientras daba la vuelta, y corría con el alma destrozada.

--

Rukia entro a la casa muy callada, tratando de evitar a todos, sobre todo a Renji. Necesitaba estar sola. Necesitaba entender lo que había pasado. Necesitaba saber que iba hacer ahora. Se estaba cayendo a pedacitos, y nadie podía verla así.

Empezó a subir las escaleras. Cuando sintió que una mano se envolvió alrededor de su muñeca. Hizo una pausa y cerro con fuerza sus ojos, mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo por detener las lagrimas. Abrió de nuevo sus ojos, el esfuerzo que había hecho anteriormente había sido en vano, sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas, no teniendo otra opción se giro a ver a Renji.

- Rukia- dijo suavemente cuando observo la expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-¿Por qué? Dijo con una voz temblorosa- ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?- pregunto con un tono de dolor que era inimaginable.

-Yo- trato de decir- Tu- y antes de poder pensar en una respuesta adecuada, Rukia enterró su rostro en el pecho de Renji, envolviendo sus brazos a l rededor de su cuerpo y aferrándose con fuerza a el, y con este acto, comenzó a llorar tan amargamente que al peli rojo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. En cuestión de segundos sintió como su camisa se estaba poniendo húmeda. Se sentía tan impotente, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era tomarla en sus brazos, y darle el consuelo que ella necesitaba, pero aun así sabia que esto no iba a detener el dolor.

--

Después de un rato, Rukia se había tranquilizado. Ahora ya podía hablar. Todos estaban en la sala. Renji había llegado a casa y les había contado lo sucedido. Después de que Rukia les narro lo que ocurrió Renji se ofreció como voluntario para llevar a Ichigo a su apartamento, era mejor que el despertara en su propia casa que en la calle.

Todos sabían que debían darle una explicación a Rukia, pero si ella seguía sin recordar, después de lo que vio, no había necesidad de contarle "toda la verdad".

Urahara habló,- sabemos que sus poderes han despertado, debido a nuestra presencia en este lugar. Es extraño que el este atacando únicamente a los hollows, pero después de lo que nos contaste no cabe duda, de que muy pronto se volverá una amenaza.-

-Esa es la razón por la que el actuó raro en el restaurante, aquella vez. Cuando esta transformado, pierde el control, no es el mismo, ni siquiera puede recordar lo que hace en ese estado- Momo explicó.

Rukia frunció el ceño-¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho antes?. Es evidente que ustedes ya lo sabían- miraba a todos los que estaban en ese lugar esperando una respuesta.

-Si, claro, romperte el corazón y hacerte sentir miserable diciéndote, que el hombre con el que estabas saliendo es un hollow, pues sinceramente no creo que yo te hubiera dicho algo- Shuuhei dijo sarcásticamente.

Rukia grito- Si, alguien tiene que ser sarcástica, esa debería ser yo.- cuando se detuvo enterró el rostro en sus manos ocultando de ese modo la tristeza tan inmensurable que la poseía- Simplemente se me hace imposible que esté sucediendo esto- hizo una pausa para recobrar el tono de voz que había perdido en algún momento después de empezar a gritar- Díganme que hay alguna manera de detener esto- dijo esperanzadamente.

Byakuya sorprendentemente hablo- Creemos que sus poderes desaparecerán si nos vamos de este mundo. Si nuestra llegado, fue lo que causo todo esto, nuestra salida debe ponerle fin.-

-Pero todavía no nos podemos ir ¡¡Ni siquiera sabemos por qué los hollows están apareciendo de nuevo! Si nos vamos y sus poderes desaparecen ¿Quién va a matar a los hollows que aparezcan? – Rukia pregunto muy angustiada.

Yoruichi se encontraba de pie contra una pared con sus brazos cruzados- Tenemos que arriesgarnos. Él es más poderoso que cualquiera de esos hollows. Tendremos que decidir que haremos con los hollows cundo regresemos a la Sociedad de Almas.-

Su pecho empezó a ser oprimido, por un dolor que provenía de su corazón, de lo más profundo de su alma. No quería irse. Simplemente no quería dejar a Ichigo. Sentía la necesidad de quedarse a su lado, de ser feliz. Ya que en largos cinco años, había olvidado el significado de esa palabra. Pero sabía, que al irse era probable que su vida volviera a la normalidad, si era así, entonces lo haría sin objeción alguna, solo quería que él estuviera feliz, y si marcharse era la única opción, no se iba a oponer.

Cerró sus ojos, mientras agarraba con fuerza sus antebrazos. -¿Cuándo nos iremos?- dijo forzando las palabras para que salieran.

-Mañana, al ocaso- Toushirou dijo firmemente.

-Sin embargo, tendremos que salir temprano de la casa.- Rangiku agregó.

Rukia asintió y se puso de pie. Todos centraron sus miradas en ella, mientras sin pronunciar palabra alguna, subía las escaleras.

--

Cuando Ichigo despertó nada parecía estar fuera de lo normal. Pero cuando comenzó a moverse, siento una punzada en el estomago, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado. Sin embargo estaba muy ansioso. Hoy iba a tocar delante de un centenar de personas. El solo había tocado en el restaurante, no podía creer que tanta gente se estuviera reuniendo en el parque, solo para observarlo. Observar la banda.

Él estaba listo. Llevaba puesto sus zapatos de lona favoritos, un pantalón oscuro y una camiseta negra con un letrero blanco. Se sentía feliz, se sentía grande. Pero el sonido del timbre lo hizo cambiar la expresión solemne que tenía en su rostro. –Ya va, ya va- dijo sin mucha emoción. Abrió la puerta pero no había nadie. Busco a la persona que lo había sacado de su triunfal momento, para partirle la cara, pero tan solo encontró una carta que estaba sobre el tapete de la entrada. La tomo y sin mirara el remitente, comenzó a leerla.

_Ichigo:_

_Siento el no poder decirte adiós personalmente. Pero tenía que irme hoy mismo. Por desgracia así es mi trabajo. Siempre estamos mudándonos. Desearía poder estar más tiempo a tu lado. Aunque me hicieras enfadar, tenias la habilidad de hacerme reír. Cuando estaba contigo sentía que el tiempo no pasaba, me sentía feliz, completa. Si, me sentía completa porque de alguna manera, siempre he sentido que en mi vida faltaba algo, y creo que ese algo eras tú, pero es irónico pensar, que de nuevo, volveré a sentir ese vacío. Siempre te recordare como la persona más bella que pude haber conocido._

_Rukia._

El día soleado con el que había amanecido, se torno gris. Esa carta le había nublado completamente su corazón, había sido como una puñalada que atravesó en lo más profundo de sus sentimientos. Desesperado se dirigió a la casa donde había llevado a Rukia la noche pasada. Golpeo y golpeo, pero nadie respondió, lo único que se oía era el silencio, lo único que se sentía era la soledad.

-"¿Por qué cuando alguien se va siempre deja una carta?- se cuestiono así mismo. Pero, lo más importante que pensaba en ese momento, era solo una cosa: la amaba. Aunque solo la conociera de hace poco, sentía como si hubiera vivido una vida, con ella a su lado. Sabía que ella no podría verlo, no podría estar presente en el concierto., pero ella prometió que, si no podía estar presente, de alguna manera iba a verlo. Así que solo se aferro a esa promesa, ya que no tenía nada mas en que hacerlo.

--

Rukia permanecía de pie a un lado del parque. Los organizadores del concierto habían puesto una pantalla gigante. Y aunque no le pudiera ver desde el lugar en el que se encontraba, lo iba a ver a través de la pantalla. Rukia había pedido, casi suplicando que la dejaran verlo por última vez. Había hecho una promesa y no quería romperla, no podía romperla. Todos excepto Byakuya, habían aceptado sin poner problema.

Todos estaban de pie, y sorpresivamente Rukia giro su mirada hacia ellos y dijo-Quizás no debí haber venido. Esto solo lo está haciendo más difícil.- dijo mientras una canción terminaba.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- Momo le preguntó triste.

Rukia cabeceó vacilantemente y se comenzó a alejarse.

-Bien con esto quiero pasar a un tono más serio- Ichigo, dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa, y entonces continuo.

- Hay alguien afuera, y ruego a Dios que me este escuchando.- Rukia se dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre que había dicho esas palabras.

-yo le dije, que cuando encontrara a la persona indicada, le mostraría algo que nunca había mostrado, a nadie, le mostraría esta carta- dijo, sosteniendo un pedazo de papel.

-Hace mucho, alguien que se "preocupaba por mí". Tuvo que irse. No puedo recordar a esa persona. Lo único que me dejo fue este guante con una carta, que encontré por casualidad en mi armario- dijo poniéndose el guante en la mano derecha.

Todos lo shinigamis se lanzaron miradas preocupantes, ellos sabían que podría pasar si esto continuaba así. Sabían quien había escrito esa carta y a quien le pertenecía ese guante.

-Esta carta estaba escrita con tanta emoción, que me introdujo al mundo de la música. Con esta carta compuse mi primera canción. – dijo con un tono de tristeza y alegría a la vez.

-He tenido esta carta por mucho tiempo, solo para mí y ahora la quiero compartir con la persona más importante que tengo, la persona que le dio sentido a mi vida después de tantos años caminar sin rumbo, le quiero dar esta carta, le quiero dar mi corazón, le quiero dar mi vida entera.

Rukia apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Una parte de ella le decía que saliera corriendo, que evitara pasar por este sufrimiento, por este dolor, pero otra parte no la dejaba irse, quería estar allí, debía, necesitaba estar allí.

La música empezó a sonar suavemente entonces Ichigo comenzó a cantar.

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,_

_(Espero que los días vengan fáciles y los momentos pasan lentamente,)_

_And each road leads you where you want to go,_

_(Y cada camino te lleve a donde quieras ir)_

_And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,_

_(Y si te enfrentas con una decisión, y tienes que escoger,)_

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._

_(Espero que escojas una que signifique mucho para ti)_

_And if one door opens to another door closed,_

_(Y si una puerta abre otra que está cerrada,)_

_I hope you keep on __walking' till you find the window,_

_(Espero que sigas caminando hasta que encuentres una ventana)_

_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

_(Y si esta frio afuera, muéstrale al mundo lo cálida que es tu sonrisa)_

_But more than anything, more than anything,_

_(Pero más que todo, Pero más que todo,)_

Su voz se hacía más fuerte, entre cada párrafo, y su corazón iba partiéndose a pedacitos con cada nota.

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_(MI deseo, es que esta vida, sea todo lo que tú quieras)_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_(Tus sueños sean grandes y tus preocupaciones pequeñas)_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_(Tú no necesitas cargar con más de lo que puedes aguantar)_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_(Y mientras estas afuera, consiguiendo, donde tienes que estar y consiguiendo lo que tienes que conseguir)_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_(Espero que sepas que alguien te ama, y desea las misma cosas que tu)_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

_(Si, ese es mi deseo)_

Rukia dejo caer sus hombros. Sus ojos estaban entre abiertos y cerrados. Las palabras se estaban confundiendo en su mente. Y una imagen vino con ellas. La imagen de su mano escribiendo una carta. Y como una cascada más imágenes llegaron a su mente. Imágenes que nunca supo que existían, hasta ahora.

_I hope you never look back, but __you never forget,_

_(Espero que nunca mires atrás, pero que nunca olvides)_

_All the ones who love you, in the place you left,_

_(A todos los que te aman, en el lugar que dejas)_

_I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,_

_(Espero que siempre perdones, y nunca guardes rencor)_

_And you help somebody every chance you get,_

_(Y ayudes a alguien cuando puedas hacerlo)_

_Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,_

_(Oh, encuentras la gracia de Dios, en cada error)_

_And you always give more than you take._

_(Y siempre des más de lo que recibes)_

_But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,_

_(Pero sobre todo, si, sobre todo)_

Las lágrimas estaban fluyendo libremente por sus ojos, y todavía permanecía en silencio. Simplemente mantenía la vista en aquella pantalla, mientras su mente se hundía en profundos recuerdos.

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_(MI deseo, es que esta vida, sea todo lo que tú quieras)_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_(Tus sueños sean grandes y tus preocupaciones pequeñas)_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_(Tú no necesitas cargar con más de lo que puedes aguantar)_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_(Y mientras estas afuera, consiguiendo, donde tienes que estar y consiguiendo lo que tienes que conseguir)_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_(Espero que sepas que alguien te ama, y desea las misma cosas que tu)_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

_(Si, ese es mi deseo)_

Ichigo estaba cantando con su corazón. No sabía si ella lo estaba viendo a no, solo mantenía la fe en aquella promesa

_This is my wish_

_(Este es mi deseo)_

_Hope__ you know somebody loves you_

_(Espero que sepas que alguien te ama)_

La canción termino y los aplausos fueron infinitos. Rukia no se movía. Finalmente, sus compañeros empezaron a mirarla, y vieron las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

- ¿Rukia?- Rangiku preguntó suavemente.

-Yo-Yo escribí esa carta- dijo con la voz entrecortada, mientras que cada imagen le quebraba, su corazón ya roto.

--

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: **_Tu llamada._


	8. Tu llamada

_Capitulo 8: Tu llamada_

-¿Qué dijiste?- Shuuhei preguntó incrédulo. Aunque sabía que había dicho. Pudo escucharla muy bien al igual que todos.

Rukia permanecía de pie. Entre tanto su calma se estaba yendo por los suelos. Se volvió hacia sus compañeros con una mirada de suplica- ¿Cómo pudieron ocultármelo? ¿Cómo dejaron que lo siguiera viendo, sin decirme nada al respecto?- su voz estaba aumentando el tono. – ¡Solo porque no debo recordar, no significa que lo que están haciendo está bien!

-Vamos, Rukia. Tú, yo y todos los que estamos aquí, sabemos que esto no puede pasar. Nosotros no podemos quedarnos aquí. ¿Por qué demonios, te haríamos recordar, si solo eso te va a volver a lastimar otra vez?-Rangiku dijo intentando hacerla entran en razón.

-Comprendne que están jugando, con mi maldita cabeza. ¿Verdad? Saben cuanto lo am..-frunció el ceño. –Esto es una maldita pesadilla- dijo volteando su mirada. Simplemente no podía contemplar los rostros de las personas que le habían hecho tanto daño. Se sentía hastiada de esa situación.

-¡Maldita sea Rukia! ¡Escucha! ¡Pensábamos que esto era lo mejor para ti. Siempre teníamos en mente, la manera en la que te comportaste el día en que Regresamos a la Sociedad de Almas, hace cinco años. No queríamos volver a verte así. Sencillamente tratábamos de protegerte.- Renji intentó razonar con ella.

Rukia repentinamente cambio su expresión por una más calmada, mientras miraba en la pantalla, a la persona, que nuca mas olvidaría de nuevo. Hablo suavemente intentando responder a las palabras que el shinigami había dicho.- Pero al parecer hay algo que no comprenden- hizo una pausa- Si con recordar soy capaz de verlo un poco mas- sus ojos lanzaron una mirada suave y una risa melancólica se curvo en sus labios.- Vale la pena recordar cada segundo- Y con esto dicho, Rukia comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo hacia el escenario, dejando atrás a los demás.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por la súbita acción de la muchacha y no lograron reaccionar a tiempo.- Mierda- Renji gritó- Byakuya nos mata si Rukia llega hasta el. No puede ni imaginarme que cosas horribles nos hará, Si Rukia consigue que el recuerde también.- y tan pronto como Renji termino, todos empezaron a correr detrás de ella.

Todo lo que hizo Rukia fue correr. No la iban a detener. Su mente estaba nadando en recuerdos. Y llego a uno especialmente ¿Cómo pudo olvidar eso? Se preguntaba mientras seguía corriendo.

FlashBack

-¿Ichigo sabes tocar eso? O ¿Es simple decoración? – Pregunto sarcásticamente señalando la guitarra, que se apoyaba contra la pared de la alcoba. Ella estaba recostada en la cama boca abajo con su cabeza apoyada en las manos.

-¡NO cambies el tema! O es que tengo que deletreártelo. Sal- de- mi- habitación- ahora. ¡Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir? Ichigo respondió poniendo sus manos en la cintura y frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Obviamente no me lo tienes que decir más! La verdad es que cuando dijiste que me fuera no te escuche.- dijo con una sonrisa de picardía.

El estába de pie tratando de reprimir las ganas que sentía de matar a la enana.

-No, Ichigo. No te escuche y sencillamente no lo hare. Así que puedes guardar tus palabras.- Rukia dijo poniéndose más cómoda en la cama.

El peli naranja rechinó los dientes. Oyendo el ruido que esto provocaba, Rukia lo miro con una sonrisa de triunfo.- O.K. Si tu tocas algo en esa cosa me voy. Dijo sabiendo que él no haría tal cosa, es mas tal vez ni siquiera sabía hacerlo.

Ichigo respondió casi como retándola.- De acuerdo. Aunque simplemente podría sacarte por la fuerza. – Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Rukia levanto una ceja.- Y conseguir que te golpee de nuevo?, No parece un buen plan- Rukia dijo con un tono de arrogancia en su voz.

-Y tú crees que me voy a dejar?, ni lo pienses, no voy a dejar que me pegues otra patada como la vez anterior, enana – dijo en gritos

-¿Y quien dijo que necesito de tu permiso, Ichigo?- Ella rio pero ya se estaba saliendo de sus casillas. Bueno, bueno ya, solo toca esa maldita cosa, si es que quieres recuperar tú cama.- Rukia dijo indiferentemente.

El la miro con enojo arrastro la silla del escritorio, acercándola a la cama, tomo con fuerza la guitarra entre sus brazos, se sentó y la miro fijamente- te recomiendo que no te pongas cómoda, cuando termine de tocar la última nota tendrás que irte.-

Rukia rodo los ojos, mientras se acomodaba en la cama, enfrente de un Ichigo que echaba humo- O.k. Canta también. Dijo con un brillo de maldad que era evidente en esos ojos de color violeta.

-Cantar? La última vez que cante enfrente de alguien, tenía cinco años y fue esa estúpida canción de "Los pollitos". –

Rukia lo miro confundida -¿Los pollitos?- ella movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.- No me importa cuando fue la última vez que cantaste. Si tú quieres que me pare de tu cama. Más te vale cantarme algo.- dijo en un tono amenazador.

-Pero- dijo tratando de conseguir que Rukia se retractara de esa decisión.

-No hay peros- Dijo poniendo una cara de "si no haces esto nunca mas volverás a dormir en tu cama". Ichigo sabiendo lo que significaba esa mirada contesto.

-O.k. O.k- dijo resignándose. Respiro profundo- Solo quiero decirte que no soy muy bueno..-

Fue interrumpido por Rukia quien se paro bastante rápido y puso uno de sus dedos sobre su boca. Sus ajos se abrieron como platos y se perdieron en los de ella.- No quiero oír nada que venga de esa boca, si no está acompañado, por una canción. Ahora comienza. – dijo mas con un tono exigente que como una petición. Se acomodo de nuevo en la cama, colocando su cabeza sobre las manos.

Sin decir más Ichigo comenzó a tocar. No había tocado en años, pero sentía como si lo hubiera hecho ayer.

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call, I'm angry_

_(Esperando por tu llamada, ya estoy cansado, llama, estoy enojado)_

_Call__ I'm desperate for your voice_

_(Llama, estoy desesperado por tu voz)_

_Listening to the song we used to sing_

_(Escuchando la canción que cantamos)_

_In the car, do you __remember?_

_(En el carro, recuerdas?)_

_Butterfly, Early Summer_

_(Una mariposa, el comienzo del verano)_

_It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet_

_(Estará tocando de Nuevo, solo cuándo nos encontremos)_

_Like when we would meet_

_(Como cuando nos encontremos de nuevo)_

Ahora estaba más tranquilo se sentía con la suficiente emoción de seguir, quería seguir.

_I was born to tell you I love you_

_(Nací para decirte que te amo)_

_and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_

_(Y haría lo que tuviera que hacer, para hacerte mía)_

_Stay with me tonight_

_(Quédate esta noche)_

Rukia se sorprendió, de oírlo cantar y tocar tan bien. Sentía mariposas en su vientre de solo escucharlo.

_Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh_

_(Despojado, renovado, ahora soy Nuevo, Estoy fresco)_

_I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh_

_(Soy tan ambisioso, Solos tu y yo cuerpo a cuerpo)_

_Cause every breath that you will take_

_(Porque cada respiro que tu tomas)_

_when you are sitting next to me_

_(Cuando estas sentada a mi lado)_

_will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?_

_(Traerá vida a mis esperanzas más profundas. ¿Cuál es tu fantasía?)_

_What's your,_

_(Cual es?)_

Mientras cantaba, comprendía, que esa canción no era tan solo una canción. Sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en cada palabra que pronunciaba. Y sinceramente el hecho de que ella estuviera ahí, mirándole no ayudaba demasiado. Esperaba que Rukia no leyera sus pensamientos, pero mentiría al decir que eso era lo que más deseaba en ese momento, que ella pudiera sentir lo que él sentía.

_I was born to tell you I love you_

_(Nací para decirte que te amo)_

_and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_

_(Y haría lo que tuviera que hacer, para hacerte mía)_

_Stay with me tonight_

_(Quédate esta noche)_

Para lo último, sus miedos, su temor, su confusión habían desaparecido. Solo quería cantar, solo quería decir, lo que nunca había podido.

_And I'm tired of being all alone,_

_(Estoy cansado de estar todo solo,)_

_And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_

_(Y esos solitarios momentos me hacen querer regresar a casa)_

_And I'm tired of being all alone,_

_(Estoy cansado de estar todo solo,)_

_And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_

_(Y esos solitarios momentos me hacen querer regresar a casa)_

Ichigo termino rozando sus dedos contra las cuerdas de la guitarra. Su respiración era agitada, pero continuaba con su mirada baja. Intento coger algo de aire, y al hacerlo miro a Rukia, sus ojos, demostraba tantos sentimientos, Sin entenderlo el corazón de la pequeña shinigami se había acelerado, no sabía cual era la razón, simplemente no sabía cual era el motivo.

-Ichigo ha decidido finalmente conquistar a una señorita. Ahora si soy un padre orgulloso- Isshin grito, mientras se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta, y sus ojos estaba lleno de lágrimas.

-Porque nadie golpea la puerta, antes de entrar a mi habitación? Ichigo grito al darse cuenta que toda su familia estaba observándolo. Tomo un libro y se lo lanzo a la cara a su padre, quien no pudo esquivar el doloroso golpe, ya que la emoción que sentía de saber que pronto iba hacer "abuelo", lo había atontado.

End flashback

-En ese momento note cuanto lo amaba. No sé cuando empezó, no sé como empezó, solo sabía que en todo este tiempo ese muchacho malcriado, se había adueñado de mi corazón- Pensó con una gran sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro, mientras trataba de pasar por la muchedumbre de ese lugar.- Necesito hablar con el.-

Flashback

-¿Rukia, te sucede algo?- Orihime pregunto, sentándose a su lado, se encontraban en un banco, mirando hacia la inmensidad.

Rukia la miro y rápidamente reacciono. Sonrió y contesto- No, no me pasa nada. Solo estoy tratando de disfrutar el paisaje. Siempre se pone muy bonito en estos días.-

-Si, siempre es bonito en estos días, pero no intentes fingir conmigo. Creo que todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, hemos aprendido a conocernos el uno al otro y sé que hay algo que no está bien, dime Rukia ¿Qué es?- dijo en un tono tranquilo.

Rukia suspiró- Es solo que el colegio, ha estado difícil últimamente. –

-Si eso es cierto, los últimos exámenes han estado muy difíciles. Pero esa no es la razón por la que estás aquí. Vamos. ¿Acaso no confías en mi?-

Rukia bajo su mirada e intento pronunciara algo- Yo- yo-yo. No importa cuánto lo intente o cuánto tiempo me quede, nunca perteneceré a este mundo. Siempre voy a ser una extraña. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. No soy humana, Orihime. El tiempo que tengo solo es prestado.- Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza.

La peli naranja frunció el ceño, pero después sonrió.- Rukia, aunque te vayas, siempre encontraras la manera de regresar. Y eso es lo que importa-

-Hay muchas veces en las que regreso, muchas despedidas, que se convierten en bienvenidas. No se comparan con el temor que ciento al momento de partir, sin saber si los podre ver de nuevo, o si es simplemente el final. Ese sentimiento es cada vez más difícil de soportar-

- Rukia, yo-yo no sé qué decir,- Orihime dijo con tristeza.

Rukia esbozo una sonrisa melancólica- No tienes que decir nada. Así son las cosas, y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlas.-

Orihime puso su mano sobre el hombro de Rukia y sonrió ligeramente.- Entonces, lo único que puedes hacer, es decirle a los demás lo mucho que los aprecias. Y cuando ese momento llegue sabrás que hiciste todo lo que pudiste hacer.-

Rukia sonrió y asintió. Sin saber como lo hizo, abrazo a Orihime, esta estaba sorprendida. Rukia debía estar realmente mal para hacer una cosa como esa. Pero eso no le importo y correspondió al abrazo.- Gracias Orihime.-

- Sólo me promete una cosa. Siempre nos recordaras aun cuando tengas que irte. Siempre nos recordaras. ¿Lo prometes?- la muchacha preguntó tristemente.

-Lo prometo, y sabes que nuca rompería una promesa. Nada me hará olvidar.- Rukia contesto acompañada de una sonrisa.

-¡Rukia!- un grito se oyó, no muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraban. Las dos buscaron con su mirada al dueño de esa voz.

Las dos mujeres se miraron . Orihime revelo una sonrisa compresiva- ¿Qué te parece si comienzas con él?- dijo muy suave, pero lo bastante duro, como para que los oídos de Rukia pudieran escucharla. Rukia no podía creer lo que su amiga le había dicho. Después de unos segundos de inmovilidad se puso de pie y camino hacia el peli naranja.

-Solo necesitaba respirar algo de aire fresco. Estos exámenes me están matando- dijo para encubrir sus verdaderas razones.

Ichigo la miro con desconfianza, -Ahh si? Pues no te creo- respondió con un tono de indiferencia, que molesto mucho a la peli castaña, haciéndola reaccionar de un modo un tanto brusco, sin darse cuanta Ichigo recibió un terrible puntapié en su canilla derecha, que lo hizo brincar en un solo pie y dar gritos de dolor. Los cuales no fueron oídos por Rukia quien se encontraba corriendo, alejándose de aquella escena.

Orihime sonrió suavemente- Solo, no esperes demasiado. Rukia- Dijo entre tanto Isshida se acercaba a ella.

End flashback.

Rukia ya iba a gritar el nombre de la mujer que se encontraba en ese lugar, pero alguien la a tomo fuertemente por su brazo. Esos brazos se envolvieron fuertemente por su cuerpo, levantándola del suelo.

-¡Renji! ¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¡Necesito decirle que…!- Rukia forcejeaba con el peli rojo.

-Lo siento Rukia. Tú no puedes decirle nada.- dijo mientras se alejaba.

Rukia continuo esforzándose, pero fue en vano, finitamente, comenzó a gritar, era lo único que podía hacer, comenzó a llamarla.- ¡ORIHIME! ¡ORIHIME!-

Después del segundo llamado, ella se dio vuelta. ¿Rukia? – se pregunto muy confundida, de ver como Renji se la llevaba a rastras. Y correspondiendo a su llamado grito- ¡Rukia!- y como pudo trato de acercarse a ellos, mientras Renji desaparecía se confundía entre las personas.

-Yo nunca romperé una promesa- Grito de nuevo con mucho esfuerzo.

Orihime continuo corriendo, sin entender el motivo de que Rukia haya dicho esa frase, hasta que se escucho de nuevo- Yo nunca romperé una promesa- Y fue entonces cuando Orihime entendió.

Orihime sentía como algo dentro de su interior que crecía. Era como si se estuviera llenando un hueco, que antes estaba vacío. Era la misma sensación de aquella vez en que descubrió sus poderes tratando de proteger a Tatsuki. Orihime estaba recuperando sus poderes. Pero eso realmente no le importaba ahora.

-Si ella recuerda, no voy a permitir que le hagan olvidar de nuevo- pensó Orihime. Corrió tratando de pasar entre la gente. Después vio a otro shinigami, que al igual que Renji, forcejeaba con Rukia. Una persona se puso delante de ella, solo fueron unos segundos, cuando recupero la vista hacia la dirección donde se encontraban Rukia y los demás, ya se habían ido.- NO- dijo suavemente, mientras levantaba la voz con un grito- ¡Rukia!, No puedo permitir que esto pase de nuevo. Ichigo tiene que enterarse.-

--

Segunda parte

Una canción había cavado, Ichigo sostenía una botella de agua mientras hablaba con Isshida. Tatsuki y Chad también se encontraban en la escena. Orihime pensó que esta era su oportunidad y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

-Orihime, tú no puedes estar aquí- Issida dijo viendo la expresión de preocupación que embargaba a la mujer.

-Lo sé, pero es urgente- dirigió su mirada a Ichigo. – Tienes que ir por Rukia Ichigo. Se la están llevando, en contra de su voluntad. Por favor tu eres el único que puede salvarla- Orihime escogió muy bien sus palabras, simplemente no podía decirle todo de golpe. La tenia que recordar por sí solo. Pensando que con alguna frase de las que estaba diciendo lo haría recordar, pero al parecer no obtuvo resultado.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, -No entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto con confusión.

Orihime se estaba saliendo de sus casillas, nunca se le había visto así. -¡Rukia te necesita! Así que solo ve. Tenemos que ir.- grito, mientras lo agarraba de la mano y prácticamente lo empujaba fuera del concierto.

--

-Con un demonio, suéltame- Rukia gritaba mientras las lagrimas bañaban su rostro.

-No puedo hacer eso. Se suponía que esto no debía pasar. No hay nada que pueda hacer.- Renji dijo tristemente, mientras la soltaba.

Rukia echo una mirada alrededor del lugar y lo reconoció rápidamente. Era el mismo lugar en que su hermano y Renji casi matan a Ichigo, y se la llevaron como prisionera. El mismo lugar en el que hace cinco años, la obligaron a olvidar a la persona que mas amaba. Ese lugar donde Byakuya, Unohana, Urahara y Yoruichi los estaban esperando.

-¿A caso no pudieron ser más creativos, para escoger el lugar? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser el mismo?- Rukia grito con mucha frustración. Esto causo que los cuatro capitanes la miraran con sorpresa. Mientras que ella seguía forcejando por soltarse.

-Capitan Kuchiki, tenemos que darnos prisa, e irnos de aquí. Rukia recupero su memoria, y es muy probable que Orihime les haya contado a los demás, y cabe la posibilidad de que estén tras nosotros.- Shuuhei dijo como si fuera un simple reporte de una misión.

Los ojos de Kuchiki se abrieron con lo dicho, miro a su hermana, como intentaba escapar, de Renji. Rukia cerró sus ojos, mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas. Solo quería salir corriendo de ese lugar. Byakuya frunció el ceño y miro a Urahara.

-Abre la puerta de una vez-

Urahara cabeceó y empezó el proceso. Pero fueron interrumpidos cuando todos los teléfonos empezaron a sonar al mismo tiempo.- Tienen que estar bromeando.- Toushirou dijo fastidiado.

-Pero todavía no es media noche.- Momo cuestionó como todos continuaban mirando sus móviles.

-De todos modos no podemos quedarnos. Momo.- Renji contestó.

Pero después se sintió una terrible fuerza espiritual. Era tan fuerte que les hacía perder el equilibrio.

-¿Pero qué demonios es eso? Shuuhei pregunto, tratando de sostener a Rangiku que había caído sobre él.

Una voz se escucho muy cerca, mientras miraban con sorpresa a la persona de quien provenía. --Wow, no les parece agradable volvernos a encontrar de nuevo?- dijo alguien que nadie pensaba que volverían a ver.

--

Isshida y Orihime los estaban guiando.- ¿A caso ustedes saben a dónde se la llevaron?- Ichigo pregunto, sin estar seguro de que ellos supieran donde estaban.

La pareja voltio a verlo sin detener su paso. – Si, quieres ver a Rukia, te llevaremos hasta donde esta- Orihime contestó.

Isshida continuó,- Simplemente digamos, que es instinto- El sabia exasactamente donde se encontraban, podía sentir sus Reiatsus. Al parecer al mismo tiempo en que Orihime recupero sus poderes Isshida también lo hizo.

Los dos se detuvieron súbitamente. Al sentir un flujo de energía que les erizaba la piel, era tan poderosa que casi no podían respirar. Sabían que esa energía no provenía de ningún shinigami conocido. Los dos se miraron mutuamente, cuando los ojos de Orihime cambiaron esa expresión de preocupación por una de miedo. Isshida apenas cabeceo, indicando que todo estaria bien.

-¿Sucede algo?- Chad preguntó.

-Si, démonos prisa- Isshida contestó en un tono muy serio.

--

Cuando los cinco humanos llegaron a ese lugar, lo que observaron fue un campo de batalla, todos estaban peleando.

Chad y Tatsuki, se miraron , comprendieron al instante lo que ocurría, una cascada de recuerdos vinieron a sus cabezas. Recuerdos perdidos que volvían a aparecer. Y como pudieron todos salieron en ayuda con lo shinigamis. Todos menos Ichigo, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Arrancar contra shinigamis, era un campo de muerte, de sangre.

Tousen estaba luchando contra Renji y ahora Chad que se había unido a la pelea. Ichimaru iba contra Shuuhei y Momo. Y Aizen estaba luchando con Byakuya, Toushirou, Yoruichi y Urahara al mismo tiempo. Era un gran espectáculo, el peleaba contra cuatro capitanes sin recibir un rasguño.

Rangiku estaba luchando contra Ulquiorra con la ayuda de Orihime que ponía un escudo para protegerla de los ataques. Isshida estaba pelendo contra Szayel ( el arrancar que peleo contra Isshida y Renji en hueco mundo, el de pelo rosado y lentes XD )mientras Tatsuki socprria a los heridos.

Ichigo apenas podía permanecer de pie, intentando entender lo que estaba pasando allí. No entendía como sus amigos tenían esos poderes, como los amigos de Rukia peleaban de esa manera, no entendía nada.

Le llamo la atención una pelea que se divisaba. Rukia contra Grimmjaw. Por desgracia a ella le había tocado luchar exclusivamente contra el Arrancar más poderoso. A duras penas podía esquivar los ataques que este le mandaba.

Sin saber reaccionar, él gritó su nombre, -¡Rukia!- Ella se giro y lo miró fijamente, sorprendida de que él estuviera allí. Sin embargo esta acción la hizo distraerse y Grimmjaw no perdería la oportunidad.

Ichigo al ver que esa cosa se acercaba grito- ¡Rukia detrás de ti!-. Trato de reaccionar pero fue demasiado tarde. Y la espada del arrancar se clavo en su hombro Izquierdo. Rukia lanzo un grito de dolor, acto que empezó activar algo en Ichigo, porque en segundos sintió como su sangre corría mas rápido por su cuerpo, su visón se empezó a nublar y un extraño temblor lo recorrió de pies a cabeza e instintivamente movió sus manos a su cara.

Rukia estaba adolorida, Pero pudo reaccionar ante otro ataque de Grimmjaw usando su Sode no Shirayuki- Baila- dijo, mientras que un cubo de hielo atrapo al arrancar, que se acercaba a ella rápidamente para darle el golpe final. Cundo vio a Ichigo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. No podía permitir que él se transformara. "Probablemente sería más destructivo que los mismos arrancar"- pensó en cuestión de segundos.

Rukia comenzó a alejarse, tratando de obviar el dolor y la sangre que estaba derramando. Se acerco a él y tiro su camisa para llamar su atención. -¡Ichigo!, No te rindas. ¡Escúcheme! Eres más fuerte que él,.- Se acerco un poco más a el mientras que el dejaba caer sus manos y dejaba a la vista unos ojo de color negro con amarillo- Lucha Ichigo- dijo más suave.

Ichigo tomo sus hombros con más fuerza, haciendo que la herida de Rukia se abriera más de lo que estaba, tratando de resistirse. La shinigami hizo una mueca de dolor. Ichigo comenzó a gritar mientras una máscara iba apareciendo en su rostro.

Rukia se sentía desfallecer, estaba usando demasiada energía para permanecer al frente de el, sin contar toda la sangre que estaba perdiendo. Poso sus manos sobre su cabeza, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos- Por favor, Ichigo- Rogo, con un brillo suplicante en sus ojos, que se confundían entre lágrimas. Lo acerco hacia su rostro, mientras sus labios se posaban sobre los de él.

Sintieron como si hubieran pasado años, cuando se separaron Ichigo, estaba perdido es esos ojos violetas, y unos ojos completamente ámbares, la miraban ahora. Tenía el ceño fruncido, un ceño que de pronto se convierto en una sonrisa. Rukia suspiro al seber que el ya no iba a cambiar. Ese suspiro aparentemente, daba a entender que todo iba a estar bien, que ella estaba bien, pero no fue así, lentamente fue cayendo y perdiendo las fuerzas.

Ichigo la tomo en brazos antes de que se estrellara contra el asfalto, dejándola suavemente sobre el suelo- ¡Rukia ¡.¡Rukia! Demonios. Estas sangrando demasiado.- Grito viendo la terrible herida.

Rukia lo miraba, ignorando el comentario. –Dime que me recuerdas- dijo respirando fuertemente.

-¿Recordar? ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó desconcertado. Quería ayudarla, no hablar.

-Incluso cuando mi mente olvide, mi corazón recordara- Rukia dijo esa frase como si le hubiera salido del alma. Suponiendo que el sabría a lo que se refería, que él podría recordar.

Ichigo la miraba intentando entender lo ella que decía- Supongo que es verdad lo que dicen, de que cuando se está a punto de morir nos ponemos sentimentales- dijo tratando de evitar la conversación.

Rukia sintió como el aire le faltaba. La desilusión la atravesó, causándole un dolor peor del que había causado la espada de ese Arrancar. Su corazón pareció partirse ante tal comentario. El todavía no la recordaba. Ella si lo recordaba, pero el no.

Ichigo grito suavemente, para llamar su atención- Rukia .Dime qué puedo hacer- su rostro rogaba una respuesta.- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?- esa pregunta parecía tan irreal. Quería salvarla sin saber cómo hacerlo.

Rukia negó con su cabeza. Él no podía salvarla. Sólo era humano. Abrí osus ojos que ya estaban casi cerrados y lo miro fijamente.- Ichigo- dijo intentando, que el entendiera la indirecta de que no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

-NO, NO te rindas delante de mí. ¡Dime qué puedo hacer Rukia!- dijo como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Ella pensaba en algo y cuando lo consiguió, dudo en decirlo, sabiendo que cometaria el mismo error de antes- TU- hizo una pausa.- ¿En verdad quieres salvarme?- ella preguntó, esperando que él no contestara.

Ichigo acaricio su mejilla y dulcemente sonrió- Dime-

Ella extendió la mano y agarró su zanpaktou. Lo apuntó a su pecho, haciendo que él se asustara un poco- Prometo que estarás bien ¿Puedes confiar en mí?- pregunto con una mirada seria y dulce a la vez.

Él miro la zanpaktou y luego la miro a ella. Agarro la hoja de la espada y la acerco mas a él, sonrió y dijo- Con mi vida-

Con un rápido empujón Rukia introdujo su zampaktou dentro del cuerpo de Ichigo. El ahora estaba de pie y una fuerte energía espiritual salía de su cuerpo. Grimmjaw quien había salido ileso del ataque de Rukia. Dibujo una sonrisa macabra en su rostro. Grimmjaw corrió a toda velocidad hacia Ichigo, quien se mantenía de pie con su mente divagando en algún lugar.

Era confuso pero pudo ver escenas de peleas pasadas y para su sorpresa él era el que las peleaba. Vio a todos con los que se había enfrentado, vio todos los ataques que había realizado. Y en cuestión de minutos, sin él saberlo, ya las había aprendido, las había "vuelto a aprender".

Cuando levanto su vista, solo vio a Grimmjaw que se acercaba, con la espada en la mano, directo a matarlo. Ichigo levanto su Zampaktou y bloqueo su ataque. Cuando las espadas sonaron, él notó que algo sorprendente, la espada que sostenía anterior mente, ahora negra, más pequeña, y con una cadenita en el extremo de la empuñadura. Era su Zangetsu. La miraba, comprendiendo y a la vez no, lo que estaba pasando. Estaba asustado pero de algún modo, se sentía cómodo, se sentía feliz. Miro a Grimmjaw y dio una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿De qué te estás riendo?- el arrancar pregunto molesto.

-"BAN-KAI"- Ichigo gritó. Y con eso, él se transformó. Su traje de shinigami había cambiado, ahora era un poco más ajustado, en la parte final estaba rasgado, ese traje era igual al de Zangetsu cuando estaba materializado. Comenzaron una batalla con sus zanpaktous. Lastimando y siendo lastimados. Ichigo atacaba sin saber cómo había aprendido, esto, solo sabía, que lo sabía era como instinto.

Rukia los miraba moverse a velocidades increíbles. Ichigo no recordaba todo, pero por lo menos, recordaba como pelear. Miro a todos los que estaban en el lugar, todos sus amigos estaban lastimados, se les veía el agotamiento en los ojos.

Rukia centro, de nuevo su atención en la pelea de Ichigo cuando oyó un grito. Zangetsu estaba atravésando el abdomen de Grimmjaw. Sorpresivamente Ichigo dio un tirón con su espada haciendo que el Arrancar callera en picada, a la tierra.

Ichigo permanecía de pie, mientras el viento ondeaba su traje. Dio un suspiro, y busco a Rukia con la mirada. Ella permacia en el suelo, donde se había dibujado una gran mancha de sangre. Corrió hacia ella usando el shunpo. Doblo sus rodillas y la cogió en su regazo. Rukia estaba sorprendida por sus movimientos tan rápidos, pero aun así, y con mucho esfuerzo, enredo sus brazos en el cuello de aquel hombre que ahora la tenía en brazos.

Ichigo miro a su alrededor al darse cuenta que la pelea se había detenido. Los shinigamis estaban en el suelo, mirando hacia arriba, los arrancar por el contrario se mantenían en el cielo, con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

Aizen estaba adelante de todos, se encontraba muy tranquilo. Dirigió su mirada hacia Ichigo- Felicidades Kurosaki. Siempre supe que el ser tan arrogante, nunca iba a ser algo bueno, pero el parecer Grimmjaw no lo sabía.-

Ichigo solo contesto con una mirada que expresaba toda la furia que sentía.

-Me imagino que todos se están preguntado, que es lo que estamos haciendo aquí, y para que hemos venido. Bien. Solo digamos que queríamos volverlos a ver. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no, nos encontrábamos, a parte se fueron sin despedirse, pero lo peor de todo es que se llevaron toda la energía espiritual de esta ciudad, sin decirnos nada. ¿Cómo podríamos obtener las cien almas, para crear la llave del infierno, si toda la energía espiritual que necesitábamos, había desaparecido?- mira de nuevo a Ichigo- Pero parece que finalmente regresaste, haciendo despertar los poderes de todos. La destrucción de esta ciudad está cerca y pensé que sería un grosería de mi parte si no les avisaba, de esa forma no sería divertido. Bueno, la explicación ya acabo, espero que disfruten los últimos momentos que le quedan a este pueblo. Adiós.- y al finalizar con su discurso una puerta se abrió mientras todos los arrancar, junto con Aizen estaban entrando.

Toushirou trato de ir tras ellos, pero Momo lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo. En su estado no, podría hacerles frente. Estaba muy herido como todos los demás. Lo unico que podían hacer era contemplar como Aizen desaparecía en la oscuridad.

-DEMONIOS¡- Shuuhei gritó envainando con rabia su zanpaktou.

Byakuya se volvió a Yoruichi y Urahara.- Tenemos que enviar un mensaje a la Sociedad de Almas, ahora mismo- Dijo con una expresión de preocupación que nunca se había visto antes, mientras miraba a Rukia.

Ichigo miraba a la mujer que sostenía en brazos. Rukia mantenía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, y él podía sentirla respirar aunque, la respiración se iba debilitando cada minuto. Ichigo observo a Renji, que tenía una pierna seriamente lastimada, pero Tatsuki la estaba tratando. Momo se preocupo por Toushirou, en cuanto vio que la sangre corría por su pecho. Rangiku sostenía su brazo con gran fuerza para que dejara de sangrar, mientras que Shuuhei trataba de ayudarla. Chad había quedado inconsciente e Isshida estaba intentando despertarlo. Orihime solo había tenido unos cuantos rasguños, y al ver el estado Rukia se dirigió hacia ella.

-Déjala sobre el suelo Ichigo- dijo con prisa.

-¿Hug? Solo pregunto- No puedo hacer eso, tengo que llevarla a un hospital, de lo contrario va a morir- Dijo con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Yo puedo ayudarla, simplemente déjala en el suelo- dijo intentando convencerlo.

Por la actitud de Orihime, se sobre entendía que pedía a gritos que confiara en ella. Se arriesgo y muy despacio dejo a Rukia en el asfalto,. La pequeña shinigami apenas pudo reaccionar a esto, su cuerpo estaba perdiendo mucha sangre- Hazte para atrás- Orihime ordenó.

El obedeció y vio una luz amarilla que salía de las manos de su amiga cubriendo totalmente el cuerpo de Rukia, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver esto, -¿Orihime?-

-Ella va a estar bien- dijo levantando su cabeza para mirarlo. - Ella va a estar bien-

El no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Uno de sus mejores amigos, le había ocultado algo tan importante como esto. Los minutos pasaron mientras el intentaba comprender lo ocurrido, ya la noche había caído y con esto esas cosas había desaparecido. En ese momento el no podía distinguir lo que era real de lo que no lo era.

-Solo necesita descansar. Tengo que ir también por los otros. ¿Puedes hacerte cargo?- Orihime pregunto, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

-Claro, no te preocupes- Dijo mientras volvía a tomar a Rukia en sus brazos, y se alejaba del lugar en dirección a su apartamento.

--

La recostó suavemente sobre la cama, no quería lastimarla, la miro dulcemente y empezó a alejarse cuando sintió que fue sujetado de su brazo. Observo la pequeña mano que se posaba sobre su antebrazo, y después la miro a ella.

-Quédate, por favor. Quédate esta noche conmigo- Rukia dijo, con mucha dificultad, forzando a las palabras para que saliesen. Recordando las palabras que él le había dicho esa misma noche, hace cinco años antes de partir.

Ichigo pestañeó unas cuantas veces, pero después se relajó. Sonrió suavemente y asintió. Toma la silla que estaba al lado de su escritorio y la arrastro quedando cerca de la cama, mientras la observaba respirara mas calmadamente, tomo su mano, y acaricio su rostro, Rukia acepto inmediatamente a esta caricia, y como si le hubieran aplicado un sedante, sus ojo comenzaron a cerrarse por si solos y rápidamente el sueño la venció.

Trato de mantenerse despierto, pero sus parpados se estaban poniendo muy pesados. Ella lo había salvado de algo horrible, el lo sabía, pero todo lo demás aun continuaba siendo un misterio. Pero en ese momento eso era lo que menos le importaba, lo único importante era que Rukia estuviera bien. Y con ese pensamiento, el sueño también lo derroto.

**Próximo capítulo : **La armadura continúa


	9. La armadura continúa

_Capitulo__ 9: __La armadura continúa_

Ella aun continuaba en ese mundo de sueños, pero lamentablemente ya estaba volviendo a la realidad, trato de abrir sus ojos, estaban muy pesados, pero finalmente los abrió. Hecho una mirada alrededor, no sabía dónde se encontraba, pero después de inspeccionar el sitio por fin entendió donde estaba. Ese lugar era el cuarto de Ichigo y a su izquierda, un hombre sentado en una silla con su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, que sostenía su mano estaba a su lado. –Ichigo-

Rápidamente toco su hombro lastimado, lo inspecciono, cada centímetro, pero no había nada.- Puedo ver que Orihime no ha perdido, su toque-dijo suavemente,- mientras seguía tocando su hombro, y lo seguía admirando, al no ver ninguna cicatriz era algo reconfortable.

Su atención volvió a Ichigo en cuanto sintió que el sostenía mas fuerte su mano. Él no estaba despierto, pero al parecer él, sabía que Rukia se encontraba allí, con este hecho la mente de la pequeña shinigami, voló algún lugar.

Flashback

Ella estaba sobre el frio asfalto. Todo estaba en silencio. No podía ver nada, de hecho no podía sentir nada. Su mente estaba inundada en pensamientos. Ella estaba muriendo, o tal vez ya estaba muerta. Había conseguido matar a ese arrancar, pero quizás no había conseguido salvarse. Su mente y su corazón fueron engañados. -¿Cómo pude tan siquiera pensar que él era Kaien-dono? Debí saber que el ya no puede regresar, el ya no regresara- pensó. Pensar era lo único que podía en ese momento.

-Al parecer te he decepcionado, Orihime, después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, supongo que no podre pagártelo. Lo….- Rukia hizo una pausa, una pausa que no quería terminar pero lo hizo- Siento-

Entonces una persona vino a su mente. Después de todas las veces que él la había dicho que se cuidara, o que se alejara si la situación se salía de las manos, todo se había reducido a una simple frase.- Supongo que tenías razón. Necesito que me protejas- hizo una –Te necesito.-

Si pudiera sentir algo ahora, probablemente estaría llorando. Rukia sabía que de hecho estaba llorando aunque no sintiera las lágrimas que recorrían su mejilla. Ella estaba llorando. Su alma estaba llorando.-¿Cómo podía saber esto? Ella ya estaba muert…….

--

En el mismo momento en que Rukia terminaba de pensar esa frase, Ichigo trataba desesperadamente de encontrarla.

-¡Demonios! ¿Dónde rayos estas? Mas te vale que estés bien, de lo contrario…….- dijo en gritos mientras corría con Nell, quien se encontraba subida en sus hombros. Ya había peleado con Ulquiorra y termino seriamente lastimado, pero con la ayuda de Nell, la mayoría de sus heridas habían sanado, pero aun así eso no era suficiente. Ichigo no le permitió continuar con su curación, no había tiempo para eso. El reiatsu, estaba tan bajo, que apenas podía sentirlo. Necesitaba encontrarla y nada se iba a interponer en su camino.

Ichigo seguía corriendo tan rápido como podía, tratando de olvidar el dolor de una herida que provenía de su estomago, no quiso que Nell lo curara, aun cuando ella se lo pidió. Se estaba acercando a un área, en la que parecía que el la luz del sol se había extinguido, y en cuanto entro a las sombras perdió el equilibrio, cayo a la tierra sobre sus rodillas, y sus palmas, la herida le comenzó a doler mas.

-¡Ichigo! Tienes que descansar- Nell grito preocupada

-No. Estoy bien. No te preocupes-dijo mientras se tambaleaba, en el intento de ponerse de pie, cuando finalmente lo hizo, Nell pudo sentir, como Ichigo respiraba con dificultad, y vio como él dirigía su mano a su herida y la apretaba con fuerza.

-Ichigo- Dijo suavemente, pero él no reaccionaba. El siguió con su camino, pero se detuvo cuando vio una silueta. Esto le hizo correr de nuevo, mientras se olvidaba del dolor. Ese dolor no era nada comparado a lo que el sentiría se Rukia estuviera……….

Se detuvo-Ichigo?- Nell pregunto pero se detuvo cuando pudo ver lo que él estaba viendo. Su cuerpo estaba tirado en la parte de atrás y a su alrededor había una piscina de sangre. Nell se bajo rápidamente de los hombres tratando de pronunciar palabra alguna, pero no pudo. Ichigo seguía inmóvil, su cuerpo no le respondía a lo que estaba viendo.

-No- susurró tan suave que a duras penas Nell pudo oírlo. El se encontraba ahora a su lado, había llegado en cuestión de segundos- ¡Rukia ¡ ¡Rukia ¡- Gritaba, mientras que el miedo se adueñaba de su cuerpo.- ¡Rukia ¡- continuo gritando, mientras que alzaba su cabeza, con sus manos. Cuando lo hubo hecho pudo sentirla respirar débilmente.

-Rukia, no seas tan débil. No puedes hacer esto. No me puedes hacer esto. Rukia no te lo permitiré.- Hizo una pausa mientras miraba a Nell-¡Nell! Por favor, ella necesita tu ayuda!-

Nell se acerco rápidamente, trato de ayudarla curándola, como ella sabía, pero no reaccionaba, no despertaba. Ichigo estaba cada vez mas aterrorizado.

Ichigo miro el rostro de Rukia y dijo suavemente- ¡Vamos Rukia! ¡NO te atrevas a dejarme, no me vayas a dejar! Tú no puedes, yo no podría perderte……… se supone que yo estaría aquí para, para…..- su vos se empezaba a romper y sus palabras estaban temblando.

-Se supone que yo siempre te protegería- la acerca más a su pecho y la tomaba con más fuerza en su regazo. Cada minuto que pasaba lo estaba matando.

-Se supone que yo debía protegerte, sin importar lo que pasara. Yo- yo- No pudo terminar la oración. Era la primera vez, desde el día en que su madre murió, que sentía lágrimas en sus ojos. La apretó con más fuerza contra su pecho, Rukia permanecía inmóvil y con el movimiento que había hecho Ichigo, su cabeza se había inclinado ligeramente hacia atrás, Ichigo la había sostenido con sus manos, y la había puesto en su cuello. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, mientras dejaba su cabeza escondida en el cuello de Rukia- Por favor- dijo suavemente.

Separo su rostro viviéndolo atrás y la miro fijamente. Quería mirar esos ojo de color violeta en los que tanta paz había encontrado, pero no podía, ella los mantenía cerrados, no podía- "Rukia, yo-yo,- parpadeo, solo fue una vez, esto hizo que una lagrima se deslizara por su mejilla y callera al rostro de Rukia. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, no podia creer que de nuevo perdiera a una persona, que la perdiera en sus brazos. No quería perder a la única persona, que había hecho, que su vida valiese la pena, a la única persona que había amado.

La escena se mantenía, mostrando a un Ichigo destrozado, en el aire se respiraba, tristeza, dolor, sufrimiento. Ichigo permanecía perdido en sus pensamientos, y ella seguía dormida, porque eso era lo que él quería creer, que ella tan solo estaba dormida, y que en cualquier momento se iba a despertar.

Ella sintió una lágrima en su rostro, ¿Era de ella? No . No podía ser de ella, esa lágrima era cálida, ese calor la estaba envolviendo. Sentía como el aire llegaba a sus pulmones, como su corazón se estaba moviendo. La oscuridad en la que había caído estaba desapareciendo.

No se podía mover, su cerebro le decía que lo hiciera, pero no podía. Así que solo empezó abrir sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue algo naranja. Se dio cuenta que unos brazos estaban alrededor de ella, y la apretaban hacia el pecho de esa persona.

Con mucha dificulta alzo su brazo, y se agarro de la túnica de Ichigo, puso su mano sobre el pecho. Ichigo no lo podía creer, ella se había movido, sus ojos reflejaron sorpresa, y a la vez tanta alegría, las palabras no hacían falta, además no habían palabras. Todo lo que pudo decir en ese momento fue su nombre- Rukia..-

Fin flashback

Los ojos de Ichigo comenzaron a abrirse. El trataba de despojarse perezosamente del dolor que tenía en la espalda, se llevo la mano al cuello y dijo- Valla, pero que sueño tan extraño- abrió totalmente los ojos y vio una cama vacía enfrente del.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué estoy haciendo en una silla?- se pregunto mientras miraba a todos lados.

-Bueno, supongo que si fue un extraño sueño- dijo pensando en los eventos que había ocurrido anoche. Después de que su mano estaba en su cuello, la llevo sobre sus labios. – Sin embargo esos labios se sintieron tan reales- pensó antes de ver que su ventana estaba abierta. Se acerco y la cerro, mientras en su mente se hacia la pregunta, de porque su ventana estaba abierta. Suspiro, un poco resignado por la situación y fue al baño a tomar una ducha, realmente la necesitaba.

--

Ella no sabía cuál fue la razón por la que se había ido. Simplemente necesitaba hacerlo. Su mente estaba trabajando, mientras los recuerdos parecían inundarla otra vez.

Rukia había llegado al mismo lugar, y se estaba sentando en el mismo banco, en el que vio a Ichigo tropezar en donde comenzó todo. Su cuerpo se inclino y enterró su rostro en sus manos.

Simplemente no podía creer, como había hablado con él, como se habían "conocido", como había empezado, cuando ellos ya tenían un pasado juntos. Rukia se reía, irónicamente, al ver todas las cosas que habían hecho, antes y después de que le borraran la memoria. Ella ya recordaba todo, pero Ichigo no.

-¿Qué estará pensando ahora? No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando anoche, incluso aunque yo le di algo de mis poderes, el no entendía lo que sucedía- dijo en voz alta y sonriendo ante este comentario- Al menos estaba contento sin recordar.-

Rukia volvió a hundir su cabeza en las manos, mientras que las lagrimas hacían un camino por sus mejillas, pensaba- ¿Cómo se lo voy a explicar?- hizo una pausa y comenzó a hablar de nuevo- Ni si quiera sé si podre explicarle. ¿Podrá creerme?- y entre sollozos termino- No sé qué hacer.

--

-Eh Ichigo. Llegaste temprano. No empiezas hasta la otra hora.- Orihime dijo mientras se acercaba a él usando su ropa de trabajo.

-Si lo sé, es solo que no tenía nada que hacer hoy, así que pensé en venir y abrir el bar temprano- contesto, caminado a la barra.

-O.K- dijo desconcertada "¿Por qué no ha preguntado nada sobre lo que paso anoche? Quizás Rukia ya le explico. Pero si ese fuera el caso el no estaría tan tranquilo" Orihime pensó mientras se alejaba.

-Yo iré hablar con el- Isshida dijo, al darse cuenta de la mirada desconcertada que tenia Orihime.

Se acerco a la barra y tomo un asiento .- Y ¿Cómo está tu día?- preguntó intentando empezar una

Conversación.

Ichigo estaba organizando una botellas que estaban sobre la barra- Bien- dijo sin muchos ánimo, levantando una ceja y pensando "Eso es raro". A decir verdad eso si era una pregunta extrema, viniendo de alguien como Isshida. No es muy sociable que digamos.

-Y ¿Cómo la pasaste anoche? Isshida preguntó, en tanto Ichigo serbia una bebida para un cliente.

-Bien- dijo de nuevo con el mismo tono. No lo estaba mirando, y entonces pregunto- ¿Te sientes bien?-

-¿Qué?, ¿A caso es malo preguntarle a uno de tus mejores amigos, como se encuentra?- Isshida dijo sarcásticamente.

-Ummm, no pero tu normalmente no haces ese tipo de cosas-Ichigo dijo a cambio.

-Bueno, pero ahora lo estoy haciendo. Así que ¿Cuéntame como estuvo tu noche, Kurosaki?-

-O.K, O.K- Ichigo dijo manoteando.- fue extraño. Tuve un sueño en el que apareciste.- Ichigo dijo tratando de recordar el sueño.

Isshida levantó una ceja y empujó sus gafas hacia atrás- Es mejor que no me digas que fue lo que soñaste- dijo poniéndose en pie.

-NO. Eres un enfermo, depravado. ¡No esa clase de sueños!- Ichigo le gruñó e Isshida retomaba el asiento. - Todos estábamos en el sueño, Tú, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, Rukia y a hasta los amigos de ella-

Los ojos de Isshida se ensancharon, pero trato de relajarse para que no fuera demasiado obvio. -¿Oh sí? Y ¿Qué soñaste?- pregunto tratando de mantener la calma.

-Bueno, no estoy muy seguro.- Ichigo se rió entre dientes rascando la parte de atrás de su cuello.- Fue demasiado confuso. Se veían espadachines, y tú lanzabas flechas extrañas, a decir verdad todos tenían una clase de poderes. Fue un sueño demasiado intenso, déjame decirte que hasta……. –Ichigo dijo limpiando la barra.

-Si, parece un sueño muy intenso- Isshida dijo intentando asegurarse de que él había dicho que todo fue un sueño.

-Pero sin embargo, parecía tan real. Y en cierto modo deseaba que lo fuera- Ichigo siguió limpiando la barra, en tanto Isshida trataba de comprender.- Deberías , volver a la caja, las personas ya están haciendo fila- Ichigo dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, claro- Isshida respondió mientras se ponía de pie. Se giro pensando que esto podría hacerle recuperar la memoria, o por lo menos hacerle recordar que lo que pasa anoche no fue un simple sueño.- Oh, Déjame decirte que Rukia estaba en el parque, ella vio nuestro show.-

-¿Enserio?- Ichigo cuestiono, con una alegría que era obvia.

-Si, creo que se va a quedar uno o dos días más, así que probablemente puedas verla- dijo intentando, saber si lo que dijo había surtido algún efecto, pero aparentemente no lo hizo. –O.k. Hablamos más tarde- dijo continuando con su camino, pero fue detenido por una mujer que había estado mirando toda la escena.

-¿Qué paso?- Orihime preguntó interesada.

-El piensa que todo fue un sueño.- Isshida dijo echándole una mirada a Ichigo.

-¿Un sueño? ¿Me estas tomando del pelo?- ella preguntó.

-Claro que no, yo esto igual de sorprendido que tu- Isshida dijo mientras miraba que Keigo se comio las sobras de unos platos y ante tal hecho movió su cabeza de un la do a otro.

Orihime ignoró la distracción.- No sé cómo vamos a solucionar esto, pero lamentablemente tengo que volver a la cocina.-

-Si yo también me tengo que ir- Isshida dijo. Empezaron a tomar direcciones diferentes mientras Orihime examinaba Ichigo que se encontraba limpiando algunas gafetas vacías. " ¿Por qué has olvidado todo Ichigo?- dijo antes de entrar en la cocina.

--

-Yamamoto ordeno que permaneciéramos en el mundo humano por otro día, y detener a cualquier hollow, que seguramente saldrá en la noche. Después regresaremos a la Sociedad de Almas para discutir mas detalladamente, lo que paso con Aizen- Yoruichi dijo en una voz alta, con sus brazos cruzados.

Rukia estaba apoyada contra la pared, un poco alejada de la reunión, mientras que los demás estaban sentados. Estaba oyendo todo, pero el hecho de no haber visto a Ichigo desde esta mañana, la hacía sentir mal. O.K. ahora si no estaba oyendo nada, de lo que estaban hablando.

-Planeamos ir a ver a kurosaki esta noche, queremos saber cómo va lo de su boda, Isshida nos conto que pronto Orihime va a dar a luz a unos lindos Trillizos- Urahara dijo. -¿Te parece bien Rukia?-

Ella inclinó su cabeza para ver a Urahara- Ummm, si está bien.¡ Espera ¡ ¿Qué?-

El sonrió- Tenemos que ir a ver a Kurosaki, para saber cómo es su estado.-

-Y en efecto este es tu trabajo mientras nosotros bebemos y comemos,- Shuuhei contesto.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¿Por qué es mi trabajo?- Rukia pregunto separándose de la pared.

-Rukia. Si el te recuerda, entonces el recordara todo lo que paso- Momo, contesto.

-¿Por qué el no recordaría después de ese beso tan apasionado que se dieron anoche?- Rangiku agregó con una sonrisa picara y una ceja levantada.

-¿Perdón?- Byakuya preguntó mirando a Rukia.

Rukia se puso un poco nerviosa ante la mirada de su hermano- fue lo único que se me ocurrió, para no permitir que él se convirtiera en hollow.-

-Nuestra meta es no hacerle recordar, Rukia. Aunque eso sea lo que tú quieres él no debe hacerlo. Sé que aunque te diga estas palabras, consiente o inconscientemente, vas a tratar de que el recupere la memoria, pero no hagas nada que estropee la misión.- Byakuya hablo.

Rukia apenas cabeceo y dijo- Si, hermano. No hare nada estúpido. A demás no puedo simplemente contarle todo, creería que estoy loca. Ichigo tiene que recordar por si solo.- dijo con una tristeza que la inundaba.

-Ya es hora. Vamos- Renji dijo caminando hacia la puerta, junto con el resto.

-Tu nos llevaras verdad Renji?- pregunto Shuuhei

Renji apenas cabeceo.

Mientras que Rukia se abría campo hacia la puerta, con una expresión tan fría como la de su hermano.

-¿Por qué estas tan callada?- Rangiku le pregunto.

-Solo estoy pensando- Rukia contestó fríamente, sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-¿Qué sucede?- Rangiku cuestiona, sorprendida de la forma en que su amiga había respondido.

-No tenias por que contarle a mi hermano eso. Nunca le agrado que Ichigo y yo estuviéramos juntos. Lo sabia incluso antes de empezar a sentir algo por él. De algún modo nunca le gusto que Ichigo estuviera tan cerca de mi.- respondió muy seria.

- Geesh. Lo lamento. Bueno desde que el empezó a cambiar su extraña manera de ser contigo por una mas "amable", creo que el capitán Kuchiki, tendrá que aprender a lidiar con esto, tarde o temprano.- Rangiku dijo para justificar sus acciones.

-Prefiero tarde.-

Rangiku se rió entre dientes un poco y después puso una cara seria.- Eso no es realmente lo que te molesta ¿No es cierto?-

-No sé cómo voy a hablar con Ichigo. Esta mañana me fui antes de que él se despertara. Y . No, antes de que preguntes no paso nada. Casi me matan anoche.-

Rangiku movió sus manos tratando de defenderse.- Hey, cabria una posibilidad. Orihime curo tus heridas y solo estabas descansando. A demás el punto no es ese. El punto es que estas viva. Deberíamos celebrar ¿No crees?- Rangiku dijo tratando de escudarse.

Rukia le hecho una mirada asesina y continuo. – No tengo idea que decirle. No sé qué hacer. ¿Qué tal si recuerda? Pero ¿Qué tal si no?- simplemente no se qué hacer. Mi cabeza tiene un gran enredo.- Rukia dijo acercándose al auto móvil donde todos las esperaban.

-Hey. Rukia – la tomo del brazo, para llamar su atención.- Si él te recuerda, estoy más que segura que, te abrazara fuerte y no te dejara ir nunca más. Y si él no te recuerda, estoy igualmente segura, que te abrazara fuerte y no te dejara ir nunca más. En cualquiera de las dos situaciones el haría lo mismo. Ahora quita esa cara.- Dijo prácticamente arrastrándola al auto, acto al que Rukia no se opuso.

--

El grupo entro al restaurante, todos miraban a sus compañeros, ahora que ya los recordaban. Ichigo y la banda estaban sobre el escenario.

-Nunca pensé que terminaría cantando, después de la última vez que lo obligue a hacerlo.- Rukia se dijo a si misma, pero lo suficientemente, fuerte para que los demás la oyeran.- Supongo que tendré que hablar con él-

Rukia y los demás se sentaron en una mesa que estaba a un lado del escenario.

-Ummm- Orihime se percato de su presencia- Hola- dijo tan alegre como pudo.

En retribución al saludo dieron otro "hola".

-Bueno. Este . Hemos descubierto algo en Ichigo- Orihime dijo intentando no llegar al punto principal.

-¿Qué cosa?- Renji cuestionó.

-Bueno. Heeee.- trato dar una sonrisa de incomodidad, mientras miraba de reojo a Rukia- El cree… que…que- hizo una pausa de nuevo.

-¿ Orihime?-Momo dijo, tratando de que ella terminara la información.

- Él cree que todo lo que pasó anoche fue un sueño- dijo lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Qué?- Rukia dijo muy alterada, mientras se ponía de pie y sus manos se estrellaban contra la mesa.

Todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos del susto, y en especial Byakuya, que nunca había visto una reacción de ese estilo en su hermana.

-Bueno, eso fue lo que nos dijo. Tampoco entendemos muy bien lo que está pasando- Orihime dijo tristemente. Y tan pronto como termino, de hablar Ichigo terminaba de cantar una canción y se disponía a regresar al bar.

-Ahora está solo, no desperdicies tu oportunidad Rukia.- Shuuhei dijo sarcásticamente, mientras que todos miraban como el peli naranja caminaba hacia la barra.

-Cállate- Rukia contesto amargamente.

-Está bien, Rukia- Rangiku dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

--

-O.K, Inhala, exhala. Va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien. ¿Por qué demonios estoy tan nerviosa? Oh será porque la última vez que lo vi, hace cinco años, y le dije lo que sentía, ahora él lo ha olvidado todo.- Al terminar la frase sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco.

-Bueno y si él no recuerda nada, no debería estar tan nerviosa- después de este pensamiento, finalmente decidió acercarse a él.

Rukia tomo una bocanada de aire, cuando solo faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a la barra, dibujo una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, para ocultar lo que realmente sentía. Ichigo estaba buscando algo y accidentalmente la vio. En el mismo instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron, el puso una sonrisa de "tonto" en su rostro.

-¿Por qué no recuerdas?, Me estas haciendo pasar por un momento vergonzoso- sus pensamientos giraban en su cabeza, sin quitar la sonrisa falsa que sostenía.

-Hey, escuche que viste el concierto…- Ichigo dijo apoyándose sobre sus codos, y estos a su vez se apoyaban sobre la barra, mientras Rukia tomaba asiento.

-Si, lo vi- Dijo recordando cada una de las palabras que él había cantado, las palabras de esa carta que ella había escrito- Fue una hermosa canción- Hizo una pausa mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color carmesí-Gracias- le dio una sonrisa, una que si era verdadera y puso su mano sobre la de él.

Ichigo se rasco la parte de atrás de su cuello, con el brazo que tenía libre- Bueno, gracias a ti. La verdad no estaba seguro si la habías escuchado, pero no sabes cuánto me alegro de que así sea.-

-Te prometí, que vería tu concierto, de una manera u otras. Yo nunca rompo una promesa, Ichigo- Dijo mientras se perdía en esos ojos, que tanto la habían hecho feliz hace cinco años.

Flash back

-Hey¡- Rukia dijo, mientras daba, una pequeña sonrisa.

Ichigo, miro su estomago y se dio cuenta que ella ya no tenía esa corriente de sangre, la miro a sus ojos con una mirada seria.

La peli castaña, podía darse cuenta del sinfín de emociones que el tenia en esos momentos. Sus ojos reflejaban angustia, dolor, tristeza.

Ichigo poco a poco recuperaba la calma, pero el miedo y preocupación aun se podía divisar en su rostro.

Ambos se sentían culpables. Si Ichigo simplemente no la hubiera dejado ir sola, posiblemente nada de esto hubiera pasado, Y si Rukia no se hubiera aferrado, a pelear sola, no estaría viendo, esa mirada en la cara del peli naranja.

Rukia cerró sus ojos y giro su cabeza a un lado- Lo siento- dijo débilmente. –Te dije que podía cuidarme sola. Te dije que no necesitaba que me protegieras. Te prometí que estar bien- su voz se empezaba arromper.-Pero-pero, rompí esa promesa. Lo siento tanto- dijo mientras las lagrimas fluían libremente por su rostro. Mientras giraba su cabeza para esconderla de Ichigo.

El no decía nada, solo pensaba "Rukia se siente culpable por eso", se dijo a si mismo, muy confundido. El retiro la mano que estaba en su cintura, y la puso sobre su rostro, para girarlo, con sumo cuidado hacia él.

Rukia se sorprendió por ese acto. Su mano estaba tan cálida, se sentía tan bien, no solo su mejilla se lleno de ese calor, todo su cuerpo ya lo estaba.

Ichigo mantenía su mano sobre el rostro de Rukia, su piel era increíblemente cálida, no sabía qué hacer, lo único que hizo, fue mover su pulgar de arriba abajo secando las lagrimas que corrían por la mejilla-No-dijo con una suave voz-No es tu culpa. Nada de lo que ha pasado es tu culpa. No tienes por qué disculparte. Eso no tiene importancia.-

-Pero yo casi. Si no hubieras venido, yo ya estaría muer…..- pero fue interrumpida cuando Ichigo hablo

-Pero fui yo. Fui yo quien te prometió que siempre te protegería. Si alguien tiene la culpa ese alguien soy yo- dijo mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su rostro.

Los dos notaron lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Sus rostros no estaban más que alejados, por unos cuantos centímetros. Rukia miraba a Ichigo y con una sonrisa tímida dijo- Gracias Ichigo. Gracias por siempre estar allí cuando te necesito.-

Ichigo no podía pensar en nada, ni siquiera comprendía porque estaba acercándose tanto a Rukia.-Pense que no te gustaba que te estuviera protegiendo todo el tiempo- dijo mientras miraba los deseados labios de la mujer que tenía en brazos.

Rukia estaba haciendo lo mismo que el, Cuando sus labios estaban a unos milímetros de distancia la peli castaña contesto- Te mentí-

Ya estaban a punto de unirse en un delicado beso, cuando de pronto oyeron una voz a lo lejos.

-¡Rukia! ¿Estas bien?. ¿Estas herida?- Un hombre peli rojo grito, mientras iba seguido por uno de lentes.

Rukia estaba asustada por la súbita aparición de ese shinigami. –Eh? Renji? AHH si estoy bien- dijo con un tono de desilusión en su voz.

-Parece que Kurosaqui tenía todo bajo control,- Isshida dijo acomodando sus gafas.

-Uh, si. Bueno yo. A decir verdad Nell es quien nos ayudo- Ichigo dijo, mientras se ponía de pie y Rukia miraba a la arrancar.

Rukia dio un sorpresivo movimiento, abrazando a Nell- Gracias- dijo mientras Nell le correspondía al abrazo.

Ichigo se acerco a Rukia de nuevo, se miraron y ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa, mientras que él, la tomaba en brazos.

End flashback

Rukia se sorprendió al ver la escena que había venido a su mente.

-¿Estas bien?- Ichigo dijo ondeando una mano delante de su rostro.

- Umm, sí,- ella contestó, mientras dibujaba de nuevo esa sonrisa falsa.- ¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunto mientras pensaba "No me siento nada bien cuando estos recuerdos vienen de un momento a otro. ¿Por qué tengo que recordar justo cuando estoy frente al?"

-Si, te pregunte si querías dar un paseo. Terminare de trabajar en unos cinco minutos- dijo esperando que Rukia no se negara.

-Si, claro- simplemente respondió.

-Bien- tomo una copa que estaba al lado de un hombre que ya estaba entrado en años, y la, retiro, aunque todavía no estaba vacía mientras mantenía la sonrisa de "tonto" y la mirada en Rukia.

-Hey ¿Qué está haciendo? - el hombre grito.

-Creo que ya tomo bastante por hoy- dijo mientras se quitaba el delantal y salía al otro lado de la barra. Y luego le extendió la mano- ¿Nos vamos?-

Rukia asintió ligeramente- ¿Le dirás a tus amigos que veng……..- pero no pudo terminar la frese, ya que Ichigo comenzó otra.

-No les diré si no quieres- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Rukia lo miro, serenamente y lo tomo del brazo, mientras salían con prisa, para evitar dar un espectáculo.

--

Tercera parte

Fueron al parque. Era un lugar muy grande y muy bonito. Hasta donde el sabia Rukia no lo conoia todo. ¿Entonces porque no ir?. Se respiraba una gran atmosfera, era agradable estar en ese lugar.

Terminaron comprando unos jugos, Ichigo introdujo la pajilla y comenzó a beber. El observaba como Rukia tenía problemas, para consumir su bebida.

"maldita sea, ¿Por qué siempre tengo problemas con esta cosa?" pensó, mientras ya se estaba poniendo irritada.

Ichigo coloco sus manos sobre las de Rukia, causando que ella lo mirara. –Aquí- dijo sacando la pajilla de las manos de Rukia y metiéndola en el empaque del jugo. Se rio ligeramente, y dejo el embace en las manos de Rukia- Nunca había visto a alguien tener problemas con una pajilla- dijo bebiendo su jugo.

-Estaba cerrado con algún material extraño o algo- ella gritó defendiéndose, cosa que solo hizo que él se riera mas.

Rukia sonrió y bajo su mirada "Claro que has visto a alguien tener problemas con una pajilla antes"- pensó mientras recordaba la vez en que él le ayudo a tomar su jugo.

La peli castaña lo volvía a mirar, mientras que el echaba una mirada alrededor del paisaje. "Todo lo que tu haces me trae cada vez mas recuerdos. Recupera tu memoria pronto. Es muy doloroso, el hecho de que no recuerdes nada. Y no sé cuánto tiempo pueda soportar."

Ya era de noche, pero aun así pudieron divisar un pequeño banco, que estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna y las estrellas. A su lado habían unos cuantos pájaros que estaban comiendo las últimas migas de pan que habían en el suelo.

Se sentaron sin decir una palabra, mientras que observaban la imagen de los pájaros.

Ichigo finalmente rompió el silencio- Así que te vas pronto ¿Verdad?- preguntó tristemente.

-Si, mañana. Hay nuevos clientes y nuevas empresas. Lamentablemente siempre estamos viajando.- dijo esperando que lo que acababa de decir tuviera sentido. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Ah- dijo sin saber que contestar. El silencio vino de nuevo, hasta que Ichigo lo rompió otra vez- Este acerca, de la otra noche, no quise molestarte, este bueno yo-- tu sabes. Yo solo.-

Rukia lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su brazo.- No tienes que disculparte. No hiciste nada malo.-

-¿Estas segura? Como saliste corriendo tan rápido, yo pensé que – y de nuevo fue detenido.

-solo estaba confundida. Lo lamento. A parte recibí una llamada importante, y no la podía obviar. Así que no te preocupes por eso.- dijo intentando que él se sintiera cómodo. - Pero me gustaría preguntarte sobre esa carta. Quienquiera que la haya escrito, debió preocuparse mucho por ti- dijo intentando activar algún recuerdo en la mente de Ichigo.

El peli naranja sonrió y suspiró- si, desearía recordar quien me la envió-

-Bueno, quizás si intentas recordar lo logres. Aquí- dijo moviendo sus manos y poniéndolas a cada lado de la cabeza de Ichigo- O.K, solo cierra tus ojos y concéntrate- dijo algo desesperada.

Ichigo hizo lo que Rukia le pidió, pero después de unos treinta segundos, mientras el mantenía sus ojos cerrados una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó intrigada.

-No puedo concentrarme al tenerte tan cerca. Me pones nervioso.- dijo manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

Ella levantó una ceja.- Por lo que parece siempre causo ese efecto en ti-

-¿Te gustaría ponerme así siempre?- pregunto con una sonrisa de picardía.

-No lo sé- dijo sin poder esconder la curva de sus labios.

-Yo solo se una cosa.- dijo mirando a los pajaritos.

-Si hubiera sido yo quien escribió esa carta, para alguna persona,- retrocedió su vista, mirando a la mujer que tenía a su lado, cuyos ojos violeta se fundían con la luz de la luna.

-Nunca la dejaría ir- dijo poniendo su mano sobre el rostro de la peli castaña.

Rukia cerró sus ojos al toque. Ese calor que sentía, hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Abrió sus ojos sin ser capaz de contenerse. En un rápido movimiento enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Ichigo y capturo sus labios.

El peli naranja estaba sorprendido, de tal acto, pero no rechazo la invitación. La tomo por la cintura, mientras la acercaba mas, y profundizaba el beso.

Mientras lo estaba besando, una llamara de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza. Una cuando él estaba , enojado, una cuando el fruncía el ceño, cuando estaba triste, cuando estaba herido, cuando estaba feliz. Cada imagen se grababa en su corazón, y no permitiría que se las arrebataran de nuevo. Cada imagen que deseaba que el pudiera ver y compartir con ella. Pero él no podía.

Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla involuntariamente. Ichigo sintió que una gota tibia caía sobre su rostro, la aparto suavemente. Y limpio esa lagrima con sus dedos.- ¿Por qué estas llorando?- preguntó con suavidad.

"Por qué no sabes, cuanto significas para mi" contestó en su mente. "No se siente igual si no recuerdas todo lo que vivimos una vez. Necesito que recuerdes. Esto me está matando, es muy doloroso" seguía pensando, mientras movía su cabeza hacia un lado y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, para alejar el dolor.

Ichigo movió su mano, posándola debajo de su barbilla, haciendo que el Rostro de Rukia volviera a mirarlo-Estoy aquí, solo para ti Rukia-

Sus ojos ensancharon ante esas palabras, después sonrió, tristemente- Ya lo sé- dijo tomando la mano de Ichigo y apartándola de su rostro- Me tengo que ir- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Ichigo frunció el ceño e imito a la shinigami, poniéndose de pie.- ¿Por qué siempre haces esto?-

Rukia estaba de espaldas y al oír lo que Ichigo le pregunto, se giro y dijo- ¿Hacer qué?-

-Siempre haces algo, que me hace pensar que estamos avanzando, y después te alejas, como si lo que hubiéramos hecho fuera un error- dijo irritado.

Rukia paró en seco, ante tal comentario- ¿Perdón?-

-Deja de juagar con mis sentimientos, Rukia. Esto no es nada divertido- dijo subiendo el tono de voz.

-¿Jugando con tus sentimientos? ¿De que estas hablando?- dijo en gritos.

-¿Y me lo preguntas?- preguntó desconcertado.

Rukia se mordió la lengua. Alguien dentro de ella le decía agritos que le contara toda la verdad. Abrió su boca dispuesta a decirle todo, pero la señal que empezó a emitir su teléfono la detuvo. "Un hollow"

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme- dijo empezando a correr a toda velocidad pero fue detenida por Ichigo quien la tomaba del brazo.

-Deja de huir- Dijo con un notable dolor en sus ojos.

Rukia lo miro fijamente y sabia que ella tenía la misma mirada- Entonces huye conmigo-

--

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: **Crueldad.


	10. Crueldad

_Capitulo 10: Crueldad_

-¿A dónde me llevas?- Ichigo gritó, mientras que Rukia lo tiraba del brazo. Habían estado corriendo por un tiempo y ya era hora de que Rukia le dijera a Ichigo a donde se dirigían.

-Ten un poco de paciencia. Ya vamos a llegar- Rukia respondió, mientras miraba su teléfono, el cual indicaba la dirección del lugar donde se encontraba el Hollow.

Mientras mas corrían, a la mente de Rukia llego la conversación que había tenido con su hermano hace unas cuantas horas, en el restaurante.

Flashback

- Rukia, siéntate- Dijo señalando una silla que estaba en frente de el. Se encontraban en un ambiente un tanto pesado, el aire podía cortar una simple hoja. Rukia procedió hacer lo que su hermano le pidió, se sentó sin decir palabra alguna.

-Rukia, necesito que sepas, lo importante que es para nosotros el que te quedes aquí, pero también sabes lo importante, que es el hecho de que no te involucres con Kurosaki. Es muy probable que el recuerde, tal vez en muy poco tiempo. No ´puedo permitir que le des mas y mas información, de la que el necesita, eso podría ser un desastre si cae en las manos equivocadas- dijo tan serio, que parecía que nada en este mundo lo haría cambiar de opinión.

-Pero hermano. El es Ichigo ¡ ¿Cómo puedes pensar que el haría algo "malo" si él tuviera esa información?- Pregunto con escepticismo.

Byakura, la miro en cierto modo, que decía que ella sabia la razón exacta, por la que la información no podía llegar a las manos de Kurosaki.-Has hecho lo mismo que hiciste hace cinco años, le cediste tus poderes. Sabes que eso puede representar un problema, pero por suerte el no tomo todos tus poderes esta vez. No obstante, el tiene suficiente energía espiritual para pelear, por ahora, ese poder no es nada comparado con lo que el tenia, pero va a seguir aumentándolo, de eso que no te quede la menor duda. Tal vez ese poder puede evitar su transformación en hollow, pero eso es por el momento. Sabemos, que la posibilidad de que su hollow interior lo posea es muy grande. Y si el supiera la información que tenemos, podría llegar casi a matarnos.-

-Tienes que estar bromeando- dijo con la mirada baja-No puedes pretender que lo deje así, sin recordar nada de nuestro pasado. Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, hermano- dijo mirando una servilleta que se encontraba bajo un vaso de agua.

Hubo un silencio de diez minutos, hasta que Byakuya hablo, con un tono frio y fuerte- Rukia. Sabes que no puedes estar con él-

Rukia fruncí el ceño al oír esa ultima frase, levanto suavemente su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, tenía una mirada que claramente daba a entender que el sabia, lo que había pasado todo este tiempo con el shinigami sustituto.

Byakuya continua- Sabes que es imposible que estés con él, sin mencionar que está prohibido, Rukia-

Rukia sostenía su mirada, y luego la giro, y vio al hombre que tanto amaba, pero que tanto daño le estaba causando. El peli naranja estaba sobre el escenario y aparentemente está hablando con Tatsuki. Tenía una expresión de felicidad y de calma, hasta se podría decir que estaba sonriendo, estaba perdida en esa imagen hasta que su hermano volvió a habar.

-El Gotei trece ha ordenado, que si Kurosaki, sigue involucrándose en nuestra misión, tendremos que tomar cartas en el asunto. Y si tú no quieres que nada le suceda, tendrás que alejarte de él, Rukia-

Rukia lo miro rápidamente de nuevo, y en su rostro se había dibujado, una expresión de temor- ¿Me estas amenazando?- pregunto sin poder creer lo que había acabado de oír.

-No. Es simplemente lo que sucederá, si él se sigue metiendose en la misión.-dijo con un tono tan severo, que daba a entender que el mismo seria el que se encargaría de que Ichigo jamás volviera a meterse en una misión.

Rukia bajo su rostro y ligeramente empezó agitar su cabeza, de un lado a otro, mientras pensaba, porque la vida, tenía que arrebatarle la felicidad.

-Esta noche tendrás que averiguar, que es exactamente lo que el recuerda, tenemos que saber antes de irnos a la Sociedad de Almas, recuerda que ya no nos queda tiempo, partiremos mañana al amanecer, es por eso que estoy permitiendo que lo veas. -Byakuya comenzó a ponerse en pie, dio unos cuantos pasos, quedando al lado de Rukia, de perfil, puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana, pero sin mirarla,- Lo siento- dijo suavemente y salió del restaurante.

La peli castaña, permaneció sentada por unos cuantos minutos más. Puso su codo encima de la mesa, e inclino su rostro contra las manos, para poder evitar que vieran las lagrimas que se había escapado de sus ojos, se habría quedado ahí todo el dia si no hubiera sido por Momo que le llamaba a gritos, desde otra mesa.

-¡Rukia ya vamos a ordenar¡ ven- Dijo mientras ondeaba su mano.

-Ya voy- Rukia contesto mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

End flashback.

"Lo lamento hermano pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides" pensó, mientras se detenía abruptamente.

-O.K.- dijo soltando al peli naranja. Ichigo se inclino un poco y puso sus manos sobre las rodillas, tratando de calmar su respiración-Ichigo-dijo bruscamente, cosa, que hizo a Ichigo levantar su cabeza, para mirarla, pero manteniendo la misma posición.

En cuanto Ichigo la miro, Rukia alzo su mano, en la cual llevaba un guante rojo, con una llama azul, y una calavera. El guante que Ichigo tenía en su cajón….

-Rukia. Ese…ese es mi guan……..- trato de decir, mientras separaba las monos de sus rodillas. Una vez ya estaba de pie, no pudo evitar el golpe que le lanzo Rukia sobre la frente. Sintió que caía al suelo, mientras Rukia permanecía de pie.

-Por qué hiciste eso. Ru…..- dijo pero se detuvo en el instante en que vio que su cuerpo estaba tirado al lado suyo- ¿Santo Dios! ¿Pero qué …? ¡Estoy muerto!- grito mientras se tocaba a sí mismo para saber si lo que estaba pasando era real.

-No. No estás muerto. Levántate- Rukia dijo ignorando la reacción de Ichigo.

-No. NO. NO. Mi cuerpo está allí y yo estoy aquí, Dime ¿Qué demonios me hiciste?- dijo definitivamente perdiendo la calma.

-Nunca pensé que reaccionarias de esta forma. Solo. Solo sígueme- dijo con la esperanza de que lo que viera a continuación lo sacara de su "Amnesia" y así no tendría que dar explicaciones.

Ichigo se puso de pie, todavía se encontraba confundido. Rukia ya había comenzado a correr y ya se encontraba un poco lejos- Vamos¡ ¡Date prisa!-

El peli naranja corrió aunque todavía se encontraba en shock, se golpeo un poco fuerte en la frente, tratando de entender la situación.

Ichigo observo que Rukia se había detenido, el se acerco quedando detrás de ella- ¿Ahora qué?- pregunto.

Rukia levanto su mano sosteniendo el teléfono y apunto hacia adelante- Destrúyelo- dijo casi como una orden.

Ichigo giro su cabeza a la dirección que apuntaba Rukia. Y lo que vio lo dejo petrificado. Había un monstruo de unos quince metros de altura, con unas filudas garras en pies y manos, tenía una máscara horrible en el rostro y daba unos gritos de terror espeluznantes.

Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos y su boca había quedado abierta de par en par- Es..Esto tien…ne que ser una… broma- Dijo en un tono incrédulo- ¿Qué demonios es eso cosa?- dijo subiendo su voz, mientras su rostro mostraba la cara de horror que tenia.

-Eso, es un hollow, deberías saberlo. Pero no te fijes en lo que es ahora. Solo ve y encárgate de el- dijo mientras lo empujaba en la dirección en que se encontraba el hollow.

El estaba un poco cerca de aquel monstruo, el hollow se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Ichigo, lo miro y lentamente comenzó a acercársele- oH Mierda- dijo suavemente, mientras empezaba a retroceder.

-¿Por qué estas retrocediendo? Solo enfréntalo y destrúyelo- Rukia grito, un poco irritada.- ¿Por qué no lo matas? Ya has visto esa cosa antes- grito pero ahora estaba enfadada.

-Vamos, esto no es por mí. Es por ti. Ya has hecho esto, miles de veces- dijo esperando que algún recuerdo llegara a su mente.

-¿Miles de veces? ¿De que estás hablando? Esto es una locura- el hollow se le tiro encima, haciendo que el esquivara el golpe dando unos cuantos botes en el suelo.

- Esta cosa va a matarme!- grito desesperadamente.

-Pero se supone que tu lo mataras antes-dijo manteniendo sus brazos cruzados y una mirada muy seria.

El hollow volvió atacar a Ichigo, el se defendió esquivando el golpe, quedando un poco más cerca de Rukia- O.K por que no me dices como matarlo, si no me vas ayudar-

-¿No has sentido algo pesado en tu espalda?- dijo sarcásticamente.

Ichigo lanzo su mano sobre su hombro y pudo sentir lo que parecía la empuñadura de una espada. Miro de nuevo a Rukia y dijo- Ohh. Perdóname por estar un poco asustado y no haberme dado cuenta.-

El hollow se acercaba en forma recta hacia él, pero rápidamente tomo la empuñadura de la espada y la desenfundo. Mientras veía la cinta blanca que estaba alrededor de la katana, caerse y flotar con el viento.

Sus ojos comenzaron a dar un brillo azul, en tanto como su cuerpo lo hacía también. El hollow había disminuido la velocidad, como si planeara algo.

Ichigo sostuvo la zanpaktou, de forma recta, apuntando directamente hacia el hollow- No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando. Pero no dejare que esa cosa me mate- hizo una pausa- primero lo mato yo- y simplemente termino con la frase.

El hollow salto sobre él, Ichigo simplemente tomo su zanpaktou con ambas manos, mientras daba un salto más alto que el hollow, partiendo a esa cosa por la mitad. Para Rukia todo estaba pasando lentamente, veia como Ichigo atacaba con tanta propiedad, pero no sabía si recordaba o no.

Las dos partes del hollow cayeron sobre la tierra, pero después se evaporaron en el aire.

Ichigo permanecía de pie, con su Zangetsu . Respiraba agitadamente, pero no era por agotamiento. Estaba asustado, desconcertado. Sintió por un instante como si el supiera la forma exacta de atacar a ese monstruo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- susurro tan suave como pudo, con una voz entrecortada. Pensó que nadie podría oírle, pero no fue así.

-¿Ahora crees que has hecho esto miles de veces?- su voz era tan ligera que parecía venir de la conciencia de Ichigo.

-Esto ..Es tan…tan- miro a Rukia, dejando caer la Zampaktou- Ridículo-

Rukia bajo su rostro en dirección a la tierra, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados- Lo que es ridículo, es el hecho de que hallas olvidado que- no pudo terminar la frase ya que Ichigo la interrumpió.

-¿Qué?- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Demonios Ichigo!- dijo subiendo el tono de su voz, ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, mientras se en caminaba hacia él. Lo tomo por su ropa de shinigami, para llamar su atención, acercándolo a ella. Aun tenía ese guante puesto.

-Tengo que preguntarte algo. ¿De dónde demonios obtuviste ese guante y como me sacaste de mi cuerpo? La verdad es que no se si estoy despierto o simplemente soñando. Así que dime ahora mismo que es lo que está pasando?- dijo gritando.

Rukia miro su mano y la separo de Ichigo pero su distancia todavía se mantenía.-Este guante es el que has tenido por cinco años y con este guante es que logre convertirte en Shinigami- ella explico con un tono de severo.

-¿Shini-wami. Qué?- dijo confundido.

Rukia cerró sus ojos-Bueno, creo que no todo está olvidado, todavía queda algo en esa cabezota tuya, de otra manera no hubieras sido capaz de acabar con ese hollow.- dijo mas para ella que para él.

-¿No todo está olvidado? Por dios, esa cosa casi me mata, acaso ¿No viste los ataques que me dio? Mira como quedo ese edificio- dijo mientras señalaba con su mano el sitio al cual se había referido.

Rukia tomo una bocanada de aire-No se mas de lo que puedo decirte- dijo suavemente. Paso una mano por su cabello-Por lo menos no te enfrentaste contra un hollow del nivel de Grand Fisher, de nuevo. Haber hecho esto hace años cuando apenas empezabas a tomar conciencia de lo que era ser un shinigami fue bastante arriesgado. No quisiera ni imaginarme lo que hubiera sucedido, si hubiese aparecido uno de esos- dijo con una mirada triste.

Ichigo quedo helado al oír eso y giro su cabeza hacia Rukia, tomándola fuertemente por la mano-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto como si hubiera oído algo muy importante.

Ella levantó una ceja,- Dije que gracias a Dios no te enfrentaste con un hollow de nivel mas al…-

- ¡No, no, no! Lo otro que dijiste, lo primero- dijo interrumpiendo a Rukia.

-Que por lo menos no te enfrentaste contra un hollow como Grand Fisher…- comenzó a decir pero de nuevo fue cortada por Ichigo.

- Grand Fisher,- dijo mirando hacia el suelo, mientras apretaba con más fuerza la mano de Rukia.-Ese bastardo. Ese bastardo fue el que asesino a mi madre…..- dijo entre dientes, mientras que apretaba con fuerza su puño, la mamo que tenia libre, ya casi iba a sangrar de la presión.

Rukia abrió los ojos como platos- Tu-Tu, ¿Recuerdas eso?- Rukia pregunto sorprendida.

-Recuerdo haber peleado con él y también recuerdo la forma en que intento matar a mis hermanas. Pero ese…ese no es el punto- dijo con una expresión, que mostraba el intento que hacía por escavar en su memoria.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es?- pregunto con un tono de esperanza en su voz.

El giro su cabeza hacia ella y la miro fijamente a los ojos- ¿Rukia, cuanto he olvidado?- dijo tratando de entender lo que el mismo preguntaba.

Rukia no quito su vista de esos ojos ámbares y sintió que su corazón había dado una vuelco-Demasiado- dijo rompiendo el contacto de la vista y bajando su mirada hacia la tierra.- Ya es hora de que regreses a tu cuerpo- dijo mientras se encaminaban hacia el cuerpo de Ichigo que había quedado tirado en el suelo.

--

Segunda parte

Ambos caminaban muy callados, Rukia estaba adelante e Ichigo guardaba su distancia desde atrás. Nadie quería hablar de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ichigo seguia confundido, pero sin recordar absolutamente nada, por su parte Rukia estaba un tanto decepcionada de lo que había ocurrido. "Al menos recordó algo" pensó en forma triste "Aun que no fuera yo".

-Ichigo, yo me tengo que ir mañana- dijo deteniendo su caminar.

-Tú no tienes ningún negocio que hacer ¿Verdad?- cuestiono, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Rukia suspiro- NO, yo no estoy en ningún negocio- dijo dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

-entonces ¿Qué es exactamente lo que haces?- pregunto muy interesado y queriendo saber la verdad.

-Yo hago lo que tu acabaste de hacer en ese lugar- dijo apuntando hacia la distancia- Y Ahora tengo que regresar a donde pertenezco. –

-Y ¿A dónde perteneces?- cuestiono queriendo saber más sobre el tema.

-Tu deberías saberlo- respondió sin darle la respuesta que él esperaba escuchar. Ichigo tenía que recordar por sí solo, ese era su problema. No el de ella.

Ichigo la miro fijamente con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro y frunciendo el ceño- Tú no puedes irte ¿Qué se supone que hare ahora?-

Rukia miro la mano donde tenía el guante se lo quito con un poco de rabia y se lo lanzo al peli naranja-Usa esto para poder salir de tu cuerpo. Si otro hollow aparece ten cuidado, no te confíes y si necesitas ayuda puedes pedírsela a Orihime, Chad, Isshida o Tatsuki.-

- ¿Mis amigos? Y ¿Ellos que tienen que ver en todo esto?- pregunto confundido aun más de lo que estaba.

-¿Por qué no les preguntas a ellos? Ya estoy cansada y no quiero seguir hablando de esto- dijo mientras se giraba para empezar a caminar de nuevo.

- Espera!- Dijo tomándola por la muñeca.

Rukia quedo helada. Su mente la llevo al día en que se tuvo que irse, hace cinco años. El día en que el la tomo de la misma forma, el día en que él le dijo lo que sentía, le dijo que la amaba.

-No quiero que te vayas- dijo con un tono suave y tierno, mientras miraba a esos ojos violeta.

Rukia sintió un nudo en la garganta.- No tienes opción- dijo en un tono apacible. Ichigo la tiro hacia él, acto al que Rukia no se opuso- No tengo opción- dijo con su cuerpo apretado contra el de Ichigo, incluso podía oír el latir de su corazón.

-Se que hay mucho que no me has dicho, y has estado escondiéndomelo, todo. Pero aun cuando, me debería sentir enfadado, simplemente no puedo estarlo. Hay algo en ti que no me deja sentir enojo.-

Rukia trato de decir algo, pero no encontró ninguna palabra que decir.

Ichigo continuó.- No sé porque, pero no puedo permitir que te vayas- dijo enredando sus brazos por la cintura de Rukia, y aferrándola más a él- Simplemente no puedo- repitió suavemente contra sus labios.

Rukia cerró sus ojos al sentir la respiración de Ichigo tan cerca de ella. La peli castaña, cedió a sus impulsos. En ese momento ya no quería detenerse. Entre abrió sus labios, mientras que Ichigo los posesionaba con los suyos. El peli naranja movió las manos de la cintura hasta llegar al rostro de Rukia, profundizando de esa forma más el beso.

Al contrario del beso que se había dado antes, en el parque, este beso tenía mas emociones. Había más necesidad de hacerlo. No simplemente por querer tocarse el uno con el otro, tenían la necesidad de obtener respuestas, de descubrir el pasado, de sentirse con el corazón, de amarse.

Pero ese hermoso beso fue interrumpido por Rukia, quien empujo a Ichigo, alejándolo de ella, ignorando lo que sus labios y su corazón le pedía. –Lo lamento- susurró suavemente. Y antes de pronunciar otra palabra, uso su kido en el. Ichigo cayó sobre sus rodillas, y con las manos hacia atrás como si se las hueviaran atado.

-No quiero herirte, Ichigo- dijo, mostrando una lagrimas que se le escapaban.- Por favor, no vengas por mi- dijo dándose la vuelta.. Se alejo unos cuantos metros y giro su mirada hacia él, sobre su hombro, mostrando unos ojos color violeta, llenos de lágrimas. Ichigo la miraba, diciéndole que se quedara, que se quedara a su lado, y sin poder hacer nada, su mente grabo aquella mirada que Rukia le estaba dando.

El había visto esa mirad antes. Muchas veces había visto a alguien con esa mirada, pero no se comparaba con la que Rukia le estaba dando. Llego una imagen en la que ella tenía esa misma mirada, pero él no podía saber si es que Rukia se estaba yendo o estaba regresando. En su cabeza solo estaban esos ojos, no podía ver nada mas, no podía saber nada mas, exceptuando el dolor que sentía en su pecho, cuando volvió de esos pensamientos, la tristesa inundo su alma al ver que Rukia ya se había ido.

--

Ichigo inclino su cabeza hacia adelante, y con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento rompió ese sello que lo tenía cautivo. Se puso de pie y trato de seguirla, tomando la misma dirección que ella había tomado. El sol ya se estaba asomando, ya casi empezaba otro día.

--

-No sé en que estaba pensando. Mi hermano me dijo que su vida estaría en peligro si le decía más de la cuenta. Pero no pude evitarlo. No podía aguantar más sin decirle la verdad. No podía aguantar más este dolor que me estaba destrozando el alma.- Pensaba, mientras cerraba los ojos, para evitar que sus lagrimas salieran, pero era inútil intentar detenerlas, el viento se movía con calma ondeando su pelo y con cada rose que sentía sobre su piel sentía que el dolor la estaba matando lentamente.- Pero si tengo que escoger entre su memoria y su vida, yo…yo..Prefiero su vida. Espero que él sea – hizo una pausa sabiendo perfectamente las palabras que iba a decir, palabras que le destrozarían el alma-Espero que el encuentre la persona que le pueda dar toda la felicidad que yo no pude- Rukia abrió sus ojos, llevando una mano a su corazón-Adiós, Ichigo.-

--

Ichigo corría a una velocidad que jamás se hubiera imaginado. Había estado corriendo en una dirección que había escogido, porque sentía, que allí ella se dirigía, y de hecho así era. Sentía algo extraño en su ser, ese sentimiento era muy raro, era como si supiera perfectamente a donde se dirigía Rukia.- ¿Por qué siento que lo que mas preciado que tengo en la vida, se va alejar de mi?- pensaba mientras que un cielo nublado, dejaba escapar algunos rayos de sol. Sus pensamientos fueron más duros, en el momento en que comenzó a llover. Jamás se había sentido a gusto con la lluvia.

Ichigo diviso a un grupo de personas que estaban de pie, delante de una extraña puerta que parecía flotar en el aire, nada la sostenía, solo estaba esa puerta. Cuando se acerco, pudo ver que ese era el grupo con el que siempre estaba Rukia.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, cuando vio que algunos ya habían empezado a cruzar por la puerta, y al hacerlo desparecían. El estaba lejos, aproximadamente unos veinte metros, cuando vio a Rukia pararse enfrente de la puerta- Mierda- grito.

Renji fue el último en cruzar por esa puerta y cuando estaba a punto de entrar completamente, volvio atrás al sentir un fuerte tironazo en el brazo, causándolo caerse de espalda y cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué demo….?- grito mientras Ichigo estaba sobre el agarrandolo de la ropa de shinigami.

-¿A dónde lleva esa puerta y como puedo llegar allí?- Ichigo pregunto con una voz amenazadora, mientras la lluvia caia por su rostro.

-La puerta?- Renji dijo irritado.

-Si fue exactamente lo que dije. La puerta. Contesta de una vez- Ichigo grito, empujándolo con fuerza al suelo.

.Quítame las manos de encima Kurosaki- Renji dijo, en un tono, blando, como dando a entender que a el no le gustaba esta situación.

-¡Demonios! Simplemente contéstame- Ichigo grito más fuerte.

El peli rojo lo miro fijamente a los ojos. –Nosotros vamos a la Sociedad de Almas Ichigo y tú no puede ir a ese lugar-

-¡¿Por qué no puedo?¡-

-Rukia se fue por que estaba intentando protegerte, eres tan estúpido que no puedes entenderlo?-

-Protegerme pero ¿De qué?-

Renji disminuyo el tono de voz- De lo mismo que te protegió cuando se fue aquella vez-

Ichigo soltó a Renji y se puso de pie, mostrando un rostro de preocupación.

-Renji….Rukia no ….está en peligro ¿Verdad?-

Renji se incorporo muy lentamente, mientras miraba hacia lo lejos- Rukia no sabe que lo está, todavía.-

**Próximo**** capitulo**: Dejando todo atrás


	11. Dejando todo atrás

_Capitulo 11: Dejando todo atrás._

Los shinigamis entraron a la Sociedad de Almas, mas de uno pensando en la discusión que tendrían por la repentina reaparición de Aizen.

Rukia lo había hecho. Nunca pensó que seria capaz. Lo vio venir pero aun así siguió caminando. Así es como debe de ser-

Rukia deseaba, no haberlo llevado a pelear con ese hollow, si ella quería que el rehiciera su vida con una humana normal, esa pelea tal vez no lo dejaría.

Entraron el vestíbulo principal, donde los demás capitanes y tenientes aguardaban por su regreso. Los shinigamis caminaban por el centro de un corredor para asi poder dirigirse a Yamamoto y darle el respectivo informe de lo vivido en el mundo humano.

Rukia no lo había notado, pero curiosamente todos sus compañeros había estado callados desde que ella había llegado. Rukia miraba a aquellos que normalmente le devolverían la mirada, pero por lo contrario, solo giraban la cabeza al lado opuesto y fruncían el ceño.

-Bienvenidos. tenemos mucho para discutir,- Yamamoto dijo, sacando a Rukia de sus pensamientos a cerca de sus amigos.

Toushirou caminó adelante junto a Byakuya y empezó a contar lo sucedido con lujo de detalles. Rukia aunque había vuelto no se encontraba en la Sociedad de Almas, ni siquiera estaba en esa habitancion, bueno, no por lo menos conscientemente.

-Espero que no haya dejado el guante en cualquier sitio. ¿Por qué so me importa?. Se supone que no lo volvere a ver. Ya no pienses mas en el Rukia. Eso es ridículo. Cada vez que aparezco en su vida, lo único que causo son desastres. Se suponía que no tenia que hacerle recordar, pero me fue muy dicifil el contenerme. Todo es por mi estúpido corazón. Dios ¿Por qué me gusta que me hieran tanto? Tal vez deberías hacer al igual que Ichigo y comenzar una nueva vida aquí- continuó gritando en su cabeza.

-Bueno, primeramente, empecemos por el principio- Yamamoto dijo. –Kuchiki Rukia, esta bojo arresto- dirigió una mirada a Rangiku y Shuuhei- Matsumoto, Hisagi- dijo sacando de una forma muy brusca a Rukia de los pensamientos en los que se encontraba.

-¿Qué?- preguntó suavemente, y confundida de lo que había oído- Rangiku y Shuuhei la agarraron por los brazos cada uno y poniéndolos en la espalda de Rukia. -¿Qué?- dijo mas duro-¿Bajo que cargos?- dijo tratando de soltarse del agarre de sus amigos- si esto es por lo de mis poderes, tiene que estar bromeando-

- No, ésa no es la razón, Kuchiki. Recibiste ordenes directas, a tra vez de un capitán. Ordenes que venían de mi y no las seguiste- declaró fríamente.

-¿Qué ordenes?- Grito, estando convencida de que no había hecho nada que rompiera las reglas.

-El capitán Kuchiki le pidió que se mantuviera alejada de Kurosaki Ichigo. Pero al parecer antes de venir aquí, lo viste, haciendo el intento de que el recordara. Desobedeciste las ordenes.

-Si yo lo hice. Yo lo vi, pero eso fue por que tenia que averiguar cuanto recordaba. Pero el piensa que todo lo que paso fue un simple sueño- dijo perdiendo la calma. Dejando mostrar todas sus emociones.

-Si, esa era su misión, pero va a negar Srta. Kuchiki. Que no trato de hacerle recordar, obligándolo a que el exterminara un hollow?- pregunto con la misma frialdad.

Rukia abrió los ojos y dejo caer su boca entre abierta- Como lo sab……- cerro sus ojos y detuvo la oración que estaba a punto de decir- NO, no lo niego- admitió lamentablemente.

-Hiciste lo que se te ordeno, no hacer, sabiendo perfectamente las rozones por las cuales yo había dado esas ordenes. Él no es estable. Tiene un monstruo dentro, que no es fácil de domar. Has abierto la puerta de esa criatura, permitiendo que salga en cualquier momento, poniendo en un gran peligro a la Sociedad de Almas y al mundo Humano. E hiciste todo eso, en un esfuerzo egoísta, de hacerle recordar algo que se suponía no debía recordar.-

Esas acusaciones fueron como puñales que se le enterraron en los mas profundo de su alma, no tenia palabras para defenderse, todo lo que decía el capitán comandante era cierto.

Yamamoto continuó sin recibir una reacción de la mujer que estába de pie delante de él, cuya cabeza mantenía baja- Pensaba, que lo que había pasado hace años, le había servido para aprender, pero creo que me equvoque-

Ella tragó difícilmente, levanto su mirada, revelando unos ojos de dolor y enojo. Que miraban fijamente al viejo que estaba hablando. Y el continuo.

-Kuchiki Rukia, por desobedecer las órdenes, liberando a un posible enemigo y poner en peligro el mundo de las almas y el de los humanos, se le sentencia a "MUERTE". Lo cual será bastante benéfico para usted, ya que no tendrá que ver el caos que probablemente va a causar.-

El viejo termino inclinando su cabeza, haciendo que Rangiku y Shuuhei la jalaran de ambos brazos, sacándola de la habitación, mientras que trataba de procesar todas las palabras que el capitán había dicho. Caminaba a lo largo de la sala, sin ni siquiera percatarse a donde la llevaban.

Sin importarle las personas con las que estaba, o las que la llevaban hablo- El capitán comandante, tiene razón, yo-yo soy culpable de poner en peligro a todos y a todo. Esa no era mi intención. Yo nunca pondría mis intereses por encima de los demás- Dio una pequeña sonrisa de inconformidad- pero lo hice.- Sus fuerzas se habían esfumado, por arte de magia, lo que quería en estos momentos, era caer sobre sus rodillas y jamás volver a levantarse.

Rangiku miro a Shuuhie con una expresión de tristeza. Ellos mantenían el agarre que le habían propiciado antes, manteniendo los brazos de Rukia en la espalda. La peli castaña hizo un movimiento brusca con sus brazos, acto al que Rangiku no paso por desapercibido.-Rukia, Rangiku dijo.

Rukia paro en seco. –Ustedes lo sabían- Dijo mirando hacia la tierra, hizo una pausa para mirarlos con la extrema tristeza, que demostraban sus ojos.- Lo supieron todo el tiempo y no me lo dijeron. Esa era la razón por la que nadie me miraba. ¿ Simplemente no entiendo como son capaces de llevarme a esa torre sabiendo, que en ese lugar tendre que esperar la muerte? ¿Cómo pudieron guardar ese secreto? Se supone que ustedes son mis amigos- decía en gritos y en sollozos.

-Rukia- Rangiku dijo suavemente, mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

-Son ordenes. Rukia. Ordenes. Pero el que las sigamos no significa que estamos de acuerdo con ellas.- Shuuhei serenamente dijo.

-Al igual que a ti esto nos esta matando por dentro. ¿pero preferirías que te tragera alguien como Mayuri Kurotsuchi?- Rangiku preguntó con una voz suave.

Rukia permanecia en silencio hasta que por fin pudo articular las palabras.- ¿Cómo pueden ejecutar a un shinigami, si Ichigo destrullo el Sokyoku.?-

Rangiku no quería contestar esa pregunta, pero sabia que seria mas duro para su amiga si le demostraba lastima, pero aun asi no podía contestar, entonces Shunnei intervino- Hay otras maneras de matar un shinigami, Rukia- contesto tristemente.

Rukia miro hacia la nada pero luego de oir la respuesta de Shunnei hablo con una voz fría que mostraba calma y al mismo tiempo agotamiento- Solo llévenme a la torre-

--

Ichigo llego bruscamente al restaurante. Al oir el estruendo de la puerta, todos voltearon y miraron a la persona de cabello naranja que pasaba a tra vez de ella. Para su sorpresa el venia llevando a Renji, prácticamente a Rastras.

-Kurosaki?- Isshida preguntó desconcertado por la situación.

En cuanto hubo entrado grito a los clientes- ¡Hey! Lo lamento pero ya estamos cerrando- Isshida y los demás lo veian desconcertados y sorprendidos.-¡Eso significa que se larguen¡- Ichigo grito de nuevo al ver que nadie se movia. Los clientes al ver la expresión de aquel muchacho peli naranja, comenzaron a levantarse y salir del restaurante, tan rápido como podían.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Ichigo?- Tatsuki preguntó quitándose el delantal y tirándolo sobre la mesa.

-Tenemos que ir a la Sociedad de Almas- simplemente respondió.

Todos quedaron estupefactos a las palabras de Ichigo, y todos pensaban lo mismo "¿Dijo lo que yo creo que dijo?"

Y como si el pudiera leerles la mente respondió- ¡Si, es lo que acabo de decir. La verdad no se por que no me dijeron nada, pero bueno eso ya no importa ahora. Tenemos que irnos. Y Renji es nuestro boleto de primera clase- dijo haciendo una mueca macabra.

-Ichigo ¿Cómo sabes sobre la Sociedad de Almas y por que tenemos que ir alla?- Orihime pregunto guardando la compostura.

-Porque Rukia me hico enfrentarme a un hollow anoche, después se fue corriendo, cuando la encontré, estaba cruzando una puerta, trate de detenerla, pero no pude, lo que si logre fue deberlo a el- Ichigo dijo apuntando a Renji. –Lo se ahora. Yo conocía a Rukia desde hace mucho tiempo. No se como o cuando la conoci, pero se que antes iba a ser asesinada por mi culpa. Y esto esta volviendo a suceder. No pregunten porque, , sinceramente no lo se. Lo que si se es que no me voy a sentar a esperar a que lo mismo ocurra de nuevo, sin hacer nada. Asi que ¿Vienen o no?- pregunto esperando que ellos aceptaran. Todos estaban allí Chad, Tatsuki, Orihime, e Isshida y daban gracias a Dios de que Keigo tuvo el dia libre.

Todos tan solo asintieron poniendo una mirada seria- Claro- contestaron al unisonó.

--

"No puedo creer que este en el lugar donde estaba hace cinco años, haciendo la misma cosa: esperando la muerte."La pequeña shinigami pensaba, mientras se sentaba al lado de la ventana, donde podía divisar a toda la Sociedad de almas "Solo espero que no me hagan esperar mucho tiempo Nadie vendrá esta vez, asi que no hay razón para esperar"

Rukia cerro sus ojos y apoyo su cabeza hacia la pared. Su vida parecía estar en un circulo vicioso o tal vez nunca estuvo moviéndose ni siquiera en círculos y tan solo estuvo estáncada en un solo lugar, en una solo cosa: Cometer errores y esperar por el castigo. Y solo una persona, siempre estuvo allí para ayudarla a escapar de sus errores. Pero ahora ella estaba sola. No podía hacer nada ese era su destino. No había razón para tratar de cambiarlo "tal vez la muerte sea mas agradable, que vivir sin tener a la persona a la que mas amo a mi lado, tal vez morir sea mejor, que vivir, ahora" pensó, tristemente. "Todo lo que he hecho siempre a causado dolor a los que quiero. Siempre es lo que he hecho. Entro a sus vidas solo para lastimarlos. No hay necesidad de prolongar mi vida un poco mas. Ya he vivido lo que he tenido que vivir. Todos las cosas llegan a su final y por lo que parece las mias ya se acabaron." Rukia abrió sus ojos, extendió su mano hacia al cielo azul, mientras que por su mente solo pasaba el nombre de una persona.

"A pesar de todos los errores, que pude haber cometido, o cometeré, espero no ser recordada por esos desastres,. Aunque podría decir que no todas las cosas que he hecho han sido malas, pero los desastrer que he causado parecen borrarlas." Rukia bajo su mirada y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa "Pero aun asi, ha habido momentos, en los que en la moyoria he hecho lo imposible por estar contigo, y esos momentos no los considero unos errores." Hizo una pequeña pausa, pero luego continuo- Se que solo me estoy convenciendo de que todo esta bien, que he tenido toda la felicidad que he deseado. ¿Pero, es tan malo querer compartir esa felicidad con alguien mas?- De nuevo abrió los ojos y miro sus manos.- "Fui una tonta al pensar que podría quedarme en el mundo humano ¿Sabes? Hubiera deseado hacerlo, trabajaría en esa pequeña tienda de chocolates, y tal vez pondría un café, . Me compraria una hermosa casa y un auto, claro eso después de que aprender a manejar. Pero lo que mas hubiera deseado, a pesar de todo esto, es estar a tu lado. Pero tengo que entender que eso jamás sucederá, jamás podre estar contigo. Tu ya no vendrás. Ya no vendrás."

--

Todos caminaron atravez de la puerta. Una sonrisa apareció en sus rostros excepto en el de Ichigo que tenia una mirada fija, pero se sobre entendía que estaba pensando en otra cosa diferente a lo que debería de pensar. Ya habían cruzado la puerta, habían llegado al lugar donde…donde combatieron casi a muerte por salvarla, hace cinco años, trayendo consigo recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos. Comenzaron a caminar, sabiendo la dirección exacta a la que debían dirigirse, pero de un momento a otro Ichigo se detuvo. A su mente estaban llegando imágenes que había perdido hace tanto tiempo.

Flashback

Habian salido de hueco mundo, habían triunfado, sobre Aizen, todos estaban de vuelta en Karakura. De repente Rukia comenzó a alejarse. Ichigo fruncio el ceño y la tomo por su brazo. Rukia no se esperaba una reacción asi, quedo helada ante el toque, se dio la vuelta y pregunto, con un tono enfadado- ¿Ichigo, que estas haciendo?-

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? No ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿A dónde se supone que vas?- pregunto levantando una ceja.

-¡ Tengo que dar el informe al capitán comandante!- dijo quitando su brazo bruscamente.

-O.K, perdóname, por pensar que siempre que te dejo ir algún lugar, por tu cuenta, algo siempre pasa- dijo acercándose a Rukia.

Ahora se encontraban frente a frente-Nada malo pasa cada vez que yo me voy-

-Ahh si? ¿Quieres apostar?- grito.

Rukia trato de decir algo pero algo se le paso por la mente. Suspiro y bajo su mirada, pero rápidamente volvió a levantar su cabeza dibujando una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Ichigo dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, sorprendido por la reacción de Rukia- ¿Por qué estas sonriendo de repente?- pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Por nada importante- dijo dándose la vuelta. Dio unos cuantos pasos, giro su cabeza sobre su hombro y hablo- solo del hecho de que te preocupes tanto por mi, solo es eso-

Ichigo puso una cara de susto al oir lo que la peli castaña había acabado de decir- ¿Y quien dijo que yo me preocupo por ti? ¡simplemente trato de evitar que el estúpido de Renji, venga a molestarme, y que el ogro de tu hermano trate de matarme, si algo te llegara a pasar-

Rukia hizo una cara que daba a entender que Todo lo que Ichigo había dicho, todo había sido una mentira- O.k , entonces por que no vienes conmigo y asi te aseguras de que nada malo me y no tengas después que lidiar con esos dos?- dijo tomandolo del brazo, y casi arrastrandolo por el camino.

-Tal vez deberías esperar a que Renji venga por el informe, y asi solo te quedas y descansa, eso es lo que todos necesitamos- dijo siguiéndola, pero sin romper el contacto de sus manos

-Quizas deba hacerlo, pero quizás no Ichigo- Rukia respondió, continuando con su camino. El peli naranja no le quitaba la vista de encima, el hecho de ver su pelo vailando can la brisa le hacia sentir una sensación de felicidad por dentro y no podía dejar que ella se alejara.

End Flashback

- Kurosaki? Estas bien?- Isshida dijo, al darse cuenta que Ichigo se había quedado atrás.

Los miro fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos- Si…..yo…yo estoy bien. Vamos- dijo agitando su cabeza ligeramente. Pero al hacerlo noto que alguien faltaba- Espera. ¿Dónde esta Renji?-

El resto del grupo, hecho una mirada alrededor-¿Sera posible que haya huido?- Orihime pregunto incrédula.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayamos perdido a un bastardo como ese, con una simple parada?- Ichigo grito, pasando una mano a tra vez de su pelo-Mierda, Seguramente va ir a informar a todos que estamos aquí. Mejor nos damos prisa-

Icgigo se encamino al frente del grupo, corria a tra vez del seretei. Pensaba en la imagen que había visto, el y Rukia discutiendo, dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo- Esperame, pronto ire por ti. Rukia-

--

**Segunda parte**

-Todo ya esta confirmado y lo único que tenemos que esperar, es la fecha de la ejecución-

-Y ¿Cuando será, Capitan comandante?- Byakuya dijo tratando de aparentar estar tranquilo.

-En dos días- Yamamoto contesto.

Los ojos de Byakuya casi se salen de sus orbitas al oir el corto tiempo que tenia, pero rápidamente tomo su compostura de nuevo. Sabia que era necesario.

-Dos días? Es demasiado pronto, señor- Renji grito de desde algún lugar

-Es la fecha que se ha decidido, teniente Abarai. Y conserve la calma, no olvide con quien esta hablando- Dijo Yamamoto en un tono severo.

-Lo lamento señor, pero el tiempo no es suficiente. Este dia ya casi se esta acabando, y eso significa que prácticamente nos queda solo un dia- grito Renji de nuevo.

-¡Renji!- Byakuya gritó imponiendo silencio. Renji camino hacia atrás mientras bajaba su cabeza con una mirada de preocupación.

-Calmate impetuoso- Shuuhei le susurró .

-Callate- Renji contesto enfadado.

-Tal vez tenga razón Abarai, pero si Kurosaki y los demás ya están aquí, no tenemos opción. Tendremos que defendernos contra ellos. Ese es el plan y en la situación en la que nos encontramos es lo mejor que podemos hacer, recuerda que es nuestra única salvación.- Yamamoto continuo.

-Capitan Yamamoto-

- Sí, capitan Hitsugaya?-

-El reiatsu de Ichigo se aproxima. Tenemos que darnos prisa- Dijo firmemente.

-Tiene razón capitán. Informen a sus escuadrones y prepárense por si toca enfrentarlos.-

--

-El portal del frente esta abierto- Chad dijo, mientras que todos miraba hacia la puerta.

-Parece como si nos estuvieran dejando pasar- Tatsuki comentó.

Todos entraron muy cautelosamente, tratando de averiguar si esa calma que se veía era una simple trampa- Parece como si los shinigamis, simplemente hubieran quitado la vigilancia del lugar- Isshida dijo.

Mientras seguían avanzando, a lo lejos se vio una fila de shinigamis que esperaban por ellos.

-Esto debe ser una broma. ¿Tendremos que pelear de nuevo para poder pasar?- Ichigo pregunto disgustado.

-Ichigo ¿Recuerdas la pelea?- Oriihime pregunto entre sorprendida y feliz.

-Si, ya estoy recordando todo- dijo mirando a la línea de shinigamis que estaban parados frente a ellos.

Su vista se mantenía en esos shinigamis, pero su mente estaba enfocada en los recuerdos, que llegaban como una avalancha.

-Wow, eso es…- ella debe ser una shinigami muy importante- dijo Ganju shiba saliendo de algún lugar y haciendo a Ichigo y los demás saltar del susto.

Mientras que Ichigo tomaba de nuevo su compostura le respondió- Si, ella es muy importante. Es por eso que he venido a salvarla, de nuevo.-

Comenzaron a correr por las largar calles de la Sociedad de Almas, acercándose a la fila de shinigamis que estaban al frente, mientras que a Ichigo venia el, recuerdo de aquel dia en que Rukia tuvo que irse y el quedo tirado en la tierra bajo la lluvia- No permitiré que te hagan daño-

-Ichigo esta vez, no es nada parecida a la ultima, va a ser mucho mas difícil tratar de salvarla- Ganju dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Hizo una pausa pero continuo- Estas seguro de hacer esto otra vez?-

Y haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Ganju –Rukia esperame- se adelanto de todos y se dirigió hacia los shinigamis- Bueno, perece que esto se va a poner divertido.- Tatsuki dijo en un tono gracioso.

-Parece que tendremos que separarnos de nuevo- Chad dijo.

-Orihime quedate a mi lado- Isshida dijo acercándose a ella. La peli naranja solo asintió.

-Chad ve con Tatsuki- Ichigo dijo desenvainando su zampaktou.

-¿Ichigo, estas seguro que puedes ir solo? Ten en cuenta que solo recuerdas unas cosas. Tal vez debería…….- Orihime fue interrumpida.

-No. Recuerdo lo suficiente. Yo puedo ir solo. Puedo ir directamente hacia la torre.- dijo tomando una posición que demostraba que estaba listo para aumentar la velocidad.

-Esta bien. Solo cuidate Kurosaki- Isshida dijo.

-Nos veremos pronto- Ichigo dijo comenzando a correr.

--

-se están acercando. Mierda. - Shuuhei gritó,- yo me encargare de Chad-

-Yo te sigo- Rangiku agrego.

-Momo, nosotros nos encargaremos del Quincy y de Orihime- Toushirou grito, mientras que momo le seguía.

--

-Ichigo se esta acercando- Renji afirmo permaneciendo de pie en la torre, y tomando a Zabimaru.

Ichigo continuaba corriendo a toda velocidad, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Esta a tan solo unos metros de la torre y de Renji-TE ALCANSE- desapareció en frente de la vista de Renji, sin ni siquiera hacer un esfuerzo por atacarlo, Ichigo estaba c concentrado simplemente en llegar a la torre.

-Mierda- Renji grito dando la vuelta y comenzando una persecución detrás de Ichigo.

--

Cuando Ichigo estuvo mas cerca de la torre, pudo ver la estructura que esta tenia, acto que le trajo un recuerdo a su mente, como una chispa.

Flashback

-¿Cómo pueden creer en cosas como princesas, dragones y castillos y no creer en los shinigamis? Eso es raro- Rukia dijo mientras permanecia acostada sobre la cama de Ichigo, boca abajo y con los pies en el aire, leyendo un cuento.

-No seas idiota, nosotros no creemos en esas cosas. Esas historias son solo para los niños. Y cuando ellos crecen comprenden que todo eso es mentira- Ichigo dijo mientras escribía algo en su escritorio.

-Asi?? Y Porque veo a los adultos mirando películas basadas en esos libros, y al parecer las disfrutan- pregunto con un tono de sospecha.

-Por que aunque sabemos que eso no es real, es una simple manera de entretenernos, Deberias saberlo. Eso si que es un poco raro- Ichigo le respondió algo escéptico.

-Las historias que cuentan en la Sociedad de Almas son verdad.-

-¿Y como sabes que son verdad? Prodian ser simples historias creadas por alguna shinigami, que quería divertirse- Ichigo dijo levantando una ceja.

-Bueno si es asi, el shinigami que invento la historia, la hizo parecer muy real, para mi. Eso es mucho mejor que una historia con dragones y princesas- dijo mientras miraba las imágenes del cuento. –A lo que me refiero, es al hecho de que un caballero, se encamine a rescatar a una princesa, que esta en una torre custodiada por una gran dragon. Simplemente no entiendo como le podría hacer frente a un monstruo como ese, sin ni siquiera tener un Bankai- dijo mostrándole las imágenes a Ichigo.

Ichigo extendió la mano y repentinamente cerro el libro-¡Hey! ¡Te estaba explicando algo!- Rukia dijo mientras que el peli naranja ponía el libro sobre el escritorio.

-Ahhh si?. Pues ahora escucha mi explicación- dijo volviendo a escribir lo que fuera que estaba escribiendo, sin mirar a Rukia, entre tanto la peli castaña se sentaba en la cama, un tanto enojada esperando la explicación.

-Dices que ese tipo de historias no son reales. Para serte honesto, yo pensaba lo mismo que tu- hizo una pausa, mientras borraba algo en el papel- Hasta que te conoci-

Rukia abrió los ojos como platos. Intento decir algo pero Ichigo no la dejo- Tu me mostraste como esas historias si existen, pero también me hiciste vivir una de ellas-

Rukia levanto una ceja- A si? Y Como?-

Ichigo continuaba sin quitar la mirada del papel- Estuviste encerrada en un torre, mientras que esa cosa de fuego rojo que lo llaman Sokyoku, en una palabras te estaba custodiando, eso fue como un dragon para mi. Pero no importo, por que aun asi continúe y – hizo una pequeña pausa, dejando a Rukia muy intrigada.

-Y salve a la princesa- al terminar dibujo un pequeña sonrisa, que Rukia no pudo ver ya que el estaba inclinado en ese papel, en el que escribía.

Rukia estaba sorprendida por lo que había escuchado, pero sonrio,. Se puso de pie y caminó a hacia la puerta. La abrio y antes de salir miro a Ichigo y susurro suavemente no queriendo que el oyera lo que iba a decir-Eso te hace mi príncipe, Ichigo- volvió su mirada y salió.

Ichigo dejo el lápiz sobre el papel y volvio a sonreir- Y tu príncipe te salvara cuantas veces sean necesarias-

End Flashback

**Proximo capitulo:** _Sin ti_


	12. Sin ti

_Capitulo 12: Sin ti_

Flashback

-¿Quién era?-

- Huh? Ichigo dijo mientras se acercaba a Rukia, quien lo estaba esperando en la entrada del instituto.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto, un tanto molesta.

-¿Ella?- dijo señalando a una muchacha de cabello purpura, que estaba hablando alegremente con una compañera.- Ella es la nueva alumna. Y su nombre es Senna.- dijo volviendo a mirar a Rukia.

-Wow. Parece que sabes mucho sobre ella..- dijo en tono sugestivo.

-Todo lo que hice es recoger un libro que se le cayo. Y ella se presento por si solo. Solo se su nombre.- dijo irritado por el tono de Rukia.

-y ¿Quién abraza a alguien de esa manera, solo por recoger un libro? –La peli castaña pregunto mirando a la muchacha. No había llegado un nuevo estudiante desde que ella había ingresado al instituto y en cierto modo se sentía reemplazada.

-Ella solo medio un abrazo. Simplemente me estaba dando las gracias. ¿Qué te sucede Rukia?- Dijo ondenado una mano en la cara de la pequeña shinigami.

-Nada- dijo rústicamente, mientras le daba un empujon a la mano de Ichigo.

-¿Qué tienes contra ella?- Ichigo pregunto intrigado, girando su cabeza hacia un lado.

-Nada. Olvidalo Ichigo- Rukia le contesto, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a alejarse.

-Espera un minuto. Estas…. Estas celosa?- Pregunto con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

Rukia se detuvo abruptamente, volviendo a mirarlo, dejando caer unos libros que sostenía en sus manos- Celosa? Yo? Por ti? En tus sueños Kurosaki. Te puedes ir con ella si lo quieres- termino dándole a Ichigo la espalda-¿Podemos irnos a casa?- pregunto sin mirarlo.

Ichigo continuaba con esa sonrisa de triunfo-Si- dijo inclinándose y recogiendo, los libros que Rukia había dejado caer- Toma- dijo intentado, mirarla- A propósito ¿Te hiciste algo en el cabello? Luces diferente-

Rukia se sorprendio un poco, por la actitud de Ichigo, tomo los libros muy despacio y dijo- Gracias. Ahhh. Si. Este yo….. la verdad no hice nada. Vámonos ¿Si?-

-Y que? ¿No vas a abrazarme?- dijo riéndose entre dientes

-¿Qué dijiste?- Rukia le pregunto, con un ligero color rojo en las mejillas.

-Esa es la forma en se supone que me deberías agradecer- Ichigo contesto con una sonrisa arrogante.

Rukia empuño sus manos-Genial. Tu ego no puede ser mas grande- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Si pero eso es una de las cosa que te gustan de mi, de otra manera, no estarías tan celosa- dijo con superioridad.

A Rukia le empezaba a salir una venita en la frente- Por ultima vez. No estoy celosa!- dijo alzando la voz y empezando a caminar.

Ichigo se rió entre dientes, y se perdió en sus pensamientos, pero cuando despertó, Rukia ya había tomado una distancia considerable y estaba hablando con un peli rojo. Se acerco lo suficiente para oir lo que este le decía.

-Tu cabello luce diferente hoy Rukia. Te queda muy bien. Te ves bonita- Renji loe dijo mientras se frotaba el cuello, y su cara se confundía con el color de su pelo.

Rukia sabia que Ichigo estaba escuchando. Se dio la vuelta y le dio un brillo de venganza apareció en sus ojos- Gracias Renji. Hey por que no me dices lo que me mandaron esta vez. Y si te gusta podrías ir a comer algo, mientras hablamos-

Renji sonrio con una sonrisa de tonto-A mi me…. Me encan…taria- al terminar la frace Rukia lo tomo por el brazo, comenzoron a caminar muy apegada a el. Se podía sentir el aura asesina que salía de Ichigo.

Ichigo tenia su ceño fruncido, y echaba fuego por los ojos, pero aun asi seguía detrás delos shinigamis.

-¿Quién esta celoso ahora?- Rukia susurro con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- Renji pregunto.

-¡Esta es la nueva forma de decir gracias¡- grito, para que Ichigo pudiera oírle.

El peli naranja apretó los puños con fuerza y susurro- Ya veras Renji –

End Flashback

Ichigo seguía sonriendo. No iba a permitir que algo le pasara a Rukia, a la persona que mas le importaba en ese momento. Un simple recuerdo de ella fue capaz de hacerle mantener una sonrisa en su rostro por mucho tiempo, cosa que nadie había podido hacer antes.

Ahora se encontraba en los escalones de la torre, seguia corriendo hasta que vio una zanpaktou dirijirse hacia el haciéndolo retroceder. Ichigo esbozo una ligera sonrisa- Finalmente me alcanzaste Renji-

-Si, Y ahora no te dejare continuar, Kurosaki-

-Supongo que tendre que hacer algo para que me dejes pasar- Ichigo dijo tomando a Zangetzu en sus manos.

-No quiero matarte. Simplemente no puedo permitir que sigas avanzando- Renji dijo desenvainando a Zabimaru.

-Ahí es donde esta la diferencia, Renji- dijo tomando con mas firmeza la zanpaktou- Simplemente no me puedo retirar, no voy a correr a ningún lado, y mucho menos preocuparme por tu vida- hizo una pequeña pausa- porque si no te interesa la vida de Rukia, ¿Por qué debería interesarme la tuya?-dijo sin subir la voz, pero en un tono muy fireme.

Renji frncio el ceño-¿Y acaso de que debería interesarme? ¿Quién me va a matar?- Renji pregunto irritado.

-Yo- Ichigo respondió poniendo a Zangetsu delante de el y gritando ¡BANKAI!

Renji se sorprendió un poco, pero el no se iba a quedar atrás -¡BANKAI!- Renji también grito.

Ambos estaban listos para pelear. Su energía y su poder estaban por lo cielos. La ultimas vez que pelearon, estaban luchando por el mismo motivo.

Renji ataco con Zabimaru, Ichigo que estaba a una corta distancia, comenzó a usar el shunpo, mientras bloqueaba los ataques de Renji. Ichigo pensó que ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que Renji no pudiera usar su Zampaktou, pero se equivoco. Renji desplego solo unos cuantos centímetros, su espada, dándole un golpe a Ichigo, que lo hizo volar por los cielos, cayendo varios escalones abajo.

Renji permanecia de pie, con una mirada seria. Observo a Ichigo quien se encontraba de rodillas "Veo que no has recuperado todo tu poder Ichigo" Renji penso. Ichigo estaba respirando con dificultad.

Despues de unos segundos Ichigo levanto su cabeza. Habia una cortada en su mejilla derecha, y tenia una mancha de sangre en la parte izquierda de su rostro, también se podía ver como la sangre salía a chorros de su hombro, pero esto no fue lo que le llamo la atención a Renji.

Ichigo tenia una mirada maníaca. Todo lo que su rostro mostraba era rabia y aborrecimiento por todo lo que veía. Esa mirada penetrante se estaba posando en el cuerpo de Renji. El peli rojo sabia perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Los ojos de Ichigo estaban siendo cubiertos por un color negro. Ichigo lanzo una grito mientras se cogía la cabeza con fuerza, se estaba resistiendo, pero después una mascara blanca apareció en su rostro. Haciendo que el detuviera el grito y levantara la cabeza lentamente.

-Mierda- Fue todo lo que Renji pudo decir. Ichigo estaba en su forma de hollow y sabia muy bien lo poderoso que era ahora. Pero lo que mas le asustaba era saber que Ichigo no tenia control sobre ese monstruo. El que estaba en frente de Renji era un simple hollow, no Ichigo.

Ichihollow comenzó a reírse de forma macabra. Y en unos segundos salió directo hacia Renji. Dándole unos segundos para que el pudiera reaccionar. Sus zanpaktous sonaron haciendo un solo sonido, que fue dispersado por esa risa loca.

Finalmente Ichihollow pudo darle un golpe a Renji, que lo hizo caer de picada al suelo, y sin darle tiempo de ponerse en pie, ya había lanzado el poximo ataque: Getsuga Tenshou.

Renji se vio acorralado por una nuve de humo, que cuando se disperso, se vio sangrando como la corriente de un rio.

Ichiholllow- se acerco a el, siendo, capaz de verle respirar todavía. Tomo a Zangetsu, para enterrárselo en el pecho a Renji. Estaba sonriendo sadicamente mientras continuaba aceracando su zanpaktou. Entonces un dolr muy fuerte en la cabeza le hizo cambiar su expresión y perder el equilibrio. Llevo ambas manos a su cabeza, mientras caia a tierra. Pero a una asi se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia los escalones, entretanto seguía luchando consigo mismo.

Cuando hubo llegado a los escalones volvió a perder el equlibrio. Y con la empuñadura de Zangetzu, se golpeo fuertemente en la mascara, haciendo que esta se cayera en pedacitos. Ichigo se quedo en esa posición tratando de regular su respiración, en su rostro se podía ver como la sangre continuaba saliendo. Giro su rostro hacial el cuerpo de su amigo que yacía en frente de el, Renji se veía seriamente lastimado. Su cara fue de horror al ver lo que el mismo había hecho, volteo su mirada, dando un fuerte golpe en uno de los escalones.

-Yo…Yo, no quería hacerte daño- susurro con sus ojos firmes en la tierra-Ni siquiera quería luchar-Apreto con fuerzas las manos-Ese maldito monstruo es el que me controla- dijo rechinando los dientes de culpabilidad y rabia a la vez.

Lentamente se puso de pie y se alejo unos pasos de Renji. Giro su cabeza sobre su hombro, para mirar al que antes era su amigo-Perdóname-susurro mientras comenzaba su camino hacia la torre.

--

Flashback

-Rukia, mira. Alla esta Isshida- Orihime dijo apuntando en la dirección, en la que seencontraba el muchacho.

-¡Isshida. Hemos venido para ayudar-Grito Rukia mientras se acercaba al Quincy.

-Gracias, pero creo que Kurosaki la necesita mas que yo-Dijo, dejando escapar algunas flechas que se dirigían a Tousen.

Rukia levanto su mirada inmediatamente y vio a Ichigo que luchaba intensamente con Aizen.

-Dejenme. Estoy bien – Isshida dijo, ya que Orihime había puesto un escudo para evitar que el ataque de Tousen les hiciera daño.

-Isshida…- Orihime protestó.

-Vallan ahora.- Grito con mas esfuerzo.

Rukia cabeceó y empezó a correr. Isshida empezó a dejar salir mas flechas, Tousen estaba luchando con mas fuerza, y el Quincy a duras penas podía evitar sus ataques, de repente Tousen lanzo un fuerte golpe con su zampaktou. Isshida cerro sus ojos para no ver la muerte que le esperaba pero después de unos minutos, de no sentir nada, lo volvió a abrir, para enc ontra a Orihime, que estaba frente a el nuevamente con un escudo.

-O-Orihime- trato de decir.

Ella se giro para mirarlo- No te voy a dejar solo, Isshida- dijo suavemente, con un brillo en los ojos y una hermosa sonrisa.

Rukia diviso que todo se encontraba bien. Se había detenido al oir el estruendoso ataque de Tousen. Vio que Orihime inclino su cabeza, como si le estuviera diciendo que siguiera corriendo. Y asi lo hizo siguió corriendo hacia Ichigo.

Rukia ya estaba mas cerca. Podia ver que la batalla era intensa, pero también veía que era Aizen el que iba ganando-Por favor, resiste Ichigo. No mueras, aun, no- dijo como si fuera un ruego.

Aizen e Ichigo parecían como si estuvieran moviéndose en círculos. Se movían tan rápido, atacando y esquivando en cada oportunidad que se les presentaba. Rukia no apartaba la mirada de ellos.

Ichigo lanzo otro ataque, pero Aizen lo esquivo. Utilizando el shumpo quedo en frente de Ichigo.

Rukia sintió que su corazón se partia en mil pedasos. Aizen había logrado, enterrara su Zampaktou en el abdomen de Ichigo. Rukia pudo ver como el peli naranja tosía sangre. Y se retorcía del dolor. La peli castaña corrió tan rápido como pudo, su corazón se quería salir del pecho. Y dio un grito mientras que Ichigo caia lentamente al suelo.

-¡ICHIGO!-grito trantando de despertar de esta terrible pesadilla. Respiraba muy agitada, pero luego se calmo, mientras tomaba a Sode no Shirayuki, y lanzaba un ataque hacia Aizen , sus ojos solo podían demostrar un intenso odio.

Ichigo sentía un furte dolor en su estomago. Cerro su ojos con fuerza, trato de evitar que la sangre siguiera saliendo, pero volvió a abrir los ojos al escuchar una fría voz que decía-No sigas mas Kurosaki. Ya estas derrotado.-

Ichigo levanto su rostro, mostrando una expresión de dolor, pero aun asi esbozo una ligera sonrisa- No. Coff, coff. No estes tan seguro-trataba de hablar mientras tosia sangre.

Ichigo bajo su mirada, y tomo con fuerza su zampaktou, y la aprisiono contra Aizen, pero nada paso. El malvado shinigami, dibujo una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro- Me sorprendes Kurosaqui. Pero eso no será suficiente, para matarme-

-Entonces, esto tal vez lo sea- Rukia grito, atacando a Aizen por la espalda . el reacciono al golpe alejándose considerablemente de Ichigo. Aizen y Rukia vieron como el cuerpo de Ichigo se iba apagando, minuto a minuto, mientras segua perdiendo sangre, mas de la que había perdido.

-¡Ichigo!-Rukia grito arrodillándose a su lado.-No se te ocurra morir ahora- Grito de nuevo, mientras ponía sus manos sobre el estomago de Ichigo, entre tanto una luz salía de ellas.

Ichigo disminuía su respiración con cada bocanada de aire que trataba de tomar-Vamos¡ Ichigo, quedate conmigo-

El peli naranja abrió lentamente sus ojos, y se perdió en unos ojos violetas que estaba dando un brillo cristalino. Rukia le pedia que se quedara con ella. Movio con dificultad una de sus manos posándola en las de Rukia.- Ru..kia- fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de caer en la oscuridad.

Extrañamente Ichigo ya no se encontraba en Hueco mundo, ahora estaba en la sociedad de almas. Comenzó a caminar y pudo notar que cerca había un puente, y asi empezó a dirigirse a esa dirección.

--

-No- Rukia gritó intentando usar más de su energía para sanarlo. Pero era inútil. Su herida ya estaba sana, el problema era que, había perdido mucha sangre-Per…perdóname- dijo a través de sus sollozos –No pude salvarte- Enterró su rostro en el pecho de Ichigo, mientras mas lloraba. Lentamente alzo su rostro y vio su a la persona que estaba perdiendo en ese momento.

Rukia puso su mano en la mejilla de Ichigo y acerco su rostro al de el-Ichigo- susurro, mientras una lagrima se delisaba. Cerro aquellos ojos color violeta, para poder detener el dolor, los volvió a abrir,- Te amo- termino diciendo, acabando con la distancia que los separaba, y asi posando sus suaves labios sobre los de el.

Se alejo lentamente de el y vio una la cara de sorpresa que tenia Ichigo. Otra lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, mientras decía con felicidad-Regresaste. Regresaste a mi- hundió su cabeza en el hombro del peli naranja, y silenciosamente empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Lo próximo que ella pudo escuchar fue su nombre, el la estaba llamando, muy tierna y suavemente.-Rukia-

End Flashback

Rukia permanecia acostado sobre el duro cemento de la torre. Sonrrio y llevo sus manos a sus labios "esa fue la primera vez que lo bese"- pensó.

Flasback

Ichigo abrió sus ojos y se encontró, que Rukia estaba llorando mares, se incorporo, con lentitud, apoyando sus manos, en la tierra-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto con un tono de preocupación.

Rukia no lo podía creer, su corazón estaba lleno de desconcierto y felicidad al mismo tiempo-Pen..se que estabas muerto- dijo con una mirada de susto, en sus ojos.

-Pues, ¿Me sanaste o algo? Porque mi kimono esta muy abierto. O a menos que hallas intentado hacer algo con mi cadaver.- dijo levantando una ceja.

A Rukia casi se le sálenlos ojos al oir lo que el decia-CLARO QUE TE SANE- Grito.

-¿Entonces porque demonios pensaste que esta muerto?- dijo sin entender.

-Por que después de que te sane, no estabas respirando- grito, pero un poco mas calmada.

-Bueno, pero no tienes necesidad de gritar- el le devolvió el grito.

-Al parecer eres el único, que piensa que que llorara por alguien que esta muerto es un pecado- Rukia dijo en gritos.

-¡Pero yo no estaba muerto¡-

-¡Si lo estabas¡-

-¡No¡-

-¡Si-

-¡Que no, maldita sea¡

-Tu …corazón dejo… de latir. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubieras conseguido?-Rukia dijo con una noble tristeza en su voz.

-Pues, por lo que parece, lo conseguí- Ichigo dijo sentándose con mas firmeza.

-Eres un idiota-Ahora ambos se miraban, con el ceño fruncido, y ambos giraron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo, y cruzaron sus brazos.

Ichigo suspiró y volvió a mirarla, pero esta vez ya no tenia el ceño fruncido, y se podio ver una ligera sonrisa en su rostro-Gracias- hizo una pausa. -Por salvarme.-

Rukia no le devolvió su mirada, pero dejo que una sonrisa se asomara un sus labios.-Vamonos de aquí-dijo poniéndose de pie, y extendiendo su mano a Ichigo.

End flashback

Ichigo, pesteaño, ya devuelta en la Sociedad de almas. Sonrio cuando pudo ver la torre, sabiendo que Rukia se encontraba allí, esperando por el.

--

-Has conseguido llegar demasiado lejos Kurosaki- Ichigo se detuvo al oir una voz familiar. Lentamente empezó a girar su cuerpo y frente a el se encontraba el capitán de la sexta división

-No vas a detenerme, Byakuya- Ichigo dijo fríamente.

-Tu no tienes idea de lo que esta pasando. Alejese de la torre, y de esa forma no tendre que matarlo-

-Yo no voy a ningún lado- Ichigo dijo, dando pequeños pasos hacia la torre.

-Entonces. Tendre que forzarlo-

Para ser sinceros Ichigo no tenia ganas de luchar de nuevo "Ya deje que Renji, muriera. No puedo matar a alguien mas. Ellos no son mis enemigos. No tengo idea de lo que este pasando, pero voy a Rescatar a Rukia sin causar mas daños" Penso dando otro paso atrás.

Byakuya había desenfundado su zanpaktou, cuando Ichigo vio a Isshida y a Orihime correr hacia él. Byakuya no tendría piedad con ellos, si se daba cuenta que ellos estaban allí. Ichigo sabia perfectamente que asi era.

En ese momento Ichigo supo perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer. Alzo a Zangetsu poniéndolo en frente de Byakuya, el capitán de la sexta divison hizo lo mismo. Las hojas de sus espadas chocaron una contra la otra haciendo que unas brillantes chispas salieran de ellas. Sus cuerpos se acercaban y se alejaban, mientras sostenían una batalla.

Finalmente Ichigo lo acorralo con una ataque, permitiendo que Orihime e Isshida, psaran sobre el capitán Kuchiki sin problemas. Todos se encontraban en el puente donde una vez estuvieron a punto de salvar a Rukia, en frente dela puerta de la torre habían dos guardias. Isshida disparo una flecha hacia uno de ellos, mientras que Orihime usaba a Tsubaki para que golpeara al otro guardia en la cabeza.

Mientras que los shinigamis caian, cruzaron la puerta de la torre-Rukia,- Orihime dijo suavemente.

La solitaria shinigami no se mivio al principio. Pero sabia de quien provenía esa voz, no se quizo adelantar a los actos, se giro muy lentamente y vio que dos de sus amigos estaban en la puerta. Ella se ponía de pie rápidamente y Orihime, le dio un gran abrazo sin dejarla reaccionar- Gracias a Dios que estas bien-

Las dos se separaron. Isshida sonrió y dijo, -Vamonos, no se cuanto tiempo pueda resistir Kurosaki-

Por la espalda de Rukia paso un escalofrio al oir esas palabras-¿Ichigo?- pregunto muy sorprendida.

Orihime cabeceó con una sonrisa.-El fue el que nos permitió llegar hasta ti. Probablemente hubiera llegado primero si Byakuya no lo hubiera detenido-

-Mi hermano?-

-Ellos están peleando ahora- Isshida aclaro.

--

-Kurosaki. Deciste. No sabes lo que realmente esta pasando. Estas estropeando nuestro plan.-

-Plan? Para matar a Rukia? Hug. Perdóname por tratar de impedirlo- dijo tomando con mas fuerza su Zanpaktou.

-No. Solo escuche. Salgamos de aquí. Todo va a estar bien- dijo mientras Ichigo lo atacaba con Zangetsu haciendo que el se defendiera.

-Yo no me largo de aquí sin Rukia- Ichigo grito sacando de nuevo su espada contra la de Byakuya.

-Ella no va a ser ejecutada. Kurosaki.- Byakuya trato de aclarar.

A Ichigo lo tomo por sorpresa esa frase y lentamente comenzó a bajar su espada-Que?

Byakuya suspiró pesadamente. -Rukia no está en cualquier peligro.-

--

Isshida y las dos damas, salieron al ver que el puente estaba vacio.-Tenemos que sacarte de aquí Rukia. Ichigo puede encargarse de el-Isshida hablo con seguridad.

Los tres comenzaron a correr, pero se encontraron con Chad y Tatsuki, quienes iban siendo seguidos por Shuuhei, Momo, Toushirou, y Rangiku. Al parecer después de que Momo y Toushirouno pudieron encontrar a Orihime e Isshida, se unieron a los otros dos.

-Parece que es tiempo de dejar de correr- Tatsuki gritó al ver a Rukia y a los dos mas acercándose.

-Asi es- Shuuhei agrego

-Y tampoco es el momento de pelear de nuevo- Rangiku dijo.

Ya el Quincy y las dos señoritas, estaban con ellos, no podían evitar preocuparse al ver a tantos shinigamis cerca, pero su preocupación pareció desvanecerse al oir a Toushirou.

-Byakuya ya le conto el plan a Kurosaki, y es tiempo de que contarle a ustedes-

Los dos humanos y Rukia se asustaron un poco. No tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-La verda es que nunca se planeo ejecutarte, Rukia-Momo dijo.

Se suponía que esto seria una distracción para Aizen. La Sociedad de Almas, sabia que si planeamos ejecutarte, estos humanos vendrán a salvarte-Rangiku explicó.

-Y cual es su punto?- Rukia preguntó, sin entender lo que decían sus amigos.

-El punto es, que si estos mortales, dejaban el mundo humano, para venir aquí, la energía espiritual de Karakura disminuiría considerablemente. Y eso no daría mas tiempo, para evitar que Aizen creara la llave- Shuuhei agrego.

-Wow, entonces solo era una distracción…- Orihime dijo.

-Si pero ahora que saben que todo esto es una simple mentira, Aizen podría saberlo pronto. Él tiene espías por todas partes. Y una vez lo sepa no sabemos, que llegara a hacer. Incluso podría atacar a la Sociedad de almas- Toushirou explicó.

-Vomonos, salgamos de aquí- Momo dijo.

--

-Ya les hemos contado lo que esta sucediendo, capitán-Toushirou dijo a Yamamato.

-¿Dónde esta el Kuchiki Rukia?- el viejo pregunto.

-Le sugerimos que volviera a la torre, asi que si hay espias, podrían tardar un poco mas en descubrir el engaño, podríamos confundirlos-

-Bien y ¿Qué hay de los humanos?-

-Ellos se están quedando en el Rukongai. Nadie los encontrara en ese sitio. Estamos trataron de hacer ver que ellos continúan corriendo por el Seretei-

Yamamoto asintió- y ¿Dónde esta Kurosaki?, todavía siento su reiatsu en el Seretei-

-Bueno. Creemos que todavía esta con el capitán Kuchiki. El lo traerá muy pronto ante usted capitán-

--

-Eespero que Ichigo se encuentre bien-Orihime dijo poniendo una olla de arroz en el centro de una mesa.

-Estoy seguro que el esta bien-Tatsuki dijo empezando a tomar algo de arroz.

-Solo espero que no hallamos estropeado los planes de todos ellos. ¿Qué sucederá si Aizen se entera que todo es un engaño?- Orihime pregunto con una preocupación que era evidente en su rostro, mientras se sentaba con el resto.

Isshida extendió su mano, poniéndola encima de la de Orihime.- Todavia estamos, jugando este juego. Y supuestamente Rukia va ser ejecutada mañana. todo sigue según el plan. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-

El seguía mirándolo fijamente y Orihime mantenía su mirada baja-Lo siento. Tienes Razon. No hay de que preocuparse-

Isshida la tomo suavemente por la barbilla y le dio un pequeño pero tierno beso-Toda va a estar bien, ya veras-

--

Byakuya e Ichigo se detuvieron cerca de la casa que estaba en el distrito de Rukongai.- Espero que hallas entendido, lo que te he dicho. No quiero que asi sea, pero es la única oportunidad que tenemos-Byakuya dijo.

Ichigo no lo miraba y tampoco le respondia, simplemente parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Sus amigos están adentro-dijo haciendo señas con su cabeza apuntando a la casa.

-Si-fue todo lo que el peli naranja respondió.

Cuando Ichigo alcanzo la puerta, se volvió hacia Byakuya, mientras este se alejaba. Cuando entro pudo ver que sus compañeros estaban sentados y comiendo algo de arroz.

-Ichigo- Chad dijo sorprendido.

-Hey. Ya vuelvo. No se preocupen pronto regresare- dijo saliendo de la casa.

-Espera. ¿A dónde vas? -Tatsuki gritó, pero el shinigami sustituyo ya se había ido.

--

Rukia se sentía mas tranquila sabiendo que realmente no la iban a ejecutar mañana, pero se sentía aprisionada en ese lugar. ¿A quien le gustaría estar en un lugar donde casi la matan un ves? Se preguntaba, pero sabia que esto era algo que debía de hacer.

La peli castaña estaba recostada en el suelo. Ya era de noche y trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar—Vino. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo llego hasta aquí? ¿Dónde estará ahora? ¿Podra recordar algo?

Rukia agito su cabeza y cerro los ojos. Habían demasiadas preguntas que no podrían ser respondidas ahora.

La luz de la luna pasaba a través de la ventana, mientras se reflejaba en el suelo, la luna estaba tan bella, que incluso aunque mantenía sus ojos cerrados, podia verla brillar.

De repente la luz desapareció, pero Rukia no puso mucha atención a eso, pensaba que tal vez la luna se había escondido entre las nubes, haciendo que la luz se apagara.

Rukia se asusto al ver que alguien era el que tapaba la luz de la luna. Una silueta oscura estaba sentada en la ventana. Muy despacio Rukia trataba de sentarse, apoyándose sobre sus codos, mirando hacia la ventana.

-Prometi que te encontraría, de nuevo algún dia. Lo prometi esa misma noche en que te alejaron de mi, en que trataron de borrar nuestros recuerdos- se escucho la voz de un hombre.

El corazón de Rukia latia a una velocidad incomparable. Y su respiración parecía detenerse. Esa voz pasa de cierto modo que le había atravesado el alma.

-Y yo…yo- tartamudeaba- Prometi que esperaría hasta que ese dia llegara-

Aquella figura se ponía de pie y camino hacia ella, arrodillándose, mientras que ella mantenía sosteniéndose sobre los codos.

La luz de la luna se reflejo en el rostro de aquel hombre, revelando a la persona, que con anterioridad Rukia ya sabia de quien se trataba. Unos ojos ambares se encontraron con unos violeta, y esa fue una de las miradas mas intensas que pudieron compartir.

Y al unisono ambos hablaron, como si lo hubieran ensayado durante meses-Y ahora que te tengo de nuevo no te dejare ir nunca mas-

**Próximo**** capitulo:** Mi angel guardian.


	13. Mi ángel guardián

_Capitulo 13__: Mi ángel guardián_

Los ojos de Rukia estaban brillando con tanta intensidad, que la luna se quedaba pequeña ante tal brillo. El realmente estaba allí, y tenia una mano en su mejilla.

-¿Cómo es que……¿Cómo es posible...No entiendo.- fue lo único que la morena pudo decir antes de que Ichigo la callara con un beso.

La acerco mas a su cuerpo, con la mano que tenia sobre su mejilla, mientras que la otra se posaba sobre la cintura de la chica.

Lamentablemente tuvieron que romper el beso por falta de aire-No quería que te quedaras esta noche sola-dijo inocentemente, con esos ojos ambares que demostraban tanto amor.

-Ichigo, tu no puedes estar aquí. Si alguien te descubre, no se lo que har…..- fue interrumpida nuevamente, por el dedo índice de Ichigo que callaba suavemente esos labios.

-No me importa- simplemente dijo.

-Pero ellos…- Rukia comenzó otra ves.

-No me importa-

-Pero…-

-Cada vez que trato de hacer algo bien, siempre me dices que no lo debo hacer. Solo por esta vez puedes estar callada y aceptar el hecho de que no me voy a ir?- dijo un poco irritado.

Rukia tomo una bocanada de aire y bajo su mirada- Incluso aunque no me recuerdas, has venido a salvarme- dijo en un susurro.

-Claro-dijo confiadamente.

Rukia levanto su cabeza y con unos ojos que demostraban duda pregunto- ¿Por qué?-

Ichigo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, un tanto sarcástica, pero tierna al mismo tiempo- Porque termine enamorándome de ti. De nuevo-

Y con eso dicho, Rukia enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ichigo, y aprisiono sus labios contra los de el. Ese beso era mas apasionado. Demostraba tanto, Ichigo profundizó el beso, mientras que la recostaba suavemente, en el suelo.

El tiempo se detuvo ante ellos. Segundo a segundo se fueron esfumando. Ya no existía, el tiempo ni el espacio. Con mucha suavidad Ichigo quito aquel quimono blanco que Rukia estaba utilzando, dejando al descubierto una perfecta figura, por su parte Rukia, lo despojo de esas vestiduras de shinigami que en ese momento solo estorbaban. Ambos estaban desnudos, cuerpo contra cuerpo.

Ichigo hizo un viaje con sus manos que comenzó desde su cuello hasta su muslo, sintiendo cada curva, del cuerpo de la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo, Y Rukia enredaba los dedos sobre el cabello de su amado.

No pensaban en nada, solo en ellos dos, sus corazones se estaban fundiendo en uno, sus almas hace mucho tiempo que estaban fusionadas, lo único que faltaba en ese momento, era unirse por completo, no solo en alma también en cuerpo. No sabían que les depara el futuro, no sabían si iban a estar juntos, pero en ese instante, eso no les importaban, el hecho de estar asi, uno a uno era mas que suficiente.

Ambos podían sentir el latido de sus corazones, Ichigo seguía llenándola de besos, de pies a cabeza. El olor de su cabello negro, le hacia sentir escalofríos, pero aun asi eso, aumentaba la necesidad de hacerla suya, -¿Sabes Rukia? Eres mia, solo mia, me perteneces, tu corazón me pertenece, tu alma me pertenece, naciste para estar conmigo, y yo, bueno yo naci para amarte, para protegerte, para cuidarte- cada palabra era una declaración de amor. Un amor y una pasión que estaban claros en ese momento.

-Ichigo, siempre te he pertenecido, te he amado antes de conocerte, asi que mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo, Y si, soy tuya, y eso me hace la mujer mas feliz del mundo.-

El sonido de los grillos, el sonido del viento, todo anunciaba que ese momento de fundirse en un solo ser se aproximaba. Nada iba a detenerlos de alcanzar lo que sus corazones deseaban.

Mientras que Ichigo continuaba besándola, pudo sentír un leve temblor en el cuerpo de Rukia, se alejo un poco de su rostro, se veía tan hermosa y tan frágil, pero algo no estaba bien, ella estaba temblando, su mirada era tierna y mostraba seguridad de lo que estaba apunto de suceder, pero aun asi, ella sentía algo de temor Ichigo supo al instante que esa iba a ser la primera vez. Si, la mujer que tanto amaba, estaba intacta, nunca había sido tocada por otro hombre, y el iba a ser el primero, su corazón se había llenado de felicidad al saber esto, ya que Rukia nunca le había entregado algo tan especial, como se lo estaba entregando a el.

Ichigo quería protegerla, no quería herirla, no quería lastimarla, el lo sabia y ella también, pero en ese momento no sobraba hacérselo saber de nuevo-Rukia, eres la mujer que el destino me ha entregado, y no sabes lo agradecido que estoy por ello, eres el regalo que la vida me a ha dado y eres la mujer que mas amo. Te amo sobre todas las cosas, te amo sobre todos los que se opongan y cruzaría universos, y libraría batallas por estar a tu lado, eres mi vida, eres mi alegría, eres mi paz, eres mi todo, nunca te hare daño, y nunca dejare que te lo hagan. Te amo Rukia-

Esas palabras activaron algo en el cuerpo de la peli castaña, era la primera vez en la que iba a estar con un hombre, le iba a entregar la mas grande prueba de amor, claro que tenia miedo, pero con esas palabras el miedo se fue esfumando poco a poco-Dime que me amas. Dimelo otra vez-

-Te amo-

Y con esto dicho Ichigo suavemente su puso entre las piernas de Rukia y lentamente la fue penetrando mientras la besaba con ternura y pasión. Rukia tuvo que romper ese beso y dejar escapar un gemido de dolor y placer. Ichigo trato de tranquilizarla, entrelazando sus dedos. La pequeña shinigami sujetaba la mano del peli naranja con fuerza, pero ese dolor poco a poco fue desapareciendo, mientras que Ichigo comenzaba un movimiento lento y armónico, que iba aumentado, cada minuto. Rukia también se había unido al baile de caderas, haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran tanto como podían, entre jadeos y gemidos se podía escuchar un te amo. Rukia pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Ichigo, haciendo que este a su vez sintiera unas ganas inmensurables de aumentar el ritmo, que habían llevado hasta hace poco, sus manos continuaban entrelazadas, cuando ya no pudieron aguantar mas, ambos llegaron al clímax, la pasión y la excitación ya estaba llegando a su fin, pero el amor continuaba siendo el mismo, incluso se podía decir que había aumentado mucho mas.

Un exhausto Ichigo callo sobre Rukia, aun agitado, de aquel muestra de amor- Eres lo mas bellos que me ha pasado en la vida- se levanto un poco y la miro a los ojos- Ni la muerte podrá apagar este amor-

Rukia dibujo una sonriso en su rostro-No menciones la muerte, aquí solo hay amor, y ese amor nos hará estar juntos todo el tiempo que nos queda, siempre juntos- y con esas palabras ambos cayeron en un sueño, el sueño mas maravilloso de sus vidas.

--

Ya había salido el sol, Rukia tenia la cabeza sobre el pecho de Ichigo y este a su vez la rodeaba por la cintura, tirándola lo mas cerca hacia el.

Cuando ambos empezaron a despertarse una sonrisa apareció en sus rostros. Rukia empezó amover el dedo índice, suavemente por los perfectos pectorales del muchacho, lo hacia en movimientos circulares, que le causaban cosquillas a Ichigo.

El se apoyo ligeramente, y la beso sobre su cabeza –Te amo- volvió a repetir esa palabra que tantas veces había dicho anoche, mientras que pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de Rukia.

La morena sonrio, continuando el movimiento de su dedo-Lo se- dijo con una risita de picardia.

Ichigo rio-¿Lo sabes? ¿Lo sabes?- dijo empezando un masaje de cosquillas, que la hizo quedar tirada sobre el suelo, mientras el tomaba la posición que había tenido casi toda la noche.

-¡No¡ No¡ Detente, no hagas eso- Rogaba a través de su risa.

-No. No hasta que escuche lo que quiero escuchar- le respondió mientras continuaba haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡Tu ya lo sabes!- trato de decir entre la risa que no la dejaba hablar.

Se detuvo de repente y la miro -¿Es tan malo escuchar el sonido de tu voz cuando lo dices?-Pregunto mientras comenzaba con su masaje de cosquillas.

-Te amo. Detente, por favor- ya casi estaba llegando a su limite, nunca había reído tanto en su vida.

Ichigo se rio y continuo con las cosquillas -¿Qué? No puedo escucharte, No te entiendo, deja de reírte-

-¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! Detente idiota, ya detente- dijo Rukia riéndose a tal punto que las lagrimas ya estaban saliendo.

Con una pequeña risa, el torturador finalmente se detuvo-No necesitas ponerme un sobre nombre ahora-

Rukia lo miro y le pego en el brazo.

-Auch, Rayos- grito mientras sostenía su brazo.- Veo que no has perdido ese golpe. Todavía no logro entender como una persona tan pequeña puede causar tanto dolor.-

Rukia tiro otro golpe a su otro brazo-Me alegra que recuerdes, pero deberías saber que no me gusta que me critiquen por mi estatura-

Ichigo frunció el ceño, frotando ahora su otro brazo, se paro con lentitud y comenzó a ponerse su ropa, y después se acerco a ella de nuevo.

-Idiota- Rukia dijo suavemente otra ves , mientras le daba la espalda a Ichigo, pero después sintió que el la embolia entre sus brazos, tirándola suavemente hacia el.

Rukia sentía la respiración de Ichigo en su oreja, hasta que el susurro algo- Pero ese idiota es al que amas-

Rukia cerro sus ojos, al sentir las palabras de su amado sobre ella. Todo lo que pudo responder fue un simple "si"

Ichigo empezó a besar su cuello, haciendo que Rukia se perdiera en otro mundo. Rukia se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente y sin decir palabra alguna aterrizo directamente sobre sus labios. Sus leguas comenzaron una batalla, hasta que Rukia lo separo un poco de ella.

-Ya deberías irte. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien te encuentra aquí?-

-Geez, ya veo lo que esta pasando. Me usaste toda la noche y ahora te quieres deshacer de mi? Y si es asi entonces debería recibir mi pago.- dijo haciendo una mueca de arrogancia y estirando la mano, para recibir, la cuota.

Rukia se Salio de sus casillas y de nuevo le pego en el brazo-Eres un idiota-

-¿Qué te sucede? Amaneciste pegándome hoy- dijo sobando su brazo de nuevo.

Rukia permaneció de pie con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Ichigo suspiro-O.K O.K. Me voy, pero no es por que tu me lo pides-

Rukia sonrio-Gracias-

Ichigo se dirigía hacia la ventana- Se supone que hoy vas a ser "ejecutada"- dijo levantando sus manos y haciendo énfasis en ejecutada- Asi que no tendrás que estar en este lugar por mucho tiempo.

La peli castaña suspiro y miro hacia el suelo. Ichigo se acerco nuevamente hacia ella y le tomo la barbilla, hacinado que esta lo mirara- Yo se cuanto odias estar aquí y todos los recuerdos que este lugar te trae, pero solo va ser por unas cuantas horas mas. Esos estúpidos shinigamis deben saber perfectamente lo que están haciendo de lo contrario, les pateare el trasero.-

Rukia rio entre dientes-Que romantico eres-

-Ya me conoces- dijo antes de besarla por ultima vez. Camino hacia la ventana- No te preocupes, esto acabara pronto- y cundo termino la miro tiernamente y salió.

Rukia corrió hacia le ventana, pero el ya se había ido. Suspiro y se recostó sobre la pared; dejando que los recuerdos de esa noche le dibujaran una sonrisa en los labios.

--

-Capitan Yamamoto. Hasta ahora todo va según el plan. Ya le avise a Kurosaki, aumentando mi reiatsu, asi que creo que estará aquí en unos minutos, pero ¿Qué es lo que quiere de el?- Byakuya dijo estando de pie ante su superior.

-Como usted sabra, capitán Kuchiki, su hermana y y Kurosaki han estado muy juntos últimamente. Y sabrás a que me refiero-

Byakuya inclino su cabeza y frunció en ceño-Usted sabe lo cruel que fue mandarla de regreso a la torre, solo para llamar la atención de este muchacho, y alejándola de su felicidad de nuevo-Dijo sin mostrar expresión alguna en sus ojos.

-Esa es la ley. Y ambos sabemos que no seria conveniente que Rukia se casara con un humano. Eso traería un gran deshonor a la familia Kuchiki-

Byakuya quedo estático ante las palabras del viejo- Honor. Toda mi vida he tratado de guardar esa palabra en mi familia. He arriesgado demasiado, solo por mantener esa palabra. Incluso he arriesgado la vida de mi hermana- Movio su rostro para mirar fijamente al capitán comandante.-Pero digame capitán. Si arriesgar la vida de su familia le da honor. ¿Qué el honor entonces? Por que, para mi ese no es el significado- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Ella no puede estar con el Capitan Kuchiki, no importa, si estamos de acuerdo o no- Yamamoto dijo, haciendo que Byakuya se detuviera y escuchara.

Yamamoto continuó, -No podemos tener a un Shinigami que tiene una doble vida. Y se que aunque no lo quiera admitir, no permitiría que ella viviera en el mundo humano, sin tener en cuenta que es un delito-

Byakuya estaba de pie dándole la espalda al Yamamoto. Oia cada palabra, y permanecía en silencio. No tenia nada que decir. Así que siguió su camino hacia la puerta.

Pero se detuvo al ver a Ichigo que acababa de llegar.

-Hey- Ichigo simplemente le dijo.

Byakuya le dio una de las mas intensas miradas que le halla dado alguna vez. Cualquiera que viera esa mirada la tomaria como una amenaza, y asi fue como Ichigo la tomo.

Byakuya empezó alejarse de nuevo, sin decir palabra alguna al peli naranja, que lo miraba un poco desconcertado. Byakuya de repente se detuvo y sin darse la vuelta dejo- El capitán Yamamoto te espera- y siguió caminado sin decir nada mas.

Ichigo asintió, sabia que eso no era solamente lo que Byakuya quería decirle, había algo mas, pero no lo dijo. Asi que no le quedo de otra que entrar a ver a Yamamoto.

--

-¿Entiendes Rukia?- preguntó poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-¿Por qué… por que tienen que ser tan crueles? Yo…yo sol-ya no le salian las palabras. Sus lagrimas caian libremente por su mejilla, mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de su hermano, siendo sus sollozos audibles para el.

Buakuya frunció el ceño, mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su hermana- No lo se. Simplemente no lo se-

Permanecieron asi durante un largo tiempo y Byakuya separo con mucha suavidad a su hermana- Tenemos que continuar- dijo viendo las lagrimas que corrian por el rostro de Rukia-Ese es nuestro trabajo-y con esto dicho limpio una de las lagrimas.

Rukia sintió ligeramente mientras Byakuya habría una puerta, para dirigirse al mundo humano.

--

Ichigo llego ante el capitán Yamamoto?-¿Usted quería verme?-

-Asi es- dijo mirando a Ichigo, teniendo un papel en su escritorio. Tomo una pluma y comenzó a escribir. –Veo que no le ha gustado, la estrategia que hemos propuesto, Kurosaki-

Ichigo no entendía nada-Umm por que pensarías eso?-

-Debido al hecho, de que paso toda la noche, fuera del Rukongai- Dijo mirando a un Ichigo un poco asustado.

-Este… yo…bien – Ichigo trato de decir.

Yamamoto lo cortó.-Alejese de Kuchiki Rukia. Kurosaki. Cuando terminemos con Aizen, usted se quedara en el mundo humano indefinidamente y Kuchiki se quedara aquí. Corte todo lazo que tenga con ella ahora. Tarde o temprano tendrá que hacerlo, aunque usted sabe que tarde no es un futuro muy lejano-

Ichigo sonrio ligeramente y empezó a reir un poco-O.k, O.K. Asi que me hizo venir a este lugar para decirme eso?-

El anciano levanto una ceja al oir la pregunta de Ichigo-Yo le recomendaría que no se riera en un momento tan serio como este, y mucho menos cuando esta en mi presencia, Kurosaki, mantenga su posición-

Ichigo dejo de reir y puso una cara de sarcasmo-Disculpe, señor. Yo no creo entender, cual es el momento difícil-

-Eso es evidente, Kurosaki. Hable lo mas claro que pude, pero al parecer usted no me entendió. Creo que necesita un tiempo a solas para poder entender lo que le estoy diciendo-

Ichigo frunció el ceño y dio dos pasos mas cerca al escritorio de Yamamoto, sin mostrar el apropiado respeto que debía mostrar- Espere un segundo, ¿esta tratando de decirme, que voy a perder mis poderes como shinigami, después de que Aizen muera?-

Yamamoto cabeceó.-Asi es. Después de eso no le necesitaremos mas-

Ahora Ichigo se encontraba mas cerca de su escritorio. Hizo sonar un golpe contra la mesa, pero el viejo no se inmuto en la mas minimo-¡Como cree que voy a dejar que lo mismo suceda dos veces! ¡Simplemente no puede hacer esto¡No puede usar a las personas a su antojo y después botarlos como si fueran un trapo sucio.-

-Realmente no tienes opción, Kurosaki, una vez termine la pelea con Aizen perderá sus poderes, ¿Ahora te vas a oponer?-dijo muy tranquilo.

-Claro que si-

-O.k-Yamamoto dijo, levantando la voz de tal modo que hizo que Ichigo retrocediera. –entonces dime- comenzó con una suave voz, pero termino levantándola ¿Por qué?

-¿En verdad quieres saber?-

Ichigo frunció nuevamente el ceño -¿Me lo diras?-

Yamamoto hablo en un tono fría y serio-Hace cinco años, cuando los shinigamis dejaron el mundo humano, La razón que les dimos era que los hollows habían estado disminuyendo a tal punto donde solo aparecía uno por mes. Eso no era completamente cierto. Urahara creo un dispositivo, que nos permitía movernos en la tierra sin ser detectados. Esos dispositivos estaban en Karakura y nos permitían llegar tan rápido a los hollows antes de que ustedes se dieran cuenta. Y durante estos cinco años, eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo.-

Ichigo estaba como piedra, al oir las palabras del viejo-¿Por qué hicieron todo eso?-

-Necesitábamos hacerte creer que los shinigamis debían irse, por la falta de hollows. Solo unos pocos conocían este plan. Los único que sabían eran Urahara, Yoruichi e Hitsugaya. Y nos dimos cuenta de la reaparición de Aizen un mes antes de enviar al grupo del capitán Kuchiki a Karakura de nuevo. Sabiamos que usted era el único capaz de enfrentarse contra Aizen. Y la meta de la misión era hacerle recuperar su poder espiritual y algua parte de su memoria. Pero nunca pensamos que su hollow interior había despertado, y eso nos estaba causando problemas.-

Ichigo lo miraba con una expresión que decía ¿Por qué?-

Si usted se enfrentaba con Aizen y su hollow interior lo dominaba, teníamos dos opciones, esperar a que Aizen nos matara, o esperara a que usted lo hiciera, por esa razón decidimos alejarlo de la batalla, haciéndole creer que Rukia Kuchiki estaba en peligro y de esa forma hacerlo venir hasta aquí.-

-Y por que me tiene que alejar de Rukia?- pregunto un consternado Ichigo.

-Hay dos razones. En primer lugar, por que esta prohibido que un shinigami y un humano tengan una relación. Ellos pertenecen a dos mundos diferentes, un humano no puede vivir en la Sociedad de Almas y un shinigami, no puede vivir en el mundo humano. Un shinigami solo puede estar un tiempo determinado en su planeta, pero vivir allí permanentemente, va contra las reglas de la naturaleza.-

Ichigo levanto su dedo indece hacia el viejo y pregunto-esa es una razón y ¿La otra cual es?-

-que usted intervendría en esta misión, haciendo que sus poderes de hollow despertaran-

-Misión? Cual misión?- Ichigo pregunto estando muy irritado.

-Aizen. La misión es que el Grupo del capitán Kuchiki fuera a exterminarlo. Pero usted no dejaría que Rukia fuera, y dañaría la misión.-

-Un momento usted me esta pidiendo que la deje morir?-

-Es mejor sacrificar a un grupo pequeño de vidas que a todo el mundo humano y toda la Sociedad de Almas-

-Ustede sabe que ellos no podrán derrotarlo por si solos-

-Kurosaki, baje la voz- trato de decir el viejo.

-Ustedes están locos-

-KURASAKI¡-

-Yo ni siquiera pude derrotar a Aizen aquella vez, no fui capaz, y usted los ha mandado a ellos solos, y Rukia… Rukia… ella esta…-

-Ese era el tipo de expresión que queríamos evitar, al separarlos-Yamamoto grito interrumpiendo a Ichigo-

-Usted sabe que no me voy a quedar aquí sentado viendo como todos mueren ¿Verdad?- Trataba de decir escondiendo el temor que sentía al saber que Rukia. Su Rukia estaba peleando una batalla a muerte.

-Lo se y dada las condiciones, tenemos que arriesgarnos, y dejar que vallas a la pelea, pero en cuanto esta termine, tus recuerdos serán borrados y tus poderes serán sellados, y de esa forma evitaremos que el hollow tome control sobre ti, tienes dos opciones, no intervenir en la pelea del capitán Kuchiki, y después de que esta termine, sea cual sea el resultado, quedarte en el mundo humano, conservando tus recuerdos o ir a pelear con Aizen, y morir o ganar pero el ganar, te borrara todos tus recuerdos. todos -

Ichigo solo miro al viejo, no le importaba, un pepino, perder sus recuerdos, lo único importante, era que Rukia estuviera bien y sin decir nada mas salió de ese lugar. Yamamoto había entendido cual había sido su decisión.

Proximo capitulo: Pedazos.


	14. Pedazos

_Capitulo 14: Pedazos._

-Ya llegamos- Renji dijo atravesando la puerta con Ichigo detrás de él. Estaban en medio de una calle. El lugar estaba hecho pedazos, era obvio que una pelea se había librado. Podían escuchar los gritos de hollows y shinigamis a la distancia, junto con el resonar de zanpaktous, cuando chocaban contra las mascaras.

-Aquí estamos. Y aquí comienza el fin- Ichigo dijo mirando fijamente hacia la distancia.

-Nosotros podremos vencer, de eso estoy seguro- Renji dijo con determinación.

-¿Estas muy seguro de lo que dices?- Ichigo cuestionó sin mirar al pelirrojo.

-Claro¡ La ultima vez Aizen y sus súbditos escaparon en el ultimo momento, esta vez no se los permitiremos-

-¿Sabes algo Renji?- Ichigo hablo con la misma suave y descuidada, voz con la que había estado hablando-Tal vez el hecho de que ellos escaparan, fue una oportunidad para nosotros. Quizás nunca podamos acabarlos, quizás estamos caminando hacia nuestras tumbas-dijo sin animos en su vos, mientras continuaba mirando a la distancia.

-¿Cómo demonios puedes decir eso?- Renji lo miraba desde atrás con una mirada de incredulidad en sus ojos-Hemos estado luchando por mucho tiempo. Luchando por salvar a los humano, a las almas, nuestras vidas y finalmente estamos llegando a la batalla definitiva y tu ya te estas rindiendo-

Renji se acerco a Ichigo y lo jalo tomandolo por su kimono alrededor del pecho. Ichigo trataba de evitar el contacto con su vista y giro su cabeza, Renji continuo-Simplemente no te puedes dar el lujo de rendirte, eres el único capas de hacerle frente a Aizen. Concentrate. Tu puedes hacerlo-

Ichigo miro a Renji con un brillo de terror en sus ojos y levantando la voz comenzó-¿Estas seguro Renji? ¿Puedo pelear con Aizen? ¿Y si mi poder no es suficiente? ¿Qué pasara después?-

Renji lo solto y dio un paso atrás –Pues tenemos que intentarlo. Tienes que intentarlo-

Ichigo giro su cuerpo y volvió a su tono de voz a pagado-¿Y si trato de hacerlo y no es suficiente?-

Renji lo miraba, nunca había visto a Ichigo de esa forma, en todo el tiempo en el que había estado con el. Ver a alguien tan optimista y seguro de si mismo convertido, en una persona vacía y sin ilusiones era algo incomodo y hasta triste. Su seguridad, Ichigo la estaba aplastando. No quería ver a este Ichigo, El quería ver al que había conocido hace mucho, pero tal parecía que este se había ido y no iba a regresar.

Renji respondió finalmente a su pregunta.-Entonces sabremos que hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos. No podemos permanecer aquí parados, y aceptar algo de lo que no estamos seguros. Y si perdemos, entonces lo haremos, peleando por lo que creemos – Hizo una pausa-Eso es lo que tu me enseñaste Ichigo-

Ichigo giro su cabeza lentamente hacia Renji, reflejando una mirada de miedo, y dolor. No por la pelea. No por el enemigo. Permitió que sus labios dieran una pequeña sonrisa y bajo su mirada al asfalto- Pero ¿Y si todo en lo que creía, me lo han arrebatado?-Miro de nuevo a Renji.

Ichigo continuo-Si te lo arrancan de tu lado ¿Por quien vas a luchar? Si peleo y salgo victorioso, estare perdiendo al mismo tiempo a la unica persona que quiero en este mundo-

Renji no sabia que decir. Trataba de pronunciar cualquier palabra, pero no encontraba ninguna.

Ichigo ignoró el esfuerzo de Renji por hablar, se giro al ver una cantidad de energía espiritual que divisaba a la distancia-Y si peleo o pierdo, no habrá ninguna diferencia.

-Ichigo- Renji dijo intentando intervenir.

-Pierda o gane- Ichigo dijo, ya mirando a su compañera-De ambas formas terminare igual. "Muerto"-

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos, antes de que Ichigo lo rompiera de nuevo- No te preocupes Renji. Peleare. Peleare por la vida de todos- dijo empezando a alejarse. Se detuvo al ver que Renji se había quedado atrás- Es demasiado tarde para mí.-

-Ichigo- Renji susurro.-Lo siento mucho- no había nada mas que pudiera decirle. Nada que pudiera devolverle la vida.

-Si. Yo también-Y con esto dicho, salieron a toda marcha.

--

Y mientras se acercaba al centro del pueblo veía por todas partes shinigamis peleando contra hollows o arrancar. Todavía Aizen no aparecía. Corrió por las calles desasiéndose fácilmente de algunos hollows.

--

-Rukia, ¿Cómo esta tu posición?-Momo grito mientras partía a un hollow por la mitad.

-Esta controlada. El antídoto que me dio Urahara, para recuperar mi energía espiritual, después de haber estado en la torre, esta funcionando- dijo mientras se defendía de un hollow.

-Yo no me refería a eso- dijo momo acercándose a la peli castaña.

Rukia la miro a los ojos, unos ojos que mostraban tristeza-Estoy bien-

Momo siguió-Vamos Rukia. A mi no me engañas-

-Ya dije que estoy bien-dijo cortando a un hollow, un corte lleno de rabia.

-No tienes que estar asi- dijo mientras apuñaleaba un hollow en el estomago.-Ru…-empezó a decir, caminando hacia ella.

Rukia salto decapitando a un hollow, y cayendo sobre sus pies-¿Entonces como debería de estar- Le grito con fuerza.

-No estoy dicien…-Momo dijo intentando defenderse, pero fue interrumpida.

-NO¡ no trates de decir eso, simplemente, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, para no morirme por dentro- tomo una bocanada de aire y se acerco a su amiga, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.-Si es que aun queda algo vivo en mi- termino alejándose, y llegando al lugar donde estaban Shuuhei, Rangiku y Byakuya.

Byakuya se estaba deshaciendo fácilmente de cinco hollows que lo tenían rodeado.

Pero por desgracia un Arrancar lo tomo por sorpresa, se giro pero sin poder detener el ataque, entonces escucho la voz de su hermana, a lo lejos, que lanzo un ataque hacia el arrancar, Rukia quedo mirando al capitán por unos instantes, estaba asustada, y por primera vez en su vida su hermano le revelo una sonrisa, aunque pequeña pero era una sonrisa después de todo.

Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue tras otro hollow. Byakuya la observaba mientras se alejaba. Supo desde que vio esa sonrisa en los labias de su hermana, que no era una como las que ella solia dar, esta sonrisa estaba apagada, vacia, asi como ella estaba por dentro. Sencillamente ya no tenia ese espíritu de lucha, solo peleaba, por que era su trabajo.

-Hey. Byakuya- una voz se escucho, proveniente de lo alto de un edificio, llamando la atención de todos. El dueño de aquella voz, salto, aterrizando sutilmente, a una corta distancia de Kuchiki.

-Comencemos el juego-Gin, dijo con una sonrisa maniaca. Comenzaron a pelear de inmediato. Todos sabían muy bien el riesgo de esa batalla o mejor dicho el riesgo que tenia Byakuya al librar esa batalla.

Rukia miraba como su hermano, peleaba de igual a igual contra Gin, también podía ver que Toushirou luchaba contra Tousen, mientras que Rangiku y Shuuhei le hacían frente a Ulquiorra. Rukia miro a su alrededor todo estaba hecho un desastre, había tanto shinigamis muertos como hollows. Esto ya no era una batalla, para proteger a la Sociedad de Almas o al mundo humano, era una batalla para sobrevivir. Rukia hubiera sentido unas nauseas al ver este espectáculo, pero no fue asi, solo permanecía de pie, observando como todos morían y la sangre corria.

Rukia pudo ver como una hollow chocaba contra un auto produciendo una explocion. Todo estaba quedando destruido.

Flashback

Permanecían tirados en el suelo, desde que Ichigo había llegado a la torre. Rukia estaba boca arriba, mientras que Ichigo, descansaba su barbilla sobre el estomago de la peli castaña. Estuvieron a si por un buen tiempo, en un silencio muy hermosos, hasta que Rukia, se rio suavemente.

-¿Qué?- Ichigo dijo sonriendo con curiosidad.

-Tu respiración me hace cosquillas- Rukia dijo, mientras el tomaba aire sobre su estomago desnudo.

Ichigo sonrio-Lo siento- dijo volteando su cabeza hacia un lado, poniendo su oreja sobre la tersa piel de Rukia, sin romper la posición en la que estaba, mientras que Rukia enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del peli naranja.

-Ichigo-Rukia hizo una pausa-Y ahora que va a pasar?

Ichigo movio sus manos, encontrando a las de Rukia, entrelazando sus dedos, y simplemente hablo-Probablemente te mandaran de nuevo a Karakura, por lo de Aizen, ya que lo que sea que este tramando, no pueden permitir que lo logre. Lo que quiero decir es que van a tener que regresar a Karakura.-

Rukia suspiro.-si, supongo. Por lo menos eso espero,- dijo suavemente.

-Hey-dijo tomando la mano de la mujer un poco mas firme y agitándola un poco para conseguir su atención-Esto va a funcionar. Te lo juro. Todo saldrá bien.-

Rukia sonrio ligeramente-Entonces vas a tomar parte en la misión?-

-Bueno, es una misión- dijo subiendo su cabeza, no sin antes dejar una línea de besos por el cuerpo de Rukia hasta llevar a los ojos de su amada.- UNA misión para conquistar tu corazón,- dijo sonriendo, mientras le daba un ligero beso en los labios.

Rukia rio-Wow, eso fue tan tierno-

Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa, besando su mejilla izquierda-¿Tierno?- dijo besando ahora su mejilla derecha-Creí que eso te había parecido, no se, un poco sexy.- tremino besándola de frente.

-Eso fue lindo- Rukia hizo una pausa-Pero mas que todo tierno- termino esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Lindo?- pregunto.-Eso no era realmente lo que mi sentimiento varonil buscaba- dijo sonriendo antes de besarla en el cuello.

Rukia arque los labios un poco mas-Hazlo mejor para la próxima vez-dijo mientras el peli naranja continuaba besándola en el cuello.

-Entonces la próxima vez lo hare-termino dándole un beso lleno de pasión, que duro un buen tiempo.

-Ahora eso fue sexy-dijo reposando su frente en la de Rukia, manteniendo ambos los ojos cerrados. Rukia hizo una pequeña sonrisa. Pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando cruzo un pensamiento por su cabeza-Mi hermano- dijo en voz alta.

-¿Qué?¡-Ichigo dijo separando su frente-Creo que ahora no es el momento de pensar en el. Rukia-dijo sorprendido.

Rukia frunció el ceño-No¡ ¿Qué le vamos a decir? O al resto de la Sociedad de Almas?. Esto va en contra de las leyes- levantaba un poco mas la voz- Si tratáramos de escondernos nos encontrarían y entonces…..-

-Rukia- Ichigo dijo suavemente, mientras ponía sus manos en el rostro de Rukia- No pienses en eso ahora-dijo, moviendo sus pulgares de un lado a otro por la suave mejilla de la peli castaña.

-Pero no quiero que nada te pase. Ya hemos arriesgado demasiado por el simple hecho de que estés aquí. Tal vez deberías irte….-dijo tratando de darse la vuelta.

Ichigo la tomo por el brazo con suavidad, mientras volvia a poner sus manos en su rostro-Ahora, solo quédate conmigo. Incluso si es solo por un momento. Por que ese momento durara toda una vida.-

Rukia se relajo al oir esas palabras y todo lo que pudo hacer fue, regalarle una pequeña sonrisa, y después besarlo en los labios.

End flashback

Ese agradable recuerdo, un recuerdo que ocurrio apenas anoche, lo hacia parecer un simple sueño. Un sueño que solo ocurrió para ayudarla a escapar, de la miseria y de la soledad. ¿Cómo algo tan bonito pudo surgir en un lugar y un momento como ese?

Pero fue sacada bruscamente de sus pensamiento, cuando vio la figura de Ichigo pasar a través del una llamarada de fuego, sosteniendo firmemente a Zangetsu.

Rukia cerro los ojos, tratando de que eso simplemente fuera una cruel ilusión, ¿Cómo podría dejarlo, si lo tenia tan cerca?

"Debo ir con ella? Esta podría ser la ultima oportunidad de tenerla cerca, de tocarla, de besarla" Ichigo pensaba mientras apretaba sus puños.

"Si te tengo cerca, entonces después no seré capaz de dejarte ir" Rukia pensaba mientras el viento acariciaba su cabello, y la briza a acariciaba su rostro.

"Debería acercarme a ella? Daria lo que fuera por sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, una ultima vez. Pero eso solo lo haría mas difícil de soportar" Ichigo se cuestionaba, mientras su cabello naranja bailaba con el viento.

"Si tan solo pudiera estar entre sus brazos una ultima vez, dejaría todo lo que tengo solo por sentir lo junto a mi" Rukia pensó cerrando los ojos con fuerza "vete, por favor vete"

Ichigo dio un paso mas cerca hacia ella, mientras su corazón se le salía del pecho. Rukia no se movia, asi que el peli naranja dudaba de lo que estaba haciendo. Con un poco de temblor dio un segundo paso.

"Por favor. Ichigo. Después no seré capaz de alejarte. Me estoy derrumbando a pedacitos tan solo con verte."Rukia pensó, mientras que su alma, se quebraba en trocitos. El fuego causado por la explosión se había extendido, quemando los arboles y las hojas de estos.

Ichigo siguió acercándose. Pero las llamas ahora le hacían difícil ver a Rukia dio otro paso y se sorprendió al ver que Rukia no se movia ni levantaba su rostro "Ela…Ella no desea verme" fue el pensamiento que vino como un balde de agua fría, la miro fijamente, mientras maldecía el destino, y cerraba los ojos.

Rukia sintió desvanecerse. Ella sabia que Ichigo había entendido su quietud-Lo, Lo lamento- dijo suavemente, aunque sabia que el no la podía oir.

Pero como si el hubiera escuchado sus palabras-Si asi quieres que sea Rukia. Entonces asi será-Dijo en la distancia.

"De esta manera es mas fácil" Rukia pensó, tratando de convencerse a si misma de sus pensamientos. Una rama de un árbol que estaba prendida en llamas se cayo repentinamente entre los dos.

La vista entre ellos se perdia, y se hacia cada vez mas pequeña, haciendo que la distancia entre ellos fuera cada vez mas grande.

Ichigo podía verla difícilmente ahora. Tomo con fuerza su zanpaktou –Te… amo- dijo con una voz quebrada. Hizo una pausa antes de decir las ultimas palabras que nunca hubiara deseado pronunciar-Adios, Rukia- Y con estas palabras se alejo rápidamente.

"Esta es la ultima vez que podre verlo. Pronto todo esto llegara su fin. Y mi vida en el mundo humano habrá terminado." Rukia pensaba, mientras tenia la mirada perdida en el fuego.

-no es muy común ver a alguien con la mirada perdida en plena guerra, - una voz se escucho, haciendo que Rukia se girara al oírla. –Es bueno verte de nuevo-Alguien dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Rukia dejo caer los hombros y sus ojos se abrieron como platos - ¿Cómo es posible? Tu… estas… esta…Yo te mate¡-Dijo, mientras miraba fijamente unos ojos que parecían ser los de Kaien.

El se rio entre dientes- Debiste haber verificado mi muerte, Ahhhh, pero si es cierto, prácticamente, estabas muerta también-

Rukia tomo con fuerza su zanpaktou-Tu no eres Kaien-dono, por que no dejas de usar esa apariencia?-

-simplemente por que me gusta estar asi-

Rukia lo miro de forma despreciable-Estas vez no te será tan fácil- Dijo en un tono severo.

El noveno espada dio una risa de arrogancia-Me parece bien, Ya que esta vez ese peli naranja no vendrá a salvarte-

Rukia sintió que esas palabras le caian encima como un ladrillo. El tenia razón. Si algo sucedía esta vez nadie podría ayudarla. Tomo de nuevo su zanpaktou-No necesito que el venga a salvarme-Dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra su enemigo, chocando su espada contra la de el. El espada esbozo una fea sonrisa de verla tan enojada.

Se rio entre dientes diciendo en un tono, muy calmado y un tanto atrevido-No sabes como voy a disfrutar esto-

Rukia dio un salto alejándose de el. Sus palabras seguían retumbando en su cabeza "Que lo iba a disfrutar?" Era la primera vez en la vida que se sentía tan llena de rabia. Rukia quería dejar el dolor a un lado, quería que el sufriera como ella estaba sufriendo.

Tomo con firmeza a Sode no Shirayuki entre sus manos, contestando finalmente a su comentario. –No tanto como yo- y después de haberlo dicho, dio un asalto lleno de energía hacia el espada.

--

-Mierda-Dijo suavemente mientras trataba de correr. Ichigo trataba de sacar de su cabeza todos esos pensamientos que lo estaba atormentando, pero no podía esa ultima palabra seguía en su cabeza : "Adios", pero lo mas difícil es que ella era la que quería que todo terminara de ese modo, sinceramente el no lo deseaba, pero aun asi sabia que de esa forma iba a ser mejor, pero si hubiera tenido mas tiempo, si tan solo ella no hubiera actuado asi, hubiera corrido abrazarla sin pensarlo.

Continuaba corriendo sintiendo como su vida se desmoronaba. El simple escenario que estaba dejando la guerra, reflejaba la forma en la que su vida seria de ahora en adelante. Todo estaba en llamas, se podía escuchar el ruido de los cristales de los ventanales, rompiéndose, los estruendos de los hollows chocando contra los edificios, pero lo mas repugnante de todo eran los gritos.

Habían unos cuantos humanos en la ciudad. Ichigo corria para tratar de ayudarlos; esos gritos lo estaban torturando. Hizo todo lo posible por ayudar a esas personas, pero cuando llego ya era demasiado tarde "Cuantas vidas debían ser tomadas, por esta estúpida guerra? Era poder lo que se buscaba? Pero Acosta de que?." No importara los motivos que habían, todo esto era una simple masacre. Ichigo sentía que la fuerza espiritual que se encontraba en la dirección a la que se dirigía se ponía mas fuerte asi que aligero el paso. Corria tan rápido como podía, cortando a la mitad a los hollows que se le atravesaban, hasta llegar al punto de donde provenía esa energía espiritual. Pero al mismo tiempo en que había llegado esa energía había desaparecido-Que demonios…?- dijo suavemente un tanto desconcertado.

Pero después sintió un estruendo, que hizo que la tierra temblara, se dio la vuelta, y sus ojos se ensancharon al ver lo que estaba viendo. Se quedo de piedra. -No..No puede ser-

Proximo capitulo: Esta es tu vida.


	15. Esta es tu vida

_Capitulo 15: Esta es tu vida_

-¡Capitan! Ulquiria escapo. No pude detenerlo-

-¿Y que paso con las ordenes que te di?- Pregunto con firmeza ignorando lo que ella había dicho.

-Los del cuarto escuadrón, no pueden venir ahora, hay muchos heridos- Rangiku dijo corriendo a Toushirou.

-No hay ninguno libre?- Pregunto Toushirou, sorprendido por lo que había acabado de escuchar.

-Bueno, capitán, hay algunos, pero ya utilizaron casi toda su energía espiritual- Respondió con tristeza.

El capitán quedo en silencio y se giro hacia Rangiku, viendo todo a su alrededor destruido, y escombros caer, haciendo gran ruido.

-Capitan, Quien necesita ayuda del cuarto escuadrón?- Su teniente pregunto.

-Toushirou, se quedo en silencio, por un buen tiempo pero después hablo-Momo- dijo suavemente y comenzó a caminar hacia una banca.

Los ojos de Rangiku casi se salen de sus orbitas. Corrio hacia la banca a la que se dirigía su capitán, cuando llego se arrodillo cerca de esta, y sacudio los mechones que estaban en su rostro-Momo- dijo mirando a su amiga, quien se encontraba ya a dos pasos de la muerte.

De pronto Momo abrió los ojos con dificultad y respiraba agitadamente. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor. La mancha de sangre que se asomaba a través de su ropa la cubrían completamente.

-Que sucedió?- Rangiku le pregunto a su capitán mientas veía a su amiga, con tristeza.

Toushirou, tomo la misma posición que Rangiku, arrodillándose, al lado de Momo, - Yo estaba- Hizo una pausa y comenzó de nuevo.-estaba peleando con Tousen cuando Shuuhei vino por ayuda, mientras unos hollows lo rodearon y este empezó a luchar, y pensé que el podría manejar esa situación.

Flashback

-¡Toushirou!-El aludido escucho, girándose pare ver de quien provenía esa voz. Momo estaba corriendo hacia el, con su Zanpaktou en su mano.

-Momo, yo puedo con esto¡- dijo mientras mas hollows salían.

Momo se encontraba ahora cerca del capitán luchando junto a el.-Simplemente no voy a dejarte solo, en una situación como esta-Dijo mientras enterraba su espada en el abdomen de un hollow, cortándolo por la mitad.

Toushirou se dirigió hacia un hollow, dando un salto y cortándolo desde la cabeza-No quiero arriesgarme a que algo te pase. No te quiero que te lastimen-

-¡No tienes de que preocuparte. No creo que algo me pase! – dijo mientras mataba a un hollow.

Toushirou se distrajo y un hollow aprovecho el descuido del capitán, lanzándose hacia el, pero Toushirou, se escudo detrás de su espada. Momo no paso por desapercibido ese ataque, asi que cuando trato de acercarse a el una espada la atravesó por el pecho, acto que le impedía caer al suelo.

Toushirou, casi se le salen los ojos al ver la escena en la que se encontraba la teniente- MOMO- grito corriendo hacia ella, cuando la Zanpaktou Salió de su cuerpo. Y ella empezaba a caer, mientras que su agresor, Tousen, se preparaba para darle le estocada final.

El capitán al ver a Tousen preparándose para matarla, corrió mas rápido, como nunca lo había hecho antes. Cuando por fin estaba cerca, Momo caía lentamente a la tierra, Toushirou la envolvió con un brazo y la jalo hacia el.

Toushirou la tenia ahora en sus brazos, mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo dándole una mirada de odio al ex-shinigami. De repente Shuuhei apareció detrás de Tousen, preparándose, para darle un ataque sin embargo este lo esquivo, bloqueando fácilmente el ataque.

Después, un montaña de shinigamis, se abalanzaron sobre el traidor. Entonces Tousen lanzo un ataque a Shuuhei, quien todavía estaba en la posición con la que había lanzado su ataque. Toushirou miro fijamente a su ex -amigo, y luego este desapareció utilizando el shumpo.

End flashback

-Yo no pude protegerla- Toushirou grito después de explicar lo que había pasado. -¡Se suponía que yo debía recibir ese ataque y no ella- termino diciendo mientras una lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.-No tu- dijo como un susurro, mientras la tomaba de la mano, llevándola contra su rostro y asi poder sentir la piel de la mujer que estaba frente al. Cerraba sus ojos con fuerza para tratar de detener las lagrimas.-No permitiré que mueras- dijo con firmeza y con determinación. Dejo su mano con suavidad sobre el pecho de su amiga, y lentamente se puso de pie, y se volvió hacia Rangiku, quien lloraba, viendo a su amiga tan débil.

-Rangiku- dijo con suavidad, pero al mismo tiempo con firmeza.

-Si, capitán- respondió, mientras se secaba un lagrima que corria por su mejilla.

El capitán miraba a su teniente, y en su mirada había rabia y furia, -Esto no ha terminado aun- Bajo su mirada y observo a Momo- Pronto regresare-

Rangiku frunció el ceño y cabeceo-¿Y cuales son mis ordenes?-

Toushirou le dio una mirada de tristeza, era la primera vez que ella veía una mirada asi en su capitán, que siempre se veía tan seguro, sin importar la situación en la que se encontrara-Cuida a Momo por mi-.

Rangiku dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios-Claro que lo hare-El, al recibir esa respuesta dio su ultima mirada a Momo y luego se fue, dejando a las dos shinigamis.

--

-Te has hecho mas fuerte- menciona, mientras Rukia seguía bloqueando sus ataques. Rukia no quería derrotarlo, solo por que era su deber, quería hacerlo, sufrir, quería acabar con el, la rabia que sentía la estaba nublando.

El espada numero 9 se reia ante los intentos de Rukia por atacarle-Pero esto no va a ser suficiente. ¿Realmente piensas vencerme con estos ataques sin sentido?-

-Callate¡- grito sin detenerse

Kaien parecía disfrutar la situación y dio un golpe que hizo a Rukia alejarse de el unos cuantos metros. Recobro la compostura, pero el golpe no había sido cualquier golpe.

-Tengo curiosidad, ¿Por qué estas tan enojada?- pregunto mientras se abalanzaba contra Rukia.

-Vete al infierno-Le respondió Rukia, chocando su espada contra la de el.

-Yo solo quería saber- hizo una risa burlona.

-Callate, maldito- lanzando un ataque contra su espada.

Un gran bloque de hielo salió de la tierra, El espada trato de evitarlos pero aun asi, el iceberg seguía creciendo, por suerte el bloque de hielo lo había capturado. Rukia se relajo un poco pero de repente, Oyo como el bloque se empezaba a desmoronar. Y el espada empezó a salir- vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que alguien quiere acabar las cosas rápido- dijo con un tono de risa en sus palabras. Comenzó a caminar despacio hacia ella-No serás capaz de matarme, verdad Rukia? Yo fui quien te enseño todo lo que sabes-

Rukia hizo rechinar sus dientes y con rabia contesto- Tu no eres Kaien, no te le pareces en nada, si quiera. Nunca podrás ser como el-

El espada surco una sonrisa-Te engañe una vez, y podría volver a hacerlo-

Rukia frunció el ceño-Nunca, nunca jamás, me volverás a engañar-

El arrancar rio entre dientes- Por que lo aprecias tanto? Porque le admiras de tal manera?- Pregunto acortando las distancias que los separaban.

-No mereces saber la respuesta- Dijo con un tono de irritación en sus palabras.

-Sentias algo por el, como lo que sientes, por el hombre de cabello naranja?- Pregunto interesado.

Esa pregunta sorprendió en sobre manera a Rukia-No, no sentía nada por el-

--

-No, No puede ser…- Ichigo dijo mirando fijamente al hollow que le había arrebatado a su madre-Maldito-

El hollow rio-Vaya, veo que me recuerdas-

-Como si pudiera olvidarme de alguien tan despreciable como tu- Ichigo dijo hirviendo del enejo.

El hollow se rio entre dientes, de una forma muy arrogante-Eso me agrada, asi podremos terminar lo que dejamos pendiente hace años-

Ichigo lo miro con llamas en sus ojos-Eso será agradable-

-Pero esta vez tu papito no podrá ayudarte- Grand Fisher contesto.

-Ichigo no comprendió sus palabras- De que demonios estas hablando??-

-No te lo ha contado??- rio entre dientes-Fui a buscarte hace algún tiempo, pero me encontré con el kurosaki equivocado. Esta vez no habrán equivocaciones- dijo con un tono de maldad en sus palabras

-Esta vez no habrán equivocaciones, porque esta vez me asegurare de matarte- El shinigami sustituto dijo, con furia.

Ichigo se lanzo sin pensarlo hacia Grand Fisher y el simplemente esquivo el golpe. Esta lucha terminaría cuando uno de los dos muriera. La mente de Ichigo hizo un viaje en el tiempo, cuando el se encontró por primera vez con ese bastardo. Ichigo no aguanto mas la rabia. Y grito con fuerza.

-BANKAI- y al hacerlo una presión espiritual muy fuerte salió de su cuerpo.

El hollow sintió miedo el ver el poder que se desprendía de su oponente, pero mas miedo sintió cuando Ichigo, comenzó a atacarle, con cada minuto que pasaba, la noche iba tomando posesión del dia, asi como Ichigo, le iba dañando el cuerpo a ese hollow-Esta noche, será la noche de tu muerte. Te matare lentamente, para que sientas el dolor que yo sentí, al perder a mi madre. – dijo Ichigo con una mirada que inspiraba terror. Y sin decir mas se acerco al hollow usando una gran velocidad, y sin piedad, primero corto uno de sus brazos, seguido de un ataque, en el cual le enterró la espada, causándole gran dolor, al monstruo que le había quitado a su madre

-Sabes muchacho- Grand Fisher hizo una pausa y después continuo, con dificultad-El hecho de que me mates no te traerá de vuelta a tu madre. – Y se rio lamiendo sus labios.

Ichigo, zambullo su zanpaktou con mas fuerza en el pecho del hollow.- Se que no volverá. Pero estoy seguro que matarte me hará sentir mejor- Dijo mirándolo con odio.

El hollow aunque sentía dolor solo sonreía -eso es bastante egoísta muchacho-

Ichigo saco su zanpaktou y la levanto en el aire, -Entonces, te matare por haber matado a mi madre,- y con esto dicho bajo con fuerza la espada, haciendo que la cabeza del hollow rodara por los suelos. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar después de que la sangre de Grand Fisher se esparciera por todo el lugar.

Mientras caminaba, un dolor lo inundaba-Al fin, ese maldito pago.- miro al cielo, esbozo una sonriso, y después volvió a mirar el infierno que tenia en frente.

--

-Isshida, tienes que quedarte, tu brazo aun esta un poco mal- Orihime dijo intentando detenerlo

-Ya es suficiente, Orihime. Hay otros que necesitan de tu ayuda mas que yo- Isshida respondió empezando a ponerse en pie.

Orihime lo tomo por el brazo, llamando su atención y obligándolo a darse la vuelta. La preocupación era evidente en su rostro. Isshida puso una mano sobre la mejilla de la chica que lo detenia- Estare bien, Orihime. No tienes de que preocuparte. Es hora de irme- Hizo una pequeña pausa- Y tu tienes que ir a ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitan- termino dándole una sonrisa.

La peli naranja, comprendió sus palabras, le dio una sonrisa y empezó a alejarse.

-Cásate conmigo- Isshida dijo, como si nada, causando que Orihime se detuviera de forma muy brusca. Ella se quedo como de piedra ante tal declaración. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

Isshida continuaba sonriendo, mientras que en los labios de Orihime se formaba una hermosa sonrisa, y repentinamente, salió corriendo hacia el muchacho, enredando sus brazos en su cuello, y uniendo de golpe sus labios contra los de el.

El Quincy separo un poco su cabeza-Eso es un si?-, pregunto con un nerviosismo que era algo raro en el pero con una gran sonrisa. Ella se rió tontamente en sus brazos,-Me encantaría, Uryuu Isshida-

Ahora fue Isshida el que tomo la iniciativa, dándole un tierno beso. Después de unos momentos, y se quedaron mirando fijamente-Ahora tengo que irme- Isshida dijo suavemente. Le dio un beso en la frente y comenzó a alejarse de ella.

-Regresa sano y salvo, Uryuu- Orihime le pidió con una linda sonrisa.

Isshida se voltio de repente-Me llamaste, por mi nombre. Tu siempre me has llamado por mi apellido- Dijo con un tono de interés

-Bueno, no puedo seguir llamándote asi, si muy pronto voy a ser la señora Isshida-

El Quincy sonrrio con agrado-Supongo que tienes razón. No te preocupes Orihime, regresare, muy pronto-

La peli naranja asintió y sonrrio, mientras el se dio la vuelta y se alejo del lugar a toda velocidad.

Orihime precedió a darse la vuelta, e ir en ayuda de los shinigamis que estaba mal heridos.

--

Rukia ataco a Kaien, logrando hacerle una herida en el brazo no era nada serio, pero era el primer golpe que lograba darle, el espada sostenía su brazo, y con ira en lo ojos y una sonrisa perversa dijo- Creo que ya empezamos a jugar en serio- y en cuanto termino empezó a acercarse a Rukia.

-Nunca debiste suponer que esto seria un juego-Le respondió Rukia, sosteniendo a Sode no Shirayuki.

-Creo que tienes razón. Pero creo que me voy a divertir despues- dijo, lanzándose contra la peli castaña.

Rukia se defendía haciendo un Kido, pero esto no fue suficiente, el espada logro, atravesarla con la espada en el estomago, no fue muy profundo, pero aun asi el dolor que se sentía era insoportable. Rukia lanzo entonces un ataque contra su agresor, y este en cuestión de esquivarlo, se alejo de ella sacando la Katana, donde, Rukia instintivamente puso una mano, sobre la herida, mientras su ropo se iba tornando de color rojo.

-Que…que-Rukia trato de hablar, y en sus palabras era evidente el dolor.-Que quisiste decir con que te divirtieras después?-

El arrancar la miro de una forma maniática- Una vez te venza, usare tu cuerpo, para acabar con tu amigo de pelo naranja-

Rukia abrió los ojos como platos, al escuchar lo que ese monstruo decía-Nunca permitiré que eso pase maldito-dijo con toda la furia del mundo, y al terminar se lanzo contra el espada, con tanta fuerza y velocidad, unas que no se habían visto nunca en la pequeña Rukia, que tan solo de escuchar que algo podría pasarle, a su amado, la sangre le hirvió, con Sode no Shirayuki, atravezo el cuerpo del falso Kaien, quien no pudo detener el ataque, el permaneció mirando fijamente los ojos de Rukia, asta que el espada estallara en pedazos.

La batalla de Rukia, finalmente había acabado. Pero ella estaba muy cansada, respiraba con dificultad, se desploma en el suelo, con las pocas energías que tenia, miro hacia el cielo, mientras que una pequeña brisa, le acariciaba, el rostro, y después una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios-Esta vez, …Esta vez, ya ha acabado-Bajo su mirada, hacia su estomago- pero después de todo conseguí una bonita, herida- Pero su momento de paz termino, Rukia sabia que en esta pelea no había tiempo para descansar, pero toda la fuerza que había sentido, en el momento en que el espada mencionara a Ichigo, se había terminado y aun asi con el dolor latente en su cuerpo, cerro sus ojos y sonrio-No importa cuanto lo intente nunca dejare de amarlo-

-Srta. Kuchiki. Es un placer verla de nuevo- Una voz se escucho muy cerca de ella, abrió sus ojos y un miedo, recorrió todo su cuerpo. Podia recordar esa voz, giro su cabeza, y vio a la persona que menos esperaba encontrar.

-Aizen- lo llamo suavemente, mientras veía que Ulquiorra parado justamente detrás del ex capitán. Aizen permanecia con una sonrisa de calma-Usted debe venir con nosotros, Srta. Kuchiki.- Dijo, viendo una cara de espanto en Rukia y antes de que ella pronunciara palabra alguna-De hecho, le recomendaría que por su bien viniera con nosotros- termino la frece, llevando su mano, a su Zanpaktou y tomando la empuñadura, sin desenvainarla.

--

**Proximo capitulo:**Júralo una y otra vez


	16. Juralo una y otra vez

_Capitulo 16: Juralo una y otra vez_

Ichigo se encontraba corriendo. Mientras veía a su paso la ciudad por donde había crecido, recordando, como Karin jugaba fútbol con sus amigos, ahora esa ciudad estaba convertida en un cementerio, donde albergaban un sinfín de cuerpos, alguno de humanos y otros de shinigamis.- Esta batalla decidirá el futuro de este mundo y el de las almas-Dijo mientras cerraba sus manos con fuerza y tomaba a Zangetsu con firmeza-Simplemente no puedo perder- dijo empezando a correr a toda velocidad.

--

Toushirou continuaba corriendo cuando pudo ver a Tatsuki y al acto ella le pregunto-Que sucede?-

-Necesito alguien del cuarto escuadrón. Momo esta herida- dijo matando a un hollow que se acercaba hacia el.

Tatsuki, miro hacia abajo-Lamentablemente no he visto a nadie del cuarto escuadrón- Toushirou al oir esas palabras sintió como el pecho se le comprimía-Pero, por que no le pides ayuda a Orihime?-Tatsuki le pregunto, mientras la señalaba.

Toushirou, se sorprendió un poco al ver, que la aludida estaba curando a Renji. Corrió hacia ella como si hubiera visto a un angel.

Renji se puso de pie moviendo su pierna-Demonios, no había sanado por completo desde que pelee con Ichigo en la Sociedad de Almas- Miro a Orihime y le sonrrio-Gracias. Ahora me siento como nuevo-

La peli naranja le sonrio ante su comentario-No te preocupes. Me alegra que te sientas mejor- dijo poniéndose de pie y viendo a un pequeño capitán de cabello azul corriendo hacia ella-Capitán Hitsugaya!- gritó ligeramente.

-Orihime, necesito de du ayuda,- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Orihime, cambio su sonrisa por una expresión llena de preocupación-¡Que paso? ¡que fue lo que sucedió?-

-Momo…ella…esta…ella- Orihime le interrumpió para que no tuviera que continuar con la oración.

-Llévame hacia ella- dijo, con suavidad, pero sin poder evitar el tono de preocupación

Toushirou asintió y después se escucho la voz de Renji.

-Capitan, es cierto que estaba peleando contra Gin?-

-Asi es- pero no es el momento de hablar de eso.

--

Toushirou y Orihime estaban prácticamente fuera del campo de batalla, cuando sintieron una fuerza espiritual un poco extraña.

-Ese reiatsu es familiar-Toushirou dijo

-Eso…ese…es-trato de mencionar cuando vio a alguien, al cual no esperaban-Ichigo¡- gritó intentando conseguir su atención. Pero aunque grito su nombre, no consiguió distraerlo de sus pensamientos.

Ichigo se encontraba mirando hacia la lejanía, perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras que las palabras del viejo Yamamoto, le retumbaban en la cabeza "Los sentimientos que tiene Hacia Kuchiki, pueden interferir en la batalla contra Aize y de ese modo, mas vidas se perderían por su culpa." "Ustedes son de dos mundos diferentes" "No pueden estar juntos" " Cuando todo esto termine sus recuerdos serán borrados".

Todo lo que había pasado, lo habían traído hasta este momento donde tenia que escoger, donde tenia que tomar la decisión mas difícil que pudiera haber tomado jamás. En un mano tenia, a toda la humanidad, a millones y millones de personas, y un mundo donde habitaban todas las almas que habían terminado su camino, por este lugar, y en la otra mano, tan solo tenia una persona, pero esa persona representaba, todo su mundo, representaba toda su vida.

Su mente se debatía entre una pelea, ente seguir luchando o detenerse. Pero lo mas triste, era que esa decisión ya estaba tomada, muchos dependían de el, familias enteras, dependían, de el, simplemente no los podía abandonar a su suerte.

-Ichigo¡- Orihime dijo frunciendo el ceño-No puedes estar aquí parado, aparentando que nada sucede. Ve con ella. Rukia te necesita- hizo una pausa y cambio ese ceño fruncido por un hermosa sonrisa-Tu la necesitas-

Ichigo apretó sus puños con fuerza, y bajo su mirada al asfalto, pero se pudo oir un "Gracias Orihime"- y después de ese susurro levanto la mirada hacia ella, lentamente, y eso ojos ámbares ahora mostraban un brillo, y sus labios una ligera sonrisa. –Gracias Orihime- y sin decir mas Salió de ese lugar.

--

-Orihime¡- Toushirou gritó

La peli naranja corrió de vuelta hacia donde el estaba-Vamos-

Empezaron a correr hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Momo, pero alguien en su camino los detuvo.

-Tousen…- Toushirou dijo suavemente.-Orihime, sigue corriendo, en forma recta, muy cerca podras ver que se encuentra Rangiku y con ella esta momo- Dijo tomando un posición de pelea.

-Pero…pero- Ella empezó.

-Tengo un asunto pendiente con el- dijo mirando al ex -shinigami, se volvió hacia Orihime cambiando la mirada que tenia por un mirada que tenia por un mas dulce-Por favor. Salva a Momo-

Orihime sonrio tristemente- lo hare- Y terminando de decir, empezó a correr hacia la dirección, que le había indicado, Toushirou.

-Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a Momo-Toushirou dijo, mostrando la rabia que tenia en ese momento.

Tousen permanecía callado. Y después de un largo silencio ambos se lanzaron contra cada uno, chocando sus espadas, y después del choque ambos gritaron al unisonó-BANKAI¡-

Y asi comenzó la batalla con golpes, con heridas, con dolor, la ultima batalla entre Tousen y Toushirou. Y después de una sangrienta pelea, en la que Tousen parecía estar llevado el mando, y en la que se encontraba, en frente de un mal herido capitán, el cual yacía en el suelo, el traidor levanto su espada, y en el momento en que lo hizo los recuerdos de cómo había herido a Momo pasaron por la mente de Toushirou, dándole la fuerza necesaria, para levantar su espada con rapidez y enterrarla en el abdomen, del hombre que casi mata a su amiga de la infancia. Tousen usando sus reflejo, se alejo de Toushirou, pero ya estaba muy lastimado, para seguir peleando, asi que sin fuerzas se desplomo en el suelo, cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

El capitán de cabello, camino hacia el hombre que se encontraba agonizante. Y ahora era el que levantaba su zanpaktou, para dar el ultimo golpe-Todo ha terminado Tousen-

Tousen alzo la mirada hacia la persona que ahora disponía de su vida y con suma tranquilidad le respondió-Esto no terminara hasta que Aizen halla muerto-

Toushirou suspiró,-tienes razón , pero nuestra pelea no tenia nada que ver con el- Tousen se quedo en silencio, sin entender a lo que se refería Toushirou-Esto era personal,- dijo mientras, bajaba la espada, y el cuerpo de aquel que lo había traicionado, caia sin vida al suelo.

--

-Como esta Momo, Orihime?- Rangiku preguntó, mientras miraba, como el cuerpo de Momo brillaba, con una luz amarilla.

-Momo, necesita descansar, recio un gran daño en sus órganos vitales, para ya esta estable- Orihime dijo, limpiando una gotitas de sudor que salian de frente. Había estado sanándola durante horas.

Y después de un rato se noto, como Momo trataba de abrir los ojos.

-Momo¡ Te sientes bien¡- Rangiku gritó alegremente, al ver que su amiga formaba una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Entretanto, Toushirou se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos observando la escena- Momo- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. Se acerca hacia la mujer que aun continuaba en la banca, paso una mano por la frente de Momo y ella ton solo se le quedo mirando, de la manera mas hermosa, no hacían falta las palabras.

--

Ichigo había estado corriendo, Dios sabe por cuanto tiempo, e increíblemente había llegado al lugar donde su madre fue acecinada, hace años, estaba cerca al rio, y cerca a la orilla de este se encontraba la mujer que había estado buscando desesperadamente.

Con sumo cuidado se acerco a ella-Rukia…- dijo suavemente, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir, cada vez mas rápido, pero gracias a Dios la peli castaña parecía no tener ninguna herida de gravedad. Pero a la vez Rukia, permanecía, de pie calmada, como si nada de lo que estaba pasando hubiera sucedido.

Después de oir su voz, la peli castaña giro su cabeza encima de su hombro, con esa mirada. Esa misma mirada, que Ichigo no podía evitar, en ocasiones amaba esa mirada, por que era la misma que ella le dio cuando se encontraron por primera vez, y cuando por fin después de una larga espera ella regreso a el. Pero a veces la odiaba. Porque esa mirada fue la misma que le dio hace cinco años, cuando tuvo que irse a la sociedad de almas, esa mirada, siempre era la ultima que le daba antes de alejarse de su lado.

Su instinto le decía que algo no estaba del todo bien, pero su corazón le decía que no detuviera su paso. Ichigo continuo caminando mas cerca de ella, mientras que Rukia se daba la vuelta lentamente, para estar ahora frente a frente.

Ichigo no detuvo su paso- Rukia te encuentras bien? Necesito decir…..-pero se detuvo al ocurrir algo que el nunca pensó que pasara.

-Rukia…. Que estas haciendo?- pregunto con una vos temblorosa, mientras La peli castaña tenia la punta de su Zanpaktou, en el cuello del peli naranja.

Rukia no mostraba expresión en su rostro, su mirada había cambiado, ahora sus ojos, se mostraban fríos- Pelea, Ichigo- exigió.

Ichigo, abrió sus ojos, ante tal petición-¿Qué¡?-

-Te dije, que pelearas- Repitió, en ton mas frio.

Ichigo, no podía creer lo cruel que sonaban sus palabras-Yo no voy a pelear contigo, Rukia-

Rukia al no recibir la respuesta que quería hizo un rápido movimiento con su zanpaktou, haciendo una cortada en uno de lo brazos de Ichigo, eso era suficiente, para que el entendiera que no estaba bromeando.

Ichigo dio un salto alejándose de ella, mientras tomaba sy brazo herido, y miraba a Rukia, con sin entender lo que pasaba-¿¡Que estas haciendo¡?- le grito

Rukia no contestó, sin embargo de nuevo, se lanzo contra el. Ichigo, sin entender por que la mujer que mas amaba estaba actuando de esa forma, desenvaino su Zangetsu, rápidamente para defenderse.

Sus espadas chocaron, pero Rukia seguía atacando sin piedad-Rukia ¡ que demonios estas haciendo?- grito, mientras continua defendiéndose. Y ella permanecía en silencio.

-Maldita sea. Contéstame¡- Hizo un nuevo intento fallido.

Sus espadas se volvieron a encontrar Rukia por fin hablo- Atacame-

-No¡ Ya te dije que no voy a pelear¡- contesto parando un nuevo ataque de la peli castaña.

-Demonios Ichigo¡- Rukia grito con una voz que se empezaba a romper. Cerro con fuerza sus ojos, y le volvió a atacar.

-Rukia¡ Detente¡- Ichigo le dijo, casi como suplicándole.

Rukia abrió sus ojos, y se podía ver claramente, el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, para detener las lagrimas-Por favor, Ichigo,- Rogo.

Ichigo, suavizo un poco su expresión "Porque? Porque estas haciendo esto?", Pensó, mientras, fruncía el ceño, nuevamente.- No puedo hacerlo, Rukia. No quiero. Detente por favor.-

La voz de Rukia sonaba débil-No puedo.-Hizo una pausa, bajo la mirada y un temblor se empezó a apoderar de su cuerpo-Mátame- dijo suplicando.

Ichigo se quedo estático al oir esas palabras-¿Qué?- dijo en forma de susurro-¡NO!-

Rukia dio un salto alejándose de Ichigo, tomando con firmeza su katana, lo miro a los ojos- Entonces, te obligare a hacerlo- dijo, corriendo hacia el.

Ichigo simplemente bajo a Zangetsu y permanecía de pie, mirándola con una mirada, con la cual decía que no importaba, lo que ella dijera, el no iba a pelear. No había forma, de que el levantara su espada contra Rukia. Primero dejaría que ella tomara su propia vida.

Rukia se detuvo, ante el acto de Ichigo- ¿!Que estas haciendo¡?- grito mirando, que Ichigo, mantenía baja la espada.

El peli naranja se empezó a acerca despacio a ella, con unos ojos ambares, que mostraban miedo, y dulzura-Yo no puedo herirte, Rukia. Deberias saberlo- dijo mientras se ponía de frente a la punta de Sode no Shirayuki.

-¿Por qué?- Rukia le replico, permietiendo que unas lagrimas empezaran a caer por su rostro.

Ichigo, separo la espada, con cuidado-Ya sabes la respuesta-

Rukia comenzó a llorar, mientras su zanpaktou, caia a tierra, Ichigo la envolvió con sus brazos, sintiendo, como temblaba. Rukia oculto, su rostro en el pecho del hombre que la estab abrazando. Ichigo no sabia que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero eso no le importaba. Ichigo seguía abrazándola, inclino un poco su cabeza, y asi, respiro, el dulce olor que desprendía el cabello de su amada.

Rukia lo empujo con fuerza, alejándolo de ella, y retomando ese tono frio en su voz-Tienes que matarme. Ichigo-

Ichigo, la tomo por los brazos, y frunció el ceño-¿Por qué, Rukia? Díme. Por qué?-

-Por que si no me matas, entonces ellos te mataran a ti¡- gritó, tomándolo, fuertemente del kimono.

-¿Qué?- preguntó irritado. -Ellos no pueden matarme, Rukia, -

Ahora la que estaba irritada era la peli castaña-Tal vez no. Ellos no podrán matarte, pero si, pueden matarme, Ichigo-

-Yo no se los permitiré- dijo tomándola con mas fuerza.

Rukia bajo la mirada y con un tono suave y de dolor-asi es como podrán matarte. Por que simplemente no permitirás que ellos me maten-

-Rukia…No …entiendo. ¿Qué demonios…?-

La peli castaña suspiro.-Si no me matas, Aizen lo hará, utilizándome, sabiendo perfectamente, que no serás capas de herirme. Y sacrificaras tu vida por salvarme. Si yo muero, la cantidad de energía, no será suficiente, para Aizen, en cambio tu energía, será mas que suficiente, para el. –

-Aizen te envió para matarme?- Ichigo pregunto, aun desconcertado.

-Asi es, pero el no sabe, que yo vine, para perder…..- dijo mirando hacia la lejanía.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" El peli naranja pensaba, mirando al amor de su vida, mientras que le pedía que la matara.

-Yo solo soy una. Una. Y hay muchos mas en este mundo y en la sociedad de almas. No puedes hacer nada para detener esto. Cuando muera Aizen necesitara mas energía, y vendrá hacia ti. Y en ese momento podrá hacerle frente, y ganaras. Estoy segura que lo harás- dijo manteniendo, la mirada en el suelo.

Ichigo la tomo por la barbilla, para hacer que ella lo mirara. Por el rostro de Ichigo, empezaba a correr finos hilos de lagrimas. El sencillamente no podía hacerlo. Mirar eso ojos violeta, era como mirar todo su mundo. Si el hacia que esos ojos ce cerraran para siempre, estaría matando su propio mundo. Estaría acabando con su propia vida.-

-Ichigo- Rukia dijo suavemente, entre tanto una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Ichigo se apresuro a borrar esa lagrima con sus propias manos.

-Rukia, yo…- trato de decir, pero una voz lo interrumpió.

-Rukia, parece, como si me hubieras fallado- Aizen dijo, sin estar tan alejado, de la escena.

Ichigo, puso a Rukia detrás de el mientras el tomaba, una posición en la que quedaba de frente, ante Aizen- Es hora de encargarme de ti de una vez por todas Aizen-

-No tan rápido, Kurosaki. Hay algo que me gustaría mostrarle- dijo Aizen, mirando a alguien que se encontraba a tras de Ichigo. El peli naranja se voltio y vio a Ulquiorra, que tenia la espada en el cuello de Rukia.

-Dejala ir¡- Grito, poniendo a Zangetsu, en posición hacia el arrancar.

-No es tan simple, Kurosaki. Vera Como estoy seguro de que Rukia ya le conto todo, una cierta cantidad de energía espiritual es necesaria, para destruir esta ciudad por completo y asi conseguir las almas necesarias, para el Hougyoukuu. Es por eso que he creado esta zanpaktou- dijo poniéndose ahora, el ,detrás de Rukia, y poniendo la nueva espada en el cuello de la peli castaña

-En cuento esta zanpaktou, mata, absorbe la energía espiritual del que asesina. Y una vez tenga la energía que necesito, para destruir este pueblo. Podre hacerlo, logrando absorber todas las almas-

Ichigo ya no podía seguir escuchando a ese monstruo asi que tomo su espada, pero al hacerlo Aizen continuo- Yo no haría eso si fuera usted. No si en verdad aprecia la vida de la señorita Kuchiki. Ahora esta es la parte, en la que tienes que decidir. Si bien puede matar a la Srta. Kuchiki y absorber su energía, para destruir el pueblo. Que probablemente será después de haber tenido una lucha con todos los shinigamis, que están en este lugar. Esa es la opción numero uno. La opción numero dos, es que si lo mato a usted su energía, será mas que suficiente, para destruir Karakura. Pero su energía espiritual es tan fuerte, que es muy probable que ese momento pueda abrir el Hougyoukuu. Sin necesidad de recurrir a las almas de esta ciudad. Sin mencionar, que estaría salvando la vida de Rukia- finalizo, como si lo que acabara de decir, no tuviera importancia alguna.

-Eso es una maldita mentira Ichigo¡. Una vez que absorba tu energia destruirá todo- Rukia grito.

-tal vez sea verdad. Pero tal vez no. No me gustaría perder mi tiempo, en cosas innecesarias, Pero todo depende de usted kurosaki, es su decisión-Aizen respondió.

La mente de Ichigo, estaba en total, desorden. Tiene que tomar una decisión, que pondría punto final a todo. Si tomaba la decisión equivocada, eso significaría, la destrucción de todo. Pero sus pensamientos estaban mas que todo sobre Rukia. Rukia había preferido sacrificar su propia vida, por todos, pero el no podía dejar que ella lo hiciera, sencillamente, no podía arrebatarle, la vida a la mujer que ,as amaba en el mundo.

-Lo hare- Ichigo dijo suavemente.

-NO¡ ¡Ichigo¡- Rukia grito, mientras que Aizen la soltaba de su agarre. Pero en el mismo instante en que la solto, Ulquiorra, lanzo una ataque que la dejo inconsciente.

-¡Rukia!- Ichigo gritó y estaba a punto de correr hacia ella, pero Aizen lo detuvo.

-Ella estará bien. Solo siguenos. Lo hara?- Pregunto, con una sonrisa, ligera en sus labios.

Ichigo, asintió, y comenzó a seguirlo, sin quitar la vista de Rukia.

-Póngase de rodillas Kurosaki.-Aizen dijo-Ulquiorra, alejate, no quiero que nada intervenga- El arrancar obedeció de inmediato

Rukia empezó a despertar con dificultad, intento ver a Ichigo en el lugar donde lo había visto antes de perder el conocimiento, pero el ya no estaba allí, movió su cabezo a ambos lados, y fue entonces cuando pudo divisar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir-No- Dijo viendo a un Ichigo arrodillado ante Aizen-¡NO!- grito mas fuerte, mientras comenzaba a correr, hacia el peli naranja.

Aizen estaba frente a Ichigo, con su zanpaktou en el aire, listo para arrebatarle le vida a su rival-Este es el fin Kurosaki- y sin decir mas bajo su zanpaktou en un movimiento rápido.

"Lo lamento Rukia, pero esta es la única forma de poder vencer, si lo enfrento, posiblemente no tendré oportunidades contra el , pero en este momento, en que esta plenamente confiado, estoy seguro, que podre vencerle. Te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, mi enana" Y tan pronto como termino de pensar, la zanpaktou de Aizen se introdujo en su pecho.

-Lo lamento Kurosaki, pero yo siempre consigo lo que quiero-Dijo Aizen dado una sonrisa de triunfo.

Rukia miro con horror la escena, Ichigo, estaba siendo atravesado, por la espada de ese traidor.

-HuG?, pensaste, que esto iba a terminar asi de fácil?- Ichigo dijo poniéndose en pie y tomando la mano de Aizen. Donde este tenia la espada, impidiendo, que la sacar de su cuerpo. –Sabes si yo tengo que morir, entonces tu moriras conmigo- Y con toda la fuerza que tenia alzo a Zangetsu, y la enterro en pecho de Aizen, ahora los dos, se estaban atravesando con las Zanpaktou mutuamente, pero Ichigo hizo un movimiento, que desgarro el cuerpo del ex capitán, mientras este sacaba la espada del cuerpo de Ichigo y esbozaba una sonrisa- Valla, valla, valla. Kurosaki, me sorprendiste- hizo una pausa, ya que la tos no lo dejaba continuar, en su boca ya se empezaba a asomar la sangre- Nunca pensé, que utilizaras tu propio cuerpo para atacarme, eso fue algo muy valiente, pero muy estúpido,- Se empezó a reir, y despacio fue cayendo al suelo, dando sus últimos respiros.

Y justo después de ver que Aizen cai. Ichigo, dibujo un ligera sonrisa, y ponía sus manos en su pecho, y lentamente, comenzó a caer-Ichigo,- dijo Rukia, quien todavía no llegaba a la escena, y seguía corriendo, mientras lo veía caer.

-Ichigo- lo volvió a llamar cuando por fin hubo legado, se arrodillo ante el, Ichigo tenia sus ojos medio abiertos. Rukia lo tomo por la cabeza, colocándola en sus piernas, mientras que las lagrimas corrian libremente por su mejilla, y caian en el rostro de pele naranja.

-Hey- Ichigo dijo suavemente, pero el tan solo pronunciar esa palabra le producía mucho dolor.

-Por que lo hiciste? Te dije que no lo hicieras-Dijo entre lagrimas- Por que no dejaste, que yo muriera simplemente? Mírate. Estas todo lleno de heridas- Rukia continua, con su voz a un mas quebrada.

-Pero aun asi, pude derrotarlo. No podía dejar que te hicieran algo, enana por…..-fue interrumpido, por la tos, que lo hacia escupir sangre.

-No hables mas. Voy a conseguir ayuda- Rukia dijo empezando a ponerse de pie.

Ichigo la tomo por la muñeca, deteniendo su intento de levantarse-No te vallas- dijo muy tranquilo. La morena, no podía creer la serenidad con la que hablaba.

-Ichigo¡ No podemos esperar¡ Tengo que ir por ayuda ahora- trato de ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero Ichigo seguía sin soltarla.

Ichigo, levanto su mano, con mucha dificultad poniéndola en la mejilla de la castaña, y asi limpiando las lagrimas que inundaban su rostro y con una voz muy suave dijo- solo quédate conmigo. Aun cuando sea solo por un momento- Rukia sentía su corazón comprimirse del dolor, recordando que esas fueron las mismas palabras que el le dijo, cuando juro, que encontrarían una forma de estar juntos. Irónico, considerando, que las estaba volviendo a utilizar mientras su vida era arrebatada. –Por que para mi, un momento, contigo, durara una eternidad- termino mientras que Rukia era ahora la que tomaba la mejilla de Ichigo, mientras inclinaba su cabeza y capturaba sus labios. Y después de un tierno beso, se separo un poco de su amado-No sigas. Por favor. No sigas-

-Amor no llores,- dijo con una voz llena de dulzura-Sabes, Me gustas mas cuando ríes-Hizo una mueca de dolor, pero continuo-No quiero verte triste mi vida, quiero que seas feliz. Que seas tan feliz como yo lo fui-.

-Ichi…Ichigo- Rukia decía entre sollozos. Mientras el todavía tenia su mano en su mejilla.

-Fuiste lo mejor, que la vida me pudo regalar. Tu hiciste, que mi lluvia se detuviera, después de muchos años sin escampar, gracias a ti pude, saber que la vida seguía. Cuando estuve a tu lado, estuve completo. La felicidad, me tenia envidia. Te amo. Aquí no hay un adiós Mi Rukia, solo un te amo. Te ame antes de nacer, te amo ahora, y de amare por siempre, enan…..- inmediatamente, su mano cayo de la mejilla de Rukia, sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza giro hacia un lado.

-Ichigo- Rukia dijo suavemente-Ichigo?- dijo de nuevo, -Ichigo¡- lanzo un grito lleno de dolor, mientras lo abrazaba contra su cuerpo, enterrando el rostro de la persona que mas amaba en su pecho, comenzando a llorar lagrimas que le desangraban el corazón.

Rukia levanto su rostro y le acaricio la mejilla, y con extrema suavidad en su voz-No me dejes- Dijo mientras la lluvia, empezaba a caer, y sus lagrimas se confundían con ella.

Todos estaban a salvo ahora. No había razón para temer, Aizen estaba muerto, y Ulquiorra, desapareció, segundos después de su caída. Todos tenían sus vidas, de vuelta, pero a Rukia simplemente, se la habían arrebatado.

Todo Karakura había quedado completamente destruido. Eso era una viva imagen del alma de Rukia. En sus brazos sostenía al único hombre, que había amado, con tanta intensidad, al cual se le había entregado en cuerpo y alma. Ese hombre era el que había dado su vida, para salvarla, para salvarlos, asi era el. Siempre tan inconsciente de sus actos, pero esa era una de las cualidades, por las que lo había amado tanto. Allí se encontraba ella, con el corazón hecho pedazos, y con el alma destrozada, observando, como la lluvia, caia en el cuerpo de su amado, como cada gota de agua, se llevaba la vida de Ichigo, y junto con ella, la vida de Rukia, se iba alejando.-Te amo, Te amo, Te amo. Nunca lo olvides. Ichigo.-

Próximo capitulo: Dejándote ir


	17. Dejandote ir

_capitulo 17: __Dejándote ir_

Negro. Un color que puede representar muchas cosas. Puede mostrar la elegancia, el lujo, la buena educación. Pero por desgracia este color, representa cosas mas negativas. Este color representa, el dolor, el temor, el sufrimiento y sobre todo la muerte.

-Rukia, nosotros estamos contigo- La voz de Renji, trato de sacarla de sus pensamientos, mientras ella miraba, las gotas de lluvia deslizarse por la ventana del auto. Rukia permanecia en silencio, no hablaba, no gritaba, no lloraba. No aun.

Renji se bajo del auto y camino, hacia la puerta de la peli castaña y la abrió. Le ofreció su mano, y un paraguas, para evitar que la lluvia, dañara el vestido negro, que bailaba con el movimiento de la brisa. Rukia se bajo del auto, y debajo de ese paraguas, ambos comenzaron a caminar por un camino, lleno de lapidas, donde se encontraban , los nombres de las personas que alguna vez estuvieron riendo o llorando en este mundo.

-Como estas Rukia?- Una amable voz la saludaba, mientras veía a la persona de quien provenía.

Era Isshin quien parecía, estar bien, dibujaba una linda sonrisa, y su particular alegría, no se alejaba de su vos, pero sus ojos. Esos ojos ya no eran los mismo, ya no.

Todo lo que pudo hacer Rukia fue devolverle, esa sonrisa, pero la verdad es que no era muy buna actriz, ese gesto aunque fuera una sonrisa, estaba lleno de dolor.

La ceremonia daba comienzo. E Isshin comenzaba su discurso- Ichigo, no fue, el mas alegre de todos. A decir verdad, estoy seguro, que lo reconocían por tener siempre el ceño fruncido-Dijo riéndose un poco y rascando su cuello.

-Pero los que realmente lo conocieron, vieron quien era en verdad. El haría cualquier cosa por aquellos, a los que le importa. Ichigo nunca se rindió, ante las circunstancias, por mas duras que estas fuesen. Siempre esperaba por el mañana, con mas firmeza . El fue un gran hombre y un… -Isshin hizo una pausa, mientras una lagrima, recorría su mejilla- y un gran hijo- se giro, poniendo una mano en el ataúd-Estoy muy orgullosos de ti, Ichigo. La verdad me hiciste, ver en cada expresión tuya, a mi querida esposa, Te quiero hijo mio- termino dejando un rosa, sobre el ataúd y dirigiéndose, hacia sus dos hijas, quienes el llanto, les había ganado la batalla.

Todos observaron como Isshin se alejaba, y entonces Isshida, se acomodaba los lentes y empezó a hablar- Hace poco, Ichigo me dijo, que quería que hiciera, si algo le llegaba a pasar, me dijo: "Isshida promete que si algo llegara a pasarme". Yo lo mire con extrañeza y una risa burlona y le dije que nada podría pasarle a un hombre que tiene un ego tan fuerte como el hierro.

Hubo un momento de silencio e Isshida continuo.

-Bien el me dijo: Quiero que les digas a todos con los que conviví, incluso a los shinigamis. Que el cielo es el lugar al cual vas cuando mueres. Ese es el momento, el único momento, en que te sientes vivo, realmente. Asi que vive cada momento, en que tengas oportunidad, olvídate del después y vive el ahora.- Nunca pensé que un hombre como pudiera decir palabras tan profundas, y gracias a el, pudo comprender, el verdadero valor de la vida. Me encargare de vivirla a plenitud, y con las personas que amo, asi lo hubiera hecho el. Pero también me dijo: Dile a Rukia, que aunque yo no pueda estar con ella, si las circunstancias nos alejan de nuevo, dile, que fue la mujer a la que mas ame, dile, que siempre estare a su lado, acompañándola, y cuidándola, desde el lugar en el que me encuentre, dile que la amo, y que la amare siempre- Isshida termino, y dejo un rosa sobre el ataúd, y volvió a su sitio. Mientras Rukia permanecía en su lugar sin decir nada, y sin expresión.

Y asi como Isshin e Isshida hicieron, cada uno de los presente, dejo una rosa, sobre el ataúd. Ninguno dejo de hacer esto, todos y cada uno de lo que se encontraba en ese cementerio, donde estaba enterrada también la madre de Ichigo, dejaron una rosa. Era irónico, en ese mismo lugar Rukia lo había salvado de que muriera a manos de un hollow, años atrás y ahora, en ese mismo lugar estaba dejando a la persona, a la que amaba mas en el mundo.

Todos ya habían terminado, la única que faltaba era Rukia. Ella salió sin previo aviso del paraguas de Renji y se dirigió hacia el ataúd, allí se encontraba el, su cuerpo estaba frio, pero no estaba frunciendo el ceño como era de costumbre, No, su rostro mostraba al fin tranquilidad y paz Rukia se inclino un poco, le acaricio el rostro, y le dio un tierno beso, mientras sus lagrimas caían sobre las mejillas, de Ichigo.

Rukia por fin hablo, era la primera palabra que decía en ese dia-Ichigo- hizo una pausa –Siempre voy amarte, Kurosaki Ichigo, no importa el tiempo, ni la distancia, siempre voy a recordarte mi amor-

Y sin decir nada, empezó a alejarse de la multitud. Todos empezaron a notar como se alejaba, sin detenerse. -¡Rukia!- grito Renji, pero se detuvo al sentir que alguien ponía una mano sobre su hombro. Era Byakuya, quien miraba fijamente a su hermana alejarse-Dejala ir Renji- dijo suavemente.

Rukia escucho como la llamaban, pero no se detuvo. Ya no había nada que la detuviera aquí. Si, tal vez seguía teniendo amigos, pero no podía verlos cada dia, sin recordar a la persona a la que mas había amado, sin dejar de recordarlo. Asi que solo decidió irse, alejarse de todo y de todos. Ya no tenia ganas de vivir, incluso estaba dispuesta a olvidar sus recuerdos, por esa razón llevaba un modificador de memoria con ella, quería olvidar todo, quería dejar ir todo, simplemente lo estaba dejando ir.

--

5 AÑOS DESPUES

--SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS-

-Byakuyta pareces estar molesto hoy, te sucede algo?-Unahana dijo con cariño, poniendo una mano sobre el capitán.

-Es que mi teniente, decidió dejar el trabajo hoy- dijo con firmeza

-Renji? Pero si lo vi haciendo el trabajo esta tarde-

-No. No el- Mi otro teniente- Byakuya dijo, levantando una ceja.

Las puertas del recinto repentinamente se abrieron- Lo lamento. ¿Usted quería verme?- dijo alguien mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás del cuello

-Asi es. A parte de que no terminaste de organizar los papeles. Tengo una misión para ti.-

El hombre se sorprendió un poco- ¿Una misión? Hace mucho que no tengo una. Por favor no me valla a decir que es una donde tengo que llevar un mensaje, a otro escuadrón, por que si es asi, podría utilizar a Renji-

Byakuya, frunció el ceño- No se trata de eso. No estoy seguro de si debería dártela, considerando que nunca has estado en el mundo humano , antes……-

El hombre puso las manos sobre el escritorio y ligeramente se inclino-Ambos sabemos, que soy capaz de ir al mundo humano, soy mas fuerte que cualquier shinigami, de aquí. No hay nada de que preocuparse.-

Byakuya levanto una ceja- esta bien. Prepara tus cosas, inmediatamente sales al mundo humano Todo sobre la misión se te explicara, allá cuando hallas llegado-

El teniente asintió y empezó a salir de la habitación

Bykuya entonces hizo un ruido, llamando la atención del hombre- NO me haga a arrepentirme . Kurosaki-

El peli naranja, sonrio- No se preocupe Cap. No se va a arrenpentir-

-No le he dicho que no me llame asi?- Byakuya dijo irritado

-No ha averiguado, por que lo llamo asi?- El contesto con una sonrisa

Byakuya se quedo mirando como su teniente, por fin salía de la habitación.

--

MUNDO HUMANO

-Ah, Rukia- una joven mujer la llamo, con mucha confianza.-Hay mucho trabajo hoy¡ Simplemente no puede mantener el ritmo de todos las ordenes¡-

La peli castaña, buscaba a aquella mujer, con la mirada-No te preocupes, Shina¡ Ya voy¡-grito, mientras bajaba las escaleras. Ato un delantal, que llevaba puesto, y corrió hacia un hombre que al parecer iba al suelo, con una bandeja de café en las manos.

-Estas bien, Kin? -Rukia preguntó sosteniendo la bandeja con una mano y ayudando a sostener al hombre con la otra, el respiro aliviado, de no haber aterrizado en el suelo.

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa.

-De nada- Rukia rie entre dientes, dándole una palmadita en la parte de atrás. Y después de ayudarlo se dirigió, a la mesa de unos clientes. A los cuales atendía, con una gran sonrisa. Rukia se dirigió a la parte de atrás del local y en eso se escucho una dulce voz.

-Mami¡- Una pequeña niña, de cabello castaño, grito desde la parte de atrás. La pequeña niña, comenzó a correr hacia Rukia, mientras ella, se arrodillaba para estar a la altura de la pequeña, y le daba un tierno abrazo.

-Hey, bebe. Ya terminaste, tus cereales de Chappy?- Rukia, pregunto poniendo una cara de sospecha.

La linda niña, asintió. –Puedo ayudarte?-

-Quieres ayudar? O.K. ven- Rukia le dijo, alzándola y poniéndola, sobre un mostrador.

Y en ese entro una señora, que ya mostraba unos cuantos años-Le puedo ayudar?- Pregunto muy amablemente Rukia

La cliente estaba un poco distraída, por la presencia de la niña, quien se encontraba tomando un bazo con leche, el cual le dejo un lindo bigotico.-Es su hija?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

Rukia sonrió mientras, dirigía la mirada, a la pequeña criatura-Si. Ella es mi bebe-

-Es adorable ¡- la mujer agrego

La pequeña dejo, la taza encima del mostrador, en donde ella se encontraba y extendió su diminuta mano, esbozando una linda sonrisa-Nazomi Kuchiki!- dijo en una tierna voz.

La mujer, sonrio tomando la pequeña mano-Niza. Es un placer-

Nazomi, giro su cabeza, hacia su madre, la cual estaba con una amplia sonrisa de ver a ese angelito. La niña de nuevo giro su mirada hacia la señora y con una mirada tierna y una voz llena de dulzura pregunto-Le puedo ayudar en algo?-

¿FIN?

--

Bueno este fic ha llegado a su tope, agradezco a todas las personas que estuvieron siguiéndolo, y aguantándome todo este tiempo. Y como se que se estarán preguntando ¿Ese es el fin?. Pues. No lo es del todo, para los que quieran saber como realmente termina esta historia no se pierdan _LA SEQUELA (RECUERDA NUESTRA VIDA) _Muy pronto.

_**¡GRACIAS A TODOS!**_

**RECUERDA NUESTRA VIDA****:**

Secuela; dejándote ir: la tragedia los ha separado de nuevo. Ahora el trabaja, en el mundo de las almas. Y ella aparentemente vive una vida normal. Sus caminos se entrelazan y quizás, vuelvan a encontrarse una vez mas, pero ¿Todo el tiempo que paso, será capaz de separarlos nuevamente? O aquella niña ¿Sera motivo de su unión?


End file.
